Sunny Side Up
by Vodid
Summary: I turned onto my back as fast as I can, looking up and ready for self defense. But what I found caught me off guard. These two weren't officers. But were young adult twins... My name is Charlese, I am an orphan who has run away upon hearing about boarding schools. My actions cause me to make friends with hot twins, and for my inner criminal to spark inside. Updates weekly SS/OC/SS
1. Chapter 1

**My mind was plagued with this cursed idea and I've finally put it into action. Typing up about five chapters before actually** _ **publishing**_ **this. Never thought I'd make an SS/OC/SS story...oh gosh. Alright, well, enough talking. Here's the first chapter for all you SS/SS lovers. :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Oh man, the adrenaline rush feels _great_. The pounding of your legs pumping, urging you to go faster, and the wind smacking you in the face. Yessiree.

But in this case, it's not as fun as it usually is. I mean, yeah, it's fun to run and all from someone, but this is most likely a life or death situation. Who knows.

Let's pause on that for a second and give us some time to introduce myself.

My name is Charlese Rae VanDyke, though VanDyke is not my official last name since, yeah, my parents were divorced, my mother died when I was born, and my father rejected me while I was in the nursery. But I was given his surname regardless.

I am of the age where I'm about to turn sixteen. Yes, I am a fifteen year old. A rebellious one at that.

Since I have no parents and the orphanage doesn't give a damn about who you are or what you do, I dropped out of school. Right when tenth grade started. Why? Because I had the worst grades, the stress built up. I skipped days of school, which affected everything. And nobody liked me.

I was the speck of dust on the polished antique cupboard that no one wanted to be there.

There are a bunch of other reasons I can list, but that is not my goal. I dropped out of high school. That's that.

Then the head of the orphanage and the feeder school principal, or my former school principal, came to me and whined how I need this to start up my life, have someone adopt me, get a well paying job, etc., I said no.

I didn't want that. I didn't want any of this. I didn't ask for it all to happen or to be planned. I said, "I have no parents, and no one cares, I can do what I want and you can't change a damn thing about that."

Days later, they were "secretly" planning on sending me to a boarding school for girls, so I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran from the stupid orphanage. It was late at night, so I had a great advantage. Stashing the very few possessions I had and some food from the formerly locked up kitchen, being smashed open by me, I zipped up my backpack and walked out the door. Just like that. It's too easy.

Except it wasn't.

Hence why I'm running. A police officer had found me and began to chase me, shouting for me to stop. _Pff_ , as if. The orphanage must have reported that I've gone "missing," or they knew I ran away.

Suppressing a wince, I run through a bush of thorns. I was walking through a mostly empty lot where it was nicely lit, not too dark, not too light, when a Mustang police cruiser comes into the lot and spots me. Sliding right past the two golden and silver cars that occupied the lot, I make a run for it. Sprinting my way from the police officer.

My baggy black pants rubbed against each other, creating a loud noise. My blacked out Converse didn't help either, stepping on fallen leaves and branches. The backpack on my shoulders jumped up and down with each sprint, my sprints were slow with the added weight. So much noise radiated off of me. But I couldn't help it. This was the adrenaline rush.

I made sure to wear dark clothes to make me blend in with the night, a grey t-shirt with a black cardigan, a black beanie containing my bleached-white hair that faded into a sky blue, to a royal blue to a black at the tips, right now all the hair was in a braid to keep its longness from flying everywhere. I had black cargo pants and Converse. I had earlier took out my nose pierced ring and left my eyebrow piercing and all my crazy ear piercings that covered the entire pinna and auricle on both ears alone.

See, I wasn't the brightest of people when it comes to clothing. As in, I wasn't very vivid or fashionable. But I guess you _can_ say I'm not the brightest of people, meaning in general.

Speaking of, I'm out in a large clearing, more like a small field, I'm scanning the forest's line, looking for a small opening to run into. But I find none.

I'm trapped. I can't go back. I hear the officer nearing in. His heavy footsteps sound like an army acoming. _Damn, he's so loud!_

I turn my back for a split second for a once around the forest line to ensure there are no escapes. And in that span of a split second, I was tackled to the ground by the man. He swiftly threw my backpack off of me and pinned me to the ground on my stomach. He pulled my arms onto my back in a mostly painful manner.

My backpack was confiscated and placed on the ground elsewhere. I struggle under the grip of the officer. He has quite the iron grip.

Another fall of footsteps approaches, must be why the steps were so loud in the first place, because there was another one. The grass and dirt crunched under his feet.

"Dude, let her go," A masculine voice calls out, the weight left me and I was free from the iron grip.

I turned onto my back as fast as I can, looking up and ready for self defense. But what I found caught me off guard. These two weren't officers.

But were young adult twins.

 **January 31, 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shiitake mushrooms! Nine favs, Eleven follows and three reviews?! Plus a community! In one chapter alone?! You guys are so amazing. I'm going to try my best and stick to one chapter each week. Oh, and the genre crime, I chose that because the main character is, like mentioned, a rebel and she'll also be dealing with crime in the future caused by not just her. I'm debating whether or not this story will follow the plot of the Transformer movies or that it'll be its own side story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you alright?" One of the men held out his hand for me to grab. I grasped it gratefully and pulled myself up. I examined him; he had silver dyed hair, chiseled jaw and high cheekbones. His nose was sharp and his eyes were a welcoming deep blue. The silver-haired man wore a grey shirt, black jeans and soft blue Nikes.

His twin, however, was almost the opposite. His hair was a beautiful golden blonde. He had the same face structure and blue eyes, though they looked a little more intimidating. This man wore a white shirt with a zip up black hoodie and these odd golden-colored jeans with also golden Nikes, both matching his hair color. It was an odd outfit. The two looked to be around seventeen or eighteen.

"Sorry 'bout my brother," the man glanced at his twin, "he suspected you were someone else."

I examined my clothes, "I do look a little shady, don't I?"

"My name's Sides. This here guy is Sunny,"

"'Sunny?'" One smiled, the other glared, "Just 'Sunny?'"

The golden twin, Sunny, mumbled something inaudible. Sides laughed as though he heard it loud and clear, "He hates the name."

"I like it. Sounds cute," I smiled at Sunny, whose eyes partly lit up but were still filled with hatred. I put my hands behind my back to hide my fiddling with them, "my name's Charlese."

Sides' laughter dies and he becomes serious, "What's a young girl like you doing out so late?"

"Um," I can't tell them. They'll force me back. But I don't want to lie, I hate lying. So I come clean, "I ran away."

"Won't your parents be worried, though?" Sides picks up her backpack for her. Oh no. He is going to make me go back. Dammit!

"I have no parents," I said, trying to keep my cool when I have the urge to snap at him. But it's not my fault for his ignorance, we've only just met.

Sunny perks at this, but Sides continues to talk anyway, "so you live in what, an orphanage?"

I snort, "not anymore, I don't."

I looked up to the moon, it was almost full. Out here, the stars were absolutely amazing. They were so visible. At least, more visible than in the town of Tranquility. I quickly found Orion, who appeared not long ago in the season. A few grey clouds were floating around with the wind here and there in the black sky.

"I'd best be going," I stated, "guess I'll find some food joint to hang out at." I glance into my pocket to find just a small amount of cash and coins.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Sides hands me my backpack and I slip it on.

I nod, "of course I'll be okay."

* * *

My slim figure slipped into the entrance of a Dollar General, a small store where I can easily find simple necessities. I walk down the aisles, glancing around for cameras and found one behind me. Using my backpack to hide my arm, I slip a flashlight package into my hand and ripped it the two flashlights out. I placed the package back onto the shelf, making it look like I was only inspecting the flashlights. Another aisle, I grab extra batteries, took them out and slipped them into the dollars I was pretending to count and did the same thing to the empty package.

Going down a food aisle, my hands trail around some food. It's tempting but not all this food is nonperishable. I looked out the front window of the store. It was a bright sunny day bound to be ruined by blue cloudy skies the next.

I kept going down rows and rows of shelves, looking for necessities I absolutely need. I found water bottles and slyly hid myself behind a shelf where no cameras could see me and ripped off the labels. They were deposited into my backpack.

I grab a bag of bread, a Coke and some box of Club crackers and found my way to the cashier. It's better to pretend to buy something then to walk out with nothing, making me look suspicious. The cashier does her work and hands me my change. I give her a smile and let out a thanks. Holding the bag, I push the door open and walked out the store.

Walking on the sidewalk with a moderately heavy backpack is tough. Especially when it's a warm day. I stopped on the side, took off my backpack then my cardigan and tied it around my waist.

And once again, I found myself walking along the sidewalk. Well, a speed walk now that I hear sirens blaring in the distance. There's no way those sirens are the police looking for me. It's only been twenty minutes. But now that you think about it, twenty minutes isn't that short.

Within a few more minutes of listening to the sirens, my feet found an old barn, which looked abandoned.

Having no where else to go, I step up to the doors and tried to slide them open to no avail. I groaned, locked. I scan the wall and found rotting wood beside the right door. If I just kick it, it'll break under my feet and create an entrance. I did so and the soft wood collapsed under my feet, I could have done it with my little finger.

I lower myself onto my hip and slid in, using the strong door wood to push me through. I dragged my feet in and stood when I was no longer in the short entrance.

The police sirens had faded off by the time I reached the barn. They must have not been looking for me. Or maybe they were, and were looking in the wrong place.

It was dark and dusty in here. Well, less dark with such a bright day, the light seeps through the cracks and seams of the wood. Support beams stood proud in the large barn, which had to have been twenty or twenty five feet tall. It had a variety of flooring. In front of the barn doors, it was hard dirt, which sloped into concrete, which covered the rest of the barn floor. And on top of the concrete in some places was wood flooring. A few wooden windows lined the left and right walls while one big window was on the center of the back wall, about the same width of the barn doors.

The sun lit up most of the place, enough to see a large object in the middle of the barn. Right smack in the middle, was a Mustang police cruiser. The same one I saw the day I ran.

 **February 7, 2016, 11:42 am**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you guys read the last chapter, you would have seen this sentence; "** It was a bright sunny day bound to be ruined by blue cloudy skies the next. **" That little excerpt was a hint to a title I was considering for Sunny Side Up, the former title I was thinking of was "Blue Cloudy Skies and Bright Sunny Days" But, me being indecisive, I had help from a friend to help me choose which one seemed more intriguing, and we ended up with Sunny Side Up instead. Onto the chapter!**

 **And you know, I just thought up something funny. Ford Mustangs and Chevrolet Camaros are rival pony cars since the nineteen sixties...In Transformers, Barricade and Bumblebee are rivals. Heh. I just find that ironic. Somehow. You know what, don't mind me. Just read on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I stopped in my tracks, staring straight at the Saleen Mustang that accompanied the center of the barn. Its engine was silent, it was unresponsive and unmoving. Nobody was inside the cruiser. How did a police car from the other side of town wound up here in an abandoned barn?

Well, if the cruiser had thoughts, it'd probably be thinking how I got here too. But my story makes more sense. I ran. That's it. Not like the car can run.

Why someone would leave it here, I haven't a clue.

My backpack slid down to the floor as I lowered it against a support beam, my eyes still locked on the police cruiser. I approached the Mustang cautiously, thinking as though it was about to leap on top of me somehow.

My fingers traced the seam between the passenger door and the window it houses. Either it was me, or the car shivered. The car does send off an odd aura. My eyes scan each emblem and words on the side. A pointy robotic face is placed as though it were the police symbol. Next to that, where the words "to serve and protect" should be, were replaced by "to punish and enslave." I took a few steps back from the angry Mustang, eyeing it cautiously. Police cruisers weren't supposed to have that motto.

But still, the car was unresponsive.

I eyed the front door a couple times before deciding I should grab more supplies before I camp out here for a while. If I chose to. My eyes are back at the Mustang, and my mind screams me to just run. This police cruiser might be a problem.

Waving off the thoughts, I stride towards my backpack to empty the contents for more room to bring in necessities. The barn, luckily, wasn't completely empty. Along the walls were scraps of wood and sheets. I hid my things behind the objects, selecting a large and flat piece of wood as a cover.

I walked out the barn doors with my backpack hung over my shoulders and made my way to town where another small store awaits me. It's best I don't go to the same store twice, in case I might have been caught. This time, it's the Family Dollar. Hey, don't judge. Dollar stores are cheap.

My Converse made their infamous _clacking_ sound every time the hard, flat soles hit the ground. And then another joined mine, and a second one. I glanced around and find the all too familiar twins, one giving me a cheeky smile and the other lagging behind with a grumpy face as usual. My head turns back around and I take a deep sigh.

Abruptly stopping in my tracks, I mutter, "what do you two want?"

Sunny decides to get smart and deadpans from the back, "actually, Sides just keeps dragging me everywhere with him."

"We-"

Sides began, but Sunny cut him off, "You."

"-I wanted to see how running away was going for you."

"Fine," I said, continuing to walk at a faster pace. I need to shake these two off, "just fine."

Sides jogs up to me, "hey, where are you hiding out?"

My eyes meet his for a split second, and _Jesus Christ_ , are they _blue_ , maybe even more blue then last time, possibly because we're in broad daylight. I scoff and look ahead, "do you need to know?"

"Just curious," Sides holds up his hands in surrender.

I roll my eyes in return, "haven't you ever heard of 'curiosity killed the cat?'" I walk even faster before realizing we left Sunny behind. Oops.

My feet stop too quickly for Sides to realize before he bumps right into me from behind. I felt his body against mine before he took a step back, mumbling a sorry, looking a little flustered.. I try my best not to look at Sides while I look for Sunny, he's not there anymore. No where to be found.

"Where'd Sunny go?" Sides looked up to the sky to find the sun behind a large cloud, I smack his chest, "not _that_ Sunny, you silly idiot. Your brother."

Oh," the silver twin laughs, "I dunno. He walks off when bored. Don't worry 'bout him though," he looked around, "Well, I guess I should go look for him. See ya 'round?"

 _No._ "Sure." _Dammit._ "See you around..." _Stop._

Sides smiles and jogs off before transitioning to a sprint back up the sidewalk where they had appeared from. My feet continued on the cement sidewalk, finding their way to the dollar store. I left as quickly as I came. I only grabbed a few more necessities, buying some apples as an excuse while taking some toiletries and other products I so desperately need, because being a girl can sometimes be _the worst_.

The trip back to the barn seemed to be shorter without Sides or Sunny interrupting it, but I could have sworn I saw their cars pass by me a couple minutes ago. I found my way back into the barn, seeing that the Mustang was still in here, with its aura that eerily seemed alive. And my God...

...Is it me, or did that car move a couple inches to the left while I was gone?

 **February 14, 2016, 10:33 am**


	4. Chapter 4

**My, my. Charlese kind of curses a lot in this chapter. That's a warning for you all.**

 **Chapter 4**

I swear, this Mustang will be the death of me. I went back out last night to grab some materials I could use for a makeshift bed, and when I came back, the cruiser was once again inches away from where it originally was. It's driving me nuts.

I chose a corner in the barn behind a large support beam to make my bed, which looked pretty wimpy at the moment. All it was, was a thick blanket as the "mattress," a sheet as a blanket and my backpack as a pillow. It's good enough.

At some times, either in the middle of the night, or the middle of the day, static comes through the Mustang's radio. And every single damn time that happens, it scares the living shit out of me.

Who knows when that thing will cease to creep me out. But as far as I know, there aren't really any other places to hide out in this small town of Tranquility, Nevada.

As of now, around nine in the morning, I am walking on the sidewalk. Doing a casual walk. It's real stuffy in the barn, so getting fresh air is a need for me now. Of course, I always walk away from the barn to keep it a secret. I'm walking past the public lake, which is across town and faraway from my barn. And that fucking Mustang.

There are so many people at the lake today, I hate it. It's pretty damn warm for the season.

Oh, and guess who I just happened to bump into as I was staring at the lake. The one and only stalking twins! _Yay..._

I could feel my face flush as Sides' and I's bodies literally collide with each other. Well shit.

"Oh, h-hey!" Sides said, smiling, "I didn't expect to bump into you...especially like that." He muttered, his face also seemed to be a little flushed.

"Yeah," I said, walking on to wherever I was going in the first place.

Sides and Sunny just stare after me, then at each other, and back at me. Sides decides to sprint forward to catch up with me, "So, um, where you going?"

I glared at him, he loves to poke his nose in my business, doesn't he? Well, with a nose that sharp, why wouldn't he want to? "No where in particular."

"I'm pretty sure 'no where' is pretty 'particular' when you say it like that," Sunny mumbled from behind Sides.

Huffing, I turn around, "You know I can't hear you when you mutter," I continue with my walk, speeding up a little, and they kept up, "I'm literally going no where."

"Are you sure? It seems as though you're in quite a hurry to get to 'no where in particular.'" Sunny smirked as I let out a breath of frustration, "Or is it that you're leading us away from your hiding place? Or you're trying to shake us off?"

He was starting to get on my nerves. I guess I'm not surprised, he does seem to be the sarcastic and smart twin. Smart as in sarcastic and actually smart. But I am surprised Sides hadn't taken a hint before. I scoff and slow my pace a hair.

"I'll take that a yes to all of those questions," Sunny looked behind him, his eyes trailed the area before focusing on one point and eventually he stopped walking, which led Sides and I to stop walking as well. Sunny looked back at me, "It's the old barn isn't it?"

Shit. "No." I turn back around and continue walking, again. And unintentionally walking even faster. I hear Sunny chuckle, I whip around, getting a little furious, "So what if I'm hiding out there? There's nothing important in there!" Except for the fact that there's a Mustang. It gives me the creeps so much I don't want to hijack it. Just thinking about the damn cruiser sends shivers up my spine.

Speaking of...The fuck! Did it just pass by? I watch as it drove from behind to in front of us. Seeming to go slower, then faster as it passed us. I looked to Sunny and Sides, they too looked to be a little disturbed by it too. And was it me, or did that Saleen have no driver?

I didn't notice that we had all stopped walking. But I didn't care. Was that Mustang possessed?

Sunny, rather harshly, grabbed my shoulder and squeezed to get my attention, I look to him. He seemed to have seen my reaction, "Do you know about that car?"

I gulped, no use in lying, "Y-yes."

"How?" Sunny's eyes slightly narrowed.

"It hides in the barn with me." Hides? Is it hiding?

* * *

Sides and Sunny wouldn't have any of it. They grabbed their cars and parked behind the barn. They said they were going to accompany me tonight. I didn't like the sound of that. I tried to persuade them that it was fine, well part of me wanted to. Another part wanted to break into a happy dance I had someone to help me. And another part of me was nervous sleeping with two hot guys.

Whoa, wait, what? The hell am I saying?

After Sides had seen my bed, he offered me to sleep in his car. I couldn't back down. So I stepped into the back seats, and my God. Is this car luxurious inside. Leather and polyester seats. Looking brand new. Some gadgets on the dashboard that don't look like ones from today's cars. The car didn't seem to be an automatic. But who am I to say, I know barely anything about cars.

Sides somehow found a fresh new blanket and wrapped me in it. It was warm, the car was warm. Everything was warm. And it lulled me to sleep within minutes.

It was the evening and the twins had left during noon. They reported to me no signs of the Mustang, bid their farewells after some persuasion that they didn't have to stay here, and they left. Just like that.

I'm a little frustrated I gave them too much information. I told them how I got here, how long the Mustang's been here and stuff like that. Oops.

I went out for another walk, grabbing a little more water. And when I came back to the barn. _Goddammit_! The Mustang was back.

What was also even more creepy, was that the engine was still running. It's low rumbling made me hesitant to step into the barn, I was halfway into the small hole beside the door when I heard its engine. How'd it get in here? Last time I checked, I locked the back and front doors. Did Sunny and Sides walk in and not lock it again?

Hell if I know.

 **February 21, 2016, 1:16 pm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here we go. Chapter five! I love how you all love that Barricade loves to torture Charlese. Every single time I read your reviews, it makes me break into giggle fits. My sister just gave me confused looks at my reaction, as I have literally laughed out loud. Y'all make me happy. :)**

 **I kind of typed this one in a hurry, but I hope you all like it regardless. ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Why is it back? Where did it go? Why did it go? Is it scared of Sunny or Sides? Avoiding them? Like I know anything about this damned car.

Its engine rumbled deeply, humbly revving itself every so often as though it were mimicking my every step. I shuffled over to my backpack and casually grabbed a water bottle. God, this car. This _thing._ Is working on its own. The Mustang's front two wheels turned, seeming to be looking at me. Or maybe it was listening?

In some sort of way, it feels almost...Protective...The way it listens. Like its staying alert for me. Or maybe for itself and its just as freaked out as I am. As if.

I'm already making theories on how this possessed car works. Why!

So, here I am. Taking a swig of my water, staring the Mustang down. The fact that its practically sentient, makes it hard to swallow my water. What if its dangerous? The way the twins reacted towards it made it feel like danger. What if its more then a sentient car? Bloody Mary...That will be the end of me.

I'm, once again, running low on supplies. I've been eating a lot lately. So my food supply is decreasing in number. I'll need to go back out and shoplift another store.

In the morning, I slip on my cardigan and make my way towards the barn hole. I'm about to crouch down to crawl through when the Mustang's engine roars. At me. I swivel around and stare at the unmoving car. Until it does. It inches forwards and flashes its headlights.

Is it asking me something? "I'll be right back," I said. Oh my. I'm talking to a goddamn _car_. As if it were satisfied with my answer, it inches backwards and settles down onto its axles, its engine now emitting a quiet rumble.

After I crawl outside, I'm standing, placing a hand on my forehead. I'm going crazy.

I return to the Mustang a couple hours later. I didn't mean to be a while, but I took the long way around to get to the barn.

This time, when I crawled back through, the Mustang was in the same spot, if not lower on its axles. Weird.

I place my foot on a creaky floor board unintentionally and the Mustang's wheels turn towards me again. Trying my best not to stop mid-walk, I stride along the barn and to the support beam where my backpack, once again, belongs. I got a few apples, bread and peanuts. I couldn't help but grab Pop Tarts. That should sustain me for a few days, maybe a week.

Sunny and Sides weren't around today. I haven't seen them at all ever since yesterday. New record, I guess. Longest I can go without seeing them.

I wrapped up my crazy-colored hair in a messy bun and began sorting everything in my backpack, taking things out and putting them back in. Once I was done, my head turned to the middle of the barn and my eyes rested upon the majesty in front of me. I was never one for cars, but this one, wow. I am taken aback by it sometimes. The Mustang seemed to take note of my awe and raised itself upon its axles. It looked almost...Proud.

Jesus, I swear. This thing is going to be the death of me, one day.

* * *

The next day, it was cloudy. And rainy. The soft _pitter-patters_ of a drizzle hit the tin roof of the barn. Rain seeped through the barn holes and cracks. Some places leaked on the ceiling, so I found some buckets lying around to aid. Otherwise, this barn is a fine shelter.

My bed was improved with another thick blanket and an actual pillow. The pillow courtesy of the Mustang. It opened its passenger door to reveal a real plush pillow for me. And I got a glimpse of its interior. Leather and polyester. Mostly polyester. It had a laptop and a GPS installed just like a normal police car would. More gadgets lined the dashboard.

So it _is_ protecting me. I begin to feel trust for the car. Odd enough. But the car and I still have times where it just plain messes with me for the heck of it.

I'm sitting here, eating a few snacks with my backpack in hand, staring out the clouded glass window, staring at the rain. Well, up until...

" _I believe you can help me_ ," A voice said from the radio. I had to have at least jumped two feet in the air at that. I knew something was up with the Mustang! It moves around when I'm not here, stalks me, drives without a driver, runs its engine unattended, moves its wheels towards me, flashes its headlights. And, my God. Now it's speaking to me?

I _must_ be going crazy.

Static filled the radio. I dropped my backpack at its usual spot, against the nearest support beam, and I begin to walk closer to the Mustang. Its engine vibrates, louder then softer, louder and softer. The hell? Is it... _Laughing_?

I swear, this damn cruiser is messing with me. And it is _enjoying_ it.

 **February 28, 2016, 10:00 am**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next time you guys will see me...I'll be a whole 'nother year older. I'll be posting on the regular Sunday. So far so good with the whole "chapter every Sunday" business!**

 **And, my gosh, already thirty favs/follows and almost twenty reviews. Wee!**

 **This chapter, it's something a little different and new. I'm thinking of doing this every five chapters where I have one chapter in another POV, so next one would be on chapter eleven.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **6**

I didn't know whether or not I should have waited a couple more days. I mean, I should've. Though, I am running out of time. I need this. I need her.

My final mission for the Decepticons, is one that will, in exchange, grant me my freedom, away from the Decepticons and Autobots. To be a Neutral. The mission's objective; find a human. One that won't matter to the world.

I've found a human. Alas, this one. This human. She matters to _my_ world.

I've grown to be content with her company. Her presence is enjoyable and her absence disappoints me. I'm starting to become attached to this human. I'm beginning to...Like her.

The way she's living this life alone, reminds me of myself back on Cybertron. And quite possibly here. I had no family, I was left out on the streets and had to fend for myself. She's the perfect human for the Decepticons. And the perfect one for me. It saddens me to not find any other like her. After all, each human is unique.

But I cannot have these feelings with humans.

If I don't fulfill this mission and run, the Decepticons will be able to hunt me down and execute me on sight. I do not want to risk that happening. All I want is a passive release, which Megatron has vowed to allow me to leave the faction.

The mission states that I have to find a human, train them and hand them over to the Decepticons and my freedom is obtained.

Those blasted Autobot twins are getting in the way of my plans. They're on high-alert now that they've seen me drive by the human. The Autobots must be thinking that I'm targeting her, or maybe they're just too oblivious to see that or that I'm only doing what's best for myself.

"You...Can talk?" She says, taking a step back, her eyes were locked onto my alt. mode. I've allowed her to get settled in with me for about an Earth's week before I communicated with her.

I release the oncoming static from my radio before speaking again, " _Well, yes. Why do you think that is?"_

She runs a hand through her vivid hair. Primus, she might be thinking of herself as a deranged teenager. She softly clears her throat, "You're sentient."

 _"Go on."_

"Oh, come on," she throws her arms into the air in exaggeration, and exclaims, "this is ridiculous! You should know why you're sentient!"

She takes a breath, "you've been driving on your own, speaking, moving around, messing with me. What else must I say?" Her body freezes in some realization, tentatively taking a step forward she points towards me, "You want something from me?"

Clever girl.

She's definitely perceptive. _"Quite,"_ I reply. Tuning down the volume to mute the fragging static. Human vehicle radios do not like Cybertronian technology, especially our sensors or processors, any of them.

"Well, you're not getting it," she crosses her arms and turns away.

 _"Do you have anything better to do?_ "

"W-...Yea-!...Ye-?...Mayb-...N...N-no," she stammered, realizing there really is nothing for her.

I chuckle, _"Then I don't see why you can't give me some of your_ oh-so _valuable time."_

The human lets her shoulders relax. Good, she's back to being comfortable with me. Well, mostly. As always, she still looks tense. "Alright then, what do you _oh-so_ desire?"

 _"Do you have an interest in self-defense?"_ I just have to...smoothly get her into this. Can't be that difficult...Can it?

She looks confused, her eyebrows furrowed, "Well, yeah. But why do you ask?" Primus...Frag it! She's going to do this the hard way then.

 _"I could teach you."_

Her figure leaned to the side, shifting her weight. Once again, crossing her arms, "Now, how's a car like you going to do that?"

 _"Simple."_

With a _zap_ , my holoform is sitting in my alt. mode's driver's seat. I modified the bland holoform to match me a little more. No way was I having...facial hair.

I stepped out of the Mustang and looked at the girl. Great, I freaked her out again. Oh well. I caught her looking at my human form up and down. Her mouth agape, then she closed it. Opening it again, about to speak, but realized she was speechless. Closed once again.

"It's just me," Primus, this feels weird. I asked for her opinion, "Well?"

Instead of the officer uniform I wore previously, I had what humans called a white-tee, navy pants and a grey jacket. My hair jet black and eyes crimson red. I didn't entirely fit in with the humans, but this version of my holoform device was more appealing to myself. And possibly the human.

"Wow" was all she said.

"Now, let me ask you again," I chuckle, "Do you have an interest in self-defense?"

 **March 6, 2016, 10:22 am**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for saying this, but y'all's reactions to these chapters make me laugh my ass off. I'm not kidding. But, yeah. Your reviews encourage me, and also inspire me since some of you have quite some ideas for this story.**

 **But hey! My birthday was yesterday, it was great. Watched Zootopia and slept over at my friend's house. I haven't gotten my presents yet...But I feel damn good cause I got all four Transformer movies. I don't think you guys would like to hear me brag about what I got, so we'll just get to the short, little chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 7**

"We'll give it a try."

 _Ha, yeah. Look where that got me_ , I plucked myself off of the ground and wiped the dirt off of my cheek.

"Not bad for a beginner, you at least know how to dodge and block attacks," The holoform said, leaning himself on the wall of the barn. We were currently behind the barn, where a small patch of flattened dirt was. The tire tracks from Sunny and Side's vehicles were still imprinted into the dusty ground.

"Well, this _is_ self-defense, right?" I countered. He looked amused.

The man let out a low chuckle, which, might I add, sends shivers up my spine every time he does so. His crimson eyes met my green eyes, "We'll get to more later if you'll allow it."

 _Hell no!_ I shrugged, "Got nothing better to do." _Gah!_ Oh God, what was I getting myself into? Every time I want to say no, my mind turns on me and forces my mouth to form a yes.

So here I am, five hours later, once again, lying on the ground. The soreness of the day was already coming, nibbling at my feet and arms. My face was red, either from exhaustion or sunburn. I lied on my back, eyes staring up at the blank sky, stars were already appearing on the afternoon darkening sky.

Soon after I accepted his offer, he told me his name, and in exchange, I told him mine. Well, only my first name. Though he enjoys the nicknames "Fleshy" or "Squishy." Sometimes "Human" if he's in a good mood. Otherwise, I've only heard him say my name once or twice in the six hours we've known each other's names. But I've only called him by his name.

Barricade.

"You alright over there?" I heard his holo-whats-it...holoform said.

"Like you give a fuck," I grumbled as I stood and wiped dirt off of my pants and sleeves. His deep chuckle filled my ears. Shivering, I scream inside my head, _is it cold in here, or is that just...Hmm, I don't know. Barricade?!_ I glare at his response, only to bring more of it. Aiming for my water, I walked past him, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very much," He said, crossing his arms. Oh. I don't like that. He's got that _tone_ in his voice. That certain... _tone_. What was it again?

I felt a hand grab my shoulder before it forced me to spin around. To counter that, I ducked out of the grasp and backed away.

Right, mischief.

Note to self, that tone of voice he uses means he's being mischievous and he's going to mess with you. Walk around at a safe distance of eight feet. If you cannot do this, proceed to distract him. Unless he's purposely distracting you.

And don't forget, that- What the-! Where's my water?

I look around the barn walls, around the place where I placed my water, which was on a horizontal board. I spent at least two minutes trying to find my water before I realized, that Barricade had _distracted_ me with a _distraction_. The fucking fuck?

"How do you even..." I point at where my water used to be, and where it is now, in Barricade's hand.

He laughed, "I have my ways," he said as he shook the water bottle in a teasing way. Dammit!

"Give me my water, Barricade! I'm tired and dehydrated."

"You'll live."

I throw my arms in the air in exaggeration, "This is ridiculous! You expect me to go through hours of fighting and losing just to not get any water? I'm freaking _tired_!"

"I expect you to come and get it," he shook the water again. Oh, he was going to get it. He was going to get it _bad._ No one takes my water. No one.

Before I know it, I'm chasing after the damn holoform. Forget my exhaustion, the adrenaline's coming back. He's a little less speedy. But way more agile. Great. Just what I need. Sure, I can run fast and move swiftly, but I can't do _that._

Barricade eventually leads us back to the barn. He smiles at my panting figure, bent down with my hands on my knees. God, I was even more exhausted then before. I looked up through my hair, and pointed at him, "You..." I began, stopping a second, letting my head hang before I tried again, "You better give me my...water."

"Or _what_?"

I, for once, actually didn't know. I waited a second, letting my head develop a threat, "I'll...I'll smear mud all over your pretty little car."

He stopped for a second, hand on his hip before he crossed his arm and smirked, "That it?" I nod, "You're getting desperate. Just have your water." Barricade tosses the water to me, and I gratefully snatched it from the air and opened it. Drinking as much water as I could from this small bottle. That was refreshing.

But Barricade was still smiling at me, a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. I gaped at him as I realized that my shoe was in his hand.

How does he even...?!

 **March 13, 2016, 3:10 pm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Barricade looked to the sky and hummed in interest, "It seems that a cumulonimbus cloud is above us."

"Are you sure that's not stratus?" I said, not bothering to look at the sky.

"If you'd look at the clouds, you'll see it's incredibly dark. And it looks like it's just about to rain. Stratus clouds do not create this kind of darkness. Plus, I have access to the internet, I can see the forecast."

I roll my eyes. I decided to put the things in the barn to good use. I found lots of old clay and porcelain pots, outdated soil, tools, possibly expired seeds, etc. Apparently, whoever used to accompany this barn, were green thumbed.

I patted the soil down in the rectangular small pot I found. Sticking a finger inside the soil, I create a hole for the seeds. I look at all of the packets I have, about twelve in all. Both herbs and vegetables.

"Is it going to storm?" I say, pausing my work and looking at the holoform leaned up against the barn, his arms were crossed, as was his legs. He nods. My eyes trail around my little work space in thought, "What do you know about Sunny and Sides?"

With that, the holoform stiffens and his crimson eyes seem to dim a little. I swear I can hear a low growl come from him, "Those two are nothing but trouble."

"Well, guessing that you guys don't like each other, you might want to leave," I said, staring off into the distance.

"Why?" Barricade said, unraveling his limbs and standing straight, no longer leaning on the barn.

I point to where I'm staring, "They're coming."

The holoform peeks from behind the barn to see that, indeed, the twins are approaching the barn. The rumble of their cars gave it away. Barricade's holoform quickly dissipates and I race to the barn doors to unlock them so he can easily get out. I don't know what kind of trouble would happen if the twins saw Barricade again, but I _really_ don't want to find out.

I direct Barricade to go around one side of the barn as the twins' cars are coming from the other. I bring myself back to the pots and get back to work again, using my finger to create holes. I pretend to get ready to rip open a seed packet when the twins come around. They park around me and I watch Barricade drive away as fast and quiet as he possibly could.

"Hey," Sides says, squatting next to me, clearly interested in what I'm doing. I return the greeting without sparing him a glance. The silver twin's tone begins to sound a little more serious, "Have you seen that Mustang lately?"

I shake my head with a mute "no."

"Charlese, you can't keep this going, you know," Sides says. Shit, does he know? Did they see Barricade leaving? "You need to go back to the orphanage."

Okay, that's a little better then them knowing I was lying, "I'm not going anywhere."

"We don't know what would happen to you if you got into the hands of that Mustang." I give him a weirded-out look. Sure, the cruiser has a holoform, but hands? He realizes his mistake and fixes it not so subtly, "Well, I mean, the person who owns that Mustang."

"Uh-huh. And who might that be?" This ought to be good. Sides doesn't say anything, "I know who that is."

"Alright then, Miss know-it-all, who is it?" Sunny snarks from where he is, leaning against his golden car.

"Barricade."

The two stiffen, and like Barricade, their eyes dim. They didn't expect that. Wait, are they like Barricade? Ah, fuck, is this why they are always near their cars? Are they holoforms? Only one way to find out, either look crazy or know who they actually are, "Are you two holoforms?"

Their eyes widen, Sides softly, yet not so softly, grabs my shoulder, "How do you know this?" I shrug, shaking off his hand.

"This is serious. Have you seen Barricade recently?" Sunny says, his brows furrowed and mouth set to a frown. I shrug, ticking off Sunny, "This isn't a game!"

"Charlese," Sides says, putting his finger on my jawline and pressing it to turn my head, "You could be in great danger."

"Grave danger, even," Sunny adds in.

How can I be in danger? If anything, it seems that Barricade is protecting me. But at the same time, Sunny and Sides are. I glance at their cars, are they also sentient, like Barricade? Are all sentient cars like this? Are all cars sentient? Oh my God, I'm going crazy.

"I have one question," I say, almost muttering it. The two perk and look at me, awaiting my inquiries. These two do act oddly around Barricade. And they seem to know each other, and loathe. I glance at the direction Barricade had fled in.

Where he could have fled, I don't know. He might come back later, I hope the twins won't be here to know that. Speaking of, I have something to figure out.

"Are you two sentient cars?"

 **March 20, 2016, 2:45 pm**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. Nine chapters in and we're almost at fifty reviews. Well, technically, we're about sixteen reviews away from fifty. But whoever is the fiftieth reviewer, you get a cameo in this story, only if you want.**

 **I'll push myself to type more then around 1,500 words, since I'm only going up to 1,000. These chapters have been getting short, so I'll try my best.**

 **And, y'all are just in luck, things are about to get heated here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

No reply.

That's what I get. Nothing. The two just stare at me, blank-eyed. Like they're in some trance. Sunny snaps back into reality and takes two large strides towards me, and he doesn't look too happy either, "You _have_ seen Barricade recently, haven't you?"

I thickly swallow the saliva that gathered in my mouth. This can't be good. Before I can open my mouth to answer, Sunny's already figured out the answer to that question, but he seems to want confirmation. He holds up his hands, palms up, "Yeah, that's _totally_ fine. Not telling us a thing. Whose side are you on?"

Sides? I get that the twins are enemies with Barricade, but, sides?

"I want you to explain everything. And in exchange, I'll tell you everything," I said, looking at my dirt covered hands.

"Yes, we are 'sentient cars,'" Sides begins, "Well, we're much more then that."

Sunny continued, "We're, what you humans like to call us, 'giant sentient alien robots.'"

"We disguise ourselves as vehicles to blend in with our surroundings, and to blend in with humans, we use holoforms."

The twins went back and forth explaining as I wanted. Five minutes later, they were wrapping it up with a conclusion. Sides' sharp blue eyes pierced into mine, "Charlese. Barricade is not on your side. He is using you for his own benefits. He is what is called a Decepticon, our rivals. That savage faction is the key reason why we're here. We found a Decepticon signature in this area and found Barricade."

"We are the Autobots, here to protect humans from Decepticons," Sunny says, once again, leaning against his car...himself...with his arms crossed. He sort of looked proud to be an Autobot. "Alright, enough chit-chat, we need some information, human."

Oh jeez, not him too. Why do sentient cars call me human?

I sigh, having no way out of this, "Barricade's been hiding out with me in this barn, and how he treats me, is sort of in a derogatory but also protective manner." I wipe my hands onto my jeans. _How long until they leave?_

"And...?"

Shrugging, I begin to clean up the pots, soil and tools, "That's it."

"That's it?" Sunny says, I nod, "We just gave you sensitive information, a lot of information, and this is all you give us?"

"Yup," I set the rectangular pot next to the door of the barn, "So you two say you're giant alien robots. Is Barricade one too?"

Sunny crosses his arms, "Why should we tell you? You barely gave us anything."

"Because that's all there is to it!" I say. I look to Sides for his opinion, he doesn't move. Just watches my every move. What is he doing? It's kind of creepy... I shrug it off, "If you guys have nothing more to say, you can leave. Because I don't have anything else to say."

I think I pissed off the golden twin, if I haven't already. Well, he does seem to be the short-tempered and impatient one.

* * *

After at least an hour of us... chatting like civilized people... the twins had finally left, saying that their base commander needs them back for the time being. Another two hours later, Barricade cautiously returns. When I gave him the OK, he races right into the barn and stayed there.

I've been outside, watching the speeding "cumulonimbus" cloud whirl by. It was beginning to become windy. Real windy. I had tied my hair back into a sloppy bun and left it like that.

A short, low rev of an engine caught my attention and I turn my head to find the source, the barn. More specifically, Barricade. I walk up to the barn doors and push them open, allowing the strong wind to help me. I find the Mustang face my way, headlights almost blinding me. Barricade turns them off and turns his wheels as I walk past.

" _What exactly have the twins told you?_ " His radio said, static overcoming it as he finished his sentence.

I shrug in response, "Are you a 'giant sentient alien robot?'"

That seemed to have unintentionally shut him up. Moments of silence have passed. Barricade's unresponsive.

Whirring and clicking noises fill the barn, echoing through out. I watch as the Mustang is finally in motion, everything is shifting around, his doors are splitting and moving, same as the hood and fenders, everything.

Even though this was sort of what I was expecting, it just...wasn't what I was expecting.

A large robot loomed over me with four glowing red eyes staring into my two green eyes. His features were sharp, similar to his holoform, but even sharper, if that was even possible.

His doors became his biceps, both saying the word "POLICE" on them. His wrists had another part with "9-1-1," the top of his hands had his rear tires while the front two sat upon his shoulders. Those were the only parts I could make out on his massive twenty foot frame. Every other part had split up into too many unidentifiable parts.

Was this the real Barricade?

I couldn't move anywhere since he placed his hands on either side of me. I couldn't speak because his menacing eyes kept me quiet. I was frozen in place.

"I am going to assume they told you everything?" His voice was even deeper then before! Is _that_ even possible? The only thing I could do was gulp, hope for the best, and nod. He returned the gesture. Sitting back on his haunches, he let out a sigh mixed with a low groan. He hung his head and muttered, "You have no idea how excruciating it is to stay in my alt. mode for weeks. It feels nice to finally be able to stretch. Sort of."

He lifted his head to look at how high this barn was, it was moderately tall, but support beams vertical and horizontal blocked his way. He looked a little more...relaxed. When he was in his holoform, his movements were stiff and rigid. He stared out the barn doors, even though they were partially opened. Then he turned his head to look at me.

"I'd very much like it if you don't scream."

I relaxed my shoulders a little, he's still Barricade. I cross my arms, "M'not gonna scream."

"Good," he says, "Guess we have to progress?"

My head perks up and once again, we lock gazes, "In what?"

"Training."

Barricade had reactivated his holoform after several minutes of stretching. Now that that's done, he looks less tense.

It had gotten darker outside, Barricade said that there would be a storm in about three hours. I could faintly hear thunder and see lightning flashes.

He handed me a 9mm pistol and asked if I knew how to handle a gun. I answered with a no, though as I glanced at the pistol in my hands, I figured it out just as I finished my single worded sentence.

I aimed at a tree, and pulled the trigger. I missed by at least a whole foot. I groaned and looked to Barricade's holoform, he shrugged, "Better then what I anticipated. It'll need some work."

The rest of the day was me trying to aim and fire at a broken pot that had a small circle on it. I had to of missed at least twenty times before a bullet skimmed the side of the pot and ended up scuffing and cracking the pot. I felt so accomplished, yet not so achieved.

More bullets later, and Barricade's patience still floating around, I finally hit the small dot Barricade drew onto the pot.

"Twenty-seven bullets. We still need to work on that." I could barely even hear him, all the bullets I fired had to make me half deaf. His words were slightly muffled and slurred in my ears, but he is most likely speaking normally. I give him a grin, and he sighs, "Can you even hear me?"

I nod.

And then it feels like a bucket of water had just been dumped onto my head. Guess the storm came early, or did time pass faster then I thought?

 **March 27, 2016, 4:00 pm**


	10. Chapter 10

**Do you guys remember your first faved Transformers story, here on Fan Fiction? I most certainly do. It's what actually started my stories. So if it weren't for** **New World, New Family by Shimmering Dawnstar** **, I would have never written New Life, Aftershock, Hidden Prime/Prime Twins (Which is actually an old story I took down), Lost, Sunny Side Up and the rewrite of Aftershock. Sniffle, sniffle. It makes me so sad that the author of New World, New Family had ceased to continue her story. But there's always mysecond favorited story: Crossing Dimensions.**

 **But yeah, it'd be great if y'all checked out that story listed under crossover for Transformers/Beast Wars / Transformers. It's a personal favorite for me and it'd really mean a lot if you guys could look at it. Sorry, getting a little emotional moment going on right there.**

 **Next chapter will be a POV change.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The rain had completely drenched me and my clothes, forcing Barricade and I to move inside. He said he doesn't like getting his holoform wet, for it had began to flicker in and out. I had changed into dry clothes and was currently placing pots under the leaky roof in various places while wringing out my soaked hair. Well, at least my hair is a tad bit cleaner now.

Barricade leans up against his "alt. mode" and watches as I race around the barn, placing pots and buckets here and there.

After several minutes, I finally settle down; sitting next to Barricade. I fiddle with my cardigan's sleeve, trying not to make eye contact with Barricade, I'm sure he's doing the same. In my peripheral vision, I can see his head turned away. I could hear his deep breaths from where I was sitting.

"They're coming to get you," he grumbled without moving. I look towards him in question, he glances at me to see my reaction, "The Decepticons."

I think my heart just skipped a beat. Aren't Decepticons the bad ones?

Barricade's holoform looks down. I couldn't read his face, but I'm pretty sure I saw guilt and sorrow, "I made a deal with them," my breath hitched, and he continued, "I made a deal that if I can bring them an able-bodied human who is trained, I will get my freedom. I no longer want to be with the Decepticons, but it comes with a price."

I blink, _I'm_ that price. Am I angry? Upset? I can't know for sure. I'm too frozen in shock to care. I wince, "You're using me?"

He didn't seem to hear me, probably didn't want to, "I fully regret my decision," Barricade turned towards me and crouched, his hands enveloped mine, "Charlese, I do not want to send you away, but the deal is done. You're going to be in the hands of the Decepticons."

My mouth hangs agape while I'm trying to find the words to say, "What are we going to do about it?" _He called me Charlese?_ It sounded...nice rolling off his tongue.

Barricade's eyes dim in thought, his head tilts downwards. Picking it back up, he says, "We're going to make a plan."

"How so?"

"Do you have paper and pen?" I nod, "Go grab it."

I race over to my backpack and unzip it, rummaging inside until I find my sketchbook and a couple different colored pens. I walk back to Barricade, his holoform is sitting down, leaned up against his alt. mode.

He leans forward and outstretches his hand as a gesture to hand over my supplies, I comply. He sets them down beside him and motions me over to himself. I hesitantly follow his hands, they land on my shoulders and turn me around so my back is to him. He presses his body against my back, moves his hands around me and holds the sketchbook in my lap. He begin to scribble shapes out.

I try to stay focused on what he's drawing, but I was more focused on guessing how red my face might be. After pondering on that, I snap back into reality to find Barricade had used my black pen to sketch out a map. It looked odd.

"I'm going to have you to memorize this map of the Decepticon's base," He picked up my sky blue pen and began labeling a bunch of things, like rooms and corridors, then he pointed to a comparatively smaller room, "This is where they'll most likely be keeping you."

He flips the page and begins sketching what the room looks like in black pen, "We'll have a couple escape plans created," the sky blue pen tapped on a square in the wall, "This is one of the vents. It's a little small, but you have a slim figure. You could easily slip through. This vent leads where Decepticons can't go. This vent cuts through the ship's sensitive programming. The programming has this vent cutting through to keep it from overheating."

He flipped back to the large map of the ship, "Now, another way is..."

* * *

About an hour later, we were still planning. Barricade looked at me and said, "I need you to stay with the Decepticons until you have their trust, or most of it. They have to be comfortable with you and positive that you won't escape. If you try immediately, you probably will have no way of getting out." I nod in understanding, "I am due for recharge. You'll be handed over to the Decepticons in a week. Be ready."

Barricade's holoform dissipates and the Mustang lowers on its axles.

I lie awake in my makeshift bed. Staring at the roof of the barn, following where support beams go and other boards. I sigh and turn over and watch the unmoving police cruiser. Should I be considering Barricade's actions betrayal? But then again, what did he betray? Do we have a bond?

Only one way to find out, I guess.

I slip out of my piece of shit bed and pace over to Barricade's passenger side. I lightly tap on his window, and he grumbles himself awake. "I can't sleep," I say, tapping on this window again. I back up as he opens his passenger door.

I enter and sit on the seat, shifting around to get comfortable, I hear his systems shut down as he falls back into a deep slumber.

I stare at the map Barricade had made, looking at every little detail he made. Memorizing the labels in blue and the rooms. The room I might be kept in is far from the Decepticon's quarters. The second place I might be in is across the entire base.

One more week...Seven days until I'll be with the Decepticons.

What would happen if I don't escape? What will I be used for? What happens if I try to escape, but get caught? How will I be punished? How will they treat me overall? One question floats in my head...

Does Barricade care about me?

 **April 3, 2016, 12:42 pm**


	11. Chapter 11

**Y'know, we've been getting a little off topic. This is supposed to be focused on SS & SS and my OC. Whelp, I guess that comes later. But...Y'know. Just need some Barricade and Charlese fluffiness. ("IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIIIEEE!") yeah**

 **My dad's birthday is tomorrow! And wow...Sunny Side Up really surpassed all my other stories.** _ **WE REACHED 50 FAVS/FOLLOWS!**_ **Just ten more reviews, and we'll also be at fifty. :D  
Thanks to bandrose111 who was the fiftieth follower, and thanks to bandrose111 (again) and Owllander14 for being the forty-ninth/fiftieth favorites.**

 **POV change this chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"What have we told you!" I felt a harsh smack on the back of my head and realized it was that damned medic hitting me upside the head with his infamous wrench, "We've told you that we don't give out our information to the general public!"

"But she wasn't exactly in the general public," My brother wheeled forward, he held out his silver servo and tried to reason, "The general public are civilians who don't know about us. She knew about us already...Mostly."

Ratchet crossed his arms, "And how'd she figure out about that?"

I glance to my twin, before looking at the regal Autobot leader who stood next to Ratchet, "She's with Barricade."

Autobots and humans alike froze, a couple seemed to have stumbled, sputtered or tripped, too astonished about this to even focus. Ironhide stepped forward and activated a cannon, proving he was ready to let loose all hell, "The 'Con?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging, "The girl doesn't seem to want to leave. We've tried. But it just...Doesn't seem like she trusts us."

Sides continued off of what I had said, "I think she trusts Barricade, though."

Prime nodded in understand, "I'd like you two to continue your patrols in Tranquility. If you cannot, alert Bumblebee to do so. Keep your eye on this girl and Barricade."

"Make sure neither have any ideas," Ironhide said, deactivating his cannons.

* * *

 _"So you think Barricade's protecting her?"_ Sides asks through our bond, I could feel his concern.

 _"Most likely not. Either that, or he's protecting her because he's using her...But for what?"_

 _"Pit if I know. 'Cons are always up to something bad. And it's been a week since we've last seen Charlese."_

I hear Sides let out a short honk of the horn from behind me in greeting to Bumblebee as we pass by. The scout returns the same gesture and we continue on down the dark road. I'm sort of grateful for these asphalt roads...No organic shit will get in my gears.

The only thing illuminating the night are street and our headlights, well, mine. My brother was tailgating me too much for his headlights to light up the dark. Sides prodded me through the bond and said, _"Wonder if we should take her away from Barricade?"_

 _"That would probably be the best choice. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get in as partners in crime."_

 _"'Partners in crime?'"_

 _"Yes."_ I slam on the brakes and stare ahead of me, Sideswipe couldn't slow down fast enough from his position of tailgating and ended up nudging my bumper from being too close, _"Is that...the girl?"_

 _"Charlese?"_

 _"Yeah."_

I look at the small figure glance around before crossing the street far in front of us. I could barely even hear her, and Cybertronians have advanced audio receptors! Sides drove out from behind me and revved his engine at the girl ahead. We could see from the distance, her figure flinching and turning towards us in alarm.

We sit there for a split second before her figure vanishes into the darkness in a full on sprint.

 _"Did she just run from us?"_

 _"Yeah. Barricade's written all over it. I'm chasing after her."_ I growled, not caring for what Sides has to say next. I sped off after the direction she ran in, turning on my high beams to see better.

Damn, is it me, or did she get faster? And more stealthy...I can't seem to find her. I cruise around where I assume she should be when Sides speeds past me. _"She's probably at the barn."_ We pick up our speed, heading towards the old barn.

Within a minute, we're there. It's silent.

Sides transformed and cautiously crept up...well, wheeled up and around the barn, I followed in suit, blades unsheathed and ready.

"It's been a week. Are you ready?"

I heard a soft sigh, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Sides and I pressed ourselves against the side of the barn, while trying our best to hide our signature. I could see Sides glancing around, cautious for any other Decepticons around. Barricade was there, Charlese was talking to him. ...About what though?

"Alright. You remember the plans right? Memorized everything?" A pause, "Good. We'll leave in abou-"

I snap my head to the side, hearing his abrupt cut off unusual. Silent shuffling could barely be heard, I stiffened. Does Barricade know we're here? Charlese broke the silent, she sounded a little more distant now, "What is it?"

"Someone's here."

She took a sharp intake of breath, "I did see Sunny and Sides...They must have followed me."

Barricade cursed under his breath, "We need to leave now."

Sideswipe wheeled out from our hiding place, finally deciding to lead us in. He unsheathed his blades, "Not so fast, Barricade." I follow after him and stand similarly to him, both of us in a threatening pose. Barricade backed up and crouched, slightly hovering a hand over Charlese's position.

"Sorry, Autobots, but she's coming with me." Sideswipe and I lowered ourselves to a battle-ready stance, our blades pointed towards the 'Con. Barricade picked up the girl and held her in his palm for us to see, "What's your rule again? Never harm a human? Well, with her in my hand, you're going to break that rule." We both back up, we're on defense now. We can't attack him.

Barricade smirks, transforms and speeds off. Charlese is with him.

 **:...10-33. Uh, Sideswipe to base...We have a situation...Uh, 10-35?...:**

* * *

 ***10-33 = General police code for "Emergency."  
*10-35 = General police code for "Major Crime Alert."**

 **April 10, 2016, 12:01 pm**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shit's about to go down soon (Probably next chapter). :}**

 **And, we're back to Charlese's POV.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

This is it. We're finally leaving for the Decepticons. It's been a week. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I go over my mental maps and memorized plans.

Then my mind flickered to Sunny and Sides.

Their "bipedal modes," as Barricade calls them, look quite similar to their holoforms. Except they had blades on their wrists, wheels for feet and they're mechanical. Sides is silver, Sunny is golden.

I watch as the vast meadow turned into a small forest, then into a deserted field, looking almost like a desert. I looked at the clock built into Barricade's alt. mode. "4:18 am," it read. It's only been four hours. Barricade said we'd arrive at the Decepticons' ship at around six in the afternoon, or as he put it, "eighteen hours," military time. I lay my head against the dashboard and groaned, clearly showing my boredom.

Barricade, understanding, opened his glove box and revealed what looked to be a tablet. More of Cybertronian technology.

This Decepticon...He's confusing me.

Either he really does care about me, or he's just trying to care about me for his own benefit.

The tablet turns on and a bunch of symbols flash onto the screen. There were so many symbols! It reminded me of kanji, where it has over fifty thousand different characters.

"This is a datapad. These symbols you are seeing is our language, Cybertronian. It might be useful for you to learn it just in case. It is all quite similar to English, lucky for you. There are traditionally twenty-six characters, while there are accented letters. After Decepticons went against Autobot, the 'Cons created a code, since Autobots could hack into messages. It's the same language, just different symbols all together. I'll need you to learn Decepticon's alphabet first, then if you have time, learn the Autobots'.

"We didn't use our vocal processors for just Earth languages, they're capable of creating noises, such as whirs or clicks. I do not think human vocal chords are able to make such noises. But it would be useful for you to learn what our language looks and sounds like."

I nod, trying to contain all of the information he just gave me. It's like when you're carrying too many things, and you're trying not to let any of them slip through your arms. Yeah, feels just like that. Except it's mental.

And it's happening here too. It's hard to process the information when my mind is starting to wander else where.

During the past several days, Barricade and I have spent eight hours training to prepare me for the Decepticons. Then, before I go to sleep and when I wake up, we go over the plans and maps, battle tactics and escape techniques as a precaution. Barricade's had me get up in the middle of the night, sneak out, run through the forest and back without making a sound and as fast as I can for the duration of the week. He's had me practice with a variety of weapons, mostly duel blades looking like katanas.

* * *

Five hours passed, I'm still on the datapad, learning the Decepticon alphabet and their language. This sort of reminds me of those runic alphabets, instead of kanji now that I study these symbols.

"9:32 am"

I try my best to focus on the datapad, but I'm getting bored, once again. I've read almost everything on this datapad. Most of it was how the Decepticons functioned, their code, history, etc.

We were in a canyon-like area, I see as I glance out the window. The sun has fully risen, and was just above the top of some of the rocks.

I shrug and continue on my meticulous work with the datapad.

Hours and hours have passed. A couple pit stops for gas for Barricade, "an energy source that will suffice," and a snack break for me.

We finally arrived at base that was hidden inside a rock. Barricade scaring the living shit out of me, driving straight into the wall, only for me to realize the wall opened like a door to reveal an underground roadway.

We were in the Decepticons' base.

 **April 17, 2016, 12:57 pm**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter was really short 'cause I typed up what I wanted to be half of the chapter on last Saturday, then I couldn't get to it. For multiple reasons, like I had to go somewhere, I procrastinated until Sunday, I had five minutes to post the chapter, etc.**

 **I'm getting more then five favs and follows** _ **each chapter**_ **. I think this story's gonna be at the top, eventually...Let's make that happen!**

 **You guys did catch that. Me kind of using the Transformers Prime base. Nice catch. I was aiming for it to look more like the G1 Decepticon base in the first few episodes of the show, then I ended up saying, "Hey! That's too obvious! Why not just...the Transformers Prime base instead?"**

 **And I've decided to keep Ravage alive, for unknown reasons...(I just like the little guy, so why not?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Metal. It was all metal. Everywhere.

Barricade and I were in some sort of underground highway, but it was also sort of like a corridor. For giants. Well, technically, the Decepticons _are_ giants. Garage-looking doors lined the walls, and a red bulb planted above the doors flashed if said door were to open. It was odd.

The Mustang continued to rip down the highway and into a large hangar, where countless mechanical beings stood.

Except one.

His crimson red eyes more threatening and crimson then others, the way he sits screams danger. A portion of the right side of his head seemed to be blown off, while chains wrapped around his torso in an "X" shape. His hands were two different things, one claw-like, the other even less so hand-like. His armor was much more bulky than any other Decepticon in the room. Intimidating, indeed.

Barricade transformed, a couple of seconds being thrown around, I was in the palm of his hand.

"Lord Megatron, I've fulfilled my end of the deal," he inched his hand forward to present me. I sat criss crossed, back straight and tried to make myself presentable.

This "Megatron" guy hummed in interest, his eyes staring into mine. He seemed to smile, "I was expecting a human mech, not a femme. I hope you trained her well." His voice sent shivers up my spine.

I glanced around the room to see the other Decepticons. Some were staring holes into my head. Such as this one-eyed creep, who had a gun as a whole arm and a sideways mouth. He was tinkered with a huge device, it looked so much like multiple mechanical worms. Another had a head that looked cat-like, while a vulture-looking Decepticon sat upon his shoulder and a mechanical one-eyed big cat sat loyally beside. One that stood beside Megatron looked like a fucking Dorito. The Dorito of Doom. _Yes_.

This might take some getting used to, though.

"Excellent, Barricade. I wish for you to stay as we test this femme," Megatron said.

Barricade dipped his head, "As you wish."

The Decepticons went easy at first, seeing how long I could run and exercise for, how stealthy I could be. Which was a while. My stamina was wonderful. I guess they weren't looking for someone fast, just someone agile and stealthy. Which is exactly what they got.

Now, they had me on a mat, going against Megatron's holoform. He slid into a battle-ready stance and glanced to the Dorito Decepticon, "If she is able to defeat me, or last for more then five minutes, she passes this test."

I swallowed thickly.

The triangular 'Con nods and looks to another Decepticon, who starts a timer.

I lower myself into a stance. Better to let the five minutes pass then to try and take him on. I know I'm not strength, especially not with this Decepticon. We both circle around the mat, I didn't let my guard down for one second as I tried my best to keep stalling. I glanced at the timer, "4:07." Just four more minutes...

Megatron swiftly lashed out, taking my short distraction as an opportunity. I barely even dodged this one. Okay...No more looking at the timer.

He went in for more blows, I held up my arms to block, occasionally lifting my knee to block a kick. I threw a punch, easily blocked. Another. A kick. There's no way I can land a hit on this guy.

The holoform tensed up before releasing his energy and doing a round house kick to my head. Swiftly catching his foot, I threw it off and blocked a punch.

I glanced for a split second at the clock, "1:47." Less than two more minutes...

Stalling once more, we circled around each other. Mainly because I needed to build my energy back up. Especially after running and exercising so much not long before. "1:23."

Come on...!

Megatron threw several punches, I've only managed to block half. Then kicked me in the side, forcing my guard down and then ultimately sucker punching my stomach. And lastly, punching me right in the jaw.

Ouch.

My legs gave out, I heard my knees harshly _thump_ against the mats, and my hands caught me from falling. Megatron backed up to give me a chance. I glared up at him, then spit out some blood before glancing at the timer. Less then thirty seconds...

I pulled myself off of the ground and got back into a pain-filled fighting stance. I was still on defense, for my strength could not even compare to his. Though, I assume he's going easy. I'm sure he could land harder hits on me. Megatron tried a round house kick again, which I easily dodged by taking a swift step backwards.

"Time!" I heard Decepticon shout out before I collapsed onto my knees in relief.

I felt hands slide into my sweating arm pits and pull me up off of the ground. I used my arm to wipe off sweat that had formed on my forehead. I glance behind me to see Barricade's holoform supporting my weight.

Megatron dusts off his shoulder, "Not bad. You never seemed to throw a hit at me, or counter my attacks. Though, I do appreciate the agility you sustain." I nod before wiping blood from the corner of my mouth. He really hit me hard, "We should work on that."

I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, and I could only imagine how flushed I might be from exhaustion. The Decepticon leader smiled and walked away, stopping and turned his head ever so slightly.

"You are free, Barricade."

 **April 24, 2016, 12:12 pm**


	14. Chapter 14

**We reached fifty reviews! (Thanks The Silvernote who was the ultimate fiftieth X3)**

 **Chapter 14**

I was given a break, a short one at that. But once that ended, I had my third test; going against a group of the Decepticons. Trained ones too. That included Megatron, the Dorito, the one-eyed Decepticon, and the cat-like 'Con. Then there were four drones.

I watched as the group of right spread out on the mats and slid into their positions. I didn't like this. I couldn't even focus on one Decepticon, let alone eight. Barricade nodded to me as I glanced over to him, he chose to stay for the last tests. He didn't teach me how to fight off multiple opponents. I'll just have to grapple with this one.

Megatron announced that if I can beat all eight, or last for ten minutes, I pass. Like that'll happen. All I'd have to do is bring them down onto the mats and they're defeated. The timer began.

The drones were the first to move in, they were like front liners.

One of the drones charges towards me. I crouched down, stuck my right leg out and swiveled around. My foot caught onto his ankle and quickly brought him down onto the mats. One down, seven to go.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the other four Decepticons circling around me as the remaining three drones kept my attention on them. Two advanced on me. Shoving a knee in one's stomach and a fist in the other's face, I momentarily had them on the mats as I blocked attacks from the last one drone.

This was going to become difficult.

Round house kicking the last drone aside, I focused on the circle of Decepticons. Megatron was directly ahead of me, smiling wickedly while the Dorito was to my left and the other two were behind me and to my right. I quickly glanced at the timer, "7:39." Okay, so I killed about three minutes taking down four drones.

I looked to the Decepticons again to see they are getting closer to me, blocking me in. I see Barricade out of the corner of my eye, he mirrors my emotions. Panic. I had no clue as to why he was panicking, but it didn't help my panicking.

"7:27." The Dorito charged at me, and I ducked as he tried to lunge onto me. And he ended up knocking over the one-eyed Decepticon with him. They're both out...That was easy.

"Starscream, you fool! You just took out both you and Shockwave!" Megatron snapped at him, it looked like a facepalm moment. The cyclops 'Con, Shockwave, shoved the Dorito off of him. Starscream sulked off the mats with Shockwave following behind.

Now there were two left. And there was only seven minutes left. I might have to try and take them out.

Five minutes passed of me fruitlessly throwing kicks and punches at the two while, at the same time, trying to defend myself. The cat-like one, who I learned to be Soundwave, was swift and Megatron was strength. Not good.

There's two minutes left. Megatron throws a punch, I block and Soundwave tries to trip me over as I step back to block Megatron. I huff. This is proving to be more difficult then they anticipated. They kick it up a notch. Literally. Megatron round house kicks me, hitting me square in my jaw. But I stay upright, just in time to dodge Soundwave. Their moves were becoming faster.

"1:22." I puffed out air as I jumped away to dodge what could have been an uppercut. And that's when Megatron moved into my vision, then his leg hitting my ankle, successfully bringing me down onto the mats.

There was fifty seconds left on the timer. Dammit. Barricade's holoform races forward to help me up, muttering in my ear that I did wonderful.

Megatron smirks, "That went better then expected." And he walked away. Just like that. What's with this guy? Making quick disappearances.

* * *

I was left to explore the base with Barricade's holoform. We passed by a comparatively smaller door, a rhythmic sound was coming from it. It sounded like singing. I grabbed the holoform's arm and pointed towards the door, "I don't remember this door, where does it lead to?"

I felt Barricade stiffen, before he muttered a curse and said, "It's better if you don't find out."

"No, I want to know."

The former Decepticon glanced around before his hand met my back and lead me towards the door. His arm reached over my shoulder and pressed in a code I don't recognize. The door opened with a hiss and we walked in. The singing stopped.

I stopped. This wasn't what I expected. I'm actually regretting being curious.

Human-sized metal beds lined one wall, half were occupied while the other half was full with deceased people. Real people. It left a bad smell in the room. Taking my eyes off of the horrid sight, I look over to the other wall, which had three containers. Only one held something. A girl.

She looked to be around my age. Looking to be slightly taller than me. Her torn black clothes hung on her body, covered with her long brown hair and her scared dark green eyes hid behind square framed glasses. Blood was smeared all over.

I walked up to the container and pressed my hand where hers was. We made eye contact, and for the first time, I saw what true fear looked like.

"We should be leaving, Charlese."

I looked to him, pleading, "We have to get her out!"

Barricade balled his hands into fists, "We could be severely punished!"

"Would you rather her die then?" He flinched. Obviously, he hates the idea. He types a code in that closes and locks the door. Then nods to me. I look over to the girl, "We're gonna get you out, okay?" She nodded.

The holoform walked over and found the computer to the container, overriding it to unlock. The door popped open and she jumped out, quickly covering her nose at the putrid smell, "I didn't think it'd smell this bad!" I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She turned to me, "My name's Ailis."

"Charlese."

Barricade placed his hand on Ailis' shoulder and pointed to a vent, "To escape, go through this vent, keep going straight and you'll end up at a vent that leads outside. Kick it open then run east. You'll find a city within hours."

Her eyes widen, "Will I get caught?"

"As long as you stay quiet, you shouldn't." She nods. Barricade lifts her up to the vent, that was placed a mere ten feet off of the ground. She slid in, turned around and mouthed a "thank you."

I sent her a salute and a smile, "Good luck."

Ailis crawled back in and made her way, muttering something before becoming silent, "Finally, I get to be away from all of this technology! I hate robots!"

We continue to explore the base before Barricade announces we arrived at my quarters, and he'll be leaving.

"Safe travels," I say as his holoform wisps out of existance.

I look around my small quarters, in a corner is my metal bed. Then next to that is a door that leads to a bathroom. Pretty simple.

I lie down onto the metal slab and get comfortable. I shift around before I fall into a steady sleep...

 _Laughs filled my ears as I try to make myself seem smaller in this hell. I had my knees pressed against my chest and my arms over my head, as though to protect myself. I felt myself sob._

 _I had dry heaved my lunch after a student sucker punched me in the stomach. And everyone laughed. No one caring for my well being._

 _Someone pressed their hands against my shoulder and hip, successfully pushing me over into my puddle of vomit. I scream, before pulling myself up and pushing through the circle of students._

 _Get me out of this fucking hell!_

 _My hands mindlessly slid against the lockers, my mind was too clouded with despair to register where I was going. Feeling my hands smear vomit against the door, I almost retched before finding doors. I forcefully pushed them open before I found myself in the schoolyard._

 _The true hell._

 **May 1, 2016, 7:55 pm**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter is a POV change!**

 **Chapter 15**

 _I felt trapped, even though I was outside, in the schoolyard._

 _The world felt like it was getting smaller. The wire fences seeming like they came closer, more containing. The students outside became closer, surrounding me._

 _I couldn't breathe!_

 _The suffocating schoolyard left me racing through the crowd, ignoring the laughs and disgusted looks. I found an opening, and collapsed onto my knees, my arms instinctively wrapping around my torso, I took a deep breath and let it out._

 _I screamed as loud as I possibly could._

 _Tears streamed down my face, my head was pounding harder than my heart hammering in my chest._

 _I retched._

Screaming, my body jerked away. My head collided harshly with the metal wall behind me, and I immediately shied away, clutching the back of my head.

 _Great way to wake up in the morning...If it's even morning..._

My vision went fuzzy and my thoughts dulled as I recovered from the impact from the blasted wall.

I curled up, releasing quiet whimpers and stifling the tears and sniffs that are dying to let loose.

Everything ached and cramped, and this metal slab wasn't helping. I sat up so my legs were hanging off the side, using my hands to balance me. I winced, how was I supposed to train today when yesterday left me so sore?

The door to "my room" clicked open, I picked up my head to see who was coming in. I watched as Soundwave's holoform walks in, along with a mechanical panther and a vulture.

The vulture flew in and sat next to me, sliding his metal head against the back of my neck, then breathing in my ear, "Are you ready, squishy?"

I swallowed and looked to Soundwave as the panther curled around my hanging feet. The holoform shrugged and sat next to me, well, on the edge of the metal bed, far from me.

I fiddled with my hands as the vulture wrapped around my back and let his head dangled over my shoulder.

"Test four?" I muttered, glancing over to Soundwave to see him nod, his crimson eyes staring into my green ones.

I placed a hand on my stomach as if to ease the hunger pain, Soundwave took notice, his eyes darting down to my hand and back up to my eyes, "Refuel?"

I nodded.

 _What am I doing with my life? Usually teens do drugs and shit like that. But, me? Nope! I'm living with advanced robot aliens, who I will soon work for._

My head hurt like a motherfucker.

I could barely focus on where I was going. I mean, seriously! I walked mindlessly behind Soundwave's holoform, trying not to stumble. I'm pretty sure he said we were going to go get me something to eat...I'm not sure. Maybe he did? I think I'm becoming sick, everything looked hazy and it was all spinning. I felt nauseous.

I'm wondering if this is how drunk people feel like, minus the hysterical thoughts.

After what seemed like hours of walking, which was actually three minutes, we finally reached our destination. It looked similar to a mess hall, except much larger. I ate what I was given...Which didn't seem good. For one, it was mush. But at least they had the heart to give me an apple.

At least it made my migraine feel better.

Soundwave led me to another room, it was actually the room I had my first three tests in. Megatron's holoform was there. As soon as he saw me, he smirked, "Alright, fleshy. This is your final test. Ultimately determining if you're worthy of being a part of us."

His crimson eyes looked to me, and it seemed like he stared into my very soul, "We'll have you go into our lab, then the main console room and through the section-B corridor. Your objective, is to find all the hidden information about us and our history."

Oh, okay. So this is like...A lesson? They have quite an interesting way of teaching.

"You must remain silent. You cannot get caught by our guards," I nodded, "Soundwave and his cassettes will be around to collect the information you've gathered. You have an hour to complete this mission. Find all five different sources in the given time and you pass the test. You will be given a datapad to record the information." Soundwave hands me the tablet. Lucky for me, I've tinkered with one while I was with Barricade. Then Soundwave attaches some watch-bot onto my wrist, which displays the timer and how many sources are left.

"You may begin."

I sped off towards the corridor that leads to the lab. This is the section-A corridor. It connects the lab, mess hall and the quarters. I run past the mess hall, then the long hall of quarters. The corridor curves and the last door ends the hall. This is the lab.

Barricade's had me memorize each door and every vent. There was a vent almost six feet from the floor that leads straight into the lab. It's not bolted down or screwed into the frame, the vent's cover easily slips off of the wall and I slip in, placing the cover back on before heading towards the lab in the dark.

A small source of light tells me that I've reached the lab, I peek through the holes to find three drones and Shockwave inside. Wonderful, they're all a part of this.

I continued on through the vent to the next opening, which is closer to where Shockwave is. He seems to be one of the sources, having a datapad on his lab table. His back was turned to it, working on a giant metal worm-like 'Con I saw a while ago.

The vent cover clicks off and I slide out of the vent before approaching the large metal table that was feet from the wall. I gazed up, how the hell am I supposed to get up there? It had to be roughly fifteen feet tall.

I glanced back over to Shockwave, his cannon was threatening. I don't even know how he deals with that monstrosity attached to his arm, it almost reaches down to the floor. I learned that it was called an AstroMag Cannon. I have no clue what it does, nor do I think I want to find out.

Back to the table, I try and figure out how I'm supposed to reach. I looked over to the wall to find plenty of wires, metal and pipes I could climb onto. Breathing out a sigh in relief, I being my free climbing up the damned wall.

I held out my right wrist to see how much time I have left, "55:38."

I was about halfway up the wall before I was a little more than leveled with the table. If I jump from here, I'm sure I'll make it. There's only about four feet between the wall and table. Mounting my feet onto a horizontal pipe, I pushed against it and flew myself into the air. My hands caught onto the edge of the table, I hung there a bit to make sure that I wasn't detected.

Pulling myself up, I watched Shockwave's careful hands attach small pieces of metal onto his worm.

My hands reached for the datapad I had with me, then the cord I was supposed to use to take the information. There were countless things on this table that I could hide behind. I walked up to the giant datapad that Shockwave owned and looked for what seemed to be a USB port.

I swear, they had this planned for me. What advanced alien species uses USB?

I plugged in my end of the cord, then Shockwave's. Hiding behind some metal vial of a sort, I begin to look through the information. It was all in English. How sweet of the Decepticons to make my job a whole lot easier? I began scrolling through all the files. When I reached a certain file, the watch-bot on my wrist sent a mild shock through my body. I clicked onto the file to transfer and the shocking stopped. Well, guess he's my guide.

Forty minutes passed, I had about fifteen minutes left. I found the five sources. The second source was the main console room, which had a dummy computer for me to hack into, with the help of Watch-bot. The third was listening to Starscream babble to a drone, which I found amusing. The fourth was to enter the mind of a drone, which held information like a computer. It was odd to say the least, I had to attach a flashdrive-looking device into the back of his head to knock him out.

Lastly, the fifth was to hear Megatron and Soundwave talk about their history. Which would usually bore me, but their history. My God, that was intense. It was tragic, Megatron talking about how many hatchlings, sparklings and younglings died in the war. Apparently, hatchlings are like infants, sparklings are children and younglings are teenagers. And, apparently, the Autobots have three younglings, and two that had just become "adults."

My exhausted body dragged itself back to Soundwave, who was supposed to collect my gathered information. Which was a lot. I have a headache again, trying to learn all of it at once. Soundwave nods in acknowledgement and Megatron looks over. He nods as well.

I think I passed.

 **May 8, 2016, 1:54 pm**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for such a late and short chapter, I'll be sure to make the next one extra long.**

 **POV change!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _Finally free..._

It would be appropriate to change my alt. mode...For I should no longer bear the Decepticon insignia.

Current time, one in the morning.

I stopped in front of what humans call a car dealership. The Ford logo decorated the lot along with its respective vehicles. Might as well find another alt. mode here...

Driving in front of the showroom, a 2007 Mustang GT catches my eye. It's almost an exact replica of my current alt. mode, minus the police gear. This one was black, with a large white stripe going over the hood and roof. A wing sat upon the rear, while chrome rims glimmered in the light of the showroom. The vertical doors were also white. What finished it all off, was the lights being blacked out to blend in with the black paint job.

I felt my optics scan the vehicle and myself shift into a different alt. mode, a tingling sensation rips through my frame.

Parking myself against the curb next to the showroom, I had the sudden need to recharge.

My systems automatically began to shut down, I don't recall the last time I had a good recharge. Ever since Charlese appeared, a couple weeks ago, I've awake and alert, watching her back as she seemed to watch mine.

I wonder...Is she getting enough sleep right now?

My optics watched as the sunset began...I can live this life.

I awake to muffled voices. Subtly turning my audio receptors, which were placed near my tires, I listened closely to the conversation. It appeared to be right behind me, and I felt human hands run along my frame. I fought the urge to shudder under the touch I despise from strangers.

"I like it..." One of the two men said, "How much?"

"I'd have to say," The dealer paused in thought, before saying, "Eight-two."

The man pondered before clasping his hands together and saying, "Deal."

They shake hands and walk inside, as I've heard, they have to fill out papers before handing over the keys. I waited patiently for the hu-...my owner to return outside. And he does, ten minutes later, with keys in his hands and a smile plastered onto his face.

He pressed the unlock button of the keys and I followed. He opened my vertical door, and slid inside. Sighing in content, he gripped the wheel before inserting the keys into the ignition. My engine rumbled to life, and we drove off, me allowing him to take over.

We sped off through the freeway, maneuvering through other vehicles at almost ninety miles per hour. He seemed to like my alt. mode and its V10 engine.

* * *

It was night out. My driver, as I've learned his name was, Nathan Fisker, had me parked behind a white line. Two other vehicles, a silver Corvette and an orange McLaren F1, sat beside me. Nathan and the other drivers were shooting each other either glares, smirks or good lucks. I assume these humans are about to race, judging by the female standing in front with a checkered flag.

She raised the flag, hesitating for a second as they revved their engines, before shooting it back down. We three sped off.

To kick up Nathan's performance, since he was in second, I switched my Cybertronian gears to give my engine a boost. And we shot past the McLaren, who was formerly in first. We left the Corvette and McLaren in dust.

Five minutes later, we reached the end, where a small crowd stood. Nathan raced past the end point before making a u-turn, successfully stopping me. Not even five seconds later, the McLaren had barely just made it in second with the silver Corvette hot on its aft.

Nathan rolled down my window to nod to the other two racers, one had matched his silver Corvette, and I could have _sworn_ I've seen him before...and the other looked content with being in second, at least beating one of the American cars.

A woman handed Nathan a wad of cash, the bills being either twenties, fifties or hundreds. He must have gotten a great deal of human currency by street racing.

The drive back to Nathan's home was quiet, but I was on high alert. I kept seeing the silver Corvette, and then a golden Lamborghini. I swear, these cars are stalking us. I might be catching a virus saying that they were the Terror Twins. Send me to pit...

* * *

In the morning, Nathan walked out with a bucket, sponge and a hose.

He switched something on, and pointed the hose towards me. The cold water splashed against my hood and windshield. I refrained from shivering or growling, _what is the meaning of this?_

The sponge met my hood, and the brunette began scrubbing, soap suds forming. He was giving me a wash.

How nice of him...

 **May 15, 2016, 9:53 pm**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry, the previous chapter was super short, but like I promised before, I will make this chapter extra long (Despite the four day trip [Which was awesome by the way, I got to go on the big swing!])**

 **Did you guys hear the news yet? Transformers: The Last Knight (TF 5) is beginning production June! Then they're releasing next year! Ahh! I'm so excited! And they're most likely bringing back Lt. Colonel Lennox...(My favorite character from Transformers, 'cause he's the most sensible and straight up bad ass)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

It's been a month since I joined the Decepticons. I've been pushed to the limits and trained to full extent.

Because I'm so "fragile," the 'Cons had a heart-... _Spark_ to have me on the sidelines as a sniper. And because I'm much like this dead Decepticon called "Frenzy," they also made me into a spy for them.

Since my passing of the tests, the 'Cons have given me "rewards." Such as, giving me a pillow, which I found a little ridiculous. But, they also gave me a datapad. Ever since, I've been writing and drawing every night.

Right now, I'm working with Laserbeak to "dispose of" humans who know of the Decepticons' existence. Some know where the base is, the 'Cons' plans, etc. And currently, I'm lying on the top of a hill, next to a rock, aiming my sniper rifle at one of the people. He was walking alone on a sidewalk, I glanced around for witnesses. Laserbeak gave me the okay, and I turned the safety of the sniper rifle off, and made sure I was aimed through the scope.

 _Bang!_

I watched as the man fell. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as his figure slumps to the ground and blood begins pouring out of his head. Every time I do this, I always wonder if my targets have families.

I've killed at least three so far, leaving authorities baffled at my choice of victims.

Feeling Laserbeak tugging on my ankle, I slid down the hill and into Soundwave's alt. mode, a fighter jet.

* * *

Lennox leaned over the table, his knuckles turned white from balling his fists too tightly. He relaxed his tense shoulder and stared at the map of the United States. Multiple flags were placed in different places. No pattern was seen.

The man sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He was no expert at solving murder mysteries, but he knew _something_ was in common with these deaths. The Autobots, specifically Ironhide and Ratchet, with their keen senses of smell, found traces of Decepticon.

The first seven deaths were unmistakably caused by the Decepticons, the bullet used was alien and most definitely not the Autobots'. The other three were _human_ bullets. The Terror Twins _did_ talk about how the Decepticons have a human captive, that she _willingly_ went.

Wiping his face tiredly again, the Major stood to his full height and walked out the room. He couldn't solve this alone.

Lennox walked into the main hangar, "Prowl!"

The black and white Autobot turned his helm in response and apathetically stared at the human, "Yes?"

"I need your help. And you!" Lennox pointed to both Ratchet and Optimus, "I need all your help. I think the Decepticons are killing people, and they might have a human helping them."

Sideswipe mumbled something under his breath, then his twin cursed, both seeming to have the same idea. The silver front liner looked at the Major, "I think I might know who that human is."

Five minutes later, Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus, the Terror Twins and Prowl were standing around the table with Lennox.

"Okay, so here's what's up. As you guys know, there are have been ten murders that might be connected with the Decepticons. Now, the last three weren't directly killed by one. It was human."

"There's a forty-five point seven chance that it could have been holoform," Prowl said, studying the three blue flags.

Lennox looked at him before continuing, "I doubt the 'Cons would use holoform," Will takes a metal box from the seat behind him and opens it. Bullets lied inside, "Here are the bullets that were taken out of the victims. Two of the ten are large, unmistakably used by an actual Decepticon. Five might as well be Soundwave's cassettes, Laserbeak. And the last three are from a nine mm rifle."

Sideswipe stared at the three bullets, "Recently, Barricade's taken a human girl to the Decepticons, as we've told you."

"Could we have her information?"

"All we know," Sunstreaker began, "Is that her name is Charlese. She's around the age of fifteen and she has no family...That's pretty much all we know..."

Prowl's eyes dimmed to a darker blue, his head tilted down before he picked it back up and looked at them, "Charlese Rae VanDyke, age: two months from sixteen, dropped out of school, no records of family," He paused, apathetically staring at the table before picking his eyes back up to everyone, "It's as though she doesn't exist."

"Did the Decepticons hack into her files?"

"No, her files seem untouched. There's just...Not much about her."

They stared at the three blue flags. The two purple ones were the first deaths, then the red ones happened and recently, the blue.

Sideswipe looked to his brother, "It's been a month since her disappearance."

* * *

 _Bang! Bang!_

I picked my head back up to see the couple I had just shot down fall. Once again, Laserbeak tugged on my ankle. I let my eyes linger on the small speck of blood, having to be a long ways away, before following Laserbeak to Soundwave.

I wrapped my rifle's strap around my torso and let the weapon fall onto my back. I leaned back with a sigh and allowed Laserbeak to perch on my lap and Ravage settled at my feet.

"Good work, Megatron would approve," Soundwave said from his radio. I watched as an invisible hand switched and pressed buttons before the Decepticon took flight.

A few hours later, I'm lying in my "bed," with my datapad on my lap with a stylus. Ravage was curled at my feet and Laserbeak was resting in the crook of my left elbow. Soundwave's cassettes took quite a liking to me over the past month. I guess that's because they had to deal with me every day and night; having to watch over me.

 _Day thirty-four,_

 _I was sent out on my third and fourth mission. Both were a success._

My stylus hovered over the screen in thought before I began scribbling more.

 _The Decepticons were able to hack into the Autobots' base, NEST. We overheard their conversations. NEST might be onto us. I saw a police car with an Autobot insignia at one of our murders, and there's no way that's Barricade. He's a neutral._

 _...Speaking of. I wonder how Barricade is? What's he doing right now? I guess I'm only asking these things in case I forget._

I glanced over to Laserbeak, then moved my legs to look at Ravage. Both seemed to be in recharge, or at least Laserbeak is, after a long day of killing people. I scoffed.

 _It's hard doing this, I never thought I'd be_ this _rebellious nor a criminal. No, I'm a murderer now. A hitman._

 _I wonder what tomorrow will bring._

 **May 22, 2016, 7:14 pm**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nine thousand views cannot go unnoticed...Thank you guys!**

 **Greek word; τουφέκι/Touféki means Rifle. Pronounced too-fay-key.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Shh, shut up, Laserbeak!" I said, waving my hand at the vulture. He clambered onto my back and elicited a hiss.

It has been yet another month here at the Decepticons, and my partners in crime are Soundwave and his cassettes, Ravage and Laserbeak.

I placed my custom binoculars against my eyes and watched as the Autobots hustled around in their base called NEST, shared with human soldiers.

"Hand me Touféki, Laserbeak," I said, holding our my hand for him to hand me my rifle. His talons deposited the gun into my awaiting hand and I positioned it on the crack of the rocks.

I tapped Watch-bot's glass and spoke, "I'm in position Soundwave, what's my objective?"

" _Mission; deprive the Prime of his pride,_ " his voice spoke out from the watch, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

 _What the hell is_ that _supposed to mean?_

Soundwave just _has_ to be a jerk and give me a cryptic mission. Every damn time.

I tried to think, _okay, so...What does Optimus Prime take pride in? Let's see...his rank, faction, paint job maybe, friends and family. Wait,_ faction.

I glance over my rifle to see Optimus' alt. mode park at the open entrance of the warehouse, seemingly interacting with the soldiers. I look through the scope to see his Autobot insignia placed just above his grill.

Deprive the Prime of his pride, meaning shoot off the insignia.

 _Alright, sounds easy enough,_ I position Touféki and aim at the small symbol. My index finger wrapped around the trigger, I pull.

 _Bang!_

The Autobot leader transforms, and the soldiers duck away. Everything stopped as the Prime looks down at the bullet hole running through the insignia he bears. The looks on their faces, appalled disturbance.

Laserbeak laughs next to me, watching as NEST erupts into chaos. He tugged my ankle and I followed him back to Soundwave, who's strategically hidden our signatures from the Autobots' sensors and energon detectors.

I could just hear Megatron's laughter over the comm link as I hopped into the jet. Soundwave quickly started up the engine and maneuvered his way far enough from the base before taking flight.

Over the month, I've grown closer to the 'Cons, specifically Soundwave and the cassettes. I've learned to trust them, especially Megatron, Shockwave, and you know the trio of 'Cons. I guess I've been considering them the closest I have to a family.

A family I never had.

I don't dwell on the thought for too long.

* * *

I've lost count on how many day's I've been here. I know it's nearing in on four months now.

Soundwave sent out Ravage to retrieve me, much to my dismay of having to get up on a _Saturday._

The smaller 'Con ushers me out of my room and down the corridor I've come to know so well. I find Soundwave's jet ready for me in the main hangar. I hop right in and the straps slid over me and click in place.

"Where we going today, 'Wave?" I say, hoping for an actual answer.

"It's a surprise," I cross my arms, lean back and pout, "You'll see."

Not even a few minutes later, Soundwave lands. I could see a highway through the trees we landed near. Laserbeak was ejected and sent through the trees to the highway. A couple minutes later, he reappears and flies in. His optics dim, supposedly transferring data to Soundwa-

I grip the seat in surprise as the jet jerks forward and shifts. His paint peels away and metal shifts elsewhere, the whole dash of buttons disappears into a smooth board. I shut my eyes as another jerk throws me forward, if it hadn't been for the seat belt, I would've face planted into the dash.

What had just happened?

I glance around, Ravage and Laserbeak were sitting calmly in the back. Hell, Ravage was pretending to groom his paw. The fuck just happened!

I raised myself to see out the windshield. Soundwave's hood was silver. He had a normal steering wheel, and pedals. A whole dashboard. And seats. Wait, did Soundwave just transform into a new alt. mode? The steering wheel holds the Mercedes-Benz logo.

The car moves forward and Soundwave activates his holoform, his _smirking_ holoform.

We enter the highway for a few minutes before taking an exit into town. Soundwave drove down the street before parallel parking in between a Mini and a big ass pick-up truck. Right in front of a barber shop. I glanced over to his holoform to see him pretend to take out the keys from the ignition, then pull on the handle to open the door. All the while smirking.

I followed suit and went after him. We walked into the shop and Soundwave greeted the lady who I was to be appointed to. She flashed a smirk at him before seating me at one of the chairs.

"Your brother has been telling me how you wanted your hair," she began, grabbing some scissors. _Brother? How I wanted my hair?_ She took note of my reaction, "It'll look great, don't worry."

And so, she began her work. Soundwave just stood nearby, observing closely.

Not long later, I felt the scissors move away from my head and saw that they were placed onto the table in front of me. Allison, as I've learned her name was, unveiled my haircut, "There we go!"

My jaw fell open as I gazed at my new hair. It was _much_ shorter, just below my jawline. One side of my head seemed to be shaved off while the rest had been flipped over to the other side, the back was short to compliment the difference between longer and shorter. I was given a half shaved hairstyle.

The roots of my hair grew out so much. All my dyed hair was cut off, leaving the tips of my black hair white. I played with the hairstyle, running my fingers through it and bouncing the now straight hair. I smiled.

"There's a smile I haven't seen in a while," Soundwave said from his position leaning against the table with his arms crossed.

Now _this_ was something I hadn't expected. But I enjoyed every little bit of it.

* * *

I lie in bed, Soundwave's alt. mode at the foot of it with Laserbeak messing my hair up and Ravage resting on my shins. I held the datapad in front of me and powered it on, I slid out the stylus and created a new "document."

Scribble writing words, I began my day's events.

 _Soundwave had taken me out today and had me cut my hair...Which surprised me. And he even changed his alt. mode!_

 _It's been a while since I've had an actual mission. The last one was where I shot off Prime's insignia. Hilarious._

I rubbed Laserbeak's wing as I felt him getting comfortable around my head, he was nuzzling my neck with his beak and messing with my earlobe.

 _Whatever life throws at me next, I'll be ready._

 _...And I wonder what Sunny and Sidas are up to._

Shit. I wrote an a instead of an e. I scribbled out the sentence before rewriting.

 _...And I wonder what Sunny and Sides are up to._

With that, I turned off the datapad, slid the stylus back in and closed my eyes. Sleep took me away.

 **May 29, 2016, 9:23 pm**


	19. Chapter 19

**We were on a streak with reviews. You all would review on this chapter, then move onto the new one. Then _some reviewer_...cough cough...had the nerve to review on chapter ****_seventeen_** **and not** ** _eighteen_** **. Really? XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

It has been but a week since my hair was cut. I indulged every little bit of it, but I could already feel my shaved hair growing back.

Two more assignments were given to me...I shot down an old man and a younger woman on different occasions. Then, ordered by Laserbeak, I had to kill another person who had seen me shoot. Did I feel guilty? _Yes_.

Once more, I was out, ready for my next mission. Soundwave sent me the files through Watch-bot, who had upgraded to a watch that had an actual screen, though I'm sure he likes being a classic watch.

I looked closely at these files. It was a Caucasian man, no more than mid-thirties, who had brown hair and hazel eyes. He went by the name of Major William Lennox, his current occupation was working at NEST with the Autobo-

 _Wait what!_

I'm killing someone from _NEST_? The _Major_? They'll definitely take note of this, get on our asses. The Decepticons are taking a dangerous step forward.

I watch as the Lennox man steps out of a big ass pick-up truck I could've sworn I've seen before, and began walking down the street with a behemoth of a human, honestly, that guy is bulky all over. No place where there _isn't_ any muscle.

I sighed and positioned my rifle, Touféki, on the ledge of the building I was on, and the street below was empty, except for the two. I prepared to make the shot, aimed right on the man's head, I could hear my heart hammering in my chest. _Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!_

My finger wrapped around the trigger, and my mind was screaming at me _not to shoot_. God only knows how much I _hate_ this job. Just as I began pulling the trigger, the behemoth of a man glared straight at me, grabbed the shoulders of Lennox, and used himself as a shield. But it was too late, I had already pulled the trigger...

 _Bang!_

The bullet dug itself into the man's back, and I could just _hear_ him take a sharp intake of breath. I grimaced as he just... _stood_ there, his shoulders tense and his back straight.

Lennox stared at him with big eyes, then looked around for the shooter before placing them back on the behemoth. Blue liquid was coming from his back. And just as the blue liquid was about to drip off his back, he disappeared. It was like...he zapped out of existence.

I looked up from the scope to find out where he had gone, but he was no where to be seen. The pick-up truck started its engine just as the man disappe-

Holy shit, that was an Autobot, I'm out of here!

I slide my rifle off the ledge, move it so that it sits on my back and raced my ass right off of the building, jumping down the fire escapes before landing right next to Soundwave.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Go, go, _go!_ " I screamed at Soundwave, and he had no hesitance to do so. His tires screeched and we left the alley, back towards base and away from the Autobot.

We drove fast down a dirt road, "Care to elaborate?"

"Lennox is being guarded by an Autobot."

I could just barely hear Soundwave curse under his breath, and usually he's a calm and collected Decepticon, he doesn't curse often...So this is new. "We will talk with Lord Megatron about this."

Nodding, I propped up my elbow and stared out the window, watching the grass and dirt pass by.

"Sleep, we're taking the long way around," Soundwave said, before shutting off the radio, leaving me in silence. The long way usually takes a few hours, several at most. It's a precaution to take a detour, in case the Autobots might be onto us.

I lied back, and closed my eyes.

* * *

Megatron wasn't too pleased at the news. In fact, he was annoyed, but at the Autobots. He laughed when I said I shot the Autobot's holoform.

"You have a new mission instead," A file was sent to Watch-bot, "I want it done by the end of the day."

With that, I was dismissed to my quarters to prepare. I had an hour. I opened the file on Watch-bot and a familiar face appeared. Blonde, red and brown hair, square glasses, my age. This was Ailis! They wanted me to _kill Ailis_! I felt my throat constrict as I saw her on our infamous "hit list."

She was going to a library soon, and I'd have to get her before she enters- Oh _God_ , I can't do this!

My heart was pounding against my chest much harder than it has ever, it almost hurt. It _did_ hurt! The hour had passed and Soundwave was parked on the curb, I was on top of a comparatively small building, aimed at the library. I could feel my hands shaking.

She wasn't here yet.

I left out a sigh, slid the rifle back over the ledge and relaxed. I can't do this. I picked up my rifle and began walking down the stairs of the building. Watch-bot had tapped into my nerves and began shocking me. But did I care? Hell no.

Gripping the rifle to the point where my knuckles turned white, I walked towards Soundwave, threw open his passenger door, and raged, "I'm not doing this! She's a minor!"

"It is a mission, I don't think Megatron would be content with another...'failure.'"

I looked to his radio, "Please, 'Wave, I can't do it." He didn't reply after that, he just opened his door to let me out, so I did. It was a "do as you please" gesture.

Looking around, I tried to catch the familiar hair. I raced to the front of the library and caught the shoulder of who I think it is. And it was, Ailis.

She looked shocked, "Charlese?"

I nodded, "Look...I've become some sort of...killer for the Decepticons...And you're next. I don't want to kill you, so please, let me help you. I want to take you to an Autobot. Tell them the 'Cons are out to kill you..."

"O-okay...I trust you," she nervously glanced to my rifle before looking back to me.

I nod again and head to a payphone, I motion for some sort of change and luckily, she has a quarter. I place it into the slot and began typing a number Watch-bot gave me, God bless him.

"Hello, this is Lennox speaking," A masculine voice filled the speaker, I pressed it closer to my ear.

I swallowed, "Good afternoon, Lennox," Shit, how do I start this? Oh, I know... I drop my voice, "You have one hour before I shoot the head off of another person who I have held captive."

"Wha- who is this!"

I smirked to Ailis, who began giggling for some reason, "Under the order of Lord Megatron, I am to kill Ailis. You have fifty-eight minutes left," I looked to the timer Watch-bot automatically set for me.

"Ah, shit!" He said, before he began talking to some others. Lennox returned with his composure back in order, "We'll be there, _Decepticon_."

I refrained from flinching at the word filled with haste as he hung up.

Ailis had actually gone into the library and checked out a book for her to read. We waited patiently for about a good forty minutes before that big-ass truck arrived. I bailed out and ran from Ailis, bidding her good-bye, as did she.

Three soldiers came out of the truck, the behemoth, Lennox and an African-American I don't know. They all walked up to Ailis, they most likely looked through her files to find out what she looked like. The behemoth looked around for me. And before he could find me, I left in a flash.

Soundwave had driven elsewhere, Watch-bot giving me directions as to where I should go. And soon, I was inside his passenger.

"Just say a mission failure, Autobots came before I could get her." He agreed, even when he didn't say anything.

I know he has my back.

 **June 5, 2016, 5:51 pm**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, to you guys who are curious; it's a big enough step to drag the loyal Decepticon, Barricade out of his faction...Let alone Soundwave, he's more devoted to Megatron (Hence why he revived the leader without Starscream exactly...knowing or commanding to do so in RotF)** **So no, Soundwave and his cassettes will most likely _not_ defect, becoming an Autobot is not what they'll be doing any time soon.**

 **And we reached TEN THOUSAND VIEWS! (But whoa, we got a thousand in _just one_ chapter!)**

 **Plus I have my laptop back! I was so close from getting in trouble for having it...But now I won't! But _funny_ story actually...I BROKE MY DAMN LAPTOP ON TUESDAY!**

 **And thanks for letting me know that...this was all a little "unrealistic," but keep in mind I can always fix that. :3**

 **Next chapter POV change!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

My hand grabs my stomach and I curl into myself, the other hand braces myself on the corner of the sink. I grind my teeth as another wave of pain courses through my body, I cringe.

This was all a bad idea.

I had tried to keep a mask on my face for as long as possible, but keeping my cool proved to be difficult.

And now I was stuck purging my stomach until there was nothing left. It was a Saturday again, my normal "day off." Soundwave and his cassettes are leaving me alone for once, and I'm glad for that. My "mask" was shattered as soon as I woke up from a nightmare. It was of each and every person I've reluctantly killed. Now their deaths are haunting me, and my punishment is further foreshadowing me.

Well, vomiting must be part of my punishment, for this is not very pleasant.

I wipe my mouth of the saliva built up on the sides, and gaze at myself in the mirror. I have dark circles under my eyes, my hair looks tangled and my face is flushed from the blood rushing to my head as I threw up in the toilet.

I scrunch up my face before pushing down the lever on the toilet, averting my eyes from the swirl of water mixed in with puke.

Not able to take this anymore, I walk out of my bathroom and flop onto the bed, face planting into my pillow.

How did I ever get caught up in this mess?

...More importantly, how was I able to put up with it?

I flip over and stare apathetically at the dull ceiling. How are the Decepticons able to handle this? I let out a deep sigh, and answer my own question. Because, they've been doing this for centuries that it seems like their profession. Or maybe it is.

They were created for destruction. I was trained for destruction.

I coldly laugh before I pretend to place a mask on as Watch-bot received a notification from Megatron. I was needed.

For destruction.

* * *

I walk into the main hangar to see Megatron standing, watching as Soundwave sets up some screen and camera of a sort. The Decepticon leader turns to see me, the small human, and grins, "Good. You're here. Will you stand in the center of the room?"

I comply. and stand right smack in the middle. I feel...relatively small with all these Decepticons around me. As if I never do... Soundwave and I lock gazes for a moment, his look softened as he saw me, but immediately went cold and smug as usual when Megatron began speaking.

"We'll being using you, fleshling, to bring out the Autobots from their little hiding place. Using you as bait, an injured human, is an advantage, because we all know," he looks at his fellow Decepticons and spreads his arms in a gesture, "that the Autobots go weak for humans."

My stomach clenches, I feel queasy inside at the plan. My stomach still hurts from all that retching I did nearly an hour ago. I'm sure Watch-bot had...quite a show, being on my wrist at all times.

"We might just be able to injure, or even kill an Autobot. Better yet, we could capture one, and torture him into a slow and painful death," He grinds his claw-like hand menacingly. Remind me to never get on Megatron's bad side. He continued, "Soundwave, commence the live feed. Human, get into position."

Earlier, he said "injured human," so I'm going to guess that means, well, I'm _injured_. I lower myself to the ground, then lied on my side, back facing the "camera." Soundwave's eyes, optics, dim as he supposedly hacks into NEST's network system for a place to project the video. His optics brighten and nods to Megatron.

I could hear someone growl the leader's name over the line. I watch as Megatron's holoform circles me, dangerously smiling down upon my "injured" self.

"Hello, Autobots," Megatron bittersweetly greeted.

Making sure my wrist was hidden behind my head beforehand, I watch the video. NEST, Autobots and human alike, are staring in horror. A baritone voice, coming from a blue and orange-ish Autobot, filled my ears, "What do you want, Megatron?"

"We want materials in exchange for our pathetic human captives, such as this poor thing right here," The holoform grabs my collar and hoists me up, I keep myself limp as I'm in his strong grasp.

"What, specifically, do you want?"

"Oh, the usual," The holoform waves his hand dismissively and smirks before releasing me back onto the cold floor, I'm now on my knees. I felt something flat press against my temple, and I can't help but freeze, "You have ten nanoclicks to decide."

He begins to count down as though these "nanoclicks" were seconds. At five, Megatron flips off the safeguard on the gun.

"Three, two, one," I shut my eyes tight as I heard a _pop_ as the bullet left the barrel, and I collapsed. Feeling absolutely nothing but a faint sting on my head.

 **June 12, 2016, 6:50 pm**


	21. Chapter 21

**I think my true inspirations for this story would most likely be Picture Perfect by** **WingBladeWeaver1357 (Look familiar? It's on FF!)** **, and the Throne of Glass series by Sarah J. Maas. They're really great stories and led to the making of Sunny Side Up.**

 **POV change!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"I feel like there's something going on," Will said from beside me, he was currently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His brows were knotted together in thought.

I looked around the hangar, watching the humans at work on their countless rows of computers. The main computer, which was a giant screen planted onto the wall, was currently offline with the NEST's logo. I looked back down to the human, "Whoever is doing this, is either experienced or it's their expertise."

"And apparently, there's a difference in that," Will gruffly said, tensing his crossed arms.

"There is a difference in that," I mimicked, nodding.

"Something fishy," Will began, "Something fishy is going on." I echoed in agreement.

We silently watched with surprising calmness as the computers around the hangar began glitching into a mixture of blue and green static, noises were received from the speakers and we then realized, with that single noise that stood out from the rest, this was the work of a Decepticon.

Simultaneously, the computer screens shut off, replaced with a matte and glossy alike black screens. The only screen still functioning, was the NEST's largest screen hung on the wall. Blue static filled the screen, and we stared blankly at it. The techies of NEST were the only ones in motion, trying to fix the problem to no avail.

And just as the "lead techie," as some like to call him, begins to order the power to be cut, an unmistakable figure appears, encircling another, which was lying on the ground.

Both Will and I pick ourselves off of the wall and stare at the screen, just as everyone else in the hangar is doing.

"Megatron," The golden Autobot across the hangar from me growled. I glance to my twin, who looked ready to fight; fists clenched, shoulders tense, eyes having a dangerous look in them. I could feel the bond tightening at the surge of emotions Sunstreaker was going through; he didn't seem too pleased.

"Hello, Autobots," the Decepticon leader spat out his greeting.

As the conversation progresses, I stare at the small human who is lying on the floor, back facing the camera. She had short black hair with white tips. Not anyone I know.

"We want materials in in exchange for our pathetic human captives, such as this poor thing right here," we watch as Megatron's holoform picks her up by the collar. I wince as I saw that she was unmoving.

"What specifically do you want?" Ironhide growled.

Megatron smirked, and waved his hand, "The usual," he said, as though he were ordering human food at a joint. He drops the human, and she braces herself on her knees. So she is conscious. We freeze as Megatron pulls out a gun and points it at her head, "You have ten nanoclicks to decide."

He begins counting down, everyone stares at Optimus as he just stood there, his optics were narrowed in thought. Humans of NEST held their breaths as Megatron flipped the gun's safety off when he reached five.

"Three, two, one..." The girl's eyes shut tight as Megatron tugged on the trigger. The room visibly flinched as a loud pop resounded through the speakers and the girl's body collapsed.

I could feel my brother's seething rage flowing through the bond, uncontrolled. When it's not restrained, I know that he's too angry to even notice. It may look like Sunstreaker doesn't care on the outside, but due to the bond, I can feel every inner emotion he has. And I know, he cares, very deep down.

Optimus lowered his head as Megatron laughs, "There's more where that came from, Prime!" But that's not what left NEST shocked. It was the fact that their leader had done nothing to save the girl, despite his previous attempts at trying to save every human he's ever met.

"What in the pit are you fragging think of, Prime?" Ironhide shouted, clearly irritated.

Our Autobot leader stays quiet before raising his head and looking at Megatron's holoform, before turning to look at his fellow Autobots, including me. He had a deadly gaze held inside his optics, "He didn't shoot her."

Megatron's smile dangerously widens, "Clever as ever, Optimus, aren't you?"

The Decepticon leader grabbed a revolver and a single bullet. Then placed the bullet in the last slot of the chamber. He picked up the girl, and she obediently sat on her knees, rubbing her temple.

"You have five chances before the bullet reaches the barrel. Ten nanoclicks for each one."

And thus, it began. Ten nanoclicks, one bullet of nothing. And each time, the girl flinched, even though she knew there was no bullet. He reached the sixth slot, where the bullet lied, ready to be shot out of the barrel, "Last chance."

"Two...One-"

"It's a deal," Optimus cuts through the Decepticon.

Megatron smiles and nods, "Very good, brother."

The Prime turned to us, "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt and Ratchet. You four will meet at 43.6232277 and -115.5806513 and deliver the materials," Our leader turns to the screen, "I know exactly what Megatron wants."

The line cut off and the computers in the room went back to normal. The humans looked shaky, and the techies of the group tried their best to track the signal. Optimus led us to another hangar, which was full of necessities for us Autobots.

I use the coordinates to find the exact spot we were arriving at. Rattlesnake Mountain. That's in Nevada, as we are. Approximately a four hour drive. Great.

* * *

Sunstreaker and I waited at our destination. We had taken this seriously, so instead of racing like we usually did, we went ahead of Jolt and Ratchet to scout. The two Autobots arrived not long after Sunny and I.

The trailer unlatched from Ratchet and he stood, stretching his old limbs.

I hear a growl from Sunny and a flash of anger through the bond as my twin stares down six 'Cons who have decided to appear. Four drones, Megatron and Starscream. We step away from the trailer and one of the drones transforms and latches it onto the back.

"Excellent," Megatron says, smiling down at the large trailer of materials as the another drone checks the inside. The two Decepticons drive away with the materials, and just as we were about to disband this little meet-n'-greet, before we transform and leave, we turn to see more Decepticons. And more, and more.

We were trapped in this little area.

Megatron walks up, grabs Jolt and hisses, "Give Optimus this message," and that was all we heard. Megatron throws the comparatively smaller blue Autobot down, kicking him away forcefully. Jolt jumps up and a drone brings him back down, shooting him in the backstrut. Jolt transformed and left to deliver this "message."

I look to Sunny, who looked ready. Simultaneously, we slid out our blades and lowered ourselves into our battle ready positions we've learned from stellar cycles of being in Kaon. We nod and lunge at the nearest bunch of drones, who happened to attack Ratchet.

One Decepticon lashed out at me, I feinted and stabbed the drone in the back as I threw my blade at another. Sunny protectively circled around Ratchet, who seemed injured on his left arm, but was shooting with his right.

I turn around to see an opening behind Ratchet, "Go! Ratchet, run!" He snaps his head to me before looking to see that there was an opening. He was already speeding down the dirt as he transformed.

My brother cries out and I felt pain explode on his left side. He fell onto his knees, clutching on the wound. I threw my blade at Starscream, who was the one who had shot Sunny down. Before it could reach him, I felt a large projectile rip itself through the right half of my back before reappearing through my front. I collapsed, almost in the same position as Sunstreaker.

I spat out energon, and glared at a laughing Megatron.

 **June 19, 2016, 4:02 pm**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's a little hilarious. I keep on reading the reviews, then I read my story as if I hadn't typed it (And tbh, it doesn't look like I typed it :O) Then I read the reviews and read my story. And on, and on.**

 **Back to Charlese's POV.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 _I felt my hands trembling, I fought to keep them still. Megatron dismissed me, and I walked out while still staring at the file._

 _I'm an assassin._

 _Going to be an assassin if I fulfill this mission. I don't have much choice though. They've threatened to kill me, or hunt down Barricade, and kill him. In an agonizingly slow way._

 _Well shit. I'm stuck in a deep hole, can't get out of this now._

 _Soundwave retrieves me and we flew down to our destination; Tranquility. I felt my hands tremble as I held the rifle I nicknamed Touféki. The Decepticon lets me out on top of a roof and flies away to God knows where. Watch-bot shocks my arm to grab my attention, and I look at the street below. There he was._

 _The man I was to kill._

 _I position my rifle on the roof top, glancing around to see if I'm visible. Getting an okay from Watch-bot, I flip the safe guard and looked through the scope._ _My hands tremble, and I fight to keep locked on target. My fingers are shaking so much, my index doesn't want to wrap around the trigger. I felt Watch-bot shock me, putting me back in focus._

 _Reluctantly, I pull the trigger with the slightest of movement._

Bang!

 _I flinch as the loud noise pierced through my ears, leaving them pounding. I watched as the innocent man fell._

 _Backing away from the ledge, I drop my rifle. And look at my hands._ Oh God, what did I do? _I glared at Touféki, then I watch as my fingers tremble, my lip quivered. I felt something hot trail down my cheeks. Tentatively touching my cheek, I realized that I was crying. I use my sleeve to wipe the tears, and I sniff._

 _Usually, I hide my emotions; it was always the trick during school. Keep my face apathetic and don't respond. But this time...this time I can't hold it. My eyes are wide with tears streaming out, my hands are shaking, my knees are weak even though they've already buckled under my weight. I could feel my shoulders become heavy._

 _And for once, my emotions are strong. And I soon realize, that..._

 _...I'm scared._

* * *

I jolt awake as I heard a soft, yet not so soft, pounding just outside my room. I throw the blanket off my body and walk to the door, not caring about how cold the metal is under my bare feet.

I opened the door just a crack to see multiple Decepticon drones walking by. Stepping outside, I watch where they've come from, only to see several drones surrounding two Cybertronians. One silver, one gold.

The gold one was limp in the arms of the drones, he was unconscious, or as the Decepticons say, "offline" with blue liquid dripping out of what looked to be wounds. The silver one had a grim yet dangerous expression, but nonetheless, complied to being dragged off. This one left a trail of blue liquid as well.

The silver one picks up his head to look in shock at me, then flashes a smirk at me before letting his head hang.

Those two were being taken to the brigs. I can tell from the route the Decepticons are taking, a left. The left leads to the Section-B corridors, which lead to the Section-C corridors, and in those halls, are the brigs.

Racing back inside my room, I throw on proper clothes and sprint down the corridor. I want to see the prisoners! If I don't make it, they won't let me in. More like I can't get in. Once they close it, it's closed. And only Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave can open it, maybe a few higher ranked drones.

I adjust my cardigan as it flew behind me. Taking a sharp left, I follow the blue trail.

"Clean up this mess!" I see Starscream, one hand on his hip and the other one pointing at the blue trail. He was talking to one of the worker drones. I continued on sprinting, not heeding Starscream or his gaze following me.

Sneaking around the corner, I enter the Section-C corridors. I was told not to go here. And I can tell why; cells upon cells, more like cages, lined the walls. I could see Cybertronian parts hanging out between the bars and flailing towards the bunch of drones. Some cells had noises coming from them. Some speech garbled, others just plain weird noises.

At the middle of the hallway, the drones stop and turn, then throw the two prisoners into a relatively larger cell. Once the energon bars were locked, the drones walked away.

I wait behind a crevice in the wall. I hear a door hiss, and I know that it's closed. And now it'll be difficult for me to get out. Oh well. I peek around my hiding spot and see no drones remotely near me, and I sneak between the energon bars and into the cell where the gold and silver Cybertronians lie.

A groaning could be heard from the gold one as he comes back online, the silver one rubbing his back.

Getting a closer look at the two, I see two familiar insignias on their chests. Both are identical. I immediately recognize the identical symbols as what the Decepticons' rivals bear. These two are Autobots, and strangely familiar.

The silver one looks at me, "'Sup, human. Stuck here too, I presume?" I choose to stay silent, "My name's Sideswipe. And this is Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker, the gold one, grumbles. _Sideswipe and Sunstreaker..._ I repeat their names in my head, before it clicks, "Sides? Sunny?"

Simultaneously, the two snap their heads towards me in alarm, Sides closes his open mouth before saying, "...Char?"

* * *

Using the ventilation system, I crawl myself out of the brigs and stand in front of a drone who's keeping watch over the entrance.

"Hey!" I call up to him, and he looks down at me, knowing who I am, "Do me a favor?" He didn't reply, so I continued, "Could you get the two Autobot prisoners Sideswipe and Sunstreaker energon?"

The drone glances at his partner before looking back down at me, "Why?"

"Well, seeing how much energon they've lost," I gestured to the trail the worker drones are still cleaning. I recall the information Shockwave's told me prior to this situation, "They must be low, and at a danger of falling into stasis. Quite possibly, they could die, and the Decepticons wouldn't have anything that could be of use. Now would we?"

I remember how Cybertronians can self-heal, just like humans can with wounds; it just takes time.

"I guess?"

When he didn't do anything, I held out my hands with a "well?"

He sighed and looked to a passing drone, "You there!" The drone looked to him, "Get two energon cubes from the store and bring them back immediately." The drone nods and walks off to the Section-B corridor, where the energon store is kept, right next to Shockwave's lab.

I smile and walk off.

 **June 26, 2016, 4:21 pm**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I watch with grim satisfaction as I finally got Sunny and Sides out of the brig...But it is with reluctance that I convinced Megatron to do so for more materials; I've seen their stores, and they're pretty pathetic. I mean, come on, they just got a huge supply, and it's gone within a couple of days?

I walk into the hangar to see the situation, Sunny glared at the Decepticons, his lips pulled back in a snarl, his chin up in defiance. Sides wasn't following suit however, his head hung and his expression was kept grim.

Soundwave boots back up the live video, and nods to me in acknowledgement as I pass by. I walk onto the Section-B corridors to check on what our stores are on again. I've been doing this for the past three days, and the supplies quickly deplete overnight, or when I'm not there.

Taking off the cover to a vent, I glance around before sliding myself into it. Army crawled through the vents and dropped myself into the supply room. I glance around at the energon cubes, the spare metal and tools. Once again, the energon and spare metal has depleted. I could count seven energon cubes left, yesterday there was twenty-three of them.

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought, _where do they go?_

Curiosity taking the best of me, I crawled back out of the room and looked around the Section-B corridor. There's Shockwave's lab...The storage...And...A door I don't know. Guess I should figure out what that leads to?

There was a comparatively smaller vent next to the large door of the mysterious room. And it's screwed on. Getting up off my knees, I look around for any other places of entrance. There's a large vent near the ceiling, and a pipe next to it.

I was never one for climbing. Especially up pipes. But right now, I don't have much of a choice.

Throwing myself onto the pipe, I wrap my arms and legs around it and embarrassingly tried to climb. I made it about a foot before I fell on my ass. Okay, that didn't work as well as I thought it would at first.

Then I got an idea. I took off my shoes and my socks, stuffing my socks into the shoes. I untied the laces of the Converses and tied them together around the pipe. I began to climb, inching up the pipe with my feet flat against the cold metal and my hands wrapped tightly in the laces.

Inch by inch, I made it to the top. Holding the laces in my right hand, I reach out to the vent and grab the cover before sliding it into the vent. I untied the laces and held my shoes in my mouth before throwing my arms out to catch the ledge of the vent.

Never will I ever do this again.

I heave myself into the large vent and turned to place the cover back on. I crawl through and hit a grate about two feet from the entrance. I lift the heavy grate and slid it out of the way before hanging myself from the ceiling, having no where to place my feet. Luckily, I'm a couple feet from the wall, but it seems like miles.

Rocking back and forth, I work up the courage and momentum to fling myself onto the wall. And lucky for me, there are enough grooves in the wall to act as a ladder of a sort. So I throw myself and climb down the wall. I guess I'll be doing this in the future when I begin spying.

Finally, I turn around.

What I found the mysterious room made my breath hitch. _This is where the supplies have been going?_ I look around and observe every little detail. _In here..._

This was a room full of baby Decepticons.

Some of them were in blue pods and others were in a little pen, some gazing at her in wonder. They looked tired and hungry.

"Sparklings, they are," A voice says from behind, scaring me out of my skin. I whip around to see Shockwave standing in the doorway. He gestures to the control pad next to the door, "You could have asked instead of pulling that stunt."

I gulped as Shockwave's towering form passed by me to inspect the sparklings.

"We've been trying countless times to breed and raise a new army. These are the only survivors from the last wave," I shiver at his grave tone, for once he had _some_ sort of emotion in his voice, "We once had hundreds on the Nemesis."

Twelve of them in all. Twelve were left.

I snapped out of my daze, "Nemesis?"

"Decepticon ship," he answered, giving some sort of treat to the hungry sparklings.

I crouched in front of one of the little Cybertronians, it was no bigger than me. I look up to Shockwave, who was watching me, "You used to look like this?" He nodded and I smiled, and couldn't resist saying, "They're adorable."

He looked to the pods, his shoulders slumped, and muttered, "Indeed..."

"Y'know, I never really talk to you. You're always cooped up in your lab," I say, letting the sparkling in front of me play with my hand.

"I've been busy."

I look up at his single red eye, "With what?" He looked down at me, but didn't reply. Guess it's none of my concern. I pursed my lips and looked back at the sparkling.

"Talon," Shockwave said, I look to him in question, "The sparkling's name, Talon," I shape my mouth into an "O," before pointing to the sparkling next to it, and he said, "Wildstrike."

"You name the sparklings?"

He nods, "We do."

"Is this why all the supplies keep depleting?"

"Yes. How do you know that?"

I give a strained smile, "One, Starscream likes to open his mouth whenever he can. Two, I've been monitoring it."

"Interesting."

And this is how you have a conversation with Shockwave.

* * *

"So have the Autobots come up with a decision?" I asked Sunny and Sides. They both shook their heads. I let out a breath of air, "That sucks."

Sunny glared at me, "Why do you care?"

I held my hands up in surrender, "It gets boring around here without any missions...Trust me, it does."

Sides perks up from his grim daze, "Missions?" I slowly nod, "What kind of missions?"

"Hit list."

They both tense, Sunny growls, "You're the one that's been killing those people?" I don't answer, and I visibly flinched when he slammed a fist next to me, "Aren't you?"

I look down in shame, "I didn't have much of a choice."

"Like hell you didn't have a choice!"

Sides adds softly, "You had a choice when you met Barricade."

 _Barricade_. That struck me. Right through the heart. I haven't been thinking of Barricade recently. I don't even know what happened to him. I look up to Sides, "Do you know what happened to Barricade?"

Sunny scoffed, "Yeah, he became a street racer."

A regular car living a normal life, huh? I can live with that information. I let out a sigh and slumped my shoulders, rubbing my eyes tiredly, "I just...Didn't know what I was doing." I felt a knot in my stomach begin to form and my throat constricted, "I didn't think this was for real...Then I shot the first person I was to kill...And I was thrown into clarity. I-I don't know what to do. I killed so many people..."

"You can't be serious," Sides gave me a blank look.

I looked to my shaking hands, my mask broke again. I didn't care. I had one question steaming in my head, "What am I...?"

The golden twin harshly hissed, and then spat with hatred, "You're a Decepticon."

 **July 3, 2016, 4:40 pm**


	24. Chapter 24

**Did you guys hear? Barricade didn't die in DOTM, better yet, he's coming back in The Last Knight as a 2016 Ford Mustang...Still a police car.**

 **I'm so excited for June 23 next year! While Bumblebee is a 2016 custom-made Camaro, Drift changed his alt. mode to a black and red Mercedes AMG GT-R.** **And they're bringing back Tyrese Gibson and Josh Duhamel! (I swear, Will is the most sensible character in Transformers)  
** **Plus, I heard that, earlier this year, Optimus Prime's Peterbilt (From the trilogy) and Bumblebee's 1967 Camaro (From AoE) were sold at the Barrett-Jackson car auction, both selling for more than a hundred grand. _Dang._**

 **Plus, I'm bringing in new characters that I've been wanting to introduce in later chapters, but I just couldn't wait. So read along and you'll meet them. I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long (2,300+ words)...Whelp, I guess it's a celebration for 100 reviews (almost)**

 **Alright, I believe we can hit a hundred reviews! 100th reviewer gets their choice of a cameo in this story or a one-shot that might have the chance to become an actual fan fic. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

I flinched as the cold truth struck through my heart and ripped my sanity to shreds.

It's like he just called me this low-life piece of shit...

But all I could do was straighten my posture and give the twins a death glare. I kept clenching and relaxing my fists, deciding whether or not it was worth it to save them, to bust my ass to keep them alive. They have no clue how many goddamn times I've gotten them energon, or how many times I had to crawl through vents, get slithered in oil and get burns from the friction of sliding around too much, I rub my sore arm at the thought of it.

This even affected my missions, I've passed on a couple, somehow thinking up an excuse. Megatron was not pleased, to say the least.

I was left speechless. Staring, yet not seeing.

Sides was too appalled, his wide blue optics staring in disbelief. Sunny, however, was glaring daggers into my very soul and watched my every little move. He too resorted to balling up his servos before relaxing. _Well this went smoothly..._

Having nothing more to say, I turned tail and booked it, not wanting anything more to do with the twins.

I race down the Section-C corridors, ensuring there are no Decepticons around before I run into Section-B corridors. After a few minutes of hiding in a shadow, I sneak through the main hangar and slide into Section-A corridors. I longingly glanced at the wide open entrance in the main hangar.

My door clicked shut and the lock was put into place. I walked over to the wall opposite of the door, placed my arms against the wall to lean and took a big, long deep breath before slamming my fist as hard as I could against the metal wall, leaving the slightest of dents.

It was both painful and relieving.

 _Am I really a Decepticon?_

Not wanting to ponder any longer on the subject, I throw myself onto my bed and strip myself of the black clothes I wear, wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of shorts. I slide into the bed sheets and tried to get comfortable with my back facing the door.

My eye lids drooped before finally closing and drawing me into a restless slumber.

* * *

 _"Charlotte! Give it back!" Me, a young girl with short black hair said, I was jumping up and down at an identical girl, who held a stuffed animal in her hand, far above my reach._

 _The one named Charlotte grinned, "Try and get it!" She danced around, dodging my swings and jumps._

 _Another identical girl looked up from her book, "Charlotte, give her the stuffed animal...I'm trying to read."_

 _Charlotte jumped on a chair, snickering at my useless attempts to get my beloved stuffed animal, "Aw, come on, Charlene. It's fun."_

 _"Not when Charlese is being loud. Give it back."_

 _The girl sighs in defeat and tossed the stuffed animal back to me. I glared at her before placing the animal back onto my bed. I looked back to Charlene, "What are you reading?"_

 _She closed the book and looked up at me, "Eh, nothing. Might not strike your interest," she paused before smiling, "I'm reading Bridge to Terabithia."_

 _"Oh! Oh! Oh! Like the movie?" Charlene nodded at my realization, "I love that movie! Well...It's sad...But good!"_

 _It was soon time for bed, I hopped into mine while Charlotte and Charlene got into theirs. We all became snuggled up, and within minutes, I could hear the soft breathing of the two girls nearby. I prop my chin up on my knuckles and stare out the window._

 _Us three were only ten, stuck in the orphanage as the triplets who will never get adopted._

 _Charlene is the oldest out of us three, she's reasonable, nerdy and a kind-spirited girl. Charlotte is the middle child, she's one of those snobby popular girls at school, she's not too nice to me. And I'm the youngest, Charlese. A rebellious girl, never follows rules and only listens to Charlene._

 _See, I remember stories of how it happened, our births. Charlene came out just as any other baby, a little bit of blood though. Then came Charlotte and our mother wouldn't stop bleeding. While in labor with me, she died and I had to be c-sectioned out._

 _That's when our father rejected us._

 _We assumed it had been through grief, or that he couldn't take care of three girls alone. We never saw him after our births, nor do I think we ever will._

 _Us three, the contrasting triplets, were now fourteen. We had outgrown our hair and decided to bleach it and dye it into faded favorite color. Charlene's was yellow, Charlotte's was red and mine was blue. Each going from white, to the color to black._

 _I remember getting my piercings as well, Charlene stayed with me through it all, especially the auricle piercing. Charlotte went somewhere else with her girls and came back with a tattoo and a couple new piercings, plus a bunch of makeup._

 _"You need to start behaving, Charlese!" My eldest sister scolded, watching me as I set down my black backpack and shedding my black cardigan. I slipped out of my Converses and huffed at her next sentence, "They aren't afraid of sending you to boarding school. Charlese, you can't let that happen. We're supposed to stick together, remember?"_

 _I snorted, "Yeah, I remember."_

 _"Stick together? Pfft, your sense of humor is improving, Charlene," the middle triplet said, she bittersweetly smiled at me, "Sometimes, you have to wish that you were never c-sectioned out. That the doctors should have left you in the womb to die."_

 _Seething, I stomp to my bed, "As if I haven't heard that a million times."_

 _"Charlese, you need to get a hold of your rebellious behavior...I'm worried for you...Who knows what could happen to you? What you could become?" Charlene softly said. But no matter how lightly she tread, she always ended up pressing the button._

 _"Since when do you give a flying fuck about what happens to me? You always side with Charlotte. It's always 'Oh, you're right!,' 'Stop, Charlese,' blah, blah, blah," I snapped and Charlene's eyes narrowed._

 _She looked right into my eyes, "I've been looking out for you. All these years. And when have you given me anything in return?"_

 _"She's right," Charlotte says, crossing her arms, "You're ruining your reputation."_

 _"I mean, come on Charlese. You know better than to shoplift a Dollar General! You know better than to pick fights with people, to get in trouble and occasionally getting arrested!" Charlene ran a hand through her bleached hair, "You're lucky they released you, no bail. You can't grow up to be someone like this..."_

 _"I can be who I want to be! And you can't change a damn thing about it!" I take a deep breath, "You allow Charlotte to be this snobby little bitch, bullying me every day, hurting me from the inside out. And all you can think about is about who I'll grow up to be? Goddammit, Charlene, look at Charlotte! She's a freaking slut!"_

 _The two stiffen, Charlotte balls her hands up into fists, "At least I'm not some low-life piece of shit, like you. I'm not a nobody, I'm a somebody. Maybe you should give it a shot?"_

 _I slammed the book I had in my hand onto the bed, it was Charlene's book, Bridge to Terabithia. I looked up with pure hatred at my sisters, "'Least I'm not petty. Honestly, it's my life. I can do what I want with it. Stop trying to control me."_

 _"We're not trying to control you," Charlene said calmly, "We want what's best for you because we care about you..."_

 _I laugh without humor, "And Charlotte's an angel. Look, from these few years, you two have shown nothing to me. You are nothing to me," I ignore Charlene's flinch, "You two can fuck off."_

 _With that, I turn over. I hear them get settled into their beds._

 _"Don't think of anything stupid...We will hunt you down and find you. We need to stick togethe-"_

 _"See if I care."_

* * *

My eyes flew open, staring up at the familiar grey ceiling. I let out a sigh.

That was the last time I've seen my two sisters. That night was the night I ran and met Sunny and Sides, the night where I thought all my worries would disappear. But they've only come back to haunt me. Though, this was the first time in a long time I've thought about them.

I have no regrets.

Hauling myself off my bed, I stare into the clock, my brain working and stalling to figure out the time, even though the numbers are right there...

"1:54"

I slept for about two hours. It was around lunch time, seeing as it's the afternoon. I slide my feet into my Converse and pull my cardigan over my arms, which are beginning to show some muscle. _Visible_ muscle.

Walking down the Section-A corridors, I mess with my cardigan's sleeve, thinking about the dream. My two sisters, my only biological family...Maybe they got adopted? Or sent off to boarding school? I shook my head. _No, none of that._

I lowered myself onto a bench and bit into the apple I grabbed on the way in. The Decepticons were decent enough to have a small food supply just for me, seeing as I've proved to be important to them, they want me healthy, I assume.

Feeling something warm press against my right side, I turn my head in response to see Ravage trying to find a comfortable position next to me on the bench. Granted his larger size, the small bench doesn't exactly help him. Laserbeak clambered onto my back and I felt Soundwave's presence to my left, then his hand on my shoulder as a greeting. The holoform had his elbows on the table and knuckles under his chin, he seemed to be thinking or bored.

"Hey, human femme," Laserbeak hisses into my ear.

I roll my eyes, "You know my name, vulture," "vulture" is just one of the nicknames I've given him, there's also "Savage," to match with Ravage. I look at Soundwave in my peripheral vision, "What brings you here?"

"I'm onto you."

"Yes, yes, we're onto you, femme!" Laserbeak echoed.

I take another bite of my apple, chewed and swallowed, "Onto what?" I took another bite.

"Your plans to escape."

I stop mid chew, trying to resist the urge to cough from almost choking on the apple, I swallow, my eyes watering at the unchewed apple. I looked around before gazing into Soundwave's red eyes, and I said in a quiet voice, "Please don't tell."

The Decepticon seemed to have...chuckled? "I have no plans to stop you. If anything, I wish to encourage you to get the hell out of here."

I raise my eyebrows and insect my apple, "I'm surprised. Maybe you're not sparkless after all," I smiled at him.

"But note this," Soundwave grabbed my attention by placing a finger on my chin, "I will not _help_ you, I will only support. I will take no part in this. But Ravage will, I wish for him to accompany you throughout your escape. If it is alright with you, I'd like you to become Ravage's master."

"M-master?" I nearly choked on that one.

The Decepticon nods, I could see Ravage staring up at me with his singular calm optic, "Ravage wishes to help. And by doing so, I'd have to let him go."

"S-Soundwave..." My eyes were wide, I glance between the two, "Are you sure? That's a really big step...Defecting from the Decepticons and all...?"

Ravage nudges into my side as confirmation. Between Soundwave, Laserbeak, Ravage and I, the puma-like Decepticon grew close to me. He was there when I needed to talk after a nightmare, and he didn't judge. Whether I've said this or not, he's always been there for me when I needed him. I'm not entirely sure when I'll escape, but it does seem like I have the Decepticons' trust, well, most of it for that matter. I take a deep breath.

"If you are willing, Ravage, you may come with me when I escape."

 **July 10, 2016, 1:13 pm**


	25. Chapter 25

**We reached _100_. Never thought one of my stories would come so far. Ahh, and we're almost at 100 favs/follows! I'm gonna _die_! This is _AMAZING_! And we're only 25 chapters in!**

 **Thanks to The Silvernote for being my hundredth reviewer. And thanks Shanter for the great name for Char and Ravage! :)**

 **And we can do this! We can get one more follower and three more favorites! We're on the road to 100, about to take our exit to 150! So excited! And I, as a user, almost have 50 favs/follows. Could this week get any better?**

 **Ideas for another fanfic is sprouting in my head...So I have a poll up on my profile page, be sure to check it out and vote please! (It'd be real nice to have some support for another story)**

 **Next chapter, POV change!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

After I said those words, and accepted to being Ravage's master, he wouldn't leave my side. _Ever_. At first, it was amazing. Then it turned a little annoying when he kept nudging me. And kept staring at me, but it was of loyalty. And it's only been two days since.

But, back to present. I felt alive today, "Ravage," The Decepticon turned to me, "Wanna race to the mess hall?"

He crouched, looking ready to pounce and he flicked that dangerous tail of his, accepting my challenge. I smiled and stood next to him, "Ready...Set...Go!"

Ravage charged down the hall, and that was when I realized I challenged a _Decepticon_. A _panther_ Decepticon. Smart person I am. He could have ripped right through the corridors with immense speed, but no...He stayed by my side. Not that I was _that_ slow.

"You're not even trying!" I squeaked out as Ravage nudged me as I took a sharp turn to the mess hall. I glanced to him and saw his eye was full of mischief. If he could smile, he'd be smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Now that I look at him, maybe he is smiling? That mouth full of razor sharp teeth looks like it's curved up in a smile, as it always is. Then again, his whole body is razor sharp. His tail, back, legs, teeth, ears. Hell, even his "whiskers."

I don't know how he doesn't poke himself with all that...I don't even know how he doesn't poke _me_ with all that!

It's scary when you think about it, but Ravage has always been careful around me, and looks up to me as his master, the same way he did with Soundwave, except those two were like kindred spirits.

I raced right into the mess hall and turned to the panther Decepticon, "You let me win."

 _Not that I would ever win, anyway._ After that, it looked like he shrugged. He was always the silent type...Maybe a growl or two, occasionally a hiss. Maybe he's incapable of speaking?

Grabbing an apple, I sat down at my usual little table, Ravage trying to get a comfortable spot on the bench next to me. I took a bite and looked to Ravage, who stared up at me with interest.

"I was seen with the two Autobots...Megatron has asked me to 'interrogate' them, seeing as they were open with me," Ravage cocked his head to the side, beckoning to continue, "I'm supposed to do whatever it takes to get some answers out of them. Like, finding out where their base is. Wanna help?"

I still hated Sunny for called me a Decepticon as though it were the end of the world...Which it could be?

He sets his head onto my lap, somehow not stabbing me with those whiskers of his, and I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. So here's the plan...We won't get answers out of them if you're standing next to me...So I want you to stand outside the cell door where they can't see you and record their answers. You're good at that, right?"

He nudges me. That's a yes.

"Alright. Let's go," I take one last bite from my apple and stood, Ravage jumps down next to me. I throw away my apple core and race down the halls with Ravage by my side. We run past the Section-B corridors and into Section-C, where Sunny and Sides are.

I hold out a hand to Ravage, motioning for him to stay and I slip through the energon bars of the cell. I slip my hands into my jean pockets and casually stride up to the two bots, "Hey, fellas."

They silently nod to me in greeting.

I glance around to see if anyone was eavesdropping, "So...I need your help." Sides looks up at me, curious. And I half-lie, "I'm planning to escape."

Now they're both looking up in interest, Sunny narrows his optics as usual, "And how exactly are we supposed to help?" I have a feeling he bit back a retort, I could imagine what he'd say, or what he's thinking, _why should we help you?_

"I need to know where to go...Obviously, the Decepticons will try and hunt me down."

"You want the Autobots' protection?" Sides says, pure curiosity taking the best of him. He wanted to help...That's good. We're on the right path.

To be honest, I don't need to know where the Autobots are, I'm going to stay with Barricade. Not the stupid Autobots. But apparently, after the mishap of sharpshooting Optimus' insignia, they relocated their base and are currently off the grid.

Formerly on Diego Garcia, now they're somewhere else...And it drove Megatron insane.

I nodded at Sides' question, "From the start, I've been planning to escape."

Sides lowered his voice, "We're back in the Tranquility base we were in before. It's only twenty-three miles north from the town."

Nodding again, I began to make my way out, "Thanks you guys."

"Stay safe," I heard one of them say. I didn't know who it was, but I have the slightest of feelings...it was Sunny.

I motioned Ravage to follow me out of the brigs. And I immediately felt bad; I'm betraying their trust. Now they have proof I'm a Decepticon...And I hate it.

I do plan to escape, but not now. Not to the Autobots. Not with them. I'm leaving with Ravage and going to meet up with Barricade. I subconsciously rub my wrist where Watch-bot formerly sat. He left my wrist a couple weeks before I became Ravage's master, which was two days ago. I haven't seen him since, but then again, I haven't been going on many missions, so I don't need him as often.

Stepping out of Section-C corridors, Ravage and I made our way to the main hangar, where Megatron awaits.

We step in and all eyes turn to us, Megatron looks to me, "Well?"

"I got answers."

The Decepticon leader wickedly grins, "Good, good. Let's hear it."

I turn to the Decepticon cassette behind me, "Ravage?"

He sits down next to me and looks up to Megatron, playing the recording of my conversation with the two Autobots. After the recording, Megatron looked pleased.

"The plan about escaping I used as a cover-up," _Half-lie_ , "And they bought it." _Betrayal_.

"Excellent work, femme," he nods to both us and Ravage, "You are dismissed."

I nod and walk out the main hangar, hearing the voices of the Decepticons fade as we walk out the door and down Section-A corridors. And just as I stepped out of the hangar doors, I smile and strike a pose, "Team Ravarlese!" I look down to Ravage, who had a _really?_ face on, I shifted out of my pose, "No?"

Ravage playfully shook his head and continued walking. I shrugged, "Suits us, though...I mean, we _are_ a team," We make it not very far before sirens blare and red lights flash. A drone runs past and I stop him, "What's going on?"

"The two Autobot prisoners escaped!" The drone kept running, only to halt after Megatron stepped out of the main hangar, closing it behind him.

He held a deadly gaze, "And it seems the Autobots have found us first."

"How did that happen?"

"It seems that the Autobots are very good at locating our base..." Megatron began, "They freed the twins and are raiding."

Soundwave opens the door and quickly shuts it, nodding, "We're on lock down. Section-C corridors are blocked off and the main hangar is shut."

"Good. I'm not in the mood to fight today," Megatron said. As lethal as the Decepticon leader can be, he also has times when he's just not up for it. He calls it a waste of time and drones. The leader looks to Soundwave, "How many Autobots are there?"

"The drones have counted ten, including the twins."

"Ten Autobots...Have the drones take care of them. We're getting out of here."

"Lord Megatron," Starscream begins to walk over from the Section-B corridors, "Are we really just going to run?"

"Starscream," Megatron bares the right side of his head, "I am still healing. As much as I wish to stay and invite the Autobots to a tea party...We're going," He smiles that dangerous smile of his. Then he points down the corridor, "We're taking the passage."

I press my ear against the door, the shooting has ceased for a second as the Autobots in there have begun talking, there was a deep accented voice, "Prime, this is just a base full of drones...There's no Megatron."

"Continue searching."

The Decepticons behind me have stopped talking, and watched me. Megatron grabs my attention, "What is it, girl?"

"They don't know we're here," I keep my voice as soft as possible, I turn to the Decepticons, "They think it's just drones here."

"Good, then let's turn tail and run. That's just cowardly," Starscream said, flailing his arms.

Megatron gave him a lethal death glare, and lowly speaks, "Starscream, it takes everything I have to refrain from choking you to death."

This Decepticon though...He has quite the wicked sense of humor, and sometimes, it's downright hilarious. I stifle a giggle.

"We should probably get out of here, then. The Autobots are barging their way through the door," Soundwave says, Megatron agrees. Now that we're silent, I hear a slight banging, must be the Autobots then. The Decepticon walked past me, "They got past some of the drones."

Soundwave transforms and beckons me into his Mercedes alt. mode, and I climb in with Ravage jumping into the backseat. Megatron and Starscream go on ahead and fly out through the hidden passage; a large tunnel.

"Wait," I say to Soundwave, placing a hand on his dashboard, "Where's Shockwave?"

"Do not fret, he's taken Driller and gotten out of here."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Driller?"

Laserbeak moves up from the backseat, "That 'mechanical worm' you saw him build a while back."

"He finished it?" It seemed more of a statement then a question. But afterwards, it was silent. It was just the noise of driving through the tunnel and the dim lights brightening us ever so slightly. We were alone in the tunnel, seeing as the drones stayed back, Megatron and Starscream flew ahead and Shockwave took Driller.

Let's just hope the Autobots don't follow us.

 **July 17, 2016, 3:37 pm**


	26. Chapter 26

**It was a really difficult decision to make during this chapter. Which POV? Sunstreaker, or Barricade? Sorry if I've disappointed some of you... ^^''**

 **The poll is still up on my profile and waiting for votes! If you want to see a new Transformers fan fiction, I suggest you vote.**

 **But shit's about to go down in this POV change! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

I raced down the dirt road, kicking up dust and making my alt. mode all the more dirty. _Ugh, I hate this planet._

But I had one mission; save Charlese. I've had no contact with her in the past few months, and I hope she's ready. The moment I managed to sneak from the human, was the moment I realized that the Autobots were storming the Decepticon base. I needed to get there _fast_.

I continued to race through the desert, no longer caring for the dust gathering in my fenders. My focus was trained on the silver Mercedes racing out of the Decepticons' hidden tunnel. _Was that...Soundwave?_

I didn't care if it was him or not, I could see Charlese's figure inside, and from what my scans show me, it is her. Soundwave seemed to have noticed me because he picked up his speed and continued on his merry way. I wasn't having it, I sped up, ready to send him off course.

My engine _screamed_ as I pushed it to go as fast as it could, and within seconds, I crashed into Soundwave's alt. mode.

We both transformed and landed, I watched Soundwave's every move as he held something in his hands. He lowered and opened them, releasing a shaken-up Charlese. _Primus, she looks so different..._

"So, this was your plan," Soundwave asked, looking down at the small human femme. She nodded, "Interesting."

"Hey 'Cade," she said, waving up at me. Numerous things were different about her. First off, her hair. Secondly, her optics- eyes, held emotions akin to fear. _What have the Decepticons done to her?_

"I trust you keep her safe," Soundwave said, looking at both me and...Ravage? What did Ravage have to do with this? I only nodded. Soundwave transformed and sped off to Primus knows where, leaving me with Charlese and Ravage.

I gazed down at the cassette, "What's up with Ravage?"

"Uh, he wanted to help...So I guess, in a way, I'm his 'master,'" she said uncertainly, she placed a hand on top of Ravage's head and he seemed to have leaned into the touch.

"Did the 'Cons treat you well?" She nodded, "This was quite the risk to take..."

The femme looked up to me, "Where do we go now?"

"You're not moving an inch, 'Con," A new voice joined the conversation and we look to our right to see a black mech with blue optics aiming his large cannons at us, more like me. Nine more mechs followed behind him.

I could hear Charlese curse under her breath, and mutter, "The Autobots..."

So this was why the Decepticons were fleeing? Interesting. Two familiar Autobots wheeled up to stand beside either side of the black mech, Ironhide. They were the twins. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. And they did not look too pleased. I raise my servos, "We don't want any trouble."

"Likewise," Ironhide said, spinning his cannons as if to intimidate me, "Let the femme go and maybe we won't kill you."

"No!" Charlese said, gaining the attention of everyone, "I'm staying with Barricade and Ravage."

A flourescent yellow mech stepped up, "Femme, do you know the danger of the Decepticons?"

"I lived with the Decepticons for five months, I know the risk. But these two aren't going to hurt me. Hell, they're not even Decepticons!" she glared at the Autobots, "Let us go."

Her back was facing me, and that was when I realized the rifle that sat upon it. She was the one killing the people those couple months ago. I never thought the Decepticons would use her for assassination, I expected her to be a saboteur.

"Not happening anytime soon," Ironhide growled, he opened fire. Hitting me pointblank on the shoulder before I could even make a move. I grunted in pain and placed a servo on my shoulder, glaring at the black mech. The florescent yellow one aimed his machine gun at me, and also opened fire. I took a couple steps back, feeling the bullets dig painfully into my armor and my protoform.

"No! Look, he's not fighting back!" I watched as Ravage was trapped by two Autobots, one yellow and black, the other red. The twins had transformed and activated their holoforms, moving in to capture Charlese. My attention was back to the bullets being fired at me, and I finally made a move to dodge. One of Ironhide's bullets grazed my helm.

I heard Charlese scream, and that was when I had enough.

I released a battle cry and lunged at Ironhide, knocking him over and repeatedly threw hits at his helm, each of which struck home.

"Let me go!" Charlese let out another scream, and I look to see her pinned down by three holoforms. _That femme is strong, indeed._

Ironhide took this chance to throw me off of him, and he pinned me down. Servos wrapped firmly against my wrists and he straddled me to keep my from moving, "Where do you think you're going, Decepticreep?"

"I'm not a 'Con anymore! I'm a Neutral!" I growl, struggling to get out of his grip.

Charlese screamed again, this time, in pain. Immediately, I take action and writhed out of Ironhide's grip, racing to the troubled femme, only to be tackled and trapped on the ground again. I stare at Charlese, who relentlessly kept struggling. Sunstreaker's holoform was on top of her, holding her right arm painfully behind her back.

"No!" I heard myself shout subconsciously.

The human femme I've come to know let out a pained wail as Sunstreaker pulled her other arm onto her back. He firmly held them in place, causing pain and discomfort for the young human. Anger boiled in my energon. _No one_ causes _my_ human pain.

Charlese cried out again, I could see tears streaming down her face as we locked gazes for a split second. I glance over to where I last saw Ravage, only to see his motionless frame. He was forced into stasis.

I continued to struggle in Ironhide's grip, until I felt a servo on my helm and a sharp prick in my neck cables. It fades away, and I felt my squirming becoming feeble. I was sedated, as was Charlese, who was still fighting back.

"Barricade!" She cried out, screaming for his name, the femme was still in pain from the position she's in, "Help me!"

I couldn't do anything.

"Brother!"

* * *

I groaned as I onlined. My sensors' activation was delayed. _Something was wrong._

Glancing around, I realize I'm not where I thought I was. I'm in an unfamiliar room, my servos handcuffed. _What had happened?_

 _"Brother!"_

Charlese's last scream repeated itself in my head, and that was when I had a moment of clarity. We were captured by the Autobots.

I felt so...helpless when Charlese cried out for my assistance. I was sedated, pinned down, and I couldn't do anything to help her. I let down my charge...

I hung my helm in defeat and waited for something to happen. It had to of been hours before I noticed...

Nothing happened.

 **July 24, 2016, 2:52 pm**


	27. Chapter 27

**You guys don't know how much it means to me that I'm making an original plot. It's so great to hear that! Gotta have some variety in our little Transformers fan fiction, yeah? **Last chapter was the first chapter to reach eight reviews! Yay! Thanks everyone** **Y'all be exploding reviews when I write something exciting, but hey...That's every chapter, right? xD****

 **Back to Charlese's POV!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 _Wh- The hell happened?_

 _Why can't I feel anything...Apart from a killer headache...What did Soundwave do to me?_

 _Wait..._

 _Soundwave._

 _I remember...We exited the tunnel and he picked up the speed, I was so confused...Then something slammed into us...Barricade._

 _Okay, I'm starting to remember now. Soundwave left me with Barricade and Ravage, we were just about to go run. And then the Autobots ambushed us. Ugh, Autobots. I see why the Decepticons hate them. I found the 'Cons much better, no matter how much the 'Bots trash talked them._ _Alright, now to figure out where I am..._

 _Come on Charlese, open your eyes..._

I felt my eye lids lift, a little crusty. I was greeted with darkness, and numbness. And that damned headache, _ugh_. I groaned and went to rub my temples in an attempt to soothe the pain, only for my hands to be jerked back down rather roughly by chains I didn't know were there. I set my hands down and huff, _that's just great_.

Repositioning myself so I sat on my knees, I looked around the room I was kept in. It's quite dark in here, either that, or it's the grey walls creating that illusion. A couple cameras hung from the ceiling, they were small and black. It's completely empty in here, except for three chairs sitting next to a locked door and under a mirror. A one-way mirror.

I'm no fool.

There was, no doubt, somewhere behind the glass, monitoring my every move. I leaned down to wipe the crust from my tired eyes. God, what kind of sedative did they give me?

I frowned as I remembered being tackled and pulled down. Sunny sat on my back and pinned my right arm around my back...painfully. Someone, I think it was Sides, threw Touféki away, let's hope they kept my rifle. There's no way I can give it up. Then another holoform came up and held my head, giving me the sedative through my neck in a small prick. I have no doubt that Barricade went through the same.

I had a hint of déjà vu from when I first met the twins... Oh, yes. I remember it clearly now. Sunny tackled me and pinned me on the cold hard ground.

My stomach growled, my head was pounding, my eyes stung, my throat was dry.

Great first impression, Autobots. Nice manners. I sighed, whoever is coming to interrogate me isn't going to get the answers out. I shook my hands, making noise with the chains, hoping to get their attention through the one-way mirror. I stopped after a few minutes, my arms growing tired. I sighed, guess that backfired; I feel even worse now.

I twisted and fell onto my back, my knees bent and one resting on top of the other, the ankle moving back and forth to some beat in my head. Got nothing else to do.

Being a fifteen year old sucks...Wait...I'm not even fifteen anymore! As always, I missed my birthday, either that or nothing special was planned. My birthday was about two months ago. Eh, oh well. But at least I can say I'm older, I'm sixteen. As are my sisters...

This was definitely not how I planned to escape.

Wonderful.

* * *

I lost track of time, nor do I think I care anymore. Could have been hours since I've waken up, I dunno.

The door next to the mirror clicks open and a man, entering his middle ages, steps in. He was dressed in a police uniform and was expressionless, even through the glares I've shot him. He grabs a chair and pulls it forward, sitting in front of where my chains connect to the floor.

He stared at me, and I stared right back with the same expression.

Two can play at this game.

The officer made no move, his neon blues continued to search mine for whatever he was looking for. Most likely answers. He interlocked his hands and set his forearms on his knees, leaning forward to get closer. I leaned back a little, the chains moving along with my hands, creating the annoying noise I've come to hate. I glared at the chains.

"Did you enjoy your stay with the Decepticons?"

I look back up to the officer, noticing the badge and name tag that read "P. Rowl," this was the Autobot, Prowl. His eyes bore into mine and dug deep. I blink, "What?"

He repeated the question, same tone, same expression. I laugh at the inquiry and shook my head, waving it off. I'm not answering these questions. He quirked an eyebrow at my response but said nothing. Until he leaned back and sighed, "I suggest you truthfully answer me."

"What, are you gonna pull a bailiff line?" Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

He glared at me, "Before you ever so kindly interrupted me, I was going to say...I can tell whether you're lying or not."

"So? Just because you can tell I'm lying doesn't mean you'll get the truth," I shrugged as I just burned him.

"That is where you're wrong. I'm going to ask yes or no questions."

Well, shit. Karma. I shot a glare, "I don't have to answer any of your questions."

"I suggest you do if you want to be released."

I snort, as if they'd release me after what I've done. Plus, I'm not leaving without Barricade, or Ravage. Shit...What happened to the two? Are they okay? I furrowed my eyebrows and clench my fists, shutting my eyes and trying to suppress my anger as I remembered, once again, what happened.

" _Brother!_ "

I mentally grimaced as I recalled screaming out to Barricade and as a last resort, calling him brother.

Prowl must have taken note of my sudden behavior, he quirked an eyebrow again, "Or...You can see Barricade and Ravage." He got me cornered, "I'll take your silence as a yes to seeing your...friends."

I looked away, not bothering with his intense staring. He was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Is Barricade a Neutral?"

No point in avoiding this, I need them to know. Prowl should tell whether or not I'm lying. I nod.

The Autobot holoform seemed to have stiffened at my answer, he knew I was telling the truth, and I don't think he liked it. He decided it was best to continue onto the next question, "Does Ravage see you as his master?" I nod, "He'll follow your every command?" I nod.

He paused for a moment, "Before the Decepticons, were you this fit and healthy?" I shook my head, "Interesting, so the Decepticons kept you in good health..." He muttered, and I nod. Why is he asking me these things? I was expecting questions about me, but I suppose the "Decepticons" are more of a threat.

I look down at myself, am I really that fit? Healthy?

"Did you drop out of school and run from the Tranquility adoption center?" My orphanage...I sighed through my nose and nodded. Prowl stayed silent for the remainder of the time he was in here, which was a while. He's still here, staring into my mind as though he were reading my thoughts. I give him weirded out looks.

I faintly smile as I remember that the Decepticons know where the Autobot base is, they could save me if they wanted to.

 **July 31, 2016, 1:09 pm**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yesterday I went to play paintball! My right arm is sore from carrying the heavy gun. Whelp, guess my right arm is gonna be stronger than my left, huh? xD**

 **Keep a look out for Rhythmless, a one-shot I'm getting ready to publish.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

I was left here for God knows how long. And it was _boring_. Not that I'm complaining. My only form of entertainment is Prowl coming in to interrogate me.

 _Prowl leaned forward and stared into my eyes, as he's always done, "You've been quite a nuisance for us, yes. You were the talk of the base... Why do you think that is, hm?"_

But this time, when the door opened, I had two people come in. No Prowl. I sighed in relief and placed a hand on my stomach, _I am getting hungry, aren't I?_ The two walked over to me, one had an outfit revolving around the color silver and the other gold. They were identical with blue ey-

Oh wait, that's just Sides and Sunny.

 _"Uh-uh, you're not going anywhere, femme," I was tackled to the ground and soon felt Sunny's weight on my back, successfully pinning me down._

I was both relieved and angered to see them. Our trust for each other has been broken. Then again, I don't think we ever had a full trust. Fine by me.

Sides crouched down and unlocked my chains, removing them from my wrists. Sunny pulled me up by my arm, and I winced against his iron grip. I subconsciously rubbed my wrist and was dragged out of the room and into a corridor, which branched off into another which was much larger in size. Probably for the Autobots to be able to walk throw without problem. I gaze around the room, ignoring the dizziness my hunger caused.

 _I could barely focus on where I was going. I mean, seriously! I walked mindlessly behind Soundwave's holoform, trying not to stumble. I'm pretty sure he said we were going to go get me something to eat...I'm not sure. Maybe he did? I think I'm becoming sick, everything looked hazy and it was all spinning. I felt nauseous._

We walked down the corridor and into double doors, which led to a mess hall of a sort. Out of the corner of my eye, Sunny's face seemed to appear more grumpy than usual, if that's even possible. He and Sides split up and the golden holoform led me over to an empty table, there were only a few soldiers sitting here and there, so it wasn't hard to find one. Sunny sat me at a table far from the doors and any windows. Smart.

His grip never left my arm. I'm sure that if he tightened his grip any more, he'd be cutting off my circulation.

Sides walked back over with a couple food choices. One of which was an apple. _Good_ , I went for the apple first. I took a bite and immediately recognized this as honey crisp, one of my favorites next to red delicious. I glanced to the food assortments at the front, I couple see numerous fruit, meat, bread and dairy there. Looks just like a school cafeteria, except more less of a death trap with the food choices. I let my mind wander as I took another bite from my apple.

 _I took a bite of my apple and watched as Soundwave sat next to me, nodding a greeting while Laserbeak climbed onto my shoulders and Ravage lying beside me. I took a final bite from my apple, listening to the taps Soundwave made with a USB flashdrive in his hand. He slipped it into my jeans pocket, and muttered, "Look at it when you get the chance."_

My left hand went to my left pocket, feeling for the drive I forgot about until now. I let out a subtle sigh in relief as I felt the small rectangular lump in my pocket. The Autobots didn't take it. I glanced to the twins, Sides sat across the table, watching me while Sunny still had my arm in his hand, his eyes wandering elsewhere but I'm sure he's looking at me through his peripheral vision.

I stared right back at Sides, and swallowed my chewed apple, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing, I guess," Sides said, monotonously, not in his usual vigor.

 _"We-"_

 _Sides began, Sunny cut him off, "You."_

 _"-I wanted to see how running away was going for you."_

"Fine," I continued to eat my apple, not up for conversation anymore. I said my words with conspicuous bitterness, "Just fine."

I shook my head, trying to shake the reappearing memories to no avail. I set down the core of my apple, some of my hunger relinquished. I stared blankly at the core which had its seeds poking out.

 _I decided to put the things in the barn to good use. I found lots of old clay and porcelain pots, outdated soil, tools, possibly expired seeds, etc. Apparently, whoever used to accompany this barn, were green thumbed._

Fiddling with the seeds from the core, I eye Sides and Sunny, the golden twin had more of his attention on me; his head slightly turned and his eyes clearly on me. Sides handed me the rest of the food he had, and I ate it all, save for the apple core and the plastic cup leftover from milk. Sunny lifted me up with the tug of my arm and led me out of the mess hall, going in a completely different direction. We approached a door that seemed to be locked, and Sides unlocked it and we walked in.

It was dimly lit in here, bars lined the walls. I realized these were cells. Six in all, two seemed occupied. We walked to the middle one on the right and Sides opened the entrance to the cell, Sunny's grip finally released me and closed the door behind me.

I look forward at a giant metal figure slumped against the wall, hands most likely shackled around the back. The head turned to me in a tired gaze, red eyes pierced mine. The familiar black and white paint was barely visible in the dim light.

"Barricade?" I sputtered, examining the scrapes, scuffs and dents in his armor caused by the Autobots. He didn't reply, his blank gaze fixated on me. I took a tentative step forward, and hesitantly asked, "...Are you okay?"

 _"Barricade! Help me!" I couldn't take it anymore, "Brother!"_

His eyes narrowed at me, as if saying "do I look okay?" Getting the message, I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, bad question..."

Glancing behind me, I could see that Sunny was inside the cell, standing next to the door while Sides stood by, ready to unlock it. I frowned and met Barricade's gaze again, "What did they do to you?"

"Interrogate. Accuse. Treat me like slag. Beat me. Gee, I wonder what they _didn't_ do?" Barricade snapped, his pointed glare directed at the two holoforms standing behind me. Concern laced his voice, "What did they do to _you_?"

"Interrogate, starve, bore me," I shrugged and gave a pained smile, and sarcastically said, "I rate it five stars."

 _Squirming under Sunny's grip, I glance around, meeting Barricade's frenzied gaze before looking at Ravage, who lied motionless. Unconscious._

Memories continued to resurface, this time, proving to be useful as they reminded me of my mechanical puma, "Where's Ravage?"

Barricade flicked his helm to the right, "Next cell over. He's been scratching the walls nonstop."

"Driving everyone crazy," Sunny muttered.

Looking behind me, I glared, Barricade seeming to have the same thought as we both said, "Nobody asked you."

"Take me to Ravage," I said, walking closer to Sunny. He sighed and grabbed my arm, leading me out. I glanced to 'Cade and we exchanged nods, a farewell. Sides unlocked the cell that sat next to Barricade's and the golden holoform led me in. I freeze at the sight of Ravage; he no longer had his trademark spikes protruding from his body. Instead, his frame was all smooth. Old scratches lined the cell in multiple places. He drove them crazy, so they stopped him. I turned to Sunny, anger clearly eminent in my voice, "What did you do?"

I ran up to Ravage's frame, which lied unresponsive on the floor, curled in the corner. I sat on my knees and placed a hand on his smooth shoulder, ignoring the multiple metal scars that lined his body like stripes, and muttered, "Ravage?"

He didn't seem to wake, instead, he leaned into my touch, rolled over and curled over my knees.

I shook the former Decepticon off of me and stood. Anger boiled in my veins, but I hid it well. Sunny grabbed my arm and led me out. Once we were out of the brigs, they began walking back down the corridor. Sides stood beside Sunny, far from me. The grip on my arm was lighter. Good.

Jamming my heel into Sunny's crotch, I twisted out of his grip. He grimaced and placed a hand on his damaged area, _ouch._ I sprinted away from the two and continued to run through the corridor as fast as I could. I booked it. My breaths heavy, I remembered.

 _Oh man, the adrenaline rush feels_ great _. The pounding of your legs pumping, urging you to go faster, and the wind smacking you in the face. Yessiree._

 _But in this case, it's not as fun as it usually is. I mean, yeah, it's fun to run and all from someone, but this is most likely a life or death situation. Who knows._

I do.

Shouts and pops filled the air, but all I could hear was the sound of my Converse hitting the concrete floors. I saw daylight out of a large door, _yes! My escape!_

Just as my left foot hit the tarmac outside, I heard a pop and something ripping through that leg, successfully stopping me in my tracks as my left leg faltered and collapsed under me. My knees buckling, my hands instinctively flew out in front of me to capture my fall. I roll over, now on my back with the support of my elbows. I look at my leg and see one color soaking through my jeans and falling onto the floor.

Red.

 **August 7, 2016, 2:49 pm**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for 150 reviews (actually 155)! I come back Monday morning to see that my reviews had spiked from 125 to 140. Then I went to sleep again and they jumped to 155. Crazy, thanks jgoss.  
Btw, Charlie wouldn't exactly be a nickname for Charlese, it would be more of a nickname for Charlotte. Char would be Charlese's nickname.**

 **Also, another celebration! *throws confetti* I'm on 50 author fav/alert lists! Whoo! :D**

 **And they've released Autobot profiles! They changed everyone except Crosshairs, and presumably Optimus. They're bringing in Hot Rod into Transformers, about damn time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Red.

Crimson.

Dark red.

Black.

Blood.

Pain.

Shit.

Help.

Groaning, I slumped myself onto the ground and held onto my calf, only to send searing pain up my leg. I could feel the blood dripping and pooling under me, creating a darker, deeper red with each drop. My jeans didn't do much to stem the flow, nor did my hands gripping it.

Then I felt nothing.

It was as though my nerves decided they didn't feel like going through the pain anymore. They just... stopped. I stared blankly at the blue sky, lying on my back and letting whoever it was tend to my leg. Hands appeared on either side of my face, landing on my shoulders and firmly kept me down. As if I could go anywhere...

Then my nerves decided to start up again and I let out a cry as I felt a burning pain on my calf. It felt like someone took a hammer, slammed it against my calf, then took a hot piece of metal and placed it there to burn. It was excruciating. I squirmed under the hands, as if they were causing the pain. I wanted to get away from it.

But everyone knows it's not like you can run away from pain.

So all I could do was lie there, sit through the pain and hope for it to end. But it didn't. In fact, it became worse. A face appeared above mine, a gruff visage greeted me. He spoke, more like growled, "How do you think it felt for all of those other people?"

Tears poured out of my eyes, either from the pain or the guilt. I weakly lifted my elbow and stared blankly at the blood that covered it and the floor.

Red.

"Did you have to shoot her?" Another voice said. He sighed, "Hit a damn artery. She's losing too much blood."

No...

"She deserves it," The gruff voice states from above me, he was glaring down at me.

Stop!

I let out a pitiful whine and squirmed, _what have I brought upon myself?_

"Ironhide, keep her still!"

A couple minutes had to of passed until I had the sudden need to sleep... My eyelids refused to stay up, I let them fall and my vision grew significantly darker. But I wasn't unconscious, no. I could hear everything just fine, even the blood pulsing in my ears.

My back felt wet and I shifted around, immediately uncomfortable. The hands on my shoulders pressed down harder and stopped my movement. The pressure on my leg also pressed harder, trying to stop the blood. The pain subsided again.

It became harder to breath.

 _Was I really losing that much blood?_

Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...

"Sideswipe, get your aft over here and make yourself useful!" A voice barked. Silence enveloped my ears before returning to sound, "Hold her leg, keep the blood from-... No, Sideswipe. Pressure stops the blood; press harde-... Yes, there you go. Now stay like that."

I felt something being placed over my face, it sat on my nose bridge, my cheeks and chin. Then I felt air fill my lungs and I could breath. Was this... An oxygen mask?

 _Is it really that bad?_

"You idiot! You couldn't have simply _chased_ her?" The same voice was scolding someone.

A familiar baritone voice replied, "You have _not_ seen that femme run."

"Sunstreaker's right, she can run like hell," Sideswipe said, his voice much closer than the other two. I let out an airy chuckle, _run like there's no tomorrow._

I could just imagine Sunny shrug as he said, "Shooting was the only option," Silence, then a yelp in pain, "You and your damn wrenches... What else was I supposed..."

The voice was cancelled as Sideswipe spoke to me, "Charlese? C'mon, don't die." I felt my lips pull up into a smirk, _as if I'd die._ I got a chuckle in return, "Yeah... Okay. I guess bleeding out for you isn't much."

 _Oh_ , you have _no_ idea.

"Slag, Sideswipe, more pressure! She's slipping unconsciou-"

* * *

 _"You are who you are... not your parents."_

 _I slammed by algebra book closed, seething rage filled me as I looked up at the teacher who glared right back at me. She directed that message right to me, even though she said it in front of the class. The teacher narrowed her eyes, daring for me to say something, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you're an expert on my life and how I should live it," I gestured to her, "Please, continue while I take notes."_

 _But I didn't say that._

 _I_ _slumped in my seat as I felt a hand softly place itself on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. It was Charlene, I know her touch from anywhere. She always tried to comfort me._

 _The teacher glanced at the clock, then clasped her hands together and smiled, a fake, strained smile, and chirped, "Class dismissed!"_

 _Everyone gathered their belongings and hurried out of the class, glad that the period is over. It was now lunch. I silently sat against the lockers in the hallway, eating my sandwich. I knew that it was pointless to try and eat in the café and to eat outside was even worse._

 _After I finished my small lunch, I stood and wiped my hands on my jeans._

 _"Oh, look! It's the idjit!" Laughter filled the hallway and I ignored it. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it pulled to turn me around, "I saw a piece of shit on the ground today... Reminded me of you!" More laughter, I waited for it to die down._

 _I smirked, "I would love to insult you, but I'm afraid that I won't do as well as nature did," I turned and began walking down the hallway, "I'm a little busy right now... Just call yourself an idiot for me. Would ya?"_

 _"Ooo"'s and jeers filled the silence, I could just hear the person I just insulted, twice, fuming. And I was dying inside, believe it or not. From both laughter and pain. I felt a hand, once again, land on my shoulder, more harshly this time, and pulled me around. Then a fist connected with my stomach and, grunting, I slumped to the floor, onto my knees._

 _Something rose in my throat, and I realized it was bile. And I released it all over the floor._

 _Laughs filled my ears as I try to make myself seem smaller in this hell. I had my knees pressed against my chest and my arms over my head, as though to protect myself. I felt myself sob._

 _I had dry heaved my lunch after a student sucker punched me in the stomach. And everyone laughed. No one caring for my well bei-_

* * *

My eyes flew open, and took me a few moments to become aware of my surroundings. I realized that there were two figures nearby; one sitting next to me, the other standing farther away.

I stared into the blue eyes that gazed into mine. Something squeezed my hand, and I looked down to see his hand enveloped mine. I looked back up at him, and recognizing that this was a silver holoform... Sides. I weakly smiled, something on my face decided otherwise. The oxygen mask was still on my face, helping me breath apparently.

"Hi," the holoform whispered. He returned the strained smile and I felt his thumb rub over the top of my hand.

I coughed before trying to speak, taking in a large amount of air before doing so, "Was the wound really that bad?"

Sides shrugged, "It hit a major artery. You lost a lot of blood... So, yeah. It really was that bad."

"Wasn't my fault. She ran," Sunny said from his position against the wall. He shrugged and crossed his arms. So it's my fault I got shot. That's wonderful to know.

I couldn't feel anything except a dull throbbing from my leg, it kind of hurt. And my scratchy throat was beginning to bother me. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth, hoping it would help my dry throat. I coughed again, "Ugh. I guess," I coughed and laughed at the same time, "I guess that's what I deserve, huh?"

"No."

They said simultaneously. Sunny turned his head, trying to hide himself from my gaze. I chuckled again, "Okay, okay... Just, do me a favor?" The two looked at me, I continued to laugh, looking at Sunny, "I'm a little busy right now... Just call yourself an idiot for me. Would ya?"

Sunny seemed to have... Smiled? It was a faint one, there only for a split second, but it was a smile. I returned the smile, trying to make it visible under the oxygen mask. Sunny shook his head, "Alright... I'm an idiot for shooting you."

"And I'm an idiot for running." I opened my mouth to say something else, but he cut me off.

He smiled, "No, I don't forgive you for anything."

But it seems he has.

 **August 14, 2016, 1:06 pm**


	30. Chapter 30

**We reached thirty chapters! Whoohoo! So...Today, meaning Sunday, is the last day of summer for me. Tomorrow, August twenty-second, is when school begins. I'm both excited and nervous! Wish me luck and hope I don't get lost.**

 **P.S., I GOT A NEW PHONE (coughmyfirstphonecough) on Friday! Samsung Galaxy S5, yo. And I typed up most of this chapter using it, so...you know where that leads to; mistakes and me blaming it on my phone.**

 **So, without further adieu, I give you... Chapter thirty!** **(Next chap POV change)**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

Sunny bounced his ankle that sat upon his knee, the right leg over the left. I watched as he continuously shifts around uncomfortably and glances at the door every so often. Clearly, he did not like being away from Sides, even for a minute or two.

Save for when he's bored.

The silver twin told me that, no matter how much they might hate each other at times, they go everywhere together. There was rarely a time when they weren't within eyesight of one another. I guess that's how strong twin bonds are for Cybertronians. It was easy to see sometimes that the two love each other unconditionally, though they don't show it much, especially Sunny.

Said Autobot jerked his head up and stared blankly at the wall opposite of him. Snapping out of his daze, he abruptly stood, and muttered, "Whelp, there goes the surprise."

Whatever that meant.

He moved towards me and pulled the sheets off of my body, then picked me up bridle style with a few grumbles, and he carried me out of the room. It's been a week since he shot me, and I've mostly healed over with slight pain from my left calf and have had a couple transfusions. I still can't walk, nor am I allowed to. Sunny and Sides visited and stayed for most of those days. The golden twin walked, more like skated, into the main hangar, where there seemed to be quite the commotion going on.

Standing in one corner was a familiar black Autobot, pointing his overly-sized cannons at a panther Cybertronian, who had his hip cannons out and ready to fire at a group of human soldiers, they were cowering in a corner, away from the former Decepticon. Sides was standing with his blades out.

"Ratchet, you glitch, why didn't you disable his weapons system?" The black mech bellowed, clearly agitated. He shot a pointed glare at the fluorescent yellow mech beside him. Then he grumbled, "Shoulda done it myself..."

The CMO shrugged, "He's under the human femme's command, I didn't think he'd lash out."

I sighed, knowing what to do. Sunny set me down and allowed me to use him as a brace on his right side, my left leg slightly lifted so I won't place any weight on it and cause pain. Straightening myself, I looked at the panther, "That's enough, Ravage," he didn't move, not even a twitch. I took a more stern tone, "Ravage, stand down."

My reply was the deactivation of his cannons, he stalked away from the humans and towards me. He looked much less intimidating when staring at me with that playful look in his optic. At the sight of him, my mood worsened. I hated the Autobots for removing his trademark spikes, leaving nothing but scars that looked much like welds and twisted metal. His frame looked smaller, yet sleeker with the change. Was it painful for him?

"Why is Ravage even out of the brigs?" The black mech growled, deactivating one of his cannons, while keeping the other on stand by.

Sides shrugged and sheepishly grinned, "Ravage wouldn't shut up or stay still, as Prowl informs," The black Autobot deactivated his other cannon and walked away, grumbling like the grump he seems to be.

Sides turns to me, "We wanted to surprise you with Ravage. But... It still stands, right?"

I ran a hand over Ravage's head, he leaned into it, "Yeah," the panther and I stare into each other's eyes before I raised my head and looked at the twins, who were watching me with interest. I lowered my hand, "Say, you guys gotta place to spar?"

"Yes, actually. It's near the shooting range," The silver twin wheeled away, still facing me as a gesture to follow. And I complied with the Autobot, "You like to spar?"

I shrug while giving a so-so gesture with my hand, I put my left foot in front of my right and began walking towards Sides, "I've got nothing better to do..."

"Oh, no you don't," a rough hand grabbed onto my shirt's collar which ended up yanking me back in a choking manner. A holoform glares at me with his bright blue eyes, "Not until you have my say so."

Releasing myself from the death grip on my shirt, I raised an eyebrow, "Well, do I have your 'say so?'"

He gave a laugh, it sounded like a genuine laugh until he straightened his face back into it's scowl, "Very funny. Back to the med bay," he pointed in the direction of said room and I sighed, dragging my feet towards my grave.

"Aw, come on, Ratchet. I wanna see how good she is," Sides said, slumping and then pouting at the gruff medic.

"No."

With that, it was end of discussion, for there was no arguments when the medic pulls out one of his infamous wrenches. He placed a hand on my back and led me to the med bay, ensuring I won't have any ideas and run. I rolled my eyes, but didn't bother to move. Especially with that wrench of his.

My guess is that he hits people with it, or throws it. Hard.

I gulp and shudder, _I really do_ not _want to find out._ Our journey to the med bay took all but a few minutes. Ravage wouldn't quit bumping into me, and even had the nerve to purposely nudge my left calf. I almost collapsed from the searing pain if it weren't for the hand on my back grabbing my shirt and pulling me back up.

Ravage opened and closed his mouth in a teasing manner, his optic full of mirth. I nudged him and returned the look. Ratchet's hand pushed me forward, "Enough of that."

I groaned and walked into the med bay in front of Ratchet, Ravage following closely and loyally behind. I flopped down on the bed designated mine and let out a heavy breath, ignoring the heavy weight I knew was Ravage on my stomach. The panther pressed his forearms against my right side, then lied his head on them so that it was also touching my side. His hind legs squished themselves on my left side and his tail went under and around my neck, creating a metal pillow of a sort.

With the mechanical cat's body providing a comfy warmth, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke, first thing I realized was that Ravage's weight was gone. Looking around, I tried to find him in the med bay. Only to realize a metal lump over my legs, most likely cutting off my circulation and having the limbs fall asleep. After all, I didn't feel him there at first.

I tried my best to shake my legs to wake him, which, after a while, did. He looked at me with a tired, questioning optic, repositioning himelf to see me better. I grimaced when I finally felt the pins and needles in my legs, "Get off, you jackass."

The mechanical panther jumped right off as if to say in a dry tone, "Gladly."

I groaned when I pulled myself up, dragging my awakening legs, shaking my feet to rid them of the horrible feeling. Ravage was watching me, and I glared, "Did you do that on purpose?"

He made made himself comfortable on the tile floor, he continued to watch me. I could just hear him saying, "Yep. And I had a damn fun time doing it."

I let myself fall back onto the bed, my head hitting the pillow and body ruffling the sheets. Does it look like I care? Nah...

The feeling on my left leg came back, and I wish it didn't because _goddammit_ it hurt like hell. I shot back up and gripped my calf as though it'd stop the pain. _I swear, if this was why he was lying on me..._

"Guess it's time for your painkillers, hm?"

I hissed in pain, and flipped Ratchet the bird.

 **August 21, 2016, 1:45 pm**


	31. Chapter 31

**So, because of not enough votes, I'm keeping the poll up until I reach an adequate amount. I also added another choice.**

 **But, one the other hand. Twenty thousand views! This can't go unnoticed, people! Thanks for so many freaking views.**

 **Okay... There's a little action. I'm not sure how good I am with these, so it'd be great if you guys would tell me how I'm doing so that I can improve. (In my opinion, I suck at writing action scenes) And, no. Don't jump to conclusions when I say "action scenes." Just read :)**

 **POV change!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

My arms folded over each other and I watched as Ratchet stole the human femme, returning to the blasted med bay. Her absence made the overly large hangar feeling empty. Or maybe that was just me missing her presence...

I'm missing a fleshy. _Great._

After glaring at Sideswipe's cheeky smile, I turned my helm away and stared out the open bay door. He knew exactly what I was thinking and I hated it. But it seemed he was thinking the same thing. Our embarrassment was shared through the bond we have. And I realized that I hated it less.

Sides knew I didn't like showing these emotions, and sometimes he'd tease me about them.

Charlese disappeared around the corner and I slouched, my shoulders slumping and my arms falling limp. How long is that damned medic going to keep her in the med bay?

" _Do you wanna spar?_ "

I paused as I processed his words that filled my processor, or mind as humans call it. I turned and wheeled away towards the training room. _Don't even have to ask._

Sideswipe's chuckle filled my processor and I realized my thought fell through the bond. Hearing him follow closely behind, I sped up, growing a little impatient at the speed we were walking, or wheeling.

"It's good that Ratchet changed our holoform so that we don't have to... Walk with feet," he cringed. I knew how it felt and it was quite unpleasant to walk. It's better to skate, as we have for our entire lives. The CMO decided it was a good idea to design our holoforms with shoes with flat soles. We complained to the point where it drove the mech crazy, and he caved in. I smirked at remembering his expression when he had enough.

Sides cut in front of me and shoved his way through the doors, wheeling in and greeting Ironhide with the nod of his head. The black mech returned the gesture and continued his way towards the shooting range, us two exchanging glares and shoving past one another. My twin brother stood in the center of the hangar and threw his right arm over his helm, straight up, his other servo held the elbow joint in the stretching limb. He arched his back strut and let out a satisfied groan. I rolled my optics as he flashed me a smile. I growled through the bond, " _Showoff._ "

" _Oh, someone sounds jealous. Like what you see, bro?_ " He flexed and stretched some more. I shoved against the bond, throwing my irritation at him. Sides sent sarcastic love, but I knew it was real too. I found myself subconsciously sending it back, I had no control anyhow.

Times like this weren't common, especially with the Decepticons on the loose and Charlese's troubles concerning us.

Charlese.

I'm not sure what to think of her anymore. We were sent to her area to monitor Barricade's activity after confirming him being there. Then the femme became caught up in the mess, and we had to monitor her as well, much to my dismay. I even went as far as leaving Sides with her that one day because I had such a disinterest, and disgust, for humans. I soon realized how serious it became when Barricade began interacting with her, so Sides and I had to stick around the femme a lot.

Wasn't fun, to say the least.

I joined Sideswipe and we stood parallel to each other, gazing into each other's optics as we spoke, " _After you, brother._ "

Smirking, I lowered myself, " _Gladly._ "

I charged at my brother, sliding out the two blades that were built into my wrist, wheeled around him and I sideswiped the mech, slicing directly in the stomach and I swiveled around so I stood behind him once again. I raised my wrists and placed both blades on his neck cables, where I could easily cut through and twist the metal, which would successfully detach the helm from the cables and offline him. But instead, we went lax as the first round ended.

" _Alright, alright. I wasn't ready for that._ " I glanced at Sideswipe's sparking side, I had made quite the deep gash. But that's what happens when you perform a glancing blow. We both placed our servos on our sides, I could feel the small pain emanating from the wound. It wasn't fatal, and definitely won't interrupt our match. My twin brother smiled, a mischievous glint in his optics, " _I get first move this time._ "

Sideswipe stood proudly in the hangar, his blades finally slid out. I sighed, " _About damn time, brother._ "

He smirked and sped off to my right, a well ways away. I kept my optics on him, as he paced around. In the blink of an optic, he threw his blade right at me, missing my helm by mere inches. The distraction of his blade allowed him to speed to my side. His blade almost landed on my mid back, but I quickly wheeled away, turned around and pointed my blades upwards, ready to defend myself.

And defend I did as the silver mech decided he'd have a blast jabbing that sharp blade of his at me.

The advantage? I had two, he had one. The other was stuck in the wall, lodged with the strength of his throw, which most likely could have chopped off my faceplates. But my brother and I both know that I can dodge it in time, no matter what. Sideswipe's blade pierced my stomach plating, and I groaned at both the sudden pain and my paint. It was scratched off right there... Need to repaint soon. Taking this opportunity, my brother swung his blade back, and then straight towards my neck cables, I wasn't quick enough to move out of the way from his lightning fast action.

His sword stopped short of slicing through a major line, and I knew I had lost this round.

Since Sideswipe and I grew, fought and survived through the pits of Kaon, we've become hardened warriors, itching to get out there and slice through Decepticons. Which was mainly the reason why we became front liners. We knew exactly where to strike so we could dispose of the Decepticons, get our servos on them first and get all the action! Which was usually the case in some battles.

My brother felt my excitement rushing through the bond and he instantly began the next round, swiftly wheeling over to pick up his blade. Jerking away with his wheels, he pulled the sword out with brute strength and charged at me. I placed my blades up in a defensive pose, knowing I can't attack now, and the silver mech collided with me, his blades met with mine and I blocked him, pushing against his swords as he did the same, trying to get past to make a strike.

Finally deciding it to be time, I jerked to my left, Sideswipe fell forward and I swiped, narrowly missing his back strut. That didn't work as well as I thought it would. My brother quickly regained his stance and lunged at me, jabbing his blade towards my weak spots, which I continuously dodged until I had enough and fought back. Our blades met each other multiple times before his met my neck cables at the same time as mine did his.

"Steel mate."

We slid our blades back into our wrists and stood up straight. Sideswipe opened his mouth to say something, but claps interrupted him before he could utter a word. We both looked over to the source to see a small girl with short black and white hair clapping slowly.

The silver mech standing parallel to me opened his mouth again, "How did you escape Hatchet?"

She smiled and pointed upwards, both Sides and I followed to where and saw the white vent that was far up the also white wall. How she got up there and down will remain a mystery to me. Sides' mouth hung open, "You climbed through _that_?"

Charlese nodded eagerly. Clearly, she was here for a while if she was that excited about something, which was most likely my brother and I's match. A frown settled itself upon my faceplates, _the fights weren't even that good...?_

"You know, Ratchet is going to _kill_ you," I paused, thinking it over, "Preferably with one of his wrenches."

The femme stomped and stared at me, "Not you too!"

 _No, I just don't want you to get hurt._ I thought, observing the little human walk, more like limp, around, looking around in the training room. Sides glanced to me, a faint smile appearing. I could feel the same thoughts running through his processor.

Charlese ran a hand through her hair all the while limping around, "I can fight... But not like _that_."

She finally chose a spot to stand, slightly lifting her left leg and looked between Sideswipe and I. What she sees and thinks about us, I have no clue, and I'm not sure if I want to know. We stared right back at her and welcomed the silence that adorned our audio receptors, content with gazing into each other's optics.

"Where the _slag_ is that _fragging femme_!" A shout could be heard outside of the training room, Charlese immediately reacted to it and made her way back to the wall.

The human glanced at my brother and I, and sheepishly smiled, "A little help?"

Sideswipe stepped forward, flashing me a teasing smirk, before taking Charlese in his palm and lifting her up to the vent countless feet above the floor. She took her time to slip the cover off as quietly as she could before slipping it in the vent and climbing in after it. Sides kept his servo in front of the vent just in case and we watched as she silently placed the grate back onto the wall and slipped into the shadows of the vent.

How she found her way leaves me clueless. Maybe she was lucky?

Just as Sideswipe wheeled back over to me, a familiar fluorescent yellow medic entered the hangar, looking more pissed than usual. He immediately looked to us, "Have you seen Charlese?"

We both shook our heads, knowing he'd kill her if he found her. Was she going back to the med bay? Primus forbid if she were. Everyone knows that it's a stupid idea, especially when Ratchet becomes this angry.

"I told that damned femme to _stay_ in _one place_! That's all I ask!"

The medic threw his servos up and stormed off, continuing to search for the "missing" human. A click sounded from the vent she disappeared in and we looked up to it, seeing the faint coloration of her inside. Her hand pressed against the grate and moved back and forth, a wave in which Sideswipe gladly returned. I turned and wheeled away.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a repainting."

 **August 28, 2016, 12:35 am**


	32. Chapter 32

**Don't forget about the poll, for those of you who haven't voted yet.**

 **Now, this chapter explains what was going on with chapter 28, for the ones confused or looking into it. Well, here you go! Back to Charlese's POV!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 _I heave myself into the large vent and turned to place the cover back on. I crawl through and hit a grate about two feet from the entrance. I lift the heavy grate and slid it out of the way before hanging myself from the ceiling, having no where to place my feet. Luckily, I'm a couple feet from the wall, but it seems like miles._

I shook my head to clear the memories.

I crawled through the ventilation shaft, following the sound of the Autobot twins, who were making their way back to their shared quarters. It deemed more difficult than what I first anticipated. First off, the vents continuously led to dead ends, and I'd lose the twins. Secondly, I kept taking the wrong turns, thinking I was going the right way, only to realize I went quite the opposite. So I spent a good twenty minutes trying to find my way to those two.

I can't see clearly, but I'm pretty sure im covered in shit from the vents.

l approached the grate at the end of the shaft and found the familiar silver and gold paint jobs of the twins. Tapping lightly on the metal, I gained their attention, both pairs of blue eyes turning to the grate l resided in. Trying to push the grate off its place was harder than I thought. Sides stood and wheeled over to the vent and carefully plucked the gate right off of the wall and held an open palm to me as an invitation to climb on, and I accepted; latching onto one of the silver mech's fingers as I settled myself on his servo.

Sunny had paused in his repainting and was staring at me with cold optics. I shifted uncomfortably in Sides' servo. I did not like that look.

"That crazed medic is gonna have my ass isn't he?" l said with a humorless chuckle, trying to clear the tension in the air. It didn't work, in fact, Sunny's gaze only hardened. He was definitely still mad at me, even if he wasn't a minute ago... well, more like half an hour ago in the training room.

 _The golden twin harshly hissed, and then spat with hatred, "You're a Decepticon."_

I lowered my gaze and stiffened my posture when I recalled that day _. God, what is going on with me? Why do my memories keep resurfacing?_ Placing a finger on my temple, I let out a frustrated sigh, _man, they have some serious mood swings. Especially Sunny._ "Look, I get that you two hate me-"

"-Damn right we do!" Sunny snaps, his angry gaze flicking over to me. l decided not to continue my sentence. Letting out a heavy sigh, I figured I should just leave and face the wrath of Ratchet. I had Sides return his servo to the ground and I slipped off. My feet found their way to the door, and it opened as I stepped out, Sides must have opened it for me. I left without another word, I could just feel Sunny's gaze following me as I walked out the door, glaring daggers into the back of my head.

 _"This is serious. Have you seen Barricade recently?" Sunny says, his brows furrowed and mouth set to a frown. I shrug, ticking off Sunny, "This isn't a game!"_

I leaned against the wall, my mind grew fuzzy as the memory resurfaced. Well this is new. Rubbing my temples, trying desperately to rid my head of the painful pounding, I hissed. Not how I wanted to spend my day.

 _"You're a Decepticon."_

Here we go again. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to forget those venom-laced words. I'm not a Decepticon! I'm a human... a...

Human?

Was I really, when I've killed so many of my kind under the Decepticon cause? Who knows what those innocent people have done, and I have a feeling the Decepticons know but for a shitty excuse. I'm a hitman, I guess, killing under the 'Cons' hitlist.

 _"You're a Decepticon."_

The phrase repeated itself and spoke louder with each and every time it spoke. I slumped the the floor and placed my head in my hands. _Bloody hell, this hurts. Why?_

It repeated again, and it felt like someone smacked me upside the head with a hard piece of metal. Suddenly feeling nauseated, I stood and sprinted to the nearest bathroom I could find. I knew my stomach was going to empty itself. I slid on the floor, taking a sharp turn into another corridor where I remember a restroom, the twins took me there while I was being held in the interrogation room. Now I reside in the med bay, well... I'd most likely get killed if I go back there.

I forcefully pushed open the door and jumped in, rushing to a stall and leaning over the toilet on my knees. Bile quickly rose in my throat and released itself into the bowl. I gagged up every last bit of guilt I had in my stomach. A putrid stench filled my nose, but I was too busy with throwing up, and the memory resurfacing.

 _"You're a Decepticon."_

My stomach emptied whatever was left, which I assumed was nothing. Dry heaving isn't the best. I lingered over the toilet before settling back on my haunches, pushing down the lever to let the toilet flush. And when I didn't have any more energy to sit, I plopped myself down on my knees and leaned against the wall, letting a sob break through the silence.

"Well you need to find her!" A rough _clang_ was heard, followed by a noise in pain. The familiar gruff voice continued, "Primus, why do I even trust you two?"

I couldn't help but let out a whimper as another splitting headache hit my head, and a wave of nausea found its way into my stomach. I refused to dry heave again, its not pleasant.

The voices had stopped, before a baritone voice returned, sounds like Sides, "You hear that?"

A transformation sequence could be heard from outside the bathroom and I curled up as the opening door squeaked. Footsteps echoed through the room before stopping at the stall I was in. A soft knock was heard, "Charlese?" The stall door slowly opened and I shied away from the concerned, yet aggravated, visage of the medic. He sighed, seeming to know the story of why I was slumped on the floor next to a toilet, "Primus, femme. You can't listen to my instructions, can you?"

I didn't respond, only curled further into myself. I did not want to deal with this Autobot right now. I'm sure Ratchet despises me, and I him. We never liked each other or had a civilized or friendly talk. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt an arm place itself under my neck, and another in the crook of my knees. It was Ratchet, he lifted me up bridle style and I latched onto his neck with my arms with whatever energy I had left. He walked out of the restroom and we were greeted with his alt. mode and three other Cybertronians; Sunny, Sides and Prowl. I placed my head back on Ratchet's shoulder and surrendered to the pain washing over me.

Placed in the passenger seat of Ratchet's alt. mode, we drove off, most likely in the direction of the med bay. I let the darkness consume me, and welcomed the nightmares that came with it. Every memory resurfaced, and brought more pain along with it. But that certain time when Sunny and Sides were in the brig, when it felt like the golden twin called me a low-life piece of shit.

 _"You're a Decepticon."_

This is the guilt taking over me and dropping me into insanity...

 **September 4, 2016, 12:53 pm**


	33. Chapter 33

**Check out a drawing of Charlese and (non-spikey) Ravage I drew! In a way, it's a sneak peek. Link (delete the spaces, where dot is place a period. You know the drill): vodid dot deviantart dot com / art /** **Meditator-633470312  
**

 **And we're so close to _two hundred_ reviews! We're currently at one hundred, eighty-eight. Ahh! Let's do this! Spread the word, get peeps to read the story :D**

 **On sadder news, it's 9/11. I haven't lost anyone from the attack, so all I can do is feel sorry for those who have. I hope no one has lost a loved one on 9/11, if you have... My condolences.  
**

 **Poll is still up! Cast in your vote please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 _I took a bite of my apple and watched as Soundwave sat next to me, nodding a greeting while Laserbeak climbed onto my shoulders and Ravage lying beside me. I took a final bite from my apple, listening to the taps Soundwave made with a USB flashdrive in his hand. He slipped it into my jeans pocket, and muttered, "Look at it when you get the chance."_

I placed a hand on my left pocket again, feeling for the shape of a flashdrive. I let out a sigh in relief, _still there_.

My tired eyes trailed down to the Cybertronian panther that was forced to recharge on the floor by Ratchet. He was staring up at me with interest and curiosity. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Did you even sleep?"

"No, he didn't,'' 'the holoform of Ratchet walked in, "I was just considering sedating him."

l was asleep for about eighteen hours, as I've been informed. My mind was plagued with resurfacing memories and nightmares. It was a restless sleep, and I'm sure I was thrashing around in my sleep. What woke me was the dull throbbing pain in my bandaged leg. Least to say, it was not pleasant.

Ratchet walked over and grabbcd my right arm, holding it firmly in place so he could inject the painkiller. The needle slid in, then out. Within a minute, I could feel it take effect. Yeah, this medic has the best painkillers.

Without a sound, Ratchet walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I assume that the door leads to his office, quarters or the med bay storage room. Or all of the above.

"I think she's traumatized," I could hear the medic's words through the door, talking to someone else, "Maybe she didn't know what she had done while it was numb."

"And the realization came," the familiar voice of Prowl joined, "Clarity is hitting her considerably hard."

Two voices hummed in agreement, and the third baritone voice spoke, "You think she will come to trust us?"

The entrance to the med bay clicked and swung open, revealing three figures. I glanced at the door housing Ratchet, Prowl and another's conversation before directing my attention to the other three.

I recognized them as Sunny and Sides. The other one, girl with streaks in her hair and black framed glasses, I found familiar. Her name was on the tip of my tongue. My eyes locked onto the twins, one was glaring with a frown while the other offering a soft smile. It's pretty easy to guess.

"Hey, Charlese," she said, taking a step forward. Sunny grabbed her arm, effectively stopping the girl in her tracks, his eyes darted between Ravage and I. The girl settled with where she was standing, "You okay?"

The golden twin snorted. I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah," Her name appeared in my mind, "Are you okay, Ailis?"

She silently nodded, pursing her lips.

It was quiet for a while, up until sides led Ailis out of the room. Sunny was the last one out, and I decided to talk, "What the hell is with you?" I snapped. He turned with a gruff questioning look, "One minute, you're okay with me, the next, you hate me."

"l will never be okay with you," he pointed a finger at me, then stormed out of the room after his twin.

My eyes lowered and met with Ravage. He opened his mouth and closed it, whatever that meant. l placed my head back onto the pillow and let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long, boring day.

The voices from behind Ratchet's door had stopped, silence consumed the room. Only for a short while as I heard as _c_ _lick_ and Ratchet slipped through the door, followed by Prowl and a holoform I don't think l've seen before.

The holoform held a stern, straight visage. He had black hair with a hint of blue, and his skin tanned. This man wore clothes revolving around a redish-orange and blue, othere than the black army boots his feet bore. His eyes were an electric blue, I wouldn't doubt it if he was on Autobot.

Overall, he seemed casual, but at the same time, he's appearance screamed authority.

"Charlese VanDyke?"

 _Holy shit_ is his voice _deep_ , it sent shivers up my back. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Yeah, who's asking?"

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he seemed to study me with an intense gaze, his voice deepened, "I've heard much about you."

"Creating quite a ruckus, if I do say so myself," Ratchet said, walking over to my left side and checked the bandages.

Optimus' eyes lingered on the medic before turning his attention back to me, "I do believe you were told to remain in the med bay, am I correct?"

l winced as Ratchet prodded my tender calf, Ravage moved and stood between the medic and bed. He was growling lowly at Ratchet as a way to warn him to back off. I looked back to the Autobot leader, "Yeah..."

"Would you care to explain, why you left the med bay?" He hooked his thumbs on the pockets of his jeans, "You only caused yourself harm."

I grimaced, remembering the memories and when my stomach had enough. I didn't have a solid reason as to why, so I straightened my face and shrugged, "I dunno..." I thought up a smart answer, "Because and why not."

"'Because and why not' my aft!" The medic smacked the side of my head. He began lo replace my bandages, roughly tightening them to emphasis his words, " _Because_ you wanted to cause _more_ trouble and _why not_ piss of the medic?"

Yep, a very long and boring day.

* * *

I was left alone after about an hour of scolding. I was currently sitting near Ravage, cross-legged with my elbows set on my knees. Ravage stared up at me with his one eye. He was lying on his side.

My breathing evened out as I closed my eyes and relaxed. I cleared my mind and focused on breathing. In, one, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four. I matched my breathing with the ticking of the clock hung on the wall.

No worries or memories clouded my mind, just me and Ravage. Relaxing. I wasn't allowed off the bed, so Ratchet will have my ass for this.

But apparently, meditating helps calm me. Who knew?

 **September 11, 2016, 12:27 pm  
** Those from 9/11 will be remembered.


	34. Chapter 34

**Any mistakes are blamed lovingly in my phone ~**

 **Okay, we can do this! Let's reach two hundred reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

"The frag are you doing on the floor?" A harsh voice breaks me from my meditation. I choose to ignore it; keeping my eyes shut, taking a deep breath through my nose and straightening my back. Apparently, that doesn't meet Ratchet's expectations, "Get back on the bed."

I furrow my eyebrows, continuing to ignore him. I could hear Ravage shifting around beside me, he let out a low growl before I felt a weight on my thigh, most likely his head.

"I will not repeat myself," the medic said. I could hear footsteps becoming louder, "Charlese "

And I gave him no response, even as he stood right next to me. He let out an impatient sigh before I felt two hands make their way under my armpits. With his strength, he lifted me up easy peasy. I opened my eyes and began struggling, "Hey! Let go of me!"

"No," he set me down on the bed and began his work checking my bandages, "I told you to stay in bed."

"There's no harm in sitting on the floor," I grimaced as he prodded my wound again.

He hummed, and said as if he didn't hear me, "Still tender..."

This crazed medic. He's disrupting my relaxation! Ravage watched the holoform check on my leg, letting out a growl every time I winced at his poking. Could he be any more gentle? Note the sarcasm...

Soon, he ended his checkup and walked away, through the door that led to the rest of the med bay.

My head still hurt from everything that happened. My stomach still queasy, and legs still weak. Did I look like I care? Well, judging by how I'm making my way towards the vent, I'd say I didn't care.

My feet planted themselves on the counter and I slipped inside the vent I opened. The same one I used to escape and see the twins. This time, I'm not going to those two. I continued my way through the ventilation shaft, ignoring the voices from under and beside me, I was passing through the main corridor, it seems.

I glanced at the grate under me and looked at the room below, it was dim. My fingers wove themselves through the holes of the cover and I lifted it off the ceiling. Hands grabbed onto the ledge of the shaft and I swung myself out.

With a loud _thud_ , my feet landed on the floor and I paced around the room, scanning.

Finally, my eyes found what they were looking for. Metal bars lined the opening in the wall, effectively caging in whatever it was.

Yes, I am in the brigs.

I walk down to a familiar cell, one that held my friend, my guardian, my brother. Whatever you want to call him.

My hands unlocked the door, thank Soundwave for teaching me how, and I slipped into the cell. I stopped in my tracks when a blue liquid was found under my feet. I raised my left foot and stared at the glowing substance on my sole. Is this energon?

Heart skipping a beat, I immediately realized that he was wounded. I looked up to see the damaged frame of Barricade, scrutinizing gaze staring at the wall.

Does he know I'm here?

I took a cautious step forward, and his attention turned to me. His red optics softened for a moment, before hardening. He harshly spoke, "What are you doing here?"

That tone was that of protective, and irritated. What had happened to him?

"Barricade..."

His name left my mouth before I knew it was coming. I felt my knees go weak as I stared at his wounds. They were scary, to say the least.

He was missing parts of his armor, some were scattered across the floor. His side was bare, the armor exposing the cut and damaged wires. Cables sparked every so often. One of his optics was flickering. His servo hung limp and his shin was missing a portion of itself. There was so much energon leaking from bis wounds.

I took another step forward, only for my collar to choke me and move me backwards. Arms latched onto mine and kept me firmly in place. Barricade growled, "Release her, Prowl."

"She is not to be in here," he said, beginning to tug me away.

I struggled against his grip, "No! No! He's hurt, I can't just leave him here!" The arms holding me tightened and continued to drag me out, I was unable to stop it. Panic rose within my throat, "Barricade! Let me go, I have to be with him!"

The former Decepticon tried to make a move, but with the shackles on his wrists, his injuries and Prowl's warning gaze, he had no choice but to stay put.

I understood, but that doesn't mean I can't try to make a move. I thrashed in the Autobot's grip, kicking and pulling at the arms holding mine. My leg protested with my movements, "Let me go!"

Good news, Prowl is struggling to get me out. Bad news, he's still winning the battle.

Barricade looked troubled, deciding whether or not to fuck it and help me, or to stay put and not risk it. I couldn't let myself leave, I had to be here with, for, Barricade. It's been months since I've seen him, and I just got him back only for the Autobots to ruin the party.

Prowl grunted as I kicked him in the shin. He was far too tall to pull off what I did with Sunny; kicking him in his junk. Well, maybe I can try?

My foot landed on his thigh and his hold faltered. I took the opportunity to slip out of his graso, and I felt my feet carry me over to Barricade. I ignored his protests and the feet behind me.

The Neutral lowered his shackled hands and lifted me up, away from Prowl's holoform.

"You do realize, this will come with severe consequences?"

I didn't heed his warning, I only traced the metal on 'Cade's servo. His fingers slightly curled around me as Prowl's holoform disappeared.

Not even seconds later did the Autobot's bipedal mode appear in the cell. He sternly gazed at us.

"This is your final warning. Release her, Barricade."

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my teeth. He can't do this! This is all my choice, if I want to stay, then I will. My next move seems to take Prowl off guard.

"I'm not leaving my brother."

 **September 18, 2016, 1:57 pm**


	35. Chapter 35

**I cannot believe we did it! Two hundred reviews! Thanks everyone for the support of this story, and look how far it has come in just seven months!**

 **For our accomplishment, next chap will be a diverse POV change. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

My eyes bore into Prowl's blue ones, there was no way I was moving. And I'm pretty sure he knows it, judging by the stiff stance he's taken to, now only staring at us with a firm gaze.

My body said, _run! run! run!_ While my head told me _follow his orders, move!_ And on the other hands, my heart was devoted, screaming _stay put!_ Honestly, I had no idea what to do, especially when my conscience is having a feud on the situation.

Barricade's servos curled around me in a protective hold as the Autobot took a step forward. I shut my eyes and turned away, not wanting to know what the "severe consequences" will be.

Two pairs of heavy footsteps echoed through the brigs and the figures of two more Autobots appeared, the black and fluorescent paintjobs were familiar and dreaded by myself.

Ironhide unhesitantly walked up to the former Decepticon holding me, his threatening gaze told us brute force will be used to separate us, which only made me hold onto Barricade's chestplates tighter.

"We won't say it again, Barricade," Prowl stated.

The Neutral scoffed, "And if she doesn't want to leave me?"

"It's not her choice. She was told to stay in the med bay," Ratchet gruffly said, he sharply glanced towards me, "this is the second time she's disobeyed my orders."

Barricade looked down, staring at me, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

I didn't reply, I knew I didn't have a solid reason or explanation for my actions.

Ironhide stepped forward and roughly grabbed the Neutral's injured shoulder, causing him to stiffen. Prowl strode over and plucked me from his grasp and began to make his way out of the brig. The black mech slammed Barricade against the wall, effectively making him stay put. I struggled in Prowl's hold, yelling profanities and throwing empty threats at the officer and the other two Autobots. My desperate attempts to verbally have him release me were in vain.

"If you want to be in the brigs, fine. I can arrange that," the Autobot growled, he walked to the very last cell and deposited me on its cold floor. Glowing purple bars lit up the almost pitch black space. Energon bars, they were. This was one secure cell.

I crawled to the nearest wall, brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. This wasn't how I wanted it.

My eyes traced the nonexistant patterns on the floor, then to the black jeans that adorned my legs. I closed my eyes after boredom and grief had taken over.

What had I done with my life?

* * *

I woke with a start to blaring alarms and flashing lights. I clambered onto my feet and peeked out from behind the energon bars, nothing except red lights from what I can see. Shouts were heard far outside the brigs.

 _Shit, what is going on out there?_ I shrank back in the dark cell when the brig door opened. _Clanks_ of feet filled the silence, save for the alarms. I stared out the energon bars, hoping it's not an Autobot.

A single red optic greets my vision and I scramble onto my feet, racing over to where the figure was standing. The bars reflected off of his armor, giving an eerie glow to his sleek form.

It was Ravage.

The panther walked over to the control and deactivated the energon bars, opening the cell in which I gladly removed myself from. My feet carried me over to the former Decepticon, and I could see his stiff stance and urgency in his optic. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

Gunfire broke me from my daze and I turned my head to the brig's entrance. _What the hell is going on out there?_

"Unlock Barricade and then we can leave this place," I nodded to the loyal Decepticon. He followed the order with a graceful flick of his tail and he turned to open it. I found my way to the Neutral's cell and the door opened. His cell wasn't like others, it was regular metal bars while the other half was energon.

This time, it was debatable whether or not he looked better. His previous injuries were repaired, but it seemed he had new ones as well. And he had a tired look in his optics. The shackles were no longer wrapped around hs wrists.

"Barricade, we're getting out of here, let's go."

He grunted as he pulled himself up off the ground. His frame had nothing more than some dents and scratches, maybe some pieces still missing. It was adequate enough to sustain him for a while.

Barricade limped after me as I roamed the hallways, remembering where to go to get out. Am alternative exit had to be found, the gunfire was coming from... pretty much everywhere.

We soon arrived in the main hangar, sprinting past all the NEST soldiers and Autobots, ignoring all the shouts given. When I looked up to see what else was blocking our way, I was greeted with cold red optics.

The Decepticons were attacking.

My feet skid against the floor, making an abrupt stop as I froze in fear. Shit, they're back. I was face to face with one of the drones, a front liner by the looks of it.

A yellow and black Autobot sped over to me, only to be stopped by a growling Ravage.

Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. My heart was pounding in my chest and I jumped as one of the Decepticon's bullets hit the ground where I was standing.

"Where are you going?" A deep voice filled my ears. I glanced up to see silver hair... _Sides_. I tried to squirm my way out of his grip, but it only seemed to tighten... protectively? He dragged my off to the side of the hangar, in between where the large bay door and the corner meet.

He held me there, placing a hand on my chest and glancing around the war zone. There were only a few Autobots present; Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, a yellow and black one, Sunny and Sides himself.

My eyes caught onto Barricade, who was struggling against Prowl. And Ravage, he was defending himself from the yellow scout.

The panther leapt away from bullets and attacks and gracefully landed. The missiles from his hips shot out and hit the scout in weak areas, successfully bringing him down for a moment to land a hit on the Autobot's helm.

Said 'Bot grabbed Ravage quite viciously, held him by the helm and tail, then began to...

 _No, he wasn't..._

The scout dared to, pulling on Ravage's tail and pulled out the green slime covered spine out from his back. His mouth hung open in a silent scream and his optics flickered.

 _No!_

I collapsed onto my knees, watching as the Autobot used his spine to choke an advancing Decepticon.

 _How dare he..._

A scream tore through my throat, and I immediately struggled to get out of Sides' grip. Kicking, squirming, thrashing, all tried to release myself, to no avail.

 _Ravage!_ I stared at the motionless frame of the cassette, a sob broke my still figure and I felt tears trailing down my cheeks. There was no way he just did that...

I turned and cried on the shoulder that was there. Arms welcomingly pulled my against the holoform. I tucked my head under his ear and continued to sob, my own arms wrapping themselves tightly on Sides. His hand stroked my head and he hushed me. God, why Ravage? Why?

 _Ravage..._

 **September 25, 2016, 6:00 pm**


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow. Internet explosion, much? FIFTEEN REVIEWS! So sorry for it, y'all are probably dying. The bug's still around where I can't see the reviews, but I can see them in my mail. A couple were too long and I couldn't read the rest because y'all screamed at me (more like at the characters) But don't worry, after a few days I can see them.**

 **Trust me when I say this; I read the reviews literally the second they are posted. (That is, if I can)**

 **So here's the diverse POV change I promised from last week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 _Approximately twelve hours ago..._

A wave of anger washed through my processor before disappearing as my codes immediately terminated it. Though, saying I was void of any emotions would be a lie.

My servo subconsciously rubbed my shoulder, where that Neutral had crashed into me. It had ceased to a dull throb, the dent gradually working itself out. Making a move to repair might cause more harm than good.

A weight planted itself on my opposite shoulder, my helm instinctively turned to identify the presence.

"Laserbeak: report," a command that had been built into my processor repeated itself as it has always done on a daily basis.

My creation shifted his wings and spoke, his beak and tongue moving to produce the words, "They're hard on her."

I let a sigh out and ran a servo over my faceplates. It has been a while since Barricade has retrieved the human femme. Laserbeak and I have monitored her through Ravage, and the results aren't the best.

What angered me the most, was when they _shot_ her. Anger had boiled in my energon, unable to be pushed away by my codes. Least to say, it looked more like punishment than a way of stopping her. Payback seemed sweet for them.

"Are we going to make a move soon, Master?" Ah, yes. There's the name they've always called me. Soundwave just didn't seem to be used as much by my creations.

I turned and began walking down the Section-A corridors, momentarily glancing at Charlese's former quarters. A frown settled itself on my usual smug visage, "Megatron plans on it."

"Good," the vulture crooned, "I want to rip an Autobot to shreds!"

"Reminder: training is to be used for self defense," my creation hissed after those words. He and I both knew he wouldn't actually attack, unless ordered to do so. It was for his protection, with his size he or Ravage could be ripped apart.

And I was _not_ in the mood to lose my creations.

I joined Laserbeak in watching over Charlese, only to find that she wasn't present in the room. Ravage was lying on the floor, settling with relaxing. Confusion momentarily swept over my processor, "Ravage: Where is the human femme?"

In response, his gaze switched over to the ventilation grate high on the wall. _Of course, she always uses the shafts._ My older creation was just as curious as I was, _where had she gone?_ We watched as Ravage followed Charlese's signature, he wove through the hallways and stalked in the shadows. My creations were built for stealth, and it deemed itself useful many times over. The young jaguar continued his way through the Autobot base, finally stopping before a large door, where three Autobot signatures were detected.

Said Autobots walked out, I quickly identified them as the Chief Medical Officer, the tactician and the weapons specialist. Ravage balanced himself on all fours, lowering himself into the shadows. He stayed there, reading Charlese's frenzied signature.

Laserbeak and I were broken from the connection when the door to the surveillance room slid open, the large and injured frame of our leader stepped in, smiling sadistically, "Soundwave, we make our move today."

I nodded, smirking. The femme had given us the location of the base, and it was not far from here. We could make our attack in less than several hours.

I stood from my seat, ignoring the pressure Laserbeak's claws applied on my shoulder to stay steady. I followed Megatron through the corridors of our backup base, it was much smaller that of our previous one.

Our leader entered the main hangar, where many other Decepticons were waiting for orders. Megatron stood proudly before them, "Decepticons! Destruction will reign upon the Autobots," A synchronized battle cry rang out in the hangar, and the leader smiled.

How he holds this power and respect, I will never know. He has my loyalty and reverence for however long he will stay strong. Though his decision in making Starscream his first lieutenant will always place me in pondering, but I am in no position to ask my leader why.

I watched as Megatron began to order the drones, soldiers, front liners, etc. around to prepare for the upcoming battle. I silently stood at his side, as both his soldier, right-hand man and friend.

Although we never speak of it out loud, we both know that _some_ sort of friendship exists between us. Ever since many vorns ago, when the Decepticon cause just began, I've been with my leader.

A couple human hours passed, all Decepticons to go on the assault were present and ready to move out. Megatron and I stood at the front, waiting for the Air Commander and his trinemates. My leader seemed to patiently, yet impatiently, wait for the tardy lieutenant, who appeared not even a few minutes later with both Skywarp and Thundercracker.

I checked in again on Ravage. Seeing that he was still monitoring the femme, I closed the link. My optics scanned over the small army we've put together. Satisfied with all those present, Megatron turned and transformed, making his way out of the base.

I followed in my Mercedes alt. mode, keeping close to the outdated mode of Megatron.

* * *

The drive took but a few hours, we now stood in front of the Autobot base. The small humans rushed out with their primitive weapons, the Autobots moved in to stand in front.

Sirens blared and lights flashed from inside, I quickly checked on Ravage, who was making his way into the brigs to free Charlese. Shutting off the connection, I focused on getting past all these Autobots and humans. I fired my blaster when a silver Autobot came too close, I opened his files and recalled his designation; Sideswipe.

A flush of emotions were sent pouring through the connection, and I glanced at the source. Ravage was standing between the yellow scout, Bumblebee, and Charlese, who was staring at one of the drones.

An Autobot holoform tugged the femme away from an oncoming blast. The Neutral was here too, it seemed. He was pinned against the wall by the Autobot tactician, Prowl.

I warned Ravage through the bond as he took on the yellow scout. However, my thoughts were ripped away from him as the weapons specialist tackled me, Laserbeak was ejected and he began attacking the black mech. I struggled under his mass, my helm turned for a second to see Charlese kept away from danger, and Ravage continuing to fight the scout.

Ironhide landed a hit on my faceplates, and berserk mode, as some call it, was activated. My processor switched off, all logic pushed away as I violently fought the mech, letting instinct and vorns of training take over my fight.

I mercilessly roundhouse kicked the Autobot, bringing him down to hit him on the side with my pede, successfully bringing him down. Just as I activated my blaster, charged it and aimed it at the mech, my processor went blank.

A presence was missing from the bond...

I glanced to Laserbeak, who had fallen to the ground and was writhing in pain caused by the connection. He was okay... so that meant...

My frame froze, staring but not quite seeing the broken frame of my eldest creation.

Ravage...

Charlese's cries hit my audio receptors, and fury took over.

I abandoned the fallen Autobot and made my way to the yellow scout, who had just taken down a fellow Decepticon. My fist swiftly met with his faceplates, then his stomach. In that moment of weakness, I dropkicked.

I was _really_ not wanting to lose a creation... But it seemed to have happened, despite my mood.

When the rage ended, I felt numb. Standing, staring at the motionless frame of my cassette. Laserbeak catiously approached his brother, both of us ignoring the battle taking place around us.

I was never one for emotion, let alone for it to take over me. Nor was Laserbeak, we were usually sadistic and smug. The codes worked furiously to push away the emotions, to no avail.

The firewalls work well... But losing a son breaks the codes.

 **October 2, 2016, 5:27 pm**


	37. Chapter 37

**I never expected to have to break one of my streaks. I had to stop my postings on Thursdays for Aftershock because of stress building up on that day with school taking up twelve hours. So it's on Friday. Worry not, this will _not_ effect SSU in any way.**

 **Check out my Instagram (Vodid), there's art for Sunny Side Up!** **And I posted another story (my tenth one!) It's called Castle if Shards, check it out if you're interested!**

 **I typed part of this listening to Beatrix Runs amd Orion, both by Elizaveta, good song! Back to Charlese's POV.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

I sat on the roof of NEST, legs crossed and elbows set on my knees. I stared out at the dark clouds, which were outlined by the setting sun. Well, I was _looking_ but I wasn't _seeing_.

Deciding to ignore the soft footsteps behind me, I looked down, staring at the tarmac and grass that welcome my eyes. My solemn gaze found a squirrel standing on the wire fence of the base, munching on something.

A hand landed on my head, running over my head in a soothing manner. I felt my black and white strands catching on their fingers. A baritone voice enters the silence, "Charlese..."

I ignored Sides, and Sunny, who was most likely standing behind me while his silver twin kneeled. I could imagine Ravage lying next to me, growling at the touch. I felt something warm travel down my cheek, the hand moves away, "He's never coming back..." I frowned and brought my knees to my chest, "...Is he?"

It's been at least a day since the attack. I had watched as Barricade was almost killed, he's now in the brigs awaiting his fate, and Ravage... Then Soundwave and Laserbeak freaking out. I've never seen the Decepticon in so much pain, so much anger. Actually, I've never seen _any_ Decepticon like that.

But after most of the 'Cons were taken care of, the remaining heavily damaged and a blue Autobot offlined, the Decepticons called a retreat. With that attack, they managed to steal half the energon rations.

But it scared me... How Soundwave quickly left his grace and smugness behind and became this... savage animal when Ravage was being harmed. Laserbeak had dropped down on the ground and squawked in pain. Was this why Soundwave was known as one of the most dangerous Decepticons?

When Soundwave had reached Ravage, his rage stopped and he stood there for the rest of the battle. It didn't seem to click with him that Ravage was...

My throat constricted, _stop thinking about it._

 _Well now that you say that, I can't!_

 _Try._

I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing, _1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2-_

"-ar...? Char? Charlese!" Sides said, shaking my shoulders to gain my attention.

I snapped back into reality and looked into his blue eyes, anger swept through me as I was quickly reminded of what one the Autobots did to my friend.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

 _Oh forget it! This isn't helping!_

 _Just let it try._

 _It already has and failed._

I shook my head to get rid of my mental argument, looking back at the now wispy clouds. The sky was now a mixture of orange, pink, purple and blue because of the setting sun. I could lose myself in the colors...

I sighed when I remember the twins were still here, "Can you just... leave me alone?"

* * *

I steadied myself as soon as I got off the roof, my feet found the ground in a rather harsh way. I continued walking around, avoiding soldiers and any other person coming my way. This went on for a good ten minutes before I found myself at the the main hangar. It was extremely beat up, the soldiers were preparing to repair it.

Autobots were sitting here and there, whether that be in their alt. modes or bipedal, it didn't matter. Will caught me and made his way over, pursing his lips and casually placing his hands in his pockets, "I know all the stuff that's been going on is driving you crazy," he began, but didn't seem to know how to continue. He took a deep breath and began on a different approach, "Look, kid. We're sending you back to your orphanage so you can go to boarding school."

 _What?_ I took a step back in shock, "But what about Bar-"

Will dragged a finger across his neck, "To be offlined."

My eyes widened, they're going to kill Barricade? I took a step forward, "You can't do that!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "He's an ex-Con, we don't have much energon to support him anymore and he's deeming himself useless," Will's visage became serious, "It's better for him to be offline anyway, with all the things he's done."

"He's trying to redeem himself!" I shouted, gaining the attention of a few. Tears rose in my eyes and blind rage rose, "You can't kill my brother!"

Will grabbed my shoulders, he wasn't playing any games now, "He's not your brother."

I took a furious step back, and continued to until I met the frame of the door. I placed my hand on it, and pushed myself away, using that as a start to run. Run I did, for many minutes through the corridors as fast as I could go. Was this really how I solve my problems?

 _Bur ev_ _eryone_ _knows it's not like you can run away from pain._

I recalled that day, when I was shot. As if I was reliving it, pain shot up my left leg and I stumbled, falling to the ground. I groaned as the pain subsided to a dull throb. Ratchet did tell me to take it easy on my leg... Whelp, there goes his advice. I hissed as I tried to place weight on my left leg, which didn't turn out too good.

But I could care less, I'm not going to a boarding school. My face scrunched in pain as I scrambled onto my feet and continued running.

Once again, I fell when I finally made that life changing realization...

I'm a murderer. A criminal. No changing that. And I've discovered a classified military... Aliens. And I considered one a brother. And Ravage is gone, Barricade is to be executed, and I'm being sent to a boarding school.

Life really is hell, huh?

 **October 9, 2016, 11:19 am**


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh yes, everything is going wrong for Charlese. I'm not sure myself if it'll get any better for her. :)**

 **We're getting close to 250 reviews!**

 **I reread Picture Perfect by WingBladeWeaver1357, wow the feels. It made me so apathetic and grumpy towards everyone, oops. Cheers for inspiration! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

"Charlese!"

I ignored the calls from behind, ignored the pain in my leg, ignored the rapid beating of my heary, the tears streaming down my face, the resurfacing memories...

"Char!"

No... I'm not going back. They can't make me. I want to stay with Barricade. I want Ravage back. I want my family...

"Char?"

 _Get away! I don't want to go anywhere!_ I changed course, running towards someone I knew who could help, one I could rely on.

My brother.

" _He's not your brother._ "

Will's serious tone and visage burned itself in my mind, along with the words that marked it. Well, all I have to say is... I turned and screamed down the hallway, "Fuck you!"

"Charlese?"

That was probably a bad idea, I most likely gave away where I am, or where in running off to. I growled, _guess I can't go that way_. I changed my direction again, _another time_ _, I'll go to Barricade._

"Femme! Get back here."

The voice of Ironhide echoed through the halls. I'm surprised they aren't barreling down the corridors, shredding through and chasing me down. When I glanced back, there wasn't anybody there. Just their voices, no running feet or engines.

"You will strain your leg, Charlese!"

Oops.

"VanDyke, get back here!"

I skid to a stop, _oh no he did_ not _just call me that._ I turned again and yelled, not caring if this was a good idea or not, "You bastard!"

"Did she just...?"

Epps said, it was quiet and filled with uncertainty. Yes, I did just call you a bastard, even though I'm sure it was Prowl calling me out. His voice reentered the quiet and empty halls.

"Do you not want to be reunited with Charlene and Charlotte?"

Pain flared up my leg, I stumbled and fell onto my hands and knees, head bowed and sweat rolling onto my hairline, a sob left my mouth. _Oh shit, he got me there._

"What was that?"

"Did she collapse?"

"Dammit femme! You never follow my orders! Prowl, whatever you just said might have injured her."

"My apologies, I did not think she would do that."

Footsteps finally entered the hall, they became louder along with the voices. I turned and landed on my back, elbows holding me up, I yelled, "Get away!"

"Charlese, we want to help."

Anger greeted them, "You aren't helping!" I scrambled back onto my feet, and began sprinting. But I was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, successfully keeping me in place, "No! No, let me go!"

The arms only tightened, and began to tug me away back down the hall where everyone else is waiting. Sides' hard gaze met my eyes, his blue eyes staring into my green ones. _Wait, if Sides is there... Then who's holding me?_

A growl came from the holoform that was restraining me, and I immediately recognized it as Sunny. He seemed to be struggling with me, I was too stubborn. He grunted, "Slaggit femme, move."

I didn't comply, better yet, I retaliated. Anger rushed through me, I pushed against him and the Autobot took a few steps backwards from the force. I kicked again, sending us backwards in response. I countered his order, "Or what? You gonna shoot me? Go ahead," I felt more tears fall, "My life's already shit. Just end it."

The holoform flinched at my words, which completely threw me off guard.

"Charlese..." Sides muttered, I glanced at him to see he was frowning. Sunny's grip tightened and he moved us forward.

I sneered, "What? Too afraid? And for a second I thought you were one of the bravest."

The rage swept through me, and as quickly as it came... it left. And everything settled in. _Oh my God, I was asking him to_ kill _me... I wanted to die._ What difference would it make anyhow? My legs failed me and I fell, Sunny's arms were still wrapped around me. Now that I think about it, I don't think they were for restricting me... It was comforting.

I released a sob, and in response, Sunny pressed his cheek against mine, his arms tightening. Sides walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it with reassurance. The salty tears continued on. Crying wasn't something public for me. I always did it in private, save for the battle when Ravage...

Another round of tears came and the golden holoform let out a heavy sigh, his warm breath tickling my neck. I felt Sides wrap his arms around me as well, he muttered, "We're here for you."

"Twins, what's going on down there?"

A voice entered our silence, it sounded like Ironhide. Another person joined, Ratchet, "She isn't injured, is she?"

Sides leaned back to respond, "It's okay. We'll be there in a minute."

"What's going on, though? We heard her screaming."

"She's having a breakdown," Sides replied, he took a deep breath, "She'll be okay."

The silver twin backed up from his brother and I, allowing movement. Sunny placed his right arm under my knees. He picked me up with ease and I felt my arms instinctively place themselves around his neck, my head rested on his shoulder. I used his neck to hide my face as we made our way back to the hangar. Just the thought of having to go back sent another wave of sobs through me.

My face was, no doubt, flushed and wet from the tears. But I didn't care. This was all going wrong for me.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said she was having a breakdown," Will muttered, "I didn't think she felt so deeply about this."

I stayed silent, tightening my arms around Sunny's neck, in return he shifted and momentarily pressed his cheek against the top of my head. I could feel his shoulder was wet from my tears, and I couldn't help but laugh a little, he must be disgusted by it. They took it as a sob, but I could care less.

I buried my face in his shoulder, and for once, I felt like everything was going to be okay.

 **October 16, 2016, 10:36 am**


	39. Chapter 39

**Had this one written since Tuesday. Yep. I had finished my art project so I started it in that class, finishing it about six hours later on the bus. I _was_ going to end this chapter halfway though, but it kept going on throughout math. Then it continued on Thursday. So think of it as an early celebration and a make up for all the short chapters.**

 **Now, to speak of the inevitable 250 reviews (which we just reached at midnight ET). Yep. We're that close now. And almost at 150 favs/follows. Thanks for all of this guys. I can't believe we're at 39 chapters, and so many favs and reviews... That's the first celebration I mentioned earlier, the other is that it's almost November 7! Almost two years since I began writing here on FF!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

I shut my eyes.

But was everything going to be okay?

When I'm with Sunny, it sure does feel that way. Knowing just how dangerous he is somehow brings me comfort, even though we're pretty much enemies.

But were we really?

From day one, he's been trying to help me, even if all he did was follow his twin around. They both have the same thoughts, wouldn't he feel the same? Does he care for me? What if they all simply pity me, or want to help? That there isn't any emotional connection to this? No one has feelings for me.

But why am I questioning this?

Of course they couldn't care less about me and what happens. They just want me to stop my affiliation with the 'Cons, to stop killing innocent people. I could feel my stomach clench from the thought of me sniping another person. The memories will always continue to haunt me for most likely the rest of my life. I'll become crazy and violent, probably return to the ones who caused this. ...Aren't I already like that, though? Haven't I been like this since the first bullet that left Touféki?

But why am I questioning my sanity when it's not even there?

Was it even there to begin with? Ever since birth, I've been stressed with being mother and fatherless. But not sisterless; I had Charlene and Charlotte. They've always been there for me, and I turned them down. Why had they kept trying? I guess we couldn't keep the "stick together" rule. I haven't seen them in almost six or seven months, surely they've moved on. Did they miss me? Did _I_ miss _them_?

But, more importantly, was I looking forward to seeing them again?

Did I even _want_ to see them again? Did I _not_ want to? Was it that I was mad, or humiliated? Was I ashamed of them, or myself? I chose the latter. What did they look like now? I've changed, they're bound to have as well. Did their personalities change? I know mine has, by a subtle lot. Did they know I was coming back? Only to leave for the boarding school?

But who said I was going to let them take me?

Why would I let them take me? Why would I ever go back? They're just going to execute my brother and send me off to hell.

But did life really have to be like this?

I could slip away into the brigs and release 'Cade, then we could run. Run like there's no tomorrow without a care in the world. Psh, I wish. It isn't possible and NEST already made up their minds. There's no changing that.

But who said they had to change it?

We could go through with it, and last second make our escape.

But wouldn't we be left with the problem of being chased down?

Why would we want to be left with that? Who in their right mind would want to live with that?

But what if I didn't save Barricade?

The concept of him being offline finally caught up with me and settled in. What would it be like without him? Would I be able to live without my brother? Will's words still rung in my head. He _is_ my brother, you can't change my mind like I can't change yours. Oh shit, I really can't change their minds, can I? 'Cade really is being executed. He really is going to die. Dead. Offline. He will be gone soon. Did he know this? That he's going to- to...

My breathing quickened, _no. No. No, no, no!_ He can't die! I can't let them kill him like they did Ravage. I can't lose him too! My heart was pounding in my chest, Ravage is gone, I can't let Barricade follow the same fate. Ravage died protecting me. 'Cade will die because he is useless to NEST. It hurt to breath, my intakes were ragged and hitched. I felt faint and scared. I _was_ scared... Also panicking, confused, angry, upset, stressed.

"Dammit, she's having a panic attack!"

What? Who is that, Ratchet?

"Give her to me. She's going into shock."

No. No, no, no. Don't hand me off to him. I don't want to go! I want to stay here! Let me stay here! My breathing became erratic, even faster as I feared where the medic will take me. I whimpered, wow am I pathetic.

"Primus slaggit! Give her to me."

I tightened my arms around Sunny's neck and pulled myself closer to him with my nose planted just under his ear. My knees bent around his arm, keeping him from letting me go. _Don't let me go_ , and as if reading my thoughts, Sunny replied with his calm demeanor, "I do not think it will help her if she is handed off to you."

A sigh was heard from Ratchet before he spoke, "Keep her still, then," the golden twin tightened his grip on me, and I complied. I stayed still as I felt a small prick on my exposed neck, "I'm putting her down under so she can calm down."

It took effect almost immediately and I felt myself slipping out of awareness. A soothing silence and darkness greeted me.

Not once did I open my eyes throughout my panic attack or my sleep induced darkness.

But did it matter?

* * *

My thoughts were unaccounted for as I waited out my shock. By the time I woke, I felt calm. Like there are no worries to be upset over. Well, apart from noticing that I'm in a vehicle, the rough hum waking me from my sleep. It finally came to me and I realized that I'm in a car. A car that could be taking me to the orphanage.

I jolted up in my seat, the only thing keeping me from flying forward was the seatbelt that quickly wrapped itself around me. A familiar golden hood could be seen from over the dashboard. The seatbelt pulled me back down onto the leather seat, a deep rumble came from the engine before Sunny's holoform appeared in the driver's seat, "Easy, you've been out for a few hours."

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath through my nose, "I had a panic attack," it was more of a statement than a question. I opened my eyes and stared at the dash, my voice so small and soft, "Where are we going?"

"To your brother," my stomach performed a flip, my chest felt lighter. He accepted that I see Barricade as a brother, and he didn't even growl out his name, his face even remained passive as well.

I glanced in the rear view mirror, "But aren't the brigs that way?"

My thumb jerked over my shoulder, we were going the complete opposite way. Sunny nodded, eyes still on the hallway ahead. Is he avoiding eye contact? My eyes flicked back to the mirror, Sides was tailing us. Usually it was _him_ leading the way.

We entered the all-too-familiar main hangar, where all of NEST stood, more like all of the 'Bots. A figure stood in front of the open bay door, standing proudly.

 _No..._

I pulled on the car door, and it complied; unlocking and letting me fling it open. I stumbled out of the Lamborghini and towards him.

 _No, no, no..._

He transformed down into the familiar muscle car.

 _It can't be!_

His holoform stepped out, I haven't seen it in ages. Ignoring the faint pain in my leg, I flung myself onto him and wrapped both my arms and legs around him. I felt his arms support me, his nose buried itself in my hair. His hand was placed behind my head while the other on my back. He took a deep, content breath, and I let out a sob, unable to form his name, "'C-'Cade..."

"Shh..." I cried more at the sound of his voice. He was alright... "Charlese... Charlese, I need you to wake up."

What?

"Wake up."

My face fell and I unwrapped myself from Barricade's holoform. I slowly backed up a few steps, "What?"

"You need to wake up, Charlese."

"T-This is a dream...?" He didn't make a move, "No... No, no, no."

Unresponsive, he was.

I fell onto my knees and my arms clutched my stomach. This is... A dream, or a nightmare? I bent over, a sob wracking my body. So much for a calming sleep. I think I'm going to have another panic attack.

A chuckle stopped me, "Alright, Barricade. Enough teasing her."

Following the order, The ex-'Con crouched to my level another placed a hand on my back, thumb caressing. A rumbling chuckle slipped past his lips, "Charlese... Come on, you're not dreaming," he was messing with me? His arms snaked around me and I felt him press a kiss to my cheek, "I'm not a dream, I'm real."

A tear quickly fell from my eye, "S-so, you're not going to be executed?"

"No, Charlese. I've come to an agreement with the Autobots," No venom laced or sugar coated words. I genuinely smiled, "But you're still going to boarding school."

My face immediately fell, for the second time, and Barricade narrowed his mirthful eyes, "No... Don't give me that look. You have to finish your education," I chose not to reply. In a warning tone, the ex-'Con continued, "Charlese... Do it for me? Please?"

"I don't want to leave you," I whispered.

"Actually," Prowl stepped forward, "I was to follow you to boarding school as your probation officer. Judging by the amount of fights you were in and that you're basically a criminal, they'll surely buy it. Since Barricade is also a part of the 'police,' he can accompany us."

"Really?" I turned to Optimus and Barricade and any other Autobots that could give me confirmation. They all nodded. This was amazing! I can stay with my brother. I smiled, bowing my head in a playful defeat, "Okay."

And thus, everything was okay.

But was it really?

* * *

My eyes flew open, and I panicked. What happened to the rest of that day? I glanced around and found myself in the med bay, Ratchet's holoform had his back to me. Sides was sitting next to me with Sunny at the far wall. I glanced back to the medic, "What happened?"

"I gave you a sedative to calm your panic attack."

What? So... none of that occured? It really was a dream? Sides chuckled from my bedside, "I thought you were never gonna wake up."

"Oh please, she was out for only a few hours," Ratchet turned and revealed his grumpy face, he pointed to the silver twin, "I was just considering throwing the two of you out because you wouldn't shut up."

I felt the hairs on my neck lift, my eyes widened and I began to feel faint.

He smiled, "I was trying to wake her, and it worke-..." The silver holoform caught onto me visibly pale, "Charlese, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream..." I said quietly, "You guys came to an agreement with Barricade and he was gonna come with Prowl as my probation officer..."

A silence greeted us and Ratchet sighed, "Prowl _is_ going as your probation officer, but Barricade doesn't want to negotiate with us."

My heart sank, _it really was a dream... why does God hate me?_ I let out a deep breath, _none of that happened_.

And this was why it _really_ wasn't going to be alright. My life is going downhill to hell.

For the umpteenth time.

 **October 23, 2016, 11:36 am**


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow, quite the slow week. Had exams, and for Halloween we get more exams. Plus we have school the next day so I don't think I can go trick or treating. So happy Halloween to those of you who celebrate!**

 **So, PVA. I'm switching majors, from 2D visual arts to film so I can animate, even though I've worked so many years (so so many, since I was 3) to become an artist, only to switch. xD**

 **Plus I composed a song called Check-Zero. It's really cool, check out my YouTube (Vodid) if you want to hear!**

 **Next chap special POV change!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

Was today the day? Nobody tells me these things. For all I care, they could jump out and scare me, saying, "Surprise! You're going to boarding school _right now_!"

I let out a heavy sigh, at least they're letting me see Barricade one last time. Prowl had driven me to the brigs, leading me in and directing me towards the ex-'Con's cell. Dread knotted in my stomach and I felt my throat constrict. Was I scared to see his reaction? Possibly...

My breath hitched when the emotionless eyes of the Neutral met mine. I was standing in front of him, I had so many questions and thoughts but I didn't even know what to say. I don't think any words needed to be said as I entered a trance walking towards him, like I knew what to do. My body switched to autopilot as he lowered his servo, and I voluntarily stepped on. He raised me, just above his chestplates and looked at me, optic to eye.

"Hi," I whispered, being level and close to his face immediately made me nervous. _What was he thinking? What did he want to say? What did_ I _say?_ I glanced back at Prowl, who was cautiously watching 'Cade. Turning back to the Cybertronian holding me, I spoke in a more confident voice, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah," he said just as softly, then looked down. From a distance, his optics looked strong and cautious, but with the proximity I was at now, I could see pure fear behind his mask. He was scared. And it hurt me to see him as such. It made me scared. This all made me fear for his life, and mine. His optics flicked back up to mine, he lowered his voice, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," I said with no voice, I couldn't force my mouth to release any sound, so instead I mouthed the word and nodded slightly. I ignored the sting of my eyes and my throat constricting, I spoke with a raspy and broken voice, trying my best to hide it, "Will you?"

He didn't answer, instead, his optics looked to Prowl, then he looked back to me, "That is up to Prowl."

A hint of sadness was interlaced with my voice, but why? I pursed my lips but chose not to question his tone. I momentarily glanced to Prowl, his optics held something similar to that of Barricade's. "What the hell is going on?"

I hadn't realized that slipped out of my mouth until the ex-Decepticon in front of me sighed, "I think there's something you should know, Charlese."

Prowl stepped forward, taking slow strides, "I know it's confusing, but Barricade knew this would happened. He asked of me to accompany you in boarding school."

"What?" I turned to Barricade, confusion swept over my face, "Why?"

"You need to finish your education. And I can't come with you. So I asked Prowl," he sighed through his nose, I could feel it brush over me, "I trust him, Char."

"Why?" I repeated, surprise took away the confusion, and I was left glancing in between the two police Cybertronians.

"Because he is my brother," both of them simultaneously said, and I jumped. _They're brothers?_ I gasped, _it all makes sense..._

Prowl looked down, "We're what you would call 'fraternal twins,'" he picked his helm up, "We don't depend on each other often, and we're not split-spark like the twins are. But we are brothers, only on special occasions do we rely on one another."

"Which is why I've stayed online up until now," Barricade added on, "But it only worked for so long."

"But can't you stop the Autobots?" I felt my eyes sting and throat constrict again, "There has to be a way."

"I'm afraid not," Prowl said quietly, and with that, silence consumed us, mourning the loss of options. He let out a deep breath, "I'm... My apologies for locking you in a cell... Hearing you call him your brother... activated some codes and, I guess I was jealous, to put it simply."

Hearing this out of the Autobot's mouth shocked me, he didn't seem like one to let emotions take over him. He was apathetic, reminding me of Soundwave. But everyone has emotions, I've learned. And sometimes we let them take over logic. I looked down and nodded.

"It's time," Prowl muttered, offering a servo to me. I reluctantly climbed on, using his index finger to balance myself. He curled his fingers to secure me and turned, and just before he left Barricade's vision, he looked back, "Farewell, brother. ...I hope it is painless."

Barricade curtly nodded before slinking back into the shadows and leaning heavily against the wall. He looked weak, it scared me.

I stared at the wall as Prowl continued to walk. I was almost glad that he began to move out of the brigs, or else I really would have broke down. I swallowed thickly, trying to rid myself of the feeling in my throat, as well as wiping my eyes. I muttered, "Autobots are assholes."

Whether it be disapproving or approving, Prowl simply hummed.

* * *

The Autobot tactician invited me inside his alt. mode, opening his passenger door and revealing the holoform in the driver's. His mouth was set to a straight line, hiding his emotion. But I could clearly tell through his eyes that he had a whirlwind of feelings running around. I sighed and slipped in, letting the door close after me and the seatbelt wrap to around my torso.

This was it.

I frowned at the doorway leading to the corridor, which would go into the brigs. That was the last time I'd see Barricade.

The very last time...

And I forgot to fucking say goodbye.

 _God dammit! I'm such an idiot!_ I squeezed my eyes shut and let a tear out, I ignored it. Prowl offered comfort through a hand on my shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing over it. I was cursing at myself mentally. _How could you be so fucking stupid?_

My hands curled into fists and I bowed my head, accepting the comfort Prowl was providing. I let out a long breath and sat back in the seat, which molded into my back like memory foam.

Onto boarding school... I suppose...

 **October 30, 2016, 9:44 pm**


	41. Chapter 41

**I built a tower with the help of supporters. An anonymous (but you know who you are) contributor purposely cracked a support beam on the tower, and it came crashing down. Can I rebuild it, after such time and labor?**

 **Yes. I'm going to show them in their face yo**

 **Special** **POV change** **for my anniversary!**

 **Chapter 41**

Did I feel afraid?

Did I feel angry?

Did I feel pain?

Did I feel misery?

Did I feel anything?

Did I feel like I knew why?

...Negative, right?

Was I supposed to feel something?

Why couldn't I feel?

Why couldn't I do anything?

...What happened?

Why am I surrounded by darkness?

Where am I?

Had I been offlined?

Did I feel pain, if it happened?

Will I ever feel pain again?

...Why can't I think anymore?

Why is there a light?

Why am I going into the light?

Where was I, and where am I going now?

Can I stay?

Where was I before?

Can I go back?

Why're m'thoughts becomi... fuzzy?

Why is th'light becoming brighter?

What's going on?

Can somebody help me?

 _"I can, my son."_

Who is that?

Who are you?

Why are my thoughts clearing?

 _"Worry no more, little one. You are safe."_

Why, how, what?

 _"Come."_

Should I?

 _"Come, child."_

I should, shouldn't I?

 _"Join your family in the Allspark."_

Yes... I do want my family, don't I?

 _"Further"_

...But isn't my family back there?

They aren't in the light, are they?

Wait, Allspark?

So I _am_ offline.

 _"Come, my creation, all your worries will be left behind."_

But will they?

 _"You know and trust me, Primus, yes?"_

Aren't you an ancestor?

I'm not your direct child, am I?

 _"In a way. Into the light, young one. Join us."_

Yes... right?

Will I ever be able to move on?

What is this peace spreading over me?

I feel... safe.

* * *

I lied, panting on the ground. My chestplates heaved, drastically rising and lowering. My tongue lolled out and my beak slightly parted, my red eyes slowly closed, then opened. My wings shifted closer to my frame, my tongue returned to my mouth and I shuddered.

That wasn't pleasant.

I was getting Ravage's last feelings, I assume he... moved on to the Allspark.

Both Soundwave and I took a leave with Lord Megatron's permission. At the moment, my creator sat slumped on the berth, his red optics staring blankly at the metal floor beneath his pedes. His servos were interlaced and rested upon his knee joints.

Our leader wasn't too pleased about us taking a break, but allowed it nonetheless. Even though we don't show it, we were a close family unit. Megatron knew of such, and gave his closest friend some relief. Ravage was my older brother. He never really spoke, but he taught me what Soundwave couldn't while he was busy.

Said Decepticon vented heavily, and planted his helm in his servos, hunching. Then he bowed his head more and joined his servos, having the thumb joint against his forehelm, his optics closed. A few light mutters left his mouth, and I realized after watching for a klik, that he was praying. Soundwave never prays.

I watched intently as he continued murmuring to Primus. The Decepticons hail Unicron, not his twin. But Soundwave is no pure 'Con like Megatron or the drones, and, he's not a fool. He had a family to care for, and needed someone to watch over them. Unicron did not do such activities.

He changed his belief to Primus when Ravage was built, hoping to bid us peace and relief when we moved onto the Well.

When Soundwave became TIC, he created Ravage, hoping for him to be a tool. Once the mechanimal created a bond with my creator, he realized there is no such thing as a living Cybertronian tool. It is a sentient being, capable of emotion. This lead to me, and we were used _as_ tools, but not treated as such.

I felt my spark clench when I realized, for the umpteenth time, my brother is gone. Soundwave brushed against the bond, hoping to give and receive comfort. He never touches the bond, either.

My spark immediately reaponded, softly pushing against the bond. I closed my optics when the feeling was returned, and when it stopped, I looked up and found Soundwave staring right back at me. He was looking, but seemed to be only slightly seeing. He didn't appear to have processed it.

His optics regained their luster and he blinked, now looking straight into mine. He pressed against the bond again. This was a rare moment to be experiencing, Soundwave does not like weaknesses and installed the codes. They don't work entirely well, expecially in these situations. It was weird to admit that, "I miss Ravage."

My creator hummed, "I agree, ...that's a problem," he paused, his voice deepened to a grave tone, "I'll let it slide, for now."

Frowning, Soundwave stood and walked over to me, scooping up my exhausted frame and cupped me to his chestplates like I was the most valuable thing in his world. I wouldn't doubt it if he thought so too. I will never forget the feeling of being so close to his spark. He carried me over to the berth and sat, settling me in his lap.

We stayed like that for what seemed like cycles, staring at each other and prodding around in the bond we shared. The empty spot in it will forever leave a mark.

Ravage's offlining really fragged us up.

 **November 6, 2016, 9:56 am**

 **Today marks my second year on FF** **, and tomorrow is when I** **began writing.**


	42. Chapter 42

**For those of you who were confused, last chapter's POVs were first Ravage, then Laserbeak.**

 **Back to Charlese!**

 **Chapter 42**

"Hey, Prowl?" I looked up at his radio. We had gathered my belongings and began the four hour road trip to the boarding school. We only covered about thirty minutes. A half an hour of silence. The Autobot's holoform appeared in the driver's seat, looking at me curiously. Taking that as a gesture to continue, I did, "Can I borrow a datapad?"

He slightly furrowed his eyebrows, "For why?"

"To read something," I took the flashdrive out of my pocket, I still hadn't read what was in it.

This glove box to the car popped open, revealing a tablet my size. Nostalgia from when Barricade had given me a tablet came to me. I grabbed it, powered it on and plugged in the flashdrive into the USB port. A window popped up and I opened the only file available. It was labeled " _38118.224-SW_ ".

It took me a moment to decode whatever the hell the title meant. The numbers resembled my name, Char VD. And I assume SW means Soundwave, since he had made this document.

What greeted me when I opened the file was symbols. They looked familiar. I took another couple of minutes staring at the screen before recognizing that this was Cybertronian in Decepticon coding. Do I remember how to decipher these letters? Possibly...

Time flew by as I stared at the screen, memorizing what the letters said. I plugged them all in and read the message.

 _"Charlese, you've seen what I've placed in this flashdrive either out of boredom, something major has happened or both. Knowing you, it was most likely boredom. Whether it be that or not, this message is still important._

 _"Megatron is preparing to go into hiding. And we most definitely will not see each other for a long time. That, and you've left for Barricade. I'm sure he's treating you well, I hope. If not, I can give him a nice big aft-kicking._

 _"Further more, Megatron is sending out drones to find you, possibly kill you. I've told him the Autobots had taken you. Which turned out to be true, much to my shock. Now, with the information you hold, you're a liability to us Decepticons. I hope you do not abuse the location of our whereabouts or other content. You are a stubborn femme, don't let them break you and stay hidden from the Decepticons._

 _"I assume you're going to be either punished, or sent off to finish your education. I take that it's the latter. I hope you have someone to protect you. But, if not, I've attached a microchip to the flashdrive that hides you. Whatever signature I or anyone rubbed off on you will not be detected by our scanners. And since I'm usually head of surveillance and communications, I control what we find. For as long as I can, I will keep you from harm."_

His vow ended, and I continued to scroll down and found an extension to the note. It was made recently... the day the Decepticons launched an attack on the Autobot base.

 _"If you've scrolled down this far, you must be very bored and desperate to find something to do, Charlese. This is a quick message I'm making, since Ravage is in trouble. I need you to be aware that the Decepticons_ are _out to kill you, as I've seen one of the drones open fire at your position. Be cautious, and trust no one._

 _"Soundwave, out."_

And that was it. I continued scrolling until I reached the bottom.

He was still looking out for me even if we weren't with each other.

I glanced at Prowl's holoform, his gaze went immediately to the road. _He was trying to decode it, huh? Not a chance, buddy._

"Prowl," he turned his attention to me, and I powered down the datapad, returning it to the glove box, "Why didn't you try to save Barricade?"

"...You may not have been there or heard of it, but I've tried everything in my power," he sighed, "I've run out of options. Chance he'll survive: two point eighty-seven percent."

We sat in a stiff silence afterwards.

Prowl should have done more to save Barricade. They were brothers, _twins_ , who should look out for each other, even if they don't have the same opinion. What even drew Barricade to the Decepticons in the first place? Why didn't the Autobots let him join? ...Did they not know that the two were twins?

 _"Prowl,"_ the gruff voice of Ironhide came through the radio. Prowl nodded to me with a knowing gaze, he was letting me listen, _"We've got a problem."_

"What is it, Ironhide?"

A silence, then a deep breath and the weapons specialist spoke, _"...Barricade escaped."_

My hand flew up to my mouth and my eyes widened. He made it. That small chance Prowl said, he made it. I looked to Prowl, he smirked a little, "Do you know how?"

 _"No signs of forced entry or exit on the cell, or any doors. Did you perhaps leave the cell unlocked?"_

"I do not recall. You can look over the footage."

 _"...Alright. Ironhide out."_

My hand was still over my mouth, and I wordlessly mouthed, "He escaped."

"I left it unlocked," Prowl said nonchalantly with a mischievous smile on his face. Now this is a side I didn't think I'd see till the day die. He glanced to me in his peripheral vision, "He probably went westbound, towards the city. Most likely to get lost for a while."

I nodded, speechless. This changed everything. Barricade really isn't going to be executed.

I felt alright, like... there really is going to be peace for me. I just hope it'll last through my last two years at school.

My body sank into the seat and I let out a deep, contented sigh.

 **November 13, 2016, 9:23 am**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

It was silent... We had covered more than half the ride. Prowl and I decided that there were no words to say after Barricade's escape, it was a quiet celebration.

I sucked in a breath before letting it out, "Prowl," his holoform looked to me, "Do the twins know?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you so concerned?"

I shrank in my seat, heat rising to my face. My eyes found themselves staring out the window before I realized Prowl was still looking at me. I shrugged in fake nonchalant, "Just wondering."

"Doesn't seem like wondering. You miss them?"

"Wh-What?" I gave him an incredulous look, I straightened my shoulders, "N-no!"

Prowl raised an eyebrow, "I'm unconvinced," his blue eyes pierced into mine, I could just _feel_ the amusement radiating off of him. I know he'd tease me, "You like them?"

"They're cool..." I stated slowly, no way in hell am I talking about some girly crush I have on the two. They were charming, and I was beginning to really like them, "...I don't feel that way for them."

"You know I can tell when you're lying," he smirked as I grimaced, shoulders scrunching in a cringe. He paused for a good minute, before breathing in, "You know, the boarding school is not just for girls."

I let my head fall on the seat, and I rolled my eyes, "So... what. Are you implying this is gonna be like college?"

He hummed, "Possibly."

It felt weird talking to Prowl about this. He and I aren't personally close, quite the opposite. But I guess him being Barricade's twin gives him a plus? I already feel comfortable with him. I turned back to the holoform, "Don't tell them."

"I won't, but I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually," his eyes watched the road, "And to answer your question, yes. They do know."

* * *

Prowl came to a slow stop at the front of the boarding school. It was mainly dark brick, with black plaster sections. Some of them had colorful paintings to make the bland school pop.

I subconsciously rubbed my right foot over my left calf, where the injury was almost fully healed, it was just deciding to be bothersome.

The holoform stepped out, striding to my side and opening the door for me. I slung the strap of my backpack onto my shoulder and stepped out, giving a smile as a thanks to Prowl. He bowed his head and gestured to the entrance. The Autobot trailed me as I walked in, relishing in the warm air instead of the crisp weather outside. A cold front must've just hit this place a little while ago.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A woman at the desk smiled, setting aside papers. She had chocolate brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes. Seems nice enough...

"Uh, I'm a transfer student?" She nodded her head, I tried not to grimace at my name, "Charlese... Van Dyke."

The woman perked up and turned to her computer, typing some keys, "Ah, yes! Charlese... Charlese..." She then scrambled through some papers before looking to the holoform behind me, "Are you registering her as...?"

"Her guardian, and probation officer," the brunette's smile faltered before redeeming itself. She handed him the paper, and Prowl filled it out with ease.

"Thank you," she typed in the information on her computer, then grabbed a paper that she just printed out of the printer beside her, "Here's your schedule, Charlese."

I nodded and led Prowl to the stairs. The dorms were on the third floor.

Apparently, the schedule system was immensely different form anything I've seen. First period is at six-thirty in the morning, we get an hour break at eight, then second starts at nine. Another hour break, and third is at ten-thirty. We had three more periods and school ends at around three-thirty.

Interesting way of organizing it, but it works for me.

It took a good five minutes to find my dorm, it was the furthest from the stairs, much to my annoyance. It was completely sectioned off from the boys, their staircase being on the complete other side of the large building.

I was expecting multiple buildings, but it appears to just be one with a few portables and some greenhouses. Guess there are environmental classes?

I set my backpack on the floor to my dorm. It was the smallest they had, since Prowl had pre-registered me for a single dorm.

There was a bunkbed, a top and bottom, then a desk, nightstand and a closet, where I think the uniforms lay. All of the furniture was stained a dark chocolate brown, even the wooden blinds. I got my own bathroom as well. Sweet.

Prowl sat in the chair that goes to the desk, also looking around. I plugged in the alarm clock that was waiting to be turned on, I set the time. Afterwards, I looked to the holoform, "So, I guess this is a day off?"

He nodded, "You can use the remaining time in your day to catch up a little," I rolled my eyes, "Or wait until Thanksgiving break."

"There's a break?" My gaze snapped to him, I didn't even know Thanksgiving was that close nor did I know that there was a break here for it.

"Of course. It's in ten days, though. When it comes, we'll be going back to base for the five days we're off."

Only ten days? Surely I'll catch up with school work by then. However, I did drop out of school almost a year and a half ago. Or was it about two years? Thinking about it, I have a _lot_ to catch up on.

I sighed, "Alright. Let's go get whatever work I need to get finished."

 **November 20, 2016, 7:35 pm**


	44. Chapter 44

**I keep forgetting to mention milestones we've reached. One: 300 reviews! Two: over 50k words. Three: 35,000 views. Four: Over 150 favs/** **follows.**

 **Wow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

I was long gone from the dark place; the cell they kept me in... Even if a few weeks have passed, it still haunts me. The eerie silence from my brother. The glowing and faint buzz of the energon bars. The loneliness...

Every time I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I could imagine the bars to the cell in front of me, their faint buzzing still ringing in my ears. My breath from the coldness in the brigs would dissipate upon reaching the glowing purple bars.

I knew this was just my imagination. I knew I sat in front of the open window, allowing the winter air in. I knew Prowl was watching me then in the brigs, and is still watching me as I sat with my knees pulled to my chest at the wall. I knew something would go wrong from the start. I knew this would all happen.

I knew I couldn't escape.

When had it all become okay?

My room's window was wide open, letting in the cold air that took away room temperature.

A knock on the door took my steady thoughts away from the chill of the winter air, I turned and watched as Prowl opened the door. He was greeted by two men, and a stack of papers. The holoform accepted the papers into his hand and invited the men inside, where I could get a good view of them.

I gaped, mind pausing in disbelief before scrambling onto my feet, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Sides smirked at me, "We enrolled here," he shrugged, "It's a little suspicious that the 'Cons disappeared, so we came as backup. Just in case."

My mouth was hung open in an unladylike manner, I quickly shut it. I looked to Sunny for confirmation, he simply nodded.

"What?" I squeaked, continuing to gape like an idiot. I was definitely not expecting this, and I think Prowl knew, hence why he teased me earlier about me having a crush on them. Heat immediately flushed to my face, and I turned to my alarm clock, trying to distract myself from them.

Prowl nonchalantly turned away from them and placed the small stack of papers on my desk. Sides came in further and looked around the room, he hummed in interest, "Nice place you got here."

"I've only been here for a few hours, so there's nothing new," I said, walking over to my desk and inspecting my schoolwork, there were about eight or something stacks for each subject, clips held all the papers together in a neat bunch. I placed a hand on my forehead, dizzied by all this work I have to get done by the end of Thanksgiving break, I ended up muttering out loud, "This is so much. Too much."

Sides chuckled, "I'll say," shaking his head he joined me at the desk, "We got a lot too. Apparently, we transfered at the right time, 'cause other students just joined as well. At least we're not alone."

I nodded, glancing to my clock, "Aight, well it's almost nine... I kinda wanna sleep?"

"See you tomorrow, Char," Sides made a few strides to Sunny, offered a toothy grin, saluting me with two fingers and closing the door behind him.

Once they were gone, I placed a hand on my forehead again, turning around and mouthing "Oh my God." Prowl laughed, an actual genuine laugh. He was enjoying himself and there was surely going to be some teasing later on.

I flipped him the bird all the while smiling as I climbed into bed, tugging the blanket over myself and letting my head carelessly fall onto the pillow below.

Sleep overtook me within an hour, Prowl most likely fell into recharge in the chair.

What an odd day...

* * *

 _A swirl of colors flew past me in a blur. It was so quick, I couldn't keep up!_

 _The dizzying motion stopped abruptly and I found myself standing on a rock... A giant one. It felt flat, and not so much on the hard side._

 _I opened my eyes and stifled a scream; stars surrounded me all around in vast darkness. The rock was grey, it was in a shadow._

 _Where was I?_

 _I walked forward, finding bits of... metal? And distant craters could be seen just below the horizon._ _.. Was this the moon?_

 _What am I doing here? It was extremely cold, and I wasn't breathing, but it didn't seem like I needed to._

 _Something swept me off my feet, and I felt myself getting carried to a giant metal_ ship. _Of all things, why a crashed alien ship?_

 _What is going on?_

 _I turned to see what had picked me up, before I could even see anything..._

My body jerked as I was thrown back into reality. It was dark, the lights were off. It was cold, the window was still open. I couldn't exactly breath clearly, my face was shoved into the pillow.

Sitting up, I scratched my head, _that was a weird dream._ My eyes found themselves staring at the alarm clock, it was almost five in the morning. Prowl was in the bunk below me, I climbed down and stared at the odd position he was in. He looked relax; curled up with one hand settled on his thigh and the other under his head. Was this a defense position? Why must Prowl be so stiff...

I stared at the papers. I don't think school began for another couple of hours. I got time.

Settling down at the desk, I took the first stack of papers and examined them. There were about twenty needed to be completed and an essay. Wonderful, might as well get started now.

I glanced at Prowl, who was still recharging, then I picked up my pencil and got to work.

 **November 27, 2016, 10:00 pm**


	45. Chapter 45

**Just seven more chapters/weeks and SSU will be a whole year old. Who's excited?**

 **And apparently, the trailer for TLK seems to be coming out tomorrow?**

 **Castle of Shards reached 10 reviews... and I also had to bump up the rating to M... it'd be great if you guys could give it a quick read and leave a review.. it helps me get the next chap out.**

 **Anyway, next chap POV change!**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

I sighed, hoping that if I reach over with my hand, that a metal head would close the distance. That that one red eye would stare back at me with such devotion.

I remember the nickname I gave us... Team Ravarlese. Another I had thought up, but discarded was Charvage.

Sweeping a hand over my face, I shook the thoughts. Now was not a time to be losing focus. I need to work.

I glanced at my clock, but do I really? I still have an hour and a half. Prowl hasn't stirred. What else am I supposed to do...

My thoughts trailed back to before we came here. And I remembered... What ever happened to going to the orphanage first? Wasn't I supposed to get the rest of my belon-

A soft knock cut me from my pondering, I stood, setting down my pencil and walking over to the door. Maybe my answer is behind? I turned the knob and swung open the door, I was greeted with two identical and familiar faces.

The twins.

They smiled, Charlene spoke softly, "...Hey."

 _Wait,_ I smiled, _did I_ really _think it was Sunny and Sides?_ Without a second thought, I threw my arms around both of them, trapping the two in a hug. Never would I ever get mad at them after what I've been through. Any stiff silence Charles and Charlie were sitting in was gone and they returned the embrace.

Charlene, or as anyone calls her, Charles, pulled away and handed me a white cardboard box, "All your stuff. We had a feeling you'd come back, and when they told us..."

Charlotte, or Charlie, smiled. It was one of pain... So we both feel guilty, I guess.

 _They go here too?_ _Oh man, there have been so many surprises recently... I don't think I can handle anymore._

"So I hear you have a... what's it called?" Charlotte looked to the eldest, "Probation officer?"

"Yeah, I kinda did some dumb things," I chuckled, scratching the back of my neck, "Fucked up everything for myself."

Charlene shook her head, smiling, "Still got that mouth, huh?"

"Can never let go," I took this moment to take in their appearances. The boarding school didn't allow jewelry, especially piercings, so neither Charlotte or I wore any, which looks odd. The two's hair grew out, Charlene's was mid-length, still some white tips. Her hair seemed to have grown faster. Charlotte still had her red tips, though it looks like it's been trimmed a few times.

"Wish we could share a room," Charlene hummed, looking around mine, her eyes lingered on Prowl before moving on.

Oh, speaking of, the holoform is awake. When did that happen? He regarded me with a nod, then observed my sisters, _God it feels good to say that,_ "I did not expect you to look so alike."

"Yep," I said, sitting back down at my desk, "Been tryna figure out if it's a blessing or a curse."

I opened up the cardboard box and my breath hitched. It was all my personal belongings; an old sketchbook, my stuff animal, Bridge to Terabithia, etc. They saved it all for me... I muttered to no one in particular, "So, I take it you forgive me?"

Charlie stepped forward and held my stuffed animal in her hand, looking at it like it was the most valuable thing she's touched, "Vise versa. We didn't think you'd forgive us."

I nodded, falling into a daydream of what my future would be like... Would I finish school, have a career, go to jail, live a life?

I think it's everyone's dream to live long and die peacefully. Dunno, but it's definitely mine. But with what's happened? That'd be hard to achieve.

Frowning at the stack of papers, I looked to my two sisters, "Do you guys wanna help me later with this work?"

"Yeah!" Charlene said, of _course_ she'd want to help. That's all she ever does and I'm grateful. Charlotte nodded, but added that she doesn't know what use she'd be, since some of the stuff she doesn't understand.

Life can be good sometimes.

* * *

"Hey, Char," Sides slipped on the bench, bumping his hip with mine to grab my attention, "How's life?"

I gave him a thumbs-up and continued eating my... turkey sandwich, it tasted like. They give us food and expect us to eat it, I don't really pay attention to what it is. Just as long as it's edible, I'm content.

Prowl eyed Sides from across the table, giving him that fatherly look of "back off." I snorted, placing a hand over my mouth to try to stifle my laugh at the concept of Prowl teasing me of my crush and disapproving of Sides trying to make a move, which I doubted he was trying to. It was a simple, friendly gesture... I hope.

I don't have any classes with Sides or Sunny in the morning, but I have a couple after lunch with them.

I finished up my sandwich and stared at the apple sitting on my plate. I immediately regret grabbing one... memories resurfaced of when I stayed with the Decepticons.

 _Grabbing an apple, I sat down at my usual_ _little table, Ravage trying to get a comfortable spot on the bench next to me. I took a bite and looked to Ravage, who stared up at me with interest._

 _"I was seen with the two Autobots...Megatron has asked me to 'interrogate' them, seeing as they were open with me," Ravage cocked his head to the side, beckoning to continue, "I'm supposed to do whatever it takes to get some answers out of them. Like, finding where their base is. Wanna help?"_

 _I still hated Sunny for calling me a Decepticon as though it were the end of the world...Which it could be?_

 _He sets his head onto my lap, somehow not stabbing me with those whiskers of his, and I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. So here's the plan...We won't get answers out of them of you're standing next to me...So I want you to stand outside the cell door where they can't see you and record their answers. You're good at that, right?"_

 _He nudges me. That's a yes._

 _"Alright. Let's go," I take one last bite from my apple and stood, Ravage jumps down next to me. I throw away my apple core and race down the halls with Ravage by my side..._

I was shaken out of my thoughts, realizing I dozed off for a good two minutes staring at my apple. I pushed the tray away and stood. Prowl picked up the plate for me, "The apple?"

"Lost my appetite," he must've found it unusual, because I always eat apples. Not this time... Not next time... Not ever again...

Especially after what happened with...

 _Stop it,_ I became angry at myself, _you'll only make your life harder if you keep thinking about it._

 **December 4, 2016, 6:48 pm**


	46. Chapter 46

**For those of you demanding for Ravage to return... sorry. Spoilers: He ain't coming back. That's why last POV was him moving on, to tell you guys he's officially offline.**

 **Sorry to disappoint... may Ravage rest in peace.**

 **And I also apologize for this sloppy chapter... I've been having a stressful day and I just couldn't finish it up at a good time. I've typed the rest of this up while having a breakdown so... n_n"**

 **POV change though!**

 **Chapter 46**

 _A little while ago..._

I watched as Optimus pinched his nose bridge out of frustration. The human femme proves to be a constant bother, and he's becoming impatient.

"Sooner or later," I tell him, "She'll being going to her boarding school."

The Prime glances at me, "I do hope it is soon. She has been causing many disturbances here."

I tried not to duck out of that scrutinizing gaze he gave me. It was as though he was blaming me for Charlese coming here. Which it probably was, I wouldn't doubt it.

The Autobot leader dismissed me with a silent turn, hands behind his back. I quietly slipped out of the room, trying not to bother the environment.

Sides gave me a smile as I walked out, one of which I didn't return. I never really do. He led us down to the rec. room, where we usually hang out during the day when we're off duty.

Instead, a certain tactician stepped in our way, his expression remaining neutral as usual. He's shown much less emotion after Jazz's demise, I wouldn't blame him. His Praxian doorwings twitched upwards a bit and his gaze hardened, "You two are coming with me."

"What?" Sides exclaimed, "We didn't do anything this time!"

He let out an irritated sigh, pinching his nose much like Optimus did earlier, _what's with everyone being on edge today?_ "No, not to the brigs. You're coming with me to the femme's boarding school."

"Why?" My twin whined, slumping his shoulders.

The tactician's optics sharply glared at Sides, returning to me in an apathetic gaze. I don't know how in the pit he does it, all I can keep up is my usual "grumpy" visage.

His doorwings twitched outwards, a sign of danger, "The Decepticons have disappeared."

I never really understood how Praxians can talk simply with their doorwings, I only know a few gestures and cannot do them myself. I scrunched my optical ridges, "And why do we need to come?"

"As backup," Prowl turned, "Who knows what they're planning."

Sides and I exchange glances as the tactician walked away to his own duties. My twin realized something, "Does that mean we have to attend school?"

I shrugged and skated off elsewhere, hopefully the rec. room is empty. If not, I could use a good spar. Sides read my thoughts and agreed.

* * *

I stared out the window of our dorm, it was just Sides and I since we were given one of the remaining few dorms, which only housed two people. We had the basic furniture humans have in their rooms. Completely unnecessary for us.

Earlier, we had surprised Charlese. She was shocked to see us.

Sides abruptly broke down laughing, "Her face, though! It was priceless!" I shook my head, it was, in fact, humorous. My brother playfully scoffed, "Oh, don't act like that. You know it was hilarious."

A knock on our door stopped our conversation, a man spoke from behind, "Go to sleep, you two!"

Sides offered me a toothy grin before climbing onto the top bunk. Guess it's bottom for me. I curled into the blankets and set my holoform to sleep mode, reducing the energy used.

Afterwards, I fell into a steady recharge, my alt. mode fading out to the sounds of the night...

A pounding on our door jostled my holoform up, and I scrambled out of the bed, "Time to wake up!"

The voice carried throughout the hall. Right, the man was only doing this because the transfer students didn't have their alarm clocks set. Sides jumped down next to me, I tried not to look startled.

As soon as we got dressed, we walked out and towards the designated room, the mess hall for breakfast.

The morning went by quickly, it was mainly boring work and all. We reached lunch and found Char and Prowl sitting mainly alone at a bench table.

"Hey, Char," Sides bumped the femme, who looked absolutely tired, "How's life?"

I told him to stop bothering her over our bond when she didn't reply with words, giving a simple thumbs up.

Once Charlese was done with her sandwich, she stared at her apple, looking distant. I glanced between her and the fruit, clearly confused as to why this has brought her into a daydream.

She pushed her tray away, stating that she lost her appetite. I could see the confusion in Prowl's eyes as well. Charlese always eats apples.

Guess not this time?

Us four walked to our math class, dismay written all over the femme's face. She was clearly done with her day. Whatever that apple had done to her, must have been pretty big for her mood to drop so suddenly and deeply.

We sat down at our assigned seats, Prowl taking a single chair next to his... charge, I guess she'd be considered. And the teacher began speaking, telling us to do the warm up and then place a math textbook on our desk when we were done.

Arithmetic sequences, I hummed, interesting. What use is this in the real world? I don't know much of human culture, but I'm sure this complex equation isn't commonly used.

I glanced at Sides, who had the end of his pencil on his lip in fake thought. He knew how to do all of this and was thinking the same that of me. He smiled at me when he realized this.

Our time here sure will be interesting.

 **December 11, 2016, 11:19 pm**


	47. Chapter 47

**Next week is Christmas, so you'll get a chapter as a present! (There's no way I'm breaking my streak for a holiday)**

 **Whoa, my muse is flickering. Hopefully I'll be able to start it back up, I really did not want to go through the whole Charlese at boarding school arc**

 **For now, a mini time skip and a slip into DOTM.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

 _"So, how's school going for you?"_

Sides asked over the comm link, which played from Prowl's speakers.

We were heading back to base for Thanksgiving break.

I grunted, it's been better but I couldn't honestly care less about it. I got all my work done, well, _most_ of it, and I was done thinking about school. Now was a time for a break... a much needed break.

Another one of those moon dreams happened, it was clearer but it was one of those dreams you have that it was so realistic, but when you wake up you can barely recall it and can't describe it in any way, shape or form.

Sides had to leave school early for a mission, he could only speak to me through the comm links. He mentioned going to Chernobyl with a few others, but said no more.

When we arrive, we'll be greeted with less, but more Autobots, if that makes any sense.

See, half the Autobots are out on the mission, but several days ago, more came to Earth.

And a few hours ago, before the trip to NEST began, I learned they moved their base to Washington DC. Pretty much across the whole country.

It's been five hours out of the whole approximated thirty-eight hours it should take, since we're going to take a few stops for my benefits.

 _"Alright, well, I gotta go. We're arriving at Chernobyl. Catch you later, Char,"_ the Autobot turned off his comm link and Prowl and I sat in silence. The only noise; Sunny's engine. He continuously speeds off out of impatience for the speed limit Prowl has taken, and the Autobot does nothing to stop the Lamborghini.

Everyone knows how Sunny can be at times.

For now, I was rereading over Soundwave's message. This was the fourth time I've read over it, and I just can't get it off my mind. I guess, in a way, it's the only thing I have of Ravage.

It's not easy being on, more or less so, good terms with both Cybertronian factions.

Particularly the ones who've become family to me, and now it's all falling apart and I can't help but get a feeling it'll become worse. I'm becoming more paranoid with what I say or do.

The Decepticons might finally be making a move soon, considering the short amount of time they've been in hiding. But so far, it's been peaceful and hopefully it'll stay that way throughout break.

Charlene and Charlotte had opted to go back with their foster family, seeing as they only need to be with them for a year now that us three are halfway through our sixteenth year. I've met their foster parents, they seemed nice but I was to return with Prowl as planned.

I turned off the datapad once I realized I was dozing off... and I continued to do so, my thoughts drifting back to my time with the Decepticons.

Who _were_ those people I killed? What affiliations did they have with the Decepticons. I've gotten vague hints that those people helped the 'Cons, or tried to act against them.

But why kill them?

And why am I asking this _now_?

Prowl softly steps on the breaks, traffic slowing us down. _Great,_ I groaned, slamming my head on the seat, _rush hour._

Sunny was in the slow lane and we ended up catching up with him, for we were in the faster lane. His holoform glared at me, clearly irritated at this time of hour. It'll pass soon.

All we could do is patiently wait, and arrive at DC in time.

* * *

I leaned against the tree, staring up at the night sky that I could see through the bare branches. The two Autobots needed to recharge, especially Sunny, given the energon he burned off when speeding.

I couldn't sleep, no matter how tired I felt. It just didn't feel right, and I was dreading having that dream again.

 _Doesn't matter,_ I shook my head, deciding to sleep in Prowl's alt., _if I don't rest, I'll end up fucking up my sleep schedule._ I pulled at the door handle, only to find it locked, my face dropped into a scowl, _fantastic._ Glancing at Sunny, I released the handle, _there's no way he'd let me sleep in there._ Looking back at Prowl, I sighed, _there's no other choice._ I hesitantly approached the gold Lamborghini, pacing over to the passenger side and running my hand along the hood to tell the Autobot I'm here. He probably knew anyway, if he wasn't offline.

My hand softly landed on his handle, and I felt a twinge of nervousness settle in my stomach. Why do I act so weird around him?

A moment passed before the engine gave a low and quiet rumble, the passenger slowly opened upwards to allow me in. I gracefully, and gratefully, slid in onto the leather seat.

His heat came on once I was settled on his upholstery, engine still silently rumbling and the lights faded out. It didn't seem like Sunny fell back into recharge, but I know I slept.

 _A momentary flash of a scene flew across my vision..._ _There were buildings..._ damaged _buildings, ruined streets... bones?_

 _Smoke was everywhere and flames rose from below. Crumbled stone and asphalt littered the streets._

 _Something was in the air,_ multiple _things. Alien ships?_

 _The sky was bright white with clouds, but the street below was dark. No life was seen._ _.._

 _.._ _._

 _...This was not the moon._

 **December 18, 2016, 10:19 pm**


	48. Chapter 48

**Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas! Hope y'all are getting nice presents (if any) I finally got a micro SD card for my phone; 64 gb. That's all . . .**

 **So here's my present to you! See you next year!**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

Prowl's door closed behind me, I spared a glance at the room, which wasn't much. It was empty, beside catwalks and a few computers lying around on them.

Prowl transformed behind me and straightened, greeting whoever was here at the base; which seemed to be only Ironhide at the moment. He glared at me, then turned his attention to Prowl, "Prime should be returning in an hour."

"What happened in Chernobyl?"

The Autobot ignored me, until Prowl repeated the question, "We were called in by a human who goes by the name Alexi Voskhod," I flinched, recognizing that name that was seen in a list of humans that know of the Decepticons, "He was found killed. Shot down in his sedan supposedly by Laserbeak."

They're still killing?

"Could it perhaps have been a trap?" Prowl thought out loud, his doorwings twitched downwards.

Ironhide shrugged, "Lennox uncovered something that Optimus finds important. He hasn't replied to any of us since."

The two dispersed after a few more words were exchanged, going their separate ways. Prowl nodded to me, "Find a way to fill in time. If I have to come and get you for any reason, you're not coming to see the Autobots return."

I glanced to Sunny, who just pulled up into the hangar. He transformed and looked around before out gazes met, the golden twin scoffed and skated away. He sure as hell doesn't like me, or maybe that's just the affects of what happened the previous night or Sides being gone.

I decided to chill around base, since there wasn't anything better to do... until a man and a woman busted through the doors. Lennox and some other person I don't know.

"CIA's up my ass about this mystery raid in the Middle East. So it's time to come clean. Was your unit involved?"

Lennox looked uncertain, "Uh, I'm not sure ma'am.

"As director of National Intelligence, I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers," _Oh jeez,_ I rolled my eyes, _she's one of_ these _kinds of people._

The Colonel tried to reason with her, "I really can't tell you definitively. Hey Charlese," he waved, then continued walking with the blonde woman, resuming his conversation, "These Autobots are like teenage kids, they like to sneak out of the house every once in a while."

I jumped up from my seat and followed them through the doors.

"This gun is the perfect invention, Ironhide!"

"Right." Wow did he sound unimpressed. I watched as he subspaced it and trailed farther down the hangar.

It was large and crowded in here. It was a giant hangar, not as big as the last base's, and it had many catwalks lining the place. Yellow and black tape lined the room, signifying where humans walk or cars drive, in the center, and the outside, where 'Bots tred.

It was odd how the Health and Human Services office building was turned into _this._

One of the new Autobots began speaking to Will and the woman, he was a blue Mercedes, judging by the logo. Sounding just like the one who spoke earlier with Ironhide, "Ah, good, you're here. My name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset!"

 _Who's upset? Optimus?_ I backed off to the side, hoping to go unnoticed, but Lennox caught my eye. He nodded to me, holding a hand to stay put, "Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing, our director of National Intelligence?"

I ignored the urge to reel back at her name, trying not to connect my sister with this woman.

Optimus didn't move. Better yet, he stayed in alt. Didn't say a word either.

A red Autobot answered for him in a thick Italian accent, shaking his finger at the two humans, "He's in a bad mood. He's not talking to anybody today."

"What is this, the silent treatment?"

"We've seen that and this is _not_ that," Ironhide snorted, most likely remembering a time when Optimus did give them the cold shoulder.

"Definitely not!" Que echoed, walking up beside the black mech.

"This is worse," he said gravely before impatiently stomping up to the Peterbilt, snapping and banging his fist down on the cab, "Prime, make something of yourself!" Optimus transformed, and the weapons specialist backed away, "He's pissed."

The Prime shoved his fist into the ground, visage holding anger, "You lied to us! Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared!" he points to a small device lying on a table. It was round and had multiple wires and cables poking out, "So why was _this_ found in human possession?"

Oh hell, he is pissed. I backed up a step, his optics didn't leave Mearing's eyes as she struggled for an answer, "We were left in the dark about this too..."

I stared at the machine on the table as Mearing argued. What had happened in Chernobyl?

Walking up to Sides, who stood a well ways away, I caught his attention. He crouched, "What's up?"

"Chernobyl?"

"Ah, yeah," he glanced at the conversation, before his optics landed back on mine, "We found a piece of the Ark, as Optimus says," he flicks his helm to the Prime, who was explaining was the component was. I almost facepalmed right there, I could've waited for the answer without bugging the silver twin.

"But it seems like something else happened?"

He nodded, "Shockwave and his pet, Driller, I think his name was, appeared," my eyes widened. The Decepticons _are_ making a move if they've got Shockwave out there. I paused, _wonder how the sparklings are doing?_ Men entered the room, looking up at Prime in amazement. One smiled, saying something that didn't quite reach my ears.

My attention was turned back to Sides, who now had Sunny standing next to him, _where did he come from?_ I gestured for the silver Autobot to come closer, he crouched again, "Who are the new guys?"

"Yeah, that's Que and Dino. They work together," his optics lingered on the two.

"Anyone else?"

Sides smiled, "The ship, Xantium. She brought in those two and the three Wreckers; Leadfoot, Topspin and Roadbuster."

"Jeez, we've only been gone for a few weeks and there's already a bunch of Autobot arrivals?"

 **December 25, 2016, 6:30 pm**


	49. Chapter 49

**Happy New Year! This is the first chapter of 2017, let's hope it's a good year for us all!**

 **Chapter 49**

"Wait, so they're on the _moon_ now?" I gaped, astonished at how quickly things moved. One minute, we're talking about some alien fuel cell, the next they used the Xantium to leave for the moon. Blew my mind away.

"Yeah," Lennox said, not bothering to slow as he spoke over his shoulder, "We need your help on these cases. More men are being killed by supposedly the Decepticons."

I rolled my eyes, like I'd help them. But I did want these killings to stop... "Okay..."

Will led me into a room that had a map taped to a table with markings all over it, "There have been a few since you came to our base, no doubt are they now using Laserbeak like before," he pointed to several blue markers, "These are your kills. These red ones are all Laserbeak and the two purple ones are Decepticon. There have been three added deaths to Laserbeak's count."

"Who are they after?" I hummed aloud, _what were they after before?_ I never noticed any pattern in their killings, besides having an affiliation with the Decepticons. Maybe there's something else that's bothering them?

"Their activity has also increased, they were seen roaming Africa, but have since left. We don't know where they were before, and definitely not now..."

"Colonel Lennox, sir," a man walked in with two beige files in hand, "Reports of two more killings possibly connecting," he splaying out one of the contents, "This one happened at a telecommunication company called Accuretta Systems; a 'suicide' from a man named Jerry Wang. He was supposedly working with Laserbeak to get to the Witwicky boy, seeing as he was just hired there.

"The next one is a man killed in his own house, in front of his wife and daughter..." the man frowned, "Laserbeak was present in both."

Lennox studied the pictures, I leaned over his shoulder to see them, he spoke, "Any indication as to why?"

"No, sir."

"It might be that Laserbeak was using this Jerry Wang guy to get to whoever that Wilkick- Witick-... Witwicky? boy," I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who was this other man?"

"Name: Bob Singer. He was an engineer at NASA."

I stared at him, waiting for more, "That it?" he nodded hesitantly, looking over the files again. I sighed and ran a hand through my growing hair, "Probably worked with Laserbeak as well."

Lennox closed the files, "We'll figure it out soon enough."

"What a great way to spend my Thanksgiving break, eh?" I looked over to him with raised eyebrows, waiting for a response. He shrugged and led me right back out of the room.

I lingered and stared at the map, seeing one of the blue flags. I recognized this area...

Bang!

 _A woman's scream filled my ears, I quickly turned and aimed, pulling the trigger and the outburst was silenced._

 _The street was quiet now..._

I shook my head when Lennox placed a hand on his shoulder, walking us out of the room.

* * *

"Whoa, what's happening now?" I watched as an offline red Autobot was propped up, I had followed Lennox into a room with a glass to watch whatever is going on. Charlotte Mearing was present. She wasn't all too happy when she met me, but allowed me here nonetheless seeing as I have no where else to go and we held up a pretty stubborn point.

Will stared at him, speaking to Mearing and I about him, "Sentinel Prime," he crossed his arms as he approached the glass, "These things run on energon and he's out of it. He's in... sort of a sleep mode."

"Let us begin," Optimus turned and opened his chestplates, bringing out a weird object that was metal and twisted... it floated in his hand, completely ignoring physics.

Lennox looked to me, "It's the Great Matrix of Leadership. He holds the only thing in the universe that could repower a transformer's spark."

"Sentinel Prime," he held the Matrix above the offline mech's chest, "We bid you return."

The Autobot convulsed, grunting as he immediately stood and unsheathed a blade, pinning Optimus down and holding it at his helm. Lennox turned to rush out of the room, "Hold your fire!"

I followed him out, running up the stairs and out to the railing, "Sentinel, stop, it is I! Optimus P-Prime!"

The Autobots gathered behind, Sunny being the last to wheel up next to Sides. Ironhide spoke, "It is alright."

"You are safe."

"There is nothing to fear," Ratchet reassured.

Optimus relaxed as Sentinel climbed off of him, "We are here. You are home, Sentinel."

"The war... The war!" he exclaimed in confusion and worry.

"The war was lost," the red and blue Prime grabbed the Matrix, "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here on planet Earth, its human race is our ally."

"My ship... we came under fire. The Pillars..." he trailed off, before taking a urgent step forward, "Where are the Pillars?"

 _Pillars?_ Mearing and Lennox seemed to have the same question buzzing in their head, judging by their expressions.

"You saved five of them, including the control Pillar," Optimus pointed out.

But Sentinel didn't like that, he exclaimed, "Only _five_? We once had hundreds!"

Something about the mech made me think he was playing... he didn't look too surprised to me.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Mearing called out, "May I ask... what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe," he explained, "Together, the Pillars form a space bridge. I designed, and I _alone,_ can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

 _The hell does any of that mean?... wait, if he means some transporting device, he could have just_ said _that. Gotta be a know-it-all, eh?_ I mused to myself, _and I'm pretty sure we share quite similar "laws of physics."_

 _I call bullshit,_ I backed up, slightly shaking my head, _this guy's a load of crap._

 **January 1, 2017, 12:00 am**

 **Happy New Year!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I keep forgetting to mention milestones we've reached, such as; over 60k words, 40k views, 170 favs/follows almost 350 reviews and WE'RE ON CHAPTER 50! And just a few more weeks will be our one year celebration eeeeee! :D**

 **Sorry if it seems like the DOTM arc might be going a bit slow, I don't want to brush past it, and I definitely don't want to take it _too_ slow.**

 **Next chapter is a POV change!**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

I leaned on the railing, my elbows set on the metal as I watched Optimus introduce various different humans and Autobots to Sentinel Prime.

The way the red Prime looked around told me he was wary, and most likely, feeling unwelcome. He didn't belong here. He was a war commander from Cybertron, I assume, not a part of the team here on Earth.

Once they were finished, he looked around again, optics scanning over each Autobot and human present. Until they landed on me.

"What about her?" his gaze remained on me, intent on finding out my identity.

Optimus stepped forward with stiffness, I knew the 'Bots weren't entirely fond and comfortable with me, "That is Charlese..." he trailed off, not certain of how or if he should explain my past.

Sentinel noticed his pause, "And...?"

"...She has worked with us before," he fought to find those words, optics never leaving me. He was lying about the first part, but not this one, "The Decepticons are after her."

Probably wasn't such a good idea to tell him all this incase he isn't with us. But no one would believe me if I said something and I'd just have to see how this plays out. Sentinel _did_ just spend years, decades, possibly even centuries in deep stasis.

"Interesting," he examined me further, looking me up and down which immediately made me uncomfortable, "Quite a young one to be caught up in this mess."

Optimus stated it was my own choice. Sentinel eyed me while his successor kept speaking. I think he calls bullshit on me as well.

We're definitely going to butt heads in the future.

I made my way over to Sides and Sunny, the silver twin transforming to see me on the catwalk, "You guys ever meet this dude?"

"You should respect him," Sides softly said, head turned to see the red Prime, "He's the Great Sentinel Prime. Goes by the book."

"Yeah, but," I held out a hand to gesture, "Have you ever met him personally?"

He smiled, "This is the first time I've seen him besides the time I saw him boarding the Ark," the Autobot looked at him again, "It's a great honor to be in his presence."

I huffed, seems like everyone supports Sentinel, "You ever have your suspicions on him?"

"Of what?" He gaped at me, surprised I would even think about it.

Shrugging, I looked to the red Prime, who had just averted his gaze from my direction, "It just doesn't feel right when he's around. And the way he looks at us..."

"He spent vorns in stasis, Charlese," he began, "He's just shaken up."

This was getting no where. They trust Sentinel because he's a Prime. Why would he ever do something to harm their cause?

To help it, of course. By hurting it.

"It's a shame Cybertron has perished," Sentinel muttered, but was the loudest voice in the hangar, seeing that everyone quieted every time he spoke, "I wish it hadn't come to this."

A look flashed across his optics, it was too quick for me to catch, but I noticed it. It immediately changed back into his grief-ridden visage.

Something was definitely wrong.

But what?

I continued to watch him. His every move, expression. I listened to each word he said.

At the end of the day, I sat in a chair and ran a hand over my forehead. _You're just being paranoid, Charlese_ I looked out the hangar door, where the two Primes drove out of. Optimus was going to show Sentinel the beauty of this planet, and why they are protecting it, _it'll be fine. Just leave it._

I heard a transformation sequence, _two_ sequences. Then the closing of car doors. It was no doubt Sides and Sunny. A hand firmly landed on my shoulder, I looked to see the silver twin's serious face, "Word has it that the Decepticons collected the Pillars and left Sentinel on purpose for us to find and revive him. We're relocating him to here, you're coming," He hauled me up and led me over to... Sunny? I questionably turned to him, "I need to help escort. Stay with Sunstreaker."

Oh, he's serious. I silently nodded, obediently climbing into the Lamborghini, that had previously opened the door for me.

Sunny and I mainly stayed around NEST, waiting for the Autobots' return.

I caught sight of a black pick-up truck driving in, followed by a fire truck and a Camaro. They were back.

"Ironhide," Lennox walked up to the transforming Autobot, "Help protect Sentinel, get him inside."

The black mech huffed, "Consider it done!"

"You gotta guard him," a boy reasoned, "He's the key to the whole thing."

"Indeed I am," he bellowed, standing after his transformation completed, "But what you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war," Sentinel paused, "For the sake of our planet's survival... a deal had to be made. With Megatron."

My blood instantly ran cold as he turned and shot Ironhide in the back, the mech stumbled forward in pain. He lied on his back ad looked at his... rusting and disintegrating hand... "What have you done?"

I gaped at Sentinel as he shot multiple things at a time, also aiming at Bumblebee.

A golden servo grabbed me and moved me out of range.

I was expecting the unexpected, but was unexpecting the expected... if that made any sense.

Basically, I was thrown off guard that my theory was correct.

My eyes met Sunny's, he looked troubled and grief was written all over.

Ironhide was offline.

 **January 8, 2017, 2:04 pm**


	51. Chapter 51

**We did it! 350 reviews! And just about three more chapters until the one year anniversary.** **So, I'm curious. Which chapter is everyone's favorite? I think mine has to be chapter 38.**

 **And you know, I wasn't really one for being sad about Que's death, but I admit I had some tears springing up in my eyes and my throat constricted while writing this.**

 **POV change, and 10 reviews last chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **1**

 _A little while ago..._

My twin left with Charlese in servo, I stared after them.

It broke my spark that the femme had to leave for school, but it was for a good reason. She needs her education, to be an ordinary kid. If that's even possible.

I had forgotten to say bye to her, and I fully regret it. I'm sure she as well, seeing that she had also not said a farewell. It was simply the shock that stopped us.

Now I sit here, slumped against the wall, staring off into space, occasionally inspecting the bars to my cell and beyond.

The door to my cell was closed, as always. But the lock looked different.

...It was unlocked.

I slid forward, tapping it open. It gave off a tiny squeal as it flew open at a slow pace.

He left it unlocked for me.

I shook my head, a smile gracing my faceplates. Prowl, you little sneak.

My form slunk out from the shadows, cautiously glancing around before sprinting out of the brigs. I squinted at the bright light that greeted me.

Where was it, where was it? Where's the exit? My escape?

My opics darted around, scanning each room for an opening.

None.

Until I reached what looked like a main hangar, similar to the one at the Decepticon base.

The entrance was wide open.

Transforming, quite painfully and in a choppy manner, I floored it out of there, swerving a bit at the blinding sunlight.

Alarms sounded behind me, and I watched as the black Autobot, Ironhide, chased after me in his own alt. mode. I picked up my speed.

I remember being forced to change back into my police alt. The Autobots didn't seem to like my previous choice.

Dust kicked up behind me, out from my rear wheels and blocking my view of the TopKick. I'm sure he was lagging behind, anyhow.

I drove on for hours, only stopping when it became dark.

Leaning against a large tree that sat on the edge of a forest, I rubbed my arm, where a heavy injury was. From when Ironhide gripped me too hard and purposely crushed the metal there.

"Barricade!" I heard someone bellow from inside the forest, a few steps and the figure of a former comrade was revealed.

Starscream.

I stayed silent, watching as he began waltzing next to me, a smile plastered on his faceplates, "I am pleased to see you are..." he looked me up and down, "...well."

"What do you want?"

"You, of course!" His grin widened, "Lord Megatron wishes for you to return to the Decepticon cause, since you are of importance to us," he scowled at his next sentence, "And that wretched human got away!"

"You want me to join the 'Cons."

He nod, "Yes."

I sighed, "I don't have a choice, now do I?"

Two other Decepticons stepped out, cannons aimed at my helm. Starscream chuckled, "Not really," he began pacing, "You see, we can't have you running around willy-nilly while the war is going on. You need to pick a side."

"Fine," I said after a few moments. I growled, turning away, "Let's go."

* * *

 _Now..._

I scanned the helms of the Autobots, listening to Soundwave, who watched as a Decepticon forced Ratchet onto the ground, "You're my prisoners!"

"Take it easy."

The Autobot medic fell, "Get off me!"

We had captured about five of the Autobots. I smiled as my rival, Bumblebee, whined when I kicked him down for fun. I pulled his arm behind his back for Ravage. No one messes with me.

Dino tried fighting back, only to receive a fist to his helm.

These Autobots were pathetic, really.

A beam from the Pillars sprouted up into the sky.

So it has begun.

A human stomped up to Soundwave, "Prisoners? We're keeping _prisoners?_ "

"Yes," the Decepticon hissed.

"You need to teach them about respect," he snapped, "This is all about business, now it's personal."

He chuckled, "I understand," Soundwave replied with the loading of his gun, "No prisoners, only trophies."

"'Bee," one said, "I think they're going to... _kill_ us!"

I placed my servos on Bumblebee's when he fidgeted.

Did I feel pity?

Not entirely.

...wait, "not entirely?" Am I going soft?

No. I ordered a drone to hold Bumblebee still for me, and I approached Que, the Autobot scientist.

I will never go soft.

"You," I growled pushing the Autobot forward, "You're time is up."

"Wait, wait, wait!" he fell onto his back, "We surrender! We're your prisoners!"

I became irritated, now _dragging_ this poor excuse for an Autobot, "Move it!"

"Can't we talk this out? We're all a bunch of gents."

He was panicking. Typical. He was not built or trained for war.

"I mean..."

A Decepticon quickly activated his gun and shot Que in the helm, who cried out and fell to the ground by my second shot.

His helm fell off and he was swiftly offline. I chuckled, watching as my rival lowered his helm in grief, his radio whispered, " _Goodbye, my old friend._ "

Soundwave roughly grabbed him, finally able to get his revenge for Ravage, "You're mine now."

He stubbornly trudged to the clearing, with the occasional push from Soundwave.

The silver Mercedes charged up his weapon, aiming it closely to the scout's helm. I watched with satisfaction at the Autobot's expressions, " _We've had a helluva run!_ "

That is, until one of our ships came crashing down.

Bumblebee turned and punched Soundwave in the faceplates, round house kicking and activating his gun, opening fire.

...

It all happened so quickly.

...

All I remember is transforming to get away, and momentarily seeing Soundwave's helm getting blown clean off...

 **January 15, 2017, 8:59 pm**


	52. Chapter 52

**I'm going to have a special chapter on January 31, to celebrate one year of SSU! We've made it so far. Think we can reach 400 reviews before that time?**

 **For anyone who reads Aftershock and is confused as to why I didn't update was because I was becoming stressed from finishing exams and my brain went blank. I'm taking a mini break, should be back by Friday as usual, I'll have an extra chapter up eventually to make it up.**

 **Anywho, back to Charlese! (Sorry for this being out late at night, I typed most of it this morning and put it off till night lol)**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

 _Before..._

I stared after the twins and Prowl, who made their way onto the Xantium.

 _"Defenders of Earth..."_

This wasn't right. There's another way to solve this. We can fight, can't we?

 _"...we have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet..."_

I watched as Sides momentarily turned to me, his optics full of hopelessness seen from afar. Sunny spared me a subtle glance. Prowl offered a simple nod with a firm gaze.

 _"...When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace..."_

This isn't really happening is it? No! I broke away from the man holding me back and sprinted over the bridge and latched onto the nearest Autobot, which was unfortunately Prowl. I held onto his heel, effectively stopping him.

 _"...For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harbored..."_

He stared at me, firm gaze softening when I held on tighter, "Charlese..."

 _"...Non-negotiable!..."_

He moved his pede forward a little, causing me to lose my grasp. I raced forward and got on again, this time using my feet to keep myself grounded on his heel. The Autobot began pleading, his doorwings dropping down, "Charlese, please..."

 _"...Renounce the rebels..."_

"No!" I mumbled, burying my face. I wasn't going to let them leave. Everything would go down into hell. I had a bad feeling, and usually I was right, considering my suspicions on Sentinel...

 _"...We await your reply."_

It was extremely quiet, only the soft sound of the breeze running over the water. The silence became deafening as I realized all eyes, optics, were on me.

Out of embarrassment, I backed away from Prowl, pulled my jacket sleeves over my fists and crossed my arms. I looked away, trying to hide my face in my medium-length hair. I usually shave the side every month or something of the sort. It recently got a trim, and the white of my hair is becoming smaller while my charcoal black hair overcomes. Should I dye it again? Bleach it?

I continued to try and distract myself, optics still on me. I scrunched my shoulders and turned a little. Sides crouched, holding out a digit, hovering just next to my arm, "Charlese... It'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" I softly said, my hopeless eyes watching him through my peripheral vision.

He instantly deflated, servo moving away from me. The silver twin stood, lightly adding before he turned away, "I'm sorry, Charlese, but it's over. Your leaders made a choice, and we'll follow it if we are to remain at peace with them."

A pang in my heart at those words, a knot settled in the pit of my stomach. I had a really bad feeling about all this.

Sides muttered a farewell, wheeling away to move with his twin, who offered a servo on his shoulder in comfort.

When we saw that worldwide broadcast from Sentinel after he fled, NEST went into chaos. Considering the heartbreak over Ironhide and many human soldiers' deaths, it was pretty painful that the Autobots had to leave. Especially without their weapons specialist's remains.

They were left as they were, just a pile of rust and a spark sitting in the middle of it, covered by the orange-colored metal dust and wires. A few bits and pieces were still somewhat in tact, meaning the rust hadn't eaten away the entire thing and the black paint job of Ironhide was a little visible. His helm had fallen off, rolled away from his body and rusted a couple feet from it. His optics quickly flickered offline and a groan escaped his lipplates.

I felt bile rise in my throat the more I thought about it, never had I thought that I'd be this disturbed by a Cybertronian's death any more than Ravage's. In no way was I close to Ironhide, but I felt like I should have been. Considering how much it's effecting me, must be the twins. They looked broken that their teacher, comrade - _friend -_ had been offlined.

It just felt like I should've done something. Voiced my thoughts more. Maybe have shown Ironhide some more respect had I known he'd be killed. But this was war, you were expected to expect the unexpected. And whatever had happened is in the past and it cannot be changed.

My throat constricted when the Autobots disappeared in the ship. I glanced to my right, where there was another bridge parallel to the one I'm on. The Witwicky boy was leaning heavily on the railing, looking faint. He wasn't taking this well either. Bumblebee, I learned, was his guardian, friend, brother, however they want to describe themselves.

I looked to where Prowl was, he was the second to last to board the ship. The last being Optimus, slowly following in after Bumblebee.

NEST was disbanded now.

No affiliation between Autobots and humans existed anymore. What did this mean for us? I didn't particularly want to find out.

 _"Haven't you ever heard of 'curiosity killed the cat?'"_

But satisfaction brought it back... I highly doubt it. If I find put what's going to happen, no doubt will I die and not come back.

I sighed, at least it's better than having to live through the hell the Decepticons might make Mankind live through.

A man, the same one that was holding me earlier, tugged me off the bridge and back to the building where we could safely observe the launch from a distance.

I didn't want to see it.

 **January 22, 2017, 9:36 pm**


	53. Chapter 53

**Tuesday we'll be getting a chapter to celebrate ONE YEAR! (will be extra long and angsty lol sorry)**

 **Sorry for this sloppy chapter, I had a busy day and I was working on Castle of Shards, which is way overdue for a chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

I stared after the shuttle, standing nearby the Witwicky boy, whose name I learned was Sam. Below, was the headquarters. Mearing was in there, overlooking the ship.

The sun was beginning to set, making the sky an amber color all over.

" _10, 9, 8..."_

This was it. I let out a slow breath and closed my eyes.

 _"7, 6, 5..."_

It was truly happening. I opened my eyes and stared after the Xantium.

 _"4, 3, 2..."_

The thrusters activated, smoke billowing out from under.

 _"1."_

The ship lifted off the ground and into the sky.

I could hear claps from the headquarters below me when the shuttle flew. I frowned.

Looking above me, I watched as Sam placed a hand on his brow, covering the sunlight and watching the ship blast off, leaving a trail of smoke.

He turned away when his phone rang, he picked up the call, "You want an answer, you got one," Sam furrowed his eyebrows, demanding, "Sure of what?"

High above the clouds, I saw something glinting in the sunlight above the ship. What is that?

Five projectiles flew towards the Xantium at high speed, clashing with the front, causing it to explode. Those were missiles.

Taking his phone away from his ear, Sam and I gaped as the ship blew up, flames erupting from it and everything fall back to the ground in pieces.

The sound of the explosion hit me, and I realized it was over. Done.

The Autobots were no more.

Sam looked devastated. Tears sprang up in his eyes. His best friend was on that ship. The scout, Bumblebee. I wasn't fond of him for various reasons, but I know it isn't easy.

I too felt my throat constricting. Not sure if I was cursing the Decepticons to hell, but I know that I was upset over their deaths.

It just wasn't right. They left without a fight, they did so peacefully. They agreed. What did they do to deserve this?

Something wet made its way down my cheek. A tear.

Sam grunted, cringing against something that fell off his wrist, it was a watch that transformed int-

It was Watch-bot.

The Witwicky boy angrily kicked at the small Decepticon, who squealed and crawled away.

I covered my mouth with my hand, watching as the water below flew up in splashes as all the pieces of the ship fell into it. This didn't feel right.

What was going on?

What were the Decepticons trying to obtain?

* * *

I ended up having to follow Sam. It had been not even a few hours since the death of the Autobots until the Decepticons revealed their plans and made their move.

We were on our way there to find a person who held another hostage... it was all confusing. We heard that they were destroying Chicago along with the people in it.

We had to do something, as Sam had said. I countered that there was nothing we could do besides get annihilated. He striked that with the fact that he's defeated them twice, he can do it again.

He really doesn't understand.

I couldn't do anything. By rights, he has control over me. He was older, and I had no where else to go.

The Witwicky boy then told me his girlfriend was there, held hostage with a human that's working with the Decepticons, his name being Dylan Gould. I remember one of the men I had killed had that same last name. Were they related? Father and son?

I didn't care. All I knew, was that this Dylan guy, was a douche.

We gathered up former NEST soldiers, including this Epps man I remember meeting a while back.

Chicago was a mess.

There was Iridescent by Linkin Park playing on the radio, which dampened the mood.

Alien ships lined the city in a circle. They had closed it off, people were trying to escape using the underpass we went through.

Parking just inside city, near the outskirts, we all climbed out. Epps walked up to me, placing a shotgun in my hands, "I know you're good at using 'em," he turned, looking at me over his shoulders, "Just don't shoot us in the back."

I nodded and swallowed. I could hear my heart pounding and my knees were threatening to buckle. Never had I felt so afraid.

We could die out here, and we knew it.

I stuck the gun in my pants, making sure my shirt was under it so I could easily grab it if need be. Grabbing a hairtie off my wrist, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Some strands were too short to be kept in it, I left them be, hanging around my face.

"I'm sorry, but it's over," Epps looked Sam dead in the eye.

Had we come here for no reason?

I looked up and flinched, one of the men near me waved everyone to get out of the way, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Incoming!"

We dispersed as one of the Decepticon ships neared us. We've been spotted.

It opened fire. I let out a yelp when one of the shots almost hit me, sending sparks all over the place. I could feel debris hit my back.

Civilians behind me screamed as one of the shots literally _incinerated_ them. All that was left were bones.

I gagged, covering my mouth.

A few rounds were shot, most people didn't get away... I watched as our little team ran, but survived. I hit the deck when a shot was fired near me.

The ship hovered above the ground, only for a bullet from behind to hit it, causing the flight to falter, the engine sputtering as it collided with the ground.

Who was that? I tried seeing past the smoke, seeing nothing but debris.

My attention was turned to the Decepticon drone who was trying to break free from the small cockpit, grunting.

I lifted my head from the ground, using my elbows to prop myself up. I heard large footsteps behind me... I turned and gaped.

Optimus Prime.

He held a large weapon, a Cybertronian gun. Looked perfectly in shape. He wasn't offline? Hope filled me, did the others survive?

"We will kill them all," he growled, angry at the situation we were stuck in. Hundreds of thousands of humans were killed in a few short hours.

Ahead, three Nascars drove up, guns attached to their frames. The Wreckers, I believe. One transformed, "Wreckas, kill 'im!"

Oh, they were Scottish, alright.

"This is goin'na hurt!" All three brutally tore the single Decepticon apart. I almost pitied whoever got in their way. Almost.

"You leaders will now understand, Decepticons will never leave your planet alone!" Optimus began his speech, "And we needed them to believe we were gone. For today, in the name of freedom. We take the battle to them!"

At that last word, the roar of many engines greeted my ears. I looked behind Prime to see... all of the Autobots.

Sides was the third in the little convoy they created driving in, he transformed and skated towards me, kneeling and holding a digit to me in greeting. As did Bumblebee to Sam. Sunny stood behind, his arms crossed. The silver twin smiled, "Miss me?"

I let a small grin fall onto my face. I stepped forward and hugged Sides' hand, "You idiot."

"We saw your ship blow up?" Sam looked up at Optimus.

One of the Wreckers sneered, "The ship? We were neva _in_ _the ship!_ We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket ta separate," another cleared up, "Splashed back down into the Atlantic, just as planned," he spat, "We ain't goin' nowhere."

"Yeah! No one's exilin' us!" A small Autobot said, climbing on the hood of a car, along with another behind him, roughly the same size.

He wheeled up, "The Autobots are stayin' right here! We're gonna help you win this war!"

"Their surrounding the city to make a fortress," Optimus pointed at a nearby ship that floated high in the sky, "So that no one can see what they're up to inside. He only chance is the element of surprise."

Sam glanced at him, "I think I know where to look!"

 **January 29, 2017, 8:34 pm**


	54. Chapter 54

**WE DID IT! A WHOLE YEAR SINCE SSU BEGAN!**

 **Thank you all of you who have been with me since the start, or has joined me sometime on this incredible journey. Charlese really has changed me as a person like no other character has. Plus she's good practice for drawing. :)**

 **I don't want to go on a super long rant about it, so on with the extra long chapter (and yeah I guess this would be considered breaking my streak but _for a good reason_.) See ya next Sunday!**

 **SO HERE'S THE BONUS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

* * *

 _When had it happened, you ask?_

 _Quite a while ago._

 _Why had it happened, you inquire?_

 _I call it fate._

 _Fate calls it destiny._

 _Destiny calls it life._

 _Life calls it death._

 _It's a complicated system, you say?_

 _Indeed it is..._

* * *

Whoever this man was, everyone kept a distance.

Why?

It was a small town, most people knew each other at the time, when it had less than a thousand residents.

This mystery man recently appeared, not having a home, a past, a name known.

He leaned on the wall, staring at the window. His blue eyes stared through it in despair. Or was that regret in his eyes?

No one knew him, thus not liking him at first. They didn't trust him. Because he wasn't there for her, and it looked like he won't be there for them. He was going to leave, judging by his body language and how he made no move to retrieve them.

It was stressful.

He just lost her, and now has three by himself. Three to care for and raise by himself.

Alone.

His love died.

He scrunched his shoulders, knuckles turning white from gripping too hard on the window edge. The man loosened seconds later.

His decision was made.

Turning from the window, he began leaving. His hand lingered on the window, his eyes not leaving the three inside, as if to apologize.

He was gone before anyone could stop him.

That was the last time anyone had ever seen that man. According to the police station, he isn't a registered citizen. He doesn't even have any files or a name to find. No face match or prints recorded. No other records in the database. Besides his last name, found written in the home of the woman who was lost, who loved him. Who died for them.

Otherwise, it was like he didn't exist.

It confused everyone, where had he gone? Who was this man?

More importantly, why had he left?

His three daughters were left alone, orphaned.

The VanDyke family, consisting of only those girls, no others, were to fend for themselves.

Hard times were to come to them.

* * *

 _Out in the quiet night,_

 _Everything feels just right,_

 _And a girl wishes upon a star,_

 _For a family too far,_

 _Too far,_

 _Too far,_

 _Can't be reached, like a star,_

 _She can't, she won't understand,_

 _That it won't happen anytime soon._

* * *

She was told they were divorced. That her mother died because of her. That her father rejected her. All three of them were told that. And they went with it, having no other valid reason as to why they were orphaned.

Was it true? Did that matter? No. No it did not. As long as they had _some_ reason, they were satisfied. The youngest was the most believing, yet the most skeptical. On and off, she couldn't believe it.

They didn't know the entire story.

Why exactly their mother died, _if_ she died. Why their father left them. Why they were divorced, if they were even _married_ to begin with.

The youngest of the triplets wanted to know. All she really wanted was a real family. No one in the town wanted to adopt, they had enough kids or just didn't want any to begin with.

Hardships flew at them like a slap to the face.

The youngest especially. She was a rebellious little thing, couldn't stay in one spot and always had a knack for getting into _some_ kind of trouble.

A couple times for shoplifting, once for smoking crack, almost getting a tattoo, having low grades, etc. The list was continuous, going on for a long while.

They had stuck together up until their fifteenth year when the youngest became impatient for her freedom.

* * *

 _The bond with her sisters is tight,_

 _But it can't be seen in the light,_

 _Only in the dark,_

 _Near death, near loss,_

 _When can it be okay?_

 _"Never," Fate would say._

 _"It is amusing," Destiny would add on._

 _"Suck it up," Life snapped._

 _"Come to me," Death beckoned._

 _No._

 _She won't give up that easily._

* * *

"Mandy, you little _sneak_ ," Charlese muttered under her breath, amused by the situation in which she found a prank set up by the eleven-year-old, Mandy.

The triplets were just entering their teens.

Not much had happened in the short decade and almost a half, just the three steadily growing up. A few challenges were thrown their way, but made it past them nonetheless.

Being three of the oldest in the orphanage, Charlese was well known, and sometimes the target of some pranks and jokes that ran around for a while, getting a few laughs.

Charlotte was commonly the one to fall for each prank, sometimes Charlese would be the one.

Only once had she fallen into one.

Never again, she laughed, never.

And thus she learned that you learn from any kind of experience, she went through that the easy and funny way.

It was almost time to go through the hard and tragic way.

A couple months from her thirteenth year, Charlese will go through a sudden decline in her grades, lower than what she usually has. She will have piercings and different hair. Have her first bleed, which would end horribly in a near panic attack, turning out to be amusing to any who already have it. She'd lastly drop out of school, and run away.

Everyone's lives start at some point, whether it be triggered by something minor or by a major event in their lives that change them forever.

In this case, it's the latter.

The first step she took out that orphanage, dressed in dark clothing with her backpack, hair in a braid and tucked in a beanie, she called upon fate.

Fate led her to destiny, where she met her brother. The start of her family.

Destiny carried her to life, where she had begun to live on Decepticon ground, expanding her family by meeting and joining up with Soundwave and his cassettes.

Life will soon carry her to death, but we aren't there yet.

Why am I telling you all of this?

Because, my friends, Charlese is special.

Not in the sense you are thinking. If you _are_ thinking it, how I'm implying this, kudos to you. You know her story and where it could go. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, you'll see in the near future.

For now, we leave Charlese to run around the orphanage, trying to catch Mandy for her pranking. Laughing and having a good time. She shall spend it well before she moves on when she hits fifteen.

We talk here because I need your insight on her past in order to know what she's been through, and what she hasn't.

Had you really thought the orphanage was _hell_ for her? No, no. It was simply school. It damaged her later on and corrupted her thoughts on society, becoming less social and solitary. She no longer liked to interact with the other orphans as she had done so before.

She grew up like any other kid, except with no parents. Just sisters.

Just be glad she wasn't alone, or she would have _really_ fucked up her future.

For now, we plan. Fate sets up a plan for Destiny, who adds and passes it onto Life. And when they're all done, it goes to Death.

And she joins me.

Am I God, you ask? Heavens no! I am of a sort... think of it as the same concept. I am not God, but I am not _not_ a God. In a way.

Your simple human mind will know soon enough. Just don't hurt yourself over thinking it.

I'll leave you to figure out what all this means, come to me when you've deciphered it.

 **January 31, 2017, 9:07 pm**


	55. Chapter 55

**No, I'm not explaining last chapter. :)**

 **Superbowl LI was amazing! They played the TLK ad a little into the second quarter, it was shortened a little but amazing nonetheless.**

 **POV change next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

Glancing between the twins, I deemed it safer to stick with Sunny when he offered, or grumbled that he was forced to offer, to protect me. Holding him to his word, I climbed into the Lamborghini.

Who would be able to defeat a front liner with Cybertanium blades?

I gaped at what lied in his driver's seat next to me. It was my old rifle, Touféki. The Decepticon insignia was still engraved on the barrel, having been scratched out though. It looked worn and beat up.

As soon as I settled, Sunny shot off into the city. I glanced through the mirror, "Uh, Sunny?" no reply, "Where are we going?"

"To fight."

Gulping, I slunk into my seat, staring after the civilians who ran away in a panic, staying a distance from the Aventador that stalked through the streets.

The farther in we made it, the less people we saw.

A long way down one of the streets, I saw a group of people running. It had to of been eight blocks away, I could see their vibrant clothes and moving forms from here. They disappeared in blue sparks, and a Decepticon ship flew over their disintegrated forms.

I peeled my eyes away from the faraway sight, swallowing down the bile that rose in my throat. This will be the scariest thing I have ever gotten myself into.

A hand grabbed mine and tugged it onto the console. A thumb rubbed over my knuckles. I glanced to Sunny's holoform that had just appeared, he remained quiet.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. _It'll be okay, Charlese,_ I assured myself, _maybe just a few bumps and bruises... but you're gonna make it out okay._

Why did I feel like I wouldn't?

Squeezing Sunny's hand, I opened my eyes and stared at the destruction that has already been made. It was devastating, to say the least. My other hand gripped the barrel of my rifle, I was getting nervous. It's only natural, right? The ones I used to live with are now out to kill me and possibly all of Chicago, meanwhile enslaving the human race. Wonderful, right? So the fate of the world rests in our hands... servos.

There will surely be many losses.

The golden Lamborghini revved his engine at a few humans, who scattered into the buildings nearby.

There was really no where else to go. Walk out in the open; might get shot. Hide in a building; risk getting crushed. Try to leave the city? Might end up killed as well.

I knew this "Dylan Gould" guy is trying to work with the Decepticons so they could spare him. I mentally snorted, _idiot_. Coming from experience, all humans who have previously worked with the 'Cons are on a hitlist.

Sunny stopped, we were in the heart of the city. Parked in an alley with tall buildings surrounding, the Autobot transformed, depositing me on the crumbled ground. He lifted his head, staying still while in a stance to get ready for defense. He was scanning the area.

"Should be clear of any Decepticons here," he began, muttering, "They've already swept through this area."

"Right," my voice failed me, it came out as a whisper.

Sunny noted it, and looked down at me with his intense gaze, "Do you need to go back?"

I shook my head, holding Touféki closer to my chest. Deflecting another question, I stepped forward, glancing around the streets, "What're we gonna do?"

"Find humans," for once, he actually cared for their wellbeing? Either that, or he was just following orders. I don't think Sunny would ever want death for any innocent lifeform, "Need to ensure they're in a safe location. There're... 'subways' below the city. Using those, they should be fine."

"...Okay," I turned to look at him, "So, what's the closest station?"

His optics dimmed for a second, "Division."

I clicked my tongue, "How close?"

"Down the street," he flicked his helm to the left, indicating it was in that direction.

"Are we hiding them in the _station_ or the _subway_ itself?"

He glared at me, not enjoying having to explain himself, "We need to get them as far away from this spot as possible; the Decepticons and Sentinel Prime have taken a liking to a certain building a couple blocks away. With that being said, using the Divison Station, we should get those groups of humans up to the Irving Park Station."

"Right, got it," I had a vague idea of where these stations were. Irving Park was connected to the same subway that of Division, it went west.

"Is it just us doing this?"

"Yep," he quipped, sliding out a blade.

I looked at him incredulously, "What? _Why?_ "

The golden Autobot sighed, lowering his arm, "Because there are not enough people to go around to help. I only volunteered so Sides could be in one place, I could be in the other, and we could easily communicate. The comm links are all down."

I nodded, understanding, "Alright," I walked out the alley, "Let's get moving."

* * *

Within an hour, we got about a hundred citizens down in the subways right where we wanted them. We lost a few on the way.

Right now, we were heading to the next subway chain, where we would repeat the tiring process and get people to safety down into a designated station. None of the subways are currently being used, since the whole city is on lockdown enforced by both authorities, and Decepticons.

I looked up to Sunny, who leaned on the wall. We were just outside another alley, having walked out and posted ourselves on either side.

Our system was that we chose the citizens with the most stamina and speed and sent them out to carry the message to other survivors. So far, only two have not returned and were later announced dead. We were waiting on the last three we sent out, sent one northeast, east and southeast, which is deeper in the city and closer to the Decepticons. There was a chance they would not make it.

The other groups have returned, our westbound man came with a load of children and a few adults.

I was currently lining up the children against the wall, behind all the grown-ups. I sat a woman who had a swollen belly and an infant in her arms in the middle. All this stress could cause her a miscarriage. I turned and looked at Miguel, one of the men sent out for supplies, "You got water?" He nodded silently and tossed me a bottle, which I handed to the pregnant woman, "Here. You'll need it."

"Thank you," she answered, shaking in her arms.

I looked to another woman, seeming to have just entered her middle-ages, "Lucy, I need you to hold her baby for her, I don't think she'll be able to carry him."

Once everyone was settled, I chose four people to help me count all people.

Sixty-three.

Let's hope none of those numbers change.

"Sunny!" I called out, I saw his helm pop out from behind the wall, "We're ready to move. We need to take it slower this time, we've got many children and a pregnant woman."

He nodded, "Let's get moving."

"Ready?" I turned to look at all of them. They nodded their affirmative, "Alright, let's go."

 **February 5, 2017,** **10:05 pm**


	56. Chapter 56

**Woke up really early cause it's _that_ time of the month and it hurts like hell, plus I think I'm getting sick, so... it was a real struggle to finish up this chapter**

 **On a higher note, my birthday is in a month. This'll be the second bday I've had SSU. Yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 56**

I ducked my head, trying to avoid the rubble that fell from the building above. I heard a small crash then a grunt from Sunny, a large piece must've hit him.

We just got a third group into another subway, and now we're trying to escape a Decepticon ship that we can't shake off.

I glanced behind me when I no longer heard the golden Autobot near me. He had slid out his blades and attacked the drone's ship that wouldn't get off our asses. His sword chopped right through one of the blasters, metal bits flew out from it and landed on the ground below.

Sunny turned to me and growled, "Keep running."

And I did as told, turning into the nearest alley and hiding out. The sounds of the ship echoed through the empty streets before it went completely silent besides the distant screams of civilians.

Had something happened?

A large thump caught my attention, then a few heavy steps followed. Sunny doesn't take steps... he skates. Had he lost the fight? There was no way!

With bated breath, I waited. I slid Touféki over my shoulder and gripped it in my hands.

The steps stopped right at the alley entrance, I closed my eyes and stilled, my heart was pounding, I wouldn't doubt it if whoever it was could hear it.

A couple Cybertronian words filled my ears before they came closer to my spot.

Repositioning my rifle, I quickly stepped out and aimed my weapon at the Cybertronian.

Red optics stared me down menacingly.

A Decepticon.

I loaded my rifle, still aimed at him. He activated his own cannon and I took a step back, raising my weapon higher.

The Decepticon charged his cannon, an orange glow appearing in the barrel. My arms shook, my bullets probably won't do much damage, and I assume when I'm shaking, I'll have terrible aim.

Trying anyway, I pulled the trigger, hitting his cheek instead of his optic. The Decepticon stood unfazed, sneering at me.

He took another step forward, causing me to take three back.

 _Oh God, oh God, oh shit,_ I stood like a deer caught by headlights, my eyes were wide and I gripped my rifle like it was a lifeline. I felt defenseless, despite having multiple weapons on me. I was shaking, my breathing uneven, I couldn't take aim.

A battle cry was let out from another Cybertronian before a flash of gold tackled the Decepticon out of the alley entrance.

I raced forward to see Sunny straddling the 'Con and beating the snot out of him, his fist landing multiple hits on his faceplates before brutally pulling the Decepticon's chestplates apart and ripping the blue spark out.

Sighing in relief, I relaxed, lowering my rifle. My back straightened when two blue optics glared at me, Sunny stood, "I told you to _run."_ "Wh-Where was I supposed to go?" I defensively shot back, "If I stayed out in the open, I could've gotten killed."

"Femme, there is a _thin line_ between running and hiding. You can run, but you can't hide," he pointed at me, "There will _always_ be the risk of death."

I sighed, there was just no winning a debate with him. Nodding, I muttered, "I understand."

His gaze remained on me as he slowly turned away, then his optics scanned the area, "We need to get moving."

After transforming, Sunny opened his door and I climbed in. He sped out of the ruined street and onto another that looked to be in better condition. The inner part of the city was, for now, less damaged than the outside, seeing that the Decepticons reached that part first.

I watched as a building collapsed. Whoever was in there was crushed. I quickly looked away and tried to tune out the sounds of the crumbling structure.

A whistle broke the silence, getting louder and higher as it got closer.

Sunny swerved out of the line of fire, but wasn't quick enough. The missile hit his rear tire, causing him to transform and drop me to the ground. I tucked and rolled, ignoring the pain of my rifle digging into my back.

Had another Decepticon found us?

I turned away before I could even think about looking when debris was kicked up into my face. The sounds of fighting greeted my ears.

"How is your day?" The Decepticon grunted after receiving a blow. His voice sounded deep and familiar.

Wait... that voice.

I swiveled around, forgetting my plan to hightail it out of there.

The silver Decepticon smirked, upper cutting Sunny, hitting him in the jaw. The golden twin growled, crouching as he recovered. The Cybertronian stood back, letting Sunny take his time, "Good, I assume?"

It was Soundwave.

Fucking _Soundwave_. He was in on this?

My mind was sent into conflict as I tried to figure out which side to take. Soundwave is family, but he's also a Decepticons... who has moral, but has been destroying Chicago.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Sunny collapsed onto his knees, given no time to move as Soundwave dragged him off to God knows where.

The silver Mercedes seemed to have not seen me yet. That, or he hasn't acknowledged my presence.

I hung back a few paces, following him down the road to a demolished intersection. There was a semi circle of both Autobots and Decepticons. Dino, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sides and Que were on their knees. Sunny was added, on the opposite side of his brother.

I ducked behind a flipped car, catching sight of another with Sam inside. I turned my attention back to the Cybertronians.

My breath hitched when I saw a familiar black and white paintjob...

...Barricade.

 **February 12, 2017** **9:23 pm**


	57. Chapter 57

**We reached 50,000 views! And we're so close to 400 reviews as well!** **Let's see if this chapter will give us 400!**

 **I just realized last chapter was supposed to be a POV change, sorry guys! I'll make it up for you, if you want!**

 **Chapter 57**

My breathing hitched, hope swelled inside.

It quickly disappeared when he kicked Bumblebee down. My heart dropped when I realized he wore the Decepticon emblem again.

He wasn't a Neutral anymore.

"You're my prisoners!"

A human rushed up to Soundwave. He seemed angered, his neat black hair becoming disheveled. He waved his arms around, "Prisoners? We're keeping prisoners?"

"Yes," the silver Decepticon bellowed, overlooking their semicircle of captured Autobots with satisfaction. I missed what the man said when I watched as Sides struggled before slumping in defeat. Soundwave activated a cannon and smiled, "I understand... No prisoners, only trophies!"

I gaped as I watched as Barricade pushed forward one of the Autobots, Que, I believed his name was. The blue Mercedes rambled, clearly afraid and desperate to get out of the situation.

A drone activated his cannon and shot Que in the back, then 'Cade opened fire to his helm.

The blue Autobot collapsed, his helm rolling off towards me. I felt bile rising in my throat, and I forced it down.

The former Neutral stepped back, allowing Soundwave to push the yellow scout into the clearing, past Que's remains and my position. He sneered before forcing Bumblebee down on his knees.

He was ready for revenge.

These wasn't how I remembered them.

Is this even the same Barricade? The same Soundwave?

Where was Laserbeak?

I glanced around, careful as to not expose myself from my hiding spot in the upside down car. The mechanimal vulture was no where to be seen.

There was no way he had been...

 _No_ , I shook my head, _he wouldn't allow them to kill him._

 _But it happened with Ravage_ , my mind reasoned. I clenched my fists, _had the scout killed Laserbeak as well?_

Infuriated, I watched with grim satisfaction as Soundwave slowly charged up his cannon. _Avenge them, avenge them, avenge them. Get your revenge._

 _Ravage..._ I frowned. This wouldn't bring him back. As much as I wished for it to happen.

Bumblebee slackened, he knew there was no way out.

 _Said 'Bot grabbed Ravage quite viciously, held him by the helm and tail, then began to..._

No, he wasn't...

 _The scout dared to, pulling on Ravage's tail and pulled out the green slime covered spine out from his back. His mouth hung open in a silent scream and his optics flickered._

Blinking, I tried to not let the memories overtake my focus, _no, stop._ I watched as the yellow scout played a radio clip, admitting his defeat. I glanced to Sam, he struggled to get some small weapon to work. It sparked and he stared up at his friend, tears in his eyes.

Should I have felt sympathy for the scout? For Que? I was more worried about what would happen to Soundwave and 'Cade. Something settled in the bottom of my stomach, twisting. Dread filled me. Something was going to happen...

I have a bad feeling about all of this.

A groaning echoed through the streets, all helms and heads turned to see a large Decepticon ship was descending upon us. It was seemed to be crashing. Multiple little ships came falling down, crushing whatever was underneath. One was near me and I flinched, beginning to move out of the car and towards... who to go to.

My desperate mind immediately looked to Sunny, who threw a drone off of him and onto the ground. He punched it and activated his blade, cutting through its spark.

Bumblebee used this distraction to turn around and punch Soundwave in his faceplates, turning to roundhouse kick him down.

"Sunny!" he turned and scooped me up, transforming and revving his engine. I held onto the handle on his door, "We need to get out of here."

My eye caught sight of a Mustang driving out of there, speeding right past us in a hurry. Where was Barricade going?

"Are we going to follo-" the radio cut off, I felt the car stiffened and the air went thick with tension.

"What? What is it?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Receiving no response, I kicked the dash, " _What_ Sunny? What's going on!"

He activated his holoform, climbing over the console and slipping behind me, his arms wrapped around me. My arms were locked at my side, but why? He growled, "We're getting out of here."

"Wait," I yelled, struggling, "What's happening?"

"No," he grunted, "Do not look."

 _That_ is what told me that there was definitely something wrong. I turned as much as I could, nothing. I wasn't at the right angle. Trying a different way, I leaned forward and stared at the side mirror.

Yellow and silver mingled together, the Autobot and Soundwave were still duking it out. There were so many explosions surrounding them that I almost missed the wrong move the Decepticon had made.

The scout grabbed his collar and shoved his cannon just below his chestplates, a weak spot.

He opened fire.

The world stopped, going into slow motion as I watched the bullet rip through the chest and up to the helm...

I heard a distant scream, my throat constricted and burned. My eyes stung and my vision went blurry, I could hear my heart pounding, each beat painful in my chest. It suddenly became harder to breathe, my breaths becoming short and choppy.

The arms around me tightened as I kicked and thrashed. I screamed again to wait, to stop, to let me out. Something.

This couldn't be happening.

That didn't happen.

None of this happened.

 _Please_ tell me...

...No.

I slumped, sobs wracked my body.

There's no way.

"S-Soundw..." I weakly cried out, I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too much pain. I turned around and hugged the holoform, "Sun-ny."

He placed a hand on the back of my head, weaving his fingers through my hair. Tears continued to fall from my eyes and onto his shoulder.

I felt his alt. mode pick up speed, sharply turning to avoid what I assume is debris and fallen buildings. I didn't care.

Soundwave was... was...

He was offline.

That meant Laserbeak was as well, if he wasn't already.

I cried out, my shoulders shaking.

I just lost them.

"G-..." I began, trying to steel myself. I took my sleeve and wiped my nose, "Go after B-Barricade."

He didn't say anything.

My fists gathered as much of his shirt I could grab, I whispered into his collar, "Please."

He sped up, his hand moving to the small of my back. I felt something press against my head, pulling back with a smack. He had kissed my forehead and now had his nose in my hair, his thumb rubbed over my back. Sunny whispered back, "Okay."

 **February 19, 2017, 7:57 pm**


	58. Chapter 58

**To the guest that reviewed, you state you are "confused," but give me no insight as to _what_ exactly so I can help you understand. And who said that there is always a happy ending? Maybe there is? Or isn't? Who said there'd even be an ending? Assumptions, assumptions...**

 **Four more reviews and we're at 400!**

* * *

 **Chapter 58**

Sunny had since dismissed his holoform, and I settled for wrapping my arms around myself. The weak cries I had given stopped, now only tears trailed down my cheeks, leaving a wet trail.

We had been following the Mustang ahead in his tracks. Where exactly he was going, I had no clue.

My mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that _everything is moving to quickly_. I can't keep up. First, Laserbeak was offlined. Then Soundwave. Sunny kissed me on the head? And now Barricade is fleeing to God knows where.

Rubble fell from around us, a couple times did the golden Lamborghini have to violently swerve out of the way to avoid being crushed, no longer caring for the scratched that marred his paintjob.

The sirens on Barricade's alt. mode went on, scaring a group of civilians out of the way and into a building. He sped up and left us in the dust when part of a building came down, bricks and debris blocking our way, since Sunny is lowered.

He took a mini detour through the heart of the city, we'd occasionally see the red and blue lights from the police cruiser, but immediately lost him.

We settled for driving around aimlessly, watching as people continued to scatter and run.

I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. My wide green eyes stared around the scene as buildings never ceased to fall around us, dangerously close.

It was quiet for a long while.

Up until Sunny swerved, tires squealing. We came to a quick stop, I had braced myself on any handle in the vehicle I could find. My head whipped around, snapped out of my daze, "What, what? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"' _Cons_ ," he gritted out from his radio.

Burning rubber, Sunny sped down another road. Out of the rear view mirror, I could see a Decepticon fighter chasing us down, turrets aimed at us, bullets flying right past.

It was quickly gaining on us. My hands curled into fists, my breath was lost as I spoke, "Go, Sunny."

He was pushing his alt. mode to the limit, it couldn't go any faster than it already is. Rubble underneath the tires shook the vehicle, I could hear the rocks hitting the insides of his fenders, that must hurt.

A growl was released from the Autobot when the fighter activated a cannon.

But it wasn't aimed at us.

My gaze followed to where it was about to shoot; a large building. If it hit the corner, the whole thing could collapse. Right on top of us.

Before I could warn Sunny, the cannon had charged up and opened fire.

Once again, everything went back into slow motion as I watched the large bullet fly through the air. It hit right where I predicted, and Sunny had no time to avoid the falling building.

Instead, I was thrown out of my seat and onto the ground, my head hitting a sharp rock. The golden Autobot had transformed and braced himself above me to take the impact.

My temples pounded painfully, I could feel something warm and wet soaking into my hair.

I didn't have enough time to make a noise before everything went dark.

* * *

"-arlese," a gruff voice entered my ears. They felt like they were stuffed with cotton and it was uncomfortable. "Charlese."

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. The only thing that greeted me was two blue orbs illuminating the darkness. Two white lights eased on, pointing downwards and out of my direct sight. My vision grew hazy at the sudden light, and I covered my eyes. They stung like hell.

"Char," he pestered again.

I snapped up when I heard groaning from the... What was that? I looked above me to see... Sunny holding up many rocks that caved us in. I frowned, "What... What happened?"

"Try to remember," he winced when a small rock fell out from behind his helm, falling a little too close to me.

Okay... last thing I remember is... Soundwave. No, that wasn't the last thing. We were chasing Barricade... then? Right, we were crushed under a building.

My head hurt like a motherfucker...

I chuckled to myself, remembering all those months ago when I had first joined the Decepticons. I had woken from a nightmare and hit my head.

Sitting up, I tentatively placed a hand on the back of my head and drew it back when it stung. I inspected my fingers, which held blood.

The light above me shifted. Sunny was watching and saw the small pool of blood under me.

"How..." I looked around, "How are we supposed to get out?"

He didn't reply, only frowned as he realized that there wasn't a way. He had to stay still or else we'd get crushed.

The hairs on the back of my neck raised, I knew there was no way out. I visibly paled, Sunny noticed this, "No," he slightly shifted, dusts and small rocks falling, "Don't panic now."

"But," I stood, ignoring my spinning vision, I repeated my question, "How're we supposed to get out?"

"I don't know!" he snapped.

I angrily looked up, "Well, find a way! 'Cause we're stuck in here, I'm going to run out of oxygen, and sooner or later, you'll buckle!"

He averted his gaze, regret filled his features, "A couple years ago when I first came to Earth, Sides and I were offered the opportunity to install carbon dioxide tanks, so we could convert it into oxygen just in case. Of course, _I_ didn't want anything to do with humans" he scowled, "I didn't get the installation."

I swept a hand over my head, my shoulders slumping, "Sunny..." I knew exactly where this was going.

"No," guilt was drawn all over his faceplates, "It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," I shook my head, "You didn't know something like this would happen. No one can see into the future."

The Autobot looked like he wanted to say more, but knew I was right. It wasn't anyone's fault but the Decepticons.

"Please don't give up on me, Sunny," I murmured, holding up our gaze when his optics met mine, "Can you open a comm. link?"

He paused, then grimaced, "No, nothing but static," he sighed, "It's either the Decepticons or my systems are damaged. Could be both."

We sat in silence after that. We both wanted to remain calm, but knew that neither of us had much of a chance to get out.

"Charlese," he softly spoke. I looked up to him, "I need you to dig yourself out. I won't be able to-"

"No," I violently shook my head, knowing what he was about to say.

"-get myself out of-"

"No, Sunny."

"-here, I'll get crushed. You won't if you ju-"

"Stop! No!"

'-st save yourself. You need to unde-"

"Sunny, stop."

"-rstand that I won't make i-"

" _Sunstreaker!_ " I screamed, tears slowly came out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. Never have I ever called him by his full name... that grabbed his attention. My squared shoulders relaxed when he stopped speaking.

I whispered up to him, "I'm not leaving you."

 **February 26, 2017, 8:04 pm**


	59. Chapter 59

**400 reviews! And next week, on Sunday, IS MY BIRTHDAY! I think I'll be getting War for Cybertron and a Decepticon beanie.**

 **Anywho... time to release you guys from the case of the cliffy's.**

 **I've had this idea of these two being trapped together ever since the story began, I just didn't know when or if Sides would be there with them. But I wanted Char to call our favorite little frontliner by his whole name eventually. And as much as it strengthens their relationship, I don't want to drag it out too much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 59**

He was taken aback from my sudden outburst. It felt odd to call him... _Sunstreaker_. I... kinda _liked_ it.

His sharp cerulean blue optics bore into mine with such intensity. I refused to back down, to give up, to leave him. I was determined to dig us out, maybe call for help. Hopefully the battle would be... over and won by the time I get out. I just have to stay optimistic...

If Sunny dies, so does Sides. If they die, the Autobot force could be in jeopardy. These two are one of their most fierce warriors, I can't let this happen.

Ignoring the dizzying feeling in my head, I stood and made my way over to the smallest pile of rocks, "I'll get us out..."

"Char..." if he could, Sunny would slump his shoulders, I could just hear it in his tone.

Shaking my head, I tried my best to pick up a boulder, "No. I will get us out. I'll get you some help."

Before the golden Autobot said anything, the ground rumbled, shaking some rocks loose from Sunny's hold. I set down the boulder, cautiously moving as if I'd unsettle more. Was that an explosion?

"My scanners are picking up activity near the Pillars," he blinked, "If they're even functioning correctly."

"You think it's the Autobots?" I kicked the boulder farther away from me, moving back or pick up another, "I just hope they stop the Decepticons in time."

Neither of us wanted to voice _if_. They had to win... or many more people will die.

Guilt immediately struck me again when I realized I should have voiced my concerns over Sentinel to Optimus, or someone, sooner. They wouldn't have believed me either. They were all full of themselves, looking up at the _oh so grand_ leader.

 _Who betrayed us_ , I spat in my mind.

I was never close to him, but Ironhide's death hurt me. I feel like, if I tried, we could have gotten along. I know how hard it is for him to trust someone who worked with the Decepticons, but we could have been great comrades.

That won't happen now.

I angrily set down the rock I held, _fucking, fragging Sentinel_ Prime! My eyebrows furrowed in frustration, _all his fault!_ "Charlese," Sunny grabbed me out of my angry stupor, "Don't waste oxygen."

Taking a deep breath, I knew he was right. It was for the best. I picked up another piece of crumbled building, my eleventh one. It doesn't look any different from earlier...

This was going to be impossible.

* * *

My attempts at digging us out paused. I stood, warily glancing around the darkness lit by only Sunny's headlights. I glanced to him, "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" He grumbled, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly!" I jumped up, "Something happened."

The golden Autobot waited for me to explain. I was too busy trying to hear any noise from the outside. There wasn't anything.

"You think they won?" I fully turned to him, "Maybe they're looking for u-"

"Wait," he shushed me. His optics dimmed down to a deep blue, almost a navy blue. They stared down at the ground as he whispered, "I think Sides is trying to reach me..."

This got my attention, "Can he fi-"

"He's too far," Sunny grimaced, the golden and silver metal twisting his faceplates, "We can feel each other, but not our locations."

I cursed under my breath, "Dammit," I glanced to the rocks that I began digging out, "Think if I open this up, would he be able to find you?"

"...Maybe," Sunny stared at me, "As you do that, I'll continue to try and find him."

With that, I nodded and got to work. I could hear the Autobot behind me shift his footing, he couldn't hold up for much longer. I was filled with determination to save him, I had to help.

One by one, I moved the rocks out of the way.

I had to of cleared a few feet before a tiny gust of wind hit me. It was faint, but I felt it when I went to pick up the next rock. A sigh in relief left me, I could smell the... I guess it would count as fresh air.

Desperate to get more, I clawed the small rocks out of the way.

"Charlese, be careful," Sunny warned from behind me, he had been watching me this entire time, "It might collapse."

I looked above me to see that larger ones were being held up by each other. If I dislodge the wrong one, I might get crushed. Or I'd have to start over. To ensure neither would happen, I took things slower and calculated each rock I took out.

"Sunny!" I called, even though I knew he was right there. I was getting excited, "I see a little bit of light!"

He grunted, "Open it up more."

Obeying, I pushed some rocks in and out, the light becoming blinding. I had oxygen! I didn't realize how little I had until it all came in like a slap to the face. It felt good to fill up my lungs again.

The Autobot behind me sharply inhaled, a gasp of a sort. I pushed another rock out, "Can you feel him now?"

"Vaguely," he sighed, "He knows where we are. Char, I need you to get out and flag him down."

My chuckle was empty, humorless. I stared at the little hole, "I don't think I'll be able to get out."

"Try."

I pushed just _one rock_ out of the way, it sat upon the bottom of the hole... and the light disappeared as a couple fell. The hole was closed.

"Dammit!" I whispered, "Okay, this might take some time."

I was reassured that we would both make it out when I heard just barely audible engines in the distance.

 **March 5, 2017, 7:16 pm**


	60. Chapter 60

**I can't believe we're at 60 chapters!**

 **Chapter 60**

"What's taking them so long?" I stepped back from the former hole, staring at the shadows that made up the rocks, "I just heard them coming."

Sunny shifted, opening his mouth to speak, only to close it when a few pieces of the fallen building dislodged themselves from above. He grimaced, carefully shifting his pedes again and hearing them creak from the strain, "I think Sides is confused..."

I groaned, sweeping a hand over my face, is it even possible to get out of here?

A sudden sense of claustrophobia twisted in my stomach. We were stuck in here again, I was out of energy and this oxygen isn't going to last me forever.

"Do you hear them?"

The golden Autobot shook his helm, "It only sounded like a single engine."

I frowned, this wasn't good.

The light above me dimmed to the point of being off, a groan of metal could be heard in the darkness. I gulped, "Sunny? What's going on?"

"I-..." I could hear more metal scraping, "I don't think I can hold up much longer."

I cursed under my breath, he can't give out now! We'll both get crushed! I took a deep breath, "I need you to if you want us to get out."

"No, Charlese," he growled, "I want _you_ to get out."

"Well, I want you to as well," I huffed, "So we both have to get what we want."

I returned to trying to dig us out, starting at a new spot that looked sturdy from above. Sunny brightened his headlights for me and watched, before he muttered, "Sides is getting closer."

Choosing not to respond, I continued to move rocks out of the way. My head was pounding, and stung in the back.

I was determined. I wanted to see Sides again, to see Sunny with him. I wanted to see Charlene and Charlotte. Barricade too. I couldn't wait to see Soundwa-

The rock I held dropped, I bowed my head and my body just... shut off. I stood there, thoughts clouded.

Soundwave.

Laserbeak and Ravage.

Offline. Gone. All killed by the same damn scout. Oh, how I wished he had gotten what he deserved.

Grief struck through me, I felt empty. Working with the Decepticons was a good time, despite the stress of killing. I loved the days I spent with Soundwave and his cassettes, when I went to get my haircut and he referred to me as his sister...

My heart swelled with love and broke from loss.

I have good memories with those three. I wouldn't be able to make anymore...

"Char?" Sunny lightly cut into my thoughts. His blue optics had watched as I zoned out, despair writing all over my features. He knew my devastation.

But this was a war.

Shaking my head, I turned and picked up another rock, "I'm fine."

I wasn't only lying to Sunny, but myself as well. I knew I wasn't okay.

Never.

Losing Ravage was hard enough...

I heard a deep rumble of an engine, both the Autobot behind me and I perked up. I turned to Sunny, _could it be...?_

"Yes," he said, as if hearing my thoughts. The twin vented, his posture slightly sagging, "Get yourself out, I want you to be safe first."

Without a second thought, I complied and pushed the rocks away. Hope filled me when the engine sounded like it was _right_ outside of the rubble. It cut off and a transformation sequence could be heard.

"Actually... Grab a rock," Sunny ordered, shifting his pede forward to me, "Hit me with it."

I looked at him like he was crazy, the rock already in hand, "What?"

"It'll make noise, hit me with it," he repeated.

Nodding, I stumbled over to his pede and lifted the rock. I looked up at him, "You sure?"

"I can disable my pain receptors to dim down the pain, if there even is going to be some," he muttered the last bit.

Scoffing in amusement, I brought the rock down and it clanged hard with his shin, the metal echoing around the cavern.

"Again."

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

I continued to do so, each hit becoming louder as I used the last of my energy. Sweat built up on my forehead and my neck.

 _"You hear that?'_ A muffled voice could be heard through the crushed building, just barely audible. It sounded like Sides, _"Over here."_

"Charlese, keep going."

Once again, I brought the rock down on his shin, creating a sizable dent and scratch. Oh, he is _so_ going to kill me later.

 _Clang! Clang!_

The sounds of rocks shifting interrupted me, many voices could be heard from behind the moving rocks.

A ray of sunlight broke through the slight darkness, lit up by only Sunny's headlights. A shadow blocked it, and I could see duel blue orbs blinking at us through the little hole. I jumped up, immediately recognizing the head, "Sides!"

"Charlese!" His optics widened, "You're okay!"

Sunny's pede nudged me forward, "Go."

I frowned up at him, but knew I had no time to argue. I raced over to Sides and gave him a strained smile as I climbed up to the hole, where his bipedal mode stood.

The silver Autobot tried his best to allow me to fit through. I slipped my way into broad daylight and fresh air. Blinded for a minute, I looked around to see a few of the Autobots and a number of NEST soldiers, previously looking for survivors, it appears.

I was out!

Coughing the dust out of my systems, I pointed to the pile of rocks, "Sunny's trapped in there."

Sides nodded, and nudged me out of the way, towards a man who wore yellow and black. He had blue eyes and... it was Bumblebee's holoform.

Trying my best to not scrunch my nose in disgust, I subtly moved to stand away from the scout. I wanted to avoid him for as long as I live.

A red Autobot, Dino, approached Sides when he called him over. Both stood in bipedal, debating on something. How were they going to get Sunny out of there?

Someone from NEST, a medic by the looks of it, confronted me. He stood just before me, "Are you injured?"

"Uh, yeah," I stammered, "I hit my head and blacked out for a bit."

He nodded and turned me around, softly pressing his fingers against my scalp until I hissed in pain. It was a open wound that stung, he knew that and immediately got to work.

I watched as soldiers treaded around buildings, looking around the area, continuing their search for any other survivors. Remembering where there could be survivors, I called a soldier over, "Hey!" One turned to me, "I know where there are people hiding."

"Where?" A couple other men looked to me in interest.

I nodded, "Down in the subways."

The burly man nodded and held a walkie talkie in his hand, speaking through it. Once he was done, he nodded to me in gratitude, "We've got a squadron checking it out."

A feeling of dread suddenly filled me, were they all still alive? Those children and mother?

Another knot twisted in my stomach appeared when I heard the sound of shifting rocks. _Many_ shifting rocks.

Shouts filled the air and I turned around from the medic to see the whole pile of fallen building collapsing. It was _caving in_.

"No," I stepped forward, "No, no, no!"

Sunny''s legs must have given out before the Autobots could find a way to dig him out.

A pair of arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me back, I immediately retaliated; kicking and thrashing.

Sides fell onto his knees, a servo pressed on his chest in pain.

"No!" I screeched, _oh_ God _no._ He couldn't be offline! I dug my feet into the ground, trying to stop Bumblebee's holoform from dragging me away, "Let me go!"

Anger coursed through my veins, and faster than lightning, I whipped around and punched the holoform square in the jaw.

 **March 12, 2017, 9:27 pm**

 **Happy birthday to Frank Welker and Vodid (aka ME!)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Okay, sorry for the delay. I had finally gotten War for Cybertron and started playing it.**

 **So far, I'm loving Soundwave.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter. Spare me the tears guys, some things are not what they seem. Lol sike, you can cry all you want this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 61**

Bumblebee's holoform stumbled back, shock written all over his face as he recovered from the hit. Blue liquid, energon, settled on his lips, slowly trailing out onto his chin. His hand rest on the part of the jaw I had struck.

I could feel that my knuckles had split, stinging pain followed, though I didn't care. The only pain I _really_ felt, was inside. My emotions were going haywire for the umpteenth time this year, I'm done with it.

"You _killed_ them!" I screeched, lunging again at the holoform. I landed a second hit to his nose, and he took it, _accepted_ it. Because he _knew_ what he did. To them. To _me_. I was seething, I shrieked as I continued my assault on the poor scout, "You killed _him!_ You killed Soundwave! Laserbeak! _Ravage!_ "

I need somewhere to let out my rage. That much, Bumblebee understood. At this point, I felt no regret, no remorse, no pity. Only rage. It felt satisfying to make him _bleed._ Bleed that blue energon. No pain seemed to be felt from him though, that, or he wasn't displaying it or had high tolerance.

Every time I landed a hit, he took a step back. Blood was on my knuckles, mixed with energon.

Someone else hooked their arms through mine and tugged me back, I thrashed and kicked, even spat curses and empty threats to Bumblebee and whoever was holding me back.

"Now is _not_ the time to be having a mental breakdown!" The man's chest vibrated as he spoke. It was Will. He looked down to me, " _Or attacking_ one of the _Autobots._ "

"Ratchet!" I heard Dino call out to the approaching Hummer, "We need to remove all this rubble!"

Deciding it to be the best option, I stood limp in Will's arms, letting my anger pass. I watched as the Autobot medic transformed and scanned the area, he frowned, "What-?"

"Sunstreaker's trapped under there," The red mech gestured to Sides, who groaned from his position.

Tuning out the conversation, I focused on the silver twin, who was knelt with his helm bowed, servo still placed on his chest. A request left my lips before I could register that I had said it, "Let me go to Sides."

Giving me a wary look, the man hesitantly let me go, ensuring I was facing towards my destination instead of Bumblebee, who watched as energon dribbled down his chin, and onto his open palm. His eyes looked tired, in thought, but also blank.

I stumbled forward to the silver Autobot, "...Sides?"

He was heavily panting, trying his best to hide it. His optics landed on me without making a move, no words left his mouth.

"If you're still alive..." I glanced over to where the Autobots and NEST soldiers were digging, "...Does that mean Sunny...?"

"I... I don't k-know," he whispered gravely, his optics dimmed and his jaw slackened, mouth hanging slightly open.

My head pounded every time I looked up, the sun that shone through the thin layer of clouds blinding me... They were stratus clouds.

 _Barricade looked to the sky and hummed in interest, "It seems that a cumulonimbus cloud is above us."_

 _"Are you sure that's not stratus?"..._

I shook my head, the memories echoing away and soon fading out. _No_ my eyes blurred as I tried to focus on Sides, _now's not the time to be having resurfacing memories._

Before I could stop it, my knees buckled and I roughly fell to the ground, my legs surely scraping harshly on the crumbled road.

A silver digit caught me, settling just beneath my arms to catch me before I faceplanted.

Dazed, I looked up and saw the concerned visage of Sides. He didn't know about my flashbacks, he didn't _need_ to at the time when they kept coming back. I didn't want him to, and now I fully regret it.

Despair crossing his faceplates, he gently lowered me down, not able to hold me up forever with a shaking servo. He was weakened without Sunny's consciousness.

I knew that, through the bond, both were awake at the same time, and in recharge. If one were forced into stasis, the other would either follow, or hold up in a weak state.

After I recovered from my abrupt collapse, I tried to get Sides' lost attention, "Hey," I softly said, his optics flicking over to me, "Was the war won?"

Regaining some pride, he straightened and nodded, "Sentinel Prime and Megatron are offline."

I let a supporting smile slowly spread, "That's good..."

Sides stopped listening after that, resorting to stare at the pile of rubble, that was quickly - yet slowly - decreasing in size.

I was left to my own devices; staring at my split knuckles and taking pleasure in the stinging pain they gave me every time I opened and closed my hands in a fist.

They were dead.

Ignoring the triumphant shouts, the sight of a horribly scratched up golden paintjob, the silver form next to me standing up in happiness, smiles all around, I stood and began walking.

Walking where? Away from here, from all this.

I only wanted one person, and one person only at this time.

Barricade.

I desperately needed him and his support. He just, somehow took on the responsibility and supported me in any way he could.

Aimlessly staggering around, my bloody hands constantly on something to hold me up, I let my eyes wander to the street before me. Crumbled buildings, blood, metal, fighters, a couple people here and there, some NEST soldiers searching, smoke, a police cruiser, fire in some pla-

A police cruiser?

My head snapped around back to where I had seen it. No sign of it, but I could hear an engine.

Glancing behind me, I watched as a golden form shakily stood with the help from a couple Autobots. I shook my head and went down the street where I heard the engine, leaving them all behind.

"Barricade!" I semi-shouted, trying to keep my voice low enough, "'Cade!"

A quick honk alerted me, I swiveled around to see the familiar police cruiser and its black and white paint.

Sighing in relief, I made my way towards him.

I stopped short when the Mustang reversed a few feet. Confusion swept through me, 'What's wrong?"

A holoform stepped out, it was just as I remember him. He frowned at me, approaching until he was just a few inches away. Barricade crouched, making him eye level with me, he spoke lightly, "I cannot stay any longer."

"...But-"

"You misunderstand, Charlese," he continued, keeping his soft tone while gently caressing my cheek, his eyes following the fingers that ran over my skin. His red eyes returned to my green ones, "They will terminate me if I am to be found."

I felt my hand go up to his, my fingers trapping his, "But..."

His eyes landed on my bloody knuckles. He sighed, and took both of my hands into his, he didn't look up when he spoke this time. It was quieter, as if it weren't meant to be heard, "I'm sorry to have put you through all this."

Letting going of my hands he stood at his full height, and his strong arms pulled me to his chest. Barricade buried his nose in my hair as he embraced me.

I would be lying if I said I didn't think that he was crying, judging by the way his holoform slightly shook, arms weakening and shaky breaths through his mouth. He hid his face.

He deactivated his holoform before I had the chance to see for myself. His engine started, and he sped out of the street, tires squealing and echoing off the walls.

I stared after his form for a long while, even after I couldn't see it, or hear it. I just stood there, my mind completely empty as I tried to think over what had happened.

Barricade had fled.

 **March 19, 2017, 9:27 pm**

(Oh and btw, I realized I did it AGAIN! Next two chapters will be POV changes.)


	62. Chapter 62

**Here's the POV change that I promised! Next chapter will be one as well.**

 **We reached 55k views! And we're almost at 80k words too!**

 **Chapter 62**

Standing next to my Prime, I watched as many of the Autobots and humans alike sat together and mourned over Ironhide and Que. Lennox was in front, keeping silent vigil over his long time friend and guardian.

I glanced over to Sunstreaker, who was getting his repairs done by Ratchet. Optimus had been previously treated, his energon lines no longer leaking and detached arm in his other servo.

After the battle ended, we were told that C-17s had been sent to retrieve us. There was only a couple hours until they arrived from Washington DC. We were left to gather the remains of our comrades.

Not having the strength to deal with having to see their corpses - seeing that Ironhide barely even _had_ any remains besides a pile of rust - we had detached their emblems and vehicle logos and placed them in front of the group for all to see. I looked down from the red GMC logo, my optics scanning the crumbled ground instead, Ironhide was my mentor for many years. Ever since we met, placed on the same team, I've looked up to him. After all, he had been the one to create my cybertanium swords.

Charlese had disappeared after her breakdown, only to return looking even _more_ devastated than she already was. She currently sat alone with her rifle set in front of her bent knees, head bowed. From my position, I could only see her ear, which was red in color, hinting that her face was flushed, travelling up to her ears.

Soundwave and Lazerbeak had been terminated, I knew her grief. They were as close to her as I was with Ironhide. Possibly even closer.

We were left victorious; Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream were offlined, leaving the Decepticons without any leaders to lead them. It's a good thing that Sentinel Prime was also executed for his acts, otherwise he would have lead the Decepticons himself.

Everyone knows it killed Optimus inside, having to remove Sentinel. The pain in his voice that was masked under disappointment had led me to believe my Prime did not want to be left with that last resort, seeing that negotiating didn't work.

 _"You didn't betray me, you betrayed yourself."_

His ominous tone had sent shivers up my spinal strut, and again by thinking about just how scary Optimus can be.

I frowned, finding myself transforming and activating my holoform. My consciousness shifted over to the physical projection, and made my way over to Charlese's bent form.

I placed a hand on her back, feeling her breath hitch and shoulders square. She picked up her head and sniffed, her voice thick wth grief, "What?"

Choosing not to say anything, I sat next to her, mirroring her position with knees tucked underneath and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Remembering what Sunny had done before, I planted a soft kiss into her hair and rubbed her arm with my thumb. I felt the human femme lean in me, eyes locked onto her rifle.

It broke my spark to see her like this, so empty.

I glanced over to Sunstreaker, who watched our every move. I could feel it through the bond that he so desperately wanted to help comfort the broken femme.

She didn't have much in life, which is why she had grown so close to Soundwave and his cassettes.

...But where was Barricade?

That nasty little 'Con surely returned for her? They both shared a brother-sister relationship, had he fled? Is that what happened in the time Charlese had been gone earlier?

 _A scratched up golden form had been dragged out of the pile of rubble. Cheers and relief rippled through the meager crowd as my twin stood, dust and pebbles falling from in between his plates._

 _But my optics were trained on Charlese, who hadn't looked back from where she was walking. Where was she going?_

 _I turned my attention back to Sunny, who looked to me and nudged the bond appreciatingly. Affection swarmed my thoughts, the pain from the golden Autobot and the curiosity of Charlese fading away._

I was too caught up in the moment to care for Char, had it been wrong to not follow her?

There was a shift in my thoughts, I knew Sunstreaker was listening to me. He quickly denied it, prodding me with a reassurance that it was best to leave Char alone for her own privacy.

At least it's all over now.

The war was officially over.

All that was left was to hunt down the rest of the Decepticons. It left me in disbelief, that after millenia of war, it was all finally over. It felt odd and good.

My processor landed on the names of all the Autobots we had lost to this war. Especially the ones who offlined on Earth.

Jazz, the Arcee triplets, the twins, Jolt, Ironhide, Que.

Pit, we even lost Optimus at one point.

I remember just how close I was to Jazz, and I wasn't even there to save him. He was a long time friend, we met in Kaon after Sunstreaker and I escaped the pits. That was centuries upon centuries ago, it all seemed like yesterday, yet the details were blurred.

"The plane's are here!" I heard a soldier call out, Epps, I believe. I blinked, I had forgotten he returned to help NEST's cause along with a few other retired comrades.

Three C-17s were waiting just outside Chicago, we'd have to drive a few miles in order to reach the airport.

"Char," I rubbed her back. She had previously pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, head buried inside. No response was given, but I continued anyway, "We need to go."

When I went to pick her up, she resisted with what little strength she had left, and whined, "No."

Trying again, I placed my arm under her knees again the other behind her neck, picking her up bridle style, "C'mon."

"No," But she made no move to stop me. I held her rifle for her with the hand that was under her knees. I moved to my alt. mode, and this time she squirmed, "No."

I stopped just before my passenger side door, looking down at her, "What?"

She twisted and pointed to a scratched up Lamborghini, "Sunny."

Before I could even begin to ask my brother for consent, he tugged me through the bond, giving me the answer. My optics looked down to hers, I spoke in a whisper, "Okay."

The Lamborghini's butterfly door opened upwards, letting me place her in the passenger seat. She turned away towards the console and curled up. I placed her rifle inside, her hand wrapping around the barrel in sorrow. My spark clenched.

My twin activated his holoform and looked down at Char's visage, letting me see through the bond.

"Take care of her," I said, we exchanged nods before he closed his door and sped off after the rest of NEST with me following closely behind.

 **March 26, 2017, 8:09 pm**


	63. Chapter 63

**Another POV change! Then we're back to Charlese.**

 **I went to see Power Rangers yesterday, and now I find myself drawing them!** **And they made the Bumblebee reference (see their trailer for it)**

* * *

 **Chapter 63**

"Charlese," I said softly, glancing at her curled up form. We had been driving for about half a human hour, we were nearing in on the airport. I sighed, "Char, please look at me."

The human femme made no move. But when I continued to stare at her bowed head, she shifted and her glassy green eyes greeted me. I sighed through my holoform's nose.

"It's over."

Her face twisted and a few tears escaped her eyes, and I found myself needing to comfort her. Releasing the wheel, I slid over the console and set her in front of me as I did earlier when Soundwave had been offlined. I pulled her up so her back was to my chest, she stared off at the road blankly.

I frowned, being the one to never comfort another, I had no clue what the pit I was doing. Reacting upon instinct, I hugged her closer to my holoform as her shoulders shook, "It's okay."

"No," was all she could just barely utter through her shaky voice, thick with tears and short with hitching breaths.

She was devastated.

I could clearly see that, bright as day, but I just didn't know how to help. But judging by how her shoulders seemed to relaxed against my holoform, I think I was doing _something_ efficient.

It really was over, it shocked me too. After millenia after millenia after _countless millenia_ , the war was finally ended. Only a couple rogue Decepticons, including Barricade, remained. No evident plans or ways to revive Megatron were seen.

They were all forever offline.

The vigil taken earlier didn't seem like a long enough time to pay our respects to Ironhide, Que, the human soldiers, civilians and past deceased Autobots. Even _I_ found myself hoping for more time, all who had been involved in the war should be remembered.

For my own comfort, I held Charlese closer, to which she leaned into me and took a deep breath, her green eyes scanning the horizon and watching as the orange sun set through the diminishing amount of buildings and the increase in trees.

We were on the outskirts of Chicago. I frowned, the entire city is a wreck. Countless humans dead, many buildings destroyed, a lot of Cybertronian parts and possibly weaponry lying about.

But we were too tired to care.

My armor stung against my protoform, all the paint had been scratched off, dents and cuts dove deeply into my metal. I tried focusing all my attention on the road and my holoform, ignoring the pain.

We were low on supplies, Ratchet had used most of his on Prime. It was selfish of me to want it for myself, I was to protect Optimus, not take from him.

I sighed and lowered myself onto my axles, slowing my speed.

It really was all over.

It really was...

 _"...Sides?"_

 _"Y_ _es?_ _"_

 _"Sides."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"...Sides..."_

 _"I know,"_ there was a pause as we allowed a wave of emotions flow through the bond, _"It's done. We're done."_

I buried my holoform's nose into Char's hair, inhaling and smelling the dust and blood mixed in. My spark clenched, _"I..."_

 _"I know,"_ he repeated in the same monotone voice, sounding dead inside. I didn't doubt it, seeing that we were both in shock and grieving Ironhide.

The C-17s came into view. My thoughts blurred as time passed by, and next thing I knew, I was strapped on one of the planes next to Sides, our alt. modes close to touching. Charlese had fallen asleep with her knees tucked over one of my thighs, feet resting on the console, shoes taken off and placed below. Her arms were lazily draped on my collarbone, trailing over and behind my neck, one hand resting on my nape and previously stroking it for comfort.

It was a couple minutes past midnight, and I couldn't fall into recharge, which meant Sideswipe couldn't either. We had to be offline at the same time.

As if right on queue, my passenger side door opened and a silver holoform squeezed in next to me. I slowly and quietly shifted as to not wake the sleeping femme in my arms.

"Think she'll be okay?" my twin muttered into my ear, being at a close proximity due to the lack of space in my alt. mode.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

Sides was quiet for a couple more minutes, we were beginning to doze off. He spoke in a hushed tone, "Will she have to return to school?"

"I don't know," I said, even quieter than before.

"Sunny...?"

"Get some recharge," I offlined my optics... wait, no. I closed my eyelids... and allowed the darkness to wash over. I felt Sides follow suit, and soon enough, we had slipped into recharge.

* * *

Morning greeted us with some turbulence, waking both Sides and I up. We had maintained the holoforms the whole ten hours we had been offline.

Charlese was awake, staring at my steering wheel as she continued where she left off with subconsciously stroking my nape, it occasionally sent shivers down my spine.

She hadn't moved from her position, dedicated to staying. Except now, her head rested on Sides' shoulder, her acknowledgement of his presence.

The human femme remained quiet, however. Not a word was spoken as we slowly drove off the C-17s, down into the base in a silent vigil.

Everyone looked exhausted, despite most getting much needed and deserved rest.

Optimus looked the most deva- _second_ most devastated, Charlese topping at first.

My Prime had lost his best friend, brother-in-arms, and mentor. Must of fragged him up having to _kill_ two of them, and Ironhide offlined by said one.

We had all lost someone to this war.

I was just glad to have Sideswipe and Charlese alive.

...Not that I care for a human...

 _"That's a lie, and you know it,"_ Sides tried to sound cheeky in his quip, utterly failing with his hollow tone.

Out loud, he was perfect at hiding his emotions. But inside, in our bond, nothing was left out. No secrets between us. I knew the pain he felt. Pit, we _shared_ it.

We shared everything, even love for one... specific... little human...

 **April 2, 2017, 8:36 pm**


	64. Chapter 64

**Not sure if I will go into TF4, but seeing that Barricade is in TF5... possibly. But I assure you guys, this story is far from over. I will either go into TF4, or branch off into an AU.**

 **We're so close to 200 favs/follows**

 **I had also realized I spelled Laserbeak "Lazerbeak" last chapter... I think it's just my English say "USE Z's!" cause yknow; realize and realise.** **Ignore it lol ~**

 **I feel like last chapter wasn't my best** **, especially considering you all have been quiet with the reviews?**

* * *

 **Chapter 64**

My fingernails lightly raked against Sunny's nape, I would occasionally feel his muscles relax, or tense when a shiver was sent down his spine. With either action, I smiled softly to myself, taking it in as comfort.

At some point last night, Sides had managed to squeeze into the Lamborghini, and we were all now squished in one seat. My ankles were still resting on the console, I sat on their laps and I had moved my head onto Sides' shoulder.

It was quiet for a long while.

Why this flight had taken almost ten hours, I wouldn't know. The travel from Chicago to DC shouldn't have been this long.

Didn't matter now, Sunny was directed off the ramp, Sides following closely behind and previously deactivating his holoform.

I frowned at the decrease in number of both humans and Autobots. Everyone looked tired.

The war was over, shouldn't everyone be celebrating?

Oh, right. Ironhide, Que and Sentinel.

I had almost forgotten about the three, plus Soundwave, Laserbeak and Barricade, after my restless sleep.

Ironhide was so ready to finish this war, he was looking forward to it. Que had just been a scientist, by the looks of it, and should not have been caught in the battlefield. Sentinel was just a plain backstabbing bitch.

The passenger door opened up, silently telling me to take my leave. I stepped out of the golden Lamborghini, which transformed once I was a good distance away.

Sunny glanced at me before turning his attention to Optimus, who stood as a regal leader, but exhaustion and grief was laced into his stance and words, "Autobots," he begun, taking a long pause to look over the small crowd, waiting for attention to be set on him, "In any war, there are calms between the storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us... but the day will never come when we forsake this planet and its people.

"We must not let the losses of our close ones prevent us from our healings," he glanced over each Autobot, his optics landing on me momentarily. I knew he wanted to say more, but he turned to walk to the hangars, "Get some rest. All of you."

"And what about you, Optimus?" Sides rumbled, standing next to Sunny and I. The Prime stopped and glanced at his frontliner through his peripheral vision, "With all due respect, _you_ should be getting recharge as well. Pit, you need it just as much as us."

Sighing and his joints hissing, Optimus subtly slackened his stance, "I still have duties to attend to, Sideswipe."

With that, he made it final and made his way to the main hangar, where he will be having a meeting with the JCS in half a hour. Some things needed to be cleared up with the government.

Everyone turned back to their own businesses, I was left to stand staring after the Autobot leader.

Glancing around me, I found myself alone. Sides and Sunny had retired to their quarters after the rebuke the silver twin gave his Prime.

I sprinted forward, "Wait, Optimus!"

He turned just as he had lifted his other foot to take another step. His curious gaze trailed down to my running form. Realizing it was me, he fully stood towards me and knelt, "Yes, Charlese?"

I took a deep breath before speaking, "I-..." swallowing, I continued, "I need to talk to you after your meeting..."

"Oh? Of what, might I ask?"

"Something important," I subtly ducked my head, feeling like a shy child speaking to an adult. Picking back up my head, I faced my body to where I was going next, "Meet me on the roof in holoform, you have one of those, right?"

"I do," he nodded.

Returning the nod, I began to back away, "Okay. After the sun sets, come up there and find me above the east hangar."

"As you wish," he stood at his full height and turned away to the hangar, where many humans watched curiously, not being able to hear out conversation.

I stood there until the hangar doors closed.

It was only eleven in the morning, I had time to unwind and find a way on the roof. Maybe ask for some music player...

"Char," an Italian voice cut through my thoughts and I looked to see Dino standing behind me, "We had just raided the Decepticons' second base."

"Yeah?" They were talking about the backup base after the Autobots found the first...

He held up a slightly worn down black backpack, "And found this."

My eyes widened and I took a subconscious step forward, to which Dino knelt down and handed it to me. I whispered in disbelief, "My bag..."

Wasting no time, I set it on the ground and zipped it open to find all my old clothes. Tears sprang up in my eyes when I found my sketchbook and datapad. After checking every other pocket, I slung it onto my shoulder.

I looked up to the red Autobot before me, "Thank you, Dino."

He nodded, "Anything, _giovani uno_. (young one)"

I ran off to the roof, even though it wasn't time yet, I still wanted time to myself. I climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge, taking out the sketchbook from my backpack and opening it up, immediately finding the page Barricade drew in; the map of the Decepticons' first base.

After flipping through all the pages, some of them ruined or aged and faded, I slipped it back into my bag and took out the datapad Soundwave had given me.

No sobs left me, no hitching of breaths or twisting of the face, just tears left my eyes as I read through the writing. Some dropped onto the screen, I left them be.

So much writing was in here. Memories. So many memories. Countless mentions of Soundwave, Laserbeak and Ravage. Good memories...

I stared off at the horizon. So many good memories...

 _I lie in bed, Soundwave's alt. mode at the foot of it with Laserbeak messing my hair up and Ravage resting on my shins. I held the datapad in front of me and powered it on, I slid out the stylus and created a new "document."_

 _Scribble writing words, I began my day's events._

Soundwave had taken me out today and had me cut my hair...Which surprised me. And he even changed his alt. mode!

It's been a while since I've had an actual mission. The last one was where I shot off Prime's insignia. Hilarious.

 _I rubbed Laserbeak's wing as I felt him getting comfortable around my head, he was nuzzling my neck with his beak and messing with my earlobe._

Whatever life throws at me next, I'll be ready.

...And I wonder what Sunny and Sides are up to.

 **April 9, 2017, 8:28 pm**


	65. Chapter 65

**Close to 450 reviews, 200 favs/follows, 60k views, 100 author fav/alert list. This is so great!**

 **(don't hate me but I had momentarily forgotten what Char wanted to talk to OP about lol, don't worry I got it back) But sort of a short chapter to save me from the calm between storms, I didn't want to rush anything so I'm taking it slow for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 65**

Night settled in rather quickly, the pinks and oranges of the sunset were since faded into purples and blues. I stared after the sun, even after I couldn't see it.

A few minutes had passed since it had turned dark, and I was just beginning to think Optimus wouldn't show up before I felt a presence behind me. I turned to find the holoform of the Autobot leader, realizing I had seen him before.

Right! It was when I had been healing in the med bay, but I repeatedly snuck out and received a good, thorough scolding... Yep. I remember that. A long, boring day.

I invited him to sit next to me on the ledge. My legs were crossed, backpack leaning up against my left thigh. Optimus sat to the right of me, in a far proximity as to not intimidate me, I supposed.

"You wished to speak to me, correct?" I could hear the exhaustion in his voice, guilt immediately struck me that I was keeping him from rest.

"Yeah," I said silently. Gathering up my courage, I eyed the holoform, who was watching my visage with sharp, watchful optics, "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, "I do not see why not."

I paused, putting together words in my mind before I spoke, "Wh-...Where do you think the rest of the Decepticons went?"

Shit, good job, Charlese. You're dodging bullets. Just ask the question!

Optimus was in thought for a minute, his chin tilted up, "I am not sure, for certain. None seemed to have flight capable alt. modes, so I assume they had all dispersed as their respective vehicles, hiding among humans."

I nodded in understanding. I waited a second before speaking again, "Who do you think took command?'

"One could not know. Possibly all went rogue," he turned to face me, visage remaining passive, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

I locked up, turning my head away sheepishly, "Yeah... It's just a little... embarrassing? Especially to ask you."

"Shoot," he said, eyes full of curiosity and interest for what I could possibly concern him with.

Taking a breath, I stared off at the horizon, "What happened in the twins' pasts to cause them their..." I tried to find the right word, my mind scrambling, "...for lack of better term; personalities?"

"You're more into Sunstreaker's temperament?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"A little bit," I sighed, relaxing my shoulders, "Sides seems a little too bubbly compared to Sunny. Then there's those moments where I see something else in Sides."

"Those two did have quite the past," he mused to himself, I watched him to press him for more. When he caught my gaze, he continued, "The twins were forced to fight in an arena called the gladiatorial pits, or just the pits. It was where Megatron once fought and gained popularity, as a gladiator."

This was something unheard of to me.

"Every match, bets were placed on the two and their opponent. In order to survive, they had to kill," he sighed, "It was a traumatizing experience for the two, but has built them into strong soldiers."

"So," I hummed, and thought out loud "Sides is just trying to hide the pain through happiness... whereas Sunny is sour to everyone."

It struck me there, Sides tries to socialize to make it seem like none of it happened, giving everyone nothing to worry about, and to hide the fact that they believe they are monsters... Sunny is solitary so no one can come too close. It all makes sense.

"What brought up this question?" Optimus looked at me with pure interest.

I shook my head, "Just curious."

"One is not simply 'curious' when they notice the unnoticed," he quipped.

It took me a moment to realize what he meant; everybody else would either shrug it off, or not even see it.

"I..." Not having a better excuse, I came out with the truth, turning my head away, "I care about them."

"There is a difference between caring and liking."

I met his gaze, "Okay. Fine. Yes. I like them."

Satisfied with that answer, the two of us fell silent, staring off at the stars that shone in the darkness. The occasional breeze swept over the trees, creating a beautiful noise I found tranquility in.

Speaking of... "When do I return for," I frowned in distaste, "School?"

"Do you want to return?"

I scowled, "No."

"That's not what I..." he sighed, rubbing his nose bridge, "You'll be returning on normal circumstances; Monday night. Unless you need time to... heal from this experience."

"Yeah," I furrowed my eyebrows, distracting myself from his intense stare by trying to see past the horizon, "I'll take you up on that offer."

 **April 16, 2017, 11:47 pm**


	66. Chapter 66

**GUESS WHO GOT HER LAPTOP FIXED? You all remember that right? I broke it June 7th, and finally got it fixed April 17th!**

 **I actually was able to get the next chapter of Castle of Shards out! (And by a kind reviewer/friend, I heard it's one of her favorite stories of mine thus far, you should check it out!)**

 **AND I also left my old DA account, Vodid is no longer my DeviantART. Instead, I have CodenameVODID as my DA. Go check it out, I'll begin posting soon! It's all exclusively Transformers! (I might also post all the chapters from FF onto there) plus with some sneak peeks! :P**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 66**

"I don't _care_ if we can't get back to the outpost!" I snarled at the lower-ranked Decepticon, he shied away from me. I threw my servos into the air, a regrettably human gesture, "Those sparklings are more than likely to be _offline_ by now!"

One spoke up beside me, quietly quipping, "They're our last hope."

A few surviving Decepticons had fled with me to the outskirts of a small town, we were far from Chicago and any of the Autobots. We now resided at a warehouse area, no human seemed to be around at the moment. The moon lingered overhead, providing just enough light for me to identify which Decepticon is which.

My processor continued to travel from how to get to fragging _Africa_ , to why I'm even _leading_ the 'Cons now, to Charlese.

Every day, the guilt and longing for her grew. I shouldn't have left her, but I knew there wouldn't have been any hope for me had I stayed. The Autobots would have just executed me on sight.

I turned to the few Decepticons that remained after Chicago, "And what if they're not still alive? What if we had wasted all our time and resources to _getting_ there, only to find out that they're _offline_? We can't save them!"

"We can try," one said, the eldest in our small group. He was much older than me by many vorns. I would be lying if I said I didn't think he was three times my age. He had himself propped up against the warehouse, arms crossed. He continued to speak in his scratchy voice, "Our lives are worth nothing compared to a sparkling's life. They're important to us, Barricade. We're going to offline at some point. We can't stay hidden forever."

Letting my armor relax against my protoform, I vented and swept a servo over my faceplates, "I know, Razor. But how are we even going to get across seas?"

"We'll find a way," he turned his helm to stare off into the distance, signifying his leave in the conversation.

The three other Decepticons looked to me. The youngest, Sunbolt watched my every move with a critical optic. He was a very fidgety little one, reminds me of Frenzy. "We're Decepticons. We get away with anything!"

I forgot just how naive he is, how much he doesn't know about war. He has to be the most innocent out of us, only thrown into the war just after Cybertron's destruction. Sunbolt was a young Decepticon, but bore just as much viciousness and hatred as any other. But he was just a kid. Who could throw some pretty pit damned tantrums.

"If we're going to travel to Africa," I looked around, ensuring I had everyone's attention, "We need to think of _all_ possible outcomes and backup plans."

Prowl wasn't my twin for nothing. When we were younger, he was a little tactical freak, always beat me at any game. I tried figuring out his patterns, to no avail. His battle tactics computer was much more advanced than mine could ever be.

From Prowl, I knew for a fact that in any plan, there it should be well thought out, anything that could go wrong noted and having a backup plan. Saying that there should be more solutions than the amount of letters in the English alphabet. Which was absurd, I know. But it was all worth it in the end. If there weren't any plans for a certain situation... well, then we're fragged.

I watched as Brand patched up his close comrade, Windshift.

Out of us five, Windshift was the only one capable of flight. Razor had been brought down long ago, irreparable damage dealt to his engine. Brand was a sports car, Sunbolt was some old truck model, whereas I was a muscle car. None of us could really do much without flight in our current ordeal.

"We could start up the Decepticon cause again!" Sunbolt chided, cutting me from my thoughts. He jumped up, "Decepticons will rise again!"

"Will you shut your trap?" I exclaimed, "Are you _trying_ to get us caught here? There _is_ no Decepticon cause anymore! Everyone is offline! The war is over! We lost!"

The orange Cybertronian slumped down. He didn't get it. We weren't Decepticons anymore. Or at least, I'm looking at it from my viewpoint. I'm no Decepticon anymore.

I'm a Neutral.

"Okay. Cool it," Brand said, standing once he finished up Windshift's leg wound, "We need to focus on the sparklings, alright? War aside, they are our number one priority."

"Right," Sunbolt deflated as I spoke, "Let's get started."

 **April 23, 2017, 9:17 pm**


	67. Chapter 67

**WE REACHED 200 FAVS! Thank you all so much for taking the time to look at my fanfic, and favorite it!**

 **You all have been a little quiet with the reviews... so I made this chapter a little special in hopes of an explosion in reviews, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 67**

Arrangements were made, I wasn't returning to school until the following Monday. Meaning this break was going to last much longer than planned.

The November air brushed against my side, sending a shiver up my spine as I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

Optimus had left over half an hour ago to leave me to my own devices, I was still in the same spot as before. It had gotten darker over the hour as I watched the night sky, the moon continuing to rise behind me.

Nothing bothered me for a while, I remained in the same position, mulling over what exactly had been going on in my life.

Up until I felt two figures sit on either side of me, one slung an arm over my shoulders and pulled me into them in a form of an embrace. I leaned into him, immediately identifying the two as the twins, judging by the silver and gold holoforms.

"What did you need Optimus for?" Sides mumbled after burying his nose into my hair, it stirred up some butterflies in my stomach.

"When I'll be returning to school," I shifted so my head rested on the silver twin's collarbone, "I won't be leaving until next Monday."

No comment was made on the issue. Besides Sunny, of course. He eyed me as he spoke, "You seemed to have talked to Prime for a long while."

"Personal issues," I muttered, looking down at my hands that began fumbling with each other. Now wasn't the time to be admitting my forming crush on them, who knew if they even share the same feelings. Oh, the pain and confusion of love.

It fell silent after my words. Us three watched the night sky pass until I felt myself drift off into a light slumber.

Half asleep in his arms, Sides scooped me up in his holoform and made his way off the roof of the base's hangar. Sometime in descending the ladder, I was passed to another one's arms, who I assumed was Sunny. He held me tighter than Sides, as if he would drop me because I was the most precious and delicate thing. After these thoughts, I snuggled closer to him, which gained me a response of the tightening of his arms around me.

A couple words were passed between the two before I felt myself placed in an alt. mode. The seats didn't feel like leather, it had to be Sides then, since he has polyester seats.

Same as last night, two forms squeezed in with me before I fully fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to dim lights shining through the windshield, I shut my eyes again not yet adjusted to the brightness of the morning.

Two forms were curled around me. Right, I had been brought into Sides to sleep.

The twins shifted when I took a deep breath, onlining from the sensitivity of their hearing.

I frowned as a thought came to mind. I looked up to Sides' holoform, the one in front of me, and waited until his eyes opened. I spoke softly, "Will you two be coming back to school with me?"

A small grumble left Sunny's mouth, cut off by the silver twin, "We're not sure. It really all depends."

"On what?" I furrowed my eyebrows. My green eyes stared into his vivid blue ones. I could see all the details in the coloration, and when I watched close enough, I could see that the iris was moving.

Sunny exhaled through his nose, the air hitting my neck as he muttered, "If your government still thinks we're of use to them now with the leading Decepticons gone."

"They think they can take care of the small amount remaining," Sides continued, "But who knows where we'd go, so Optimus is reasoning with them, trying to let us stay here."

Shifting in our slightly cramped but comfortable position, I sighed, "They want to send you off planet."

It was more of a statement than a question, which was replied with the confirming hums they gave.

Relaxing, I buried my head into Sides' collarbone, curling my body into the two. Both pairs of arms were wrapped around me, our legs were tangled.

How are we not in some sort of forming relationship?

Was this their way of showing me their interest?

"Hey," I began, picking my head up. My stomach flipped as I spoke, "Can we talk?"

"We're already talking," the silver holoform smiled.

I shook my head, "No, I meant seriously."

"What's wrong?" Sunny tilted his head into my ear, breathing on the side.

"Nothing," I swallowed, shoving down the urge to turn my head to the golden twin, "I just have a question..."

"Shoot."

I opened my mouth, and last second hesitated. Shit, just _ask_ them! It doesn't hurt to try, why are you so afraid?

Because I don't want to scare them off. That's why. What if they truly don't like me? That we're just close friends or maybe siblings?

At these thoughts, I immediately backed down. Chickening out, I shook my head and casted my eyes downwards into my lap, "Nothing."

"I don't think it was 'nothing' if you just went through some internal conflict," Sides picked my chin up with his finger, "What's bugging you?"

How had he seen that? Was I really that transparent?

Sunny placed his hand on my shoulder, "Okay... Can we ask you a question first then?"

I wordlessly nodded. They both spoke at the same time, avoiding eye contact with me and even going so far as subtly hiding their faces.

"Do you like us?"

Oh. _Shit._ I snapped up, eyes widening as I stared at them, mouth agape. My voice felt like it was cracking, " _What?_ "

"What?" Sides frowned, leaning back. Sunny stiffened behind me.

I smiled, breathing out a chuckle and running my hand through my hair, "I just..."

Taking a deep breath, I brought myself together. I was becoming a nervous wreck and just about ready to break down, "It's just that I was..."

"Yeah?" The silver twin pressed, a little wary about me.

"I was gonna ask the same thing..." I spoke in a hushed tone, trying to hide my embarrassment. I sheepishly smiled, "Do _you_ like _me_?"

A hand curled around my jaw and turned my head, and almost immediately, something pressed against my lips.

 **April 30, 2017, 10:48 pm**


	68. Chapter 68

**IT TOOK US 67/8 CHAPTERS TO GET TO THIS POINT! more like took me 67 chapters to muster up the courage to delve into the deep abyss of romance.**

 ***hides behind chair* this was so embarrassing and hard to type. I hope you understand that it's very nerving to be an author with hundreds of people reading your story, expecting only the best**

 **Oh and, cheers for 450 reviews!**

 **Chapter 68**

The pair of lips were soft and hesitant as they melded onto mine.

One hand was still on my cheek, the other moved to the back of my neck to pull my head closer. Butterflies were sharply stirred up, my heart started beating faster as we built up a small rhythm together. His tongue teased my bottom lip, but made no move to go further.

Even though my eyes were closed, it wasn't hard to tell that it was Sunny who had initiated the kiss.

Oh my God, we're kissing.

I pulled back in surprise, eyes flying open and staring at the holoform, whose hands hovered around me in confusion. He furrowed his eyebrows, but said nothing.

We had just kissed.

Cracking a smile, I turned to Sides and quickly pulled him to me. Having no desire to stop me, he complied and softly pressed his lips to mine, matching my rhythm as I brought my hands up to hold either side of his face.

The twins were definitely different in kissing. Sides was steady and slow. Both were smooth and affectionate. While Sunny was a little more teasing and quicker.

But I liked it.

Having the need to breath, I separated from the silver Autobot. Looking down with my lips slightly parted, I leaned back into Sunny, who let his arms drape around my sides, hands settled on my lap.

I closed my eyes after I rested my head on his collarbone. Sides moved to lose his fingers in my hair, which has increasingly grown in length. I need to shave the side again.

"So does this mean," I turned my head up to them, having to crane my neck to meet their eyes, "We're dating?"

"Whatever you want, sweetspark," Sides muttered, planting a light kiss into my hair.

It remained silent afterwards. They were either playing with my hair or holding my hand as we sat there together in the passenger seat of Sides.

"You know," Sunny whispered into my ear, "I like it when you say my full name."

Heat traveled up to my cheeks, eyes casted downwards at his flirt.

They're my boyfriends now...

Boyfriends. I'm in sort of a polyamory now, aren't I? I don't think that's normal or smiled upon...?

Oh fuck me, I killed people. Nothing can be worse than that.

I hugged myself into Sides' chest, listening to the faint hum of his spark beneath the holoform's chest. Every couple seconds, the humming would spike to a higher pitch, then go back down. It was a heartbeat of a sort.

"It's been almost a year since I first met you guys," I murmured as I drifted out into sleep, "You've been there... for me..."

* * *

I cracked open my eyes, and registered my surroundings first.

I was not where I was before.

Instead, I was in some large room lying on a hard surface, curled up next to something else. Or was it some _one_?

My hands moved under myself to support me as I sat up onto my knees. Two forms lied next to me; one metallic silver, the other a gleaming gold. We were on a metal surface I assume only as their berth.

They shared a berth. That's cute.

Smiling to myself, I stood and stared at their recharging faceplates. Their helm were slightly turned to each other, Sunny was more on his side while his twin was lying on his back.

Trying my best not to make any noise, I found my way off the berth and began making my exit from the room, hoping for a restroom nearby.

Just as I opened the door to their quarters, I heard both their systems starting up as they onlined. I must have woken them.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sunny turning his helm towards me, I smiled, "Good morning."

He did nothing more than sweep a servo over his faceplates and grunt.

Sides picked up his helm to see over his twin's frame, "Hi, Char."

"Hello, Sides," I backed out of the room, bidding a quick farewell as I found a bathroom with haste.

There was one just around the corner once I get through the Autobots' corridor.

Once I stepped in, I did my business and made my way to the sinks. A large mirror covered the wall, stopping just short of the ceiling for light fixtures.

I stared at myself in the mirror, and I realized one thing.

I didn't look like myself.

Having long gotten used to my short hair, seeing that it fit my style more, I just couldn't help but feel not like myself. What was missing?

My piercings? Some of my remaining baby fat? My role with the Decepticons? Soundwave and Laserbeak?

Ravage?

Yes. All those were missing components of myself.

I could just imagine the Decepticon mechanimal sitting loyally next to me, watching as I fixed myself up for the day.

Something settled in the pit of my stomach.

Was it dread? Was I nervous? What was I feeling?

Before I could figure out what it was, a light knock echoed through the bathroom, "You in there, Charlese?"

It was Sides. I projected my voice to him, "Uh, yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

I took one last look at myself before making my way out of the restroom.

 **May 7, 2017, 11:53 pm**

 **So apparently, FF decided not to upload this when I posted it? So I reposted the chapter. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE BROKEN MY STREAK! I HAVE NOT BROKEN MY STREAK! NEVER WILL I EVER BREAK MY STREAK! ;;**


	69. Chapter 69

**Heheh, 69th chapter... Wonder what's gonna be in here?**

 **Anyway, 65k views!** **I have a VERY big surprise for you guys once we reach 500 reviews! So until then, you'll have to review a lot and wait! :)**

 **Plus this is the first chapter I'm posting through the app, hope it turns out okay.**

 **Chapter 69**

I sighed, leaning into Sides' holoform when he slipped his arm around my hips, leading me back to their quarters. He frowned, eyes looking at me in his peripheral vision, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, turning my head away to stare at the now _very_ interesting wall.

Deciding to ignore my mood, the silver twin tried cheering me up, bumping his shoulder into mine, "Y'know, Sunny and I never got to spar with you."

 _I ran a hand over Ravage's head, he leaned into it, "Yeah," the panther and I share into each other's eyes before I raised my head and looked at the twins, who were watching me with interest. I lowered my hand, "Say, you guys gotta place to spar?"_

 _"Yes, actually. It's near the shooting range," the silver twin wheeled away, still facing me as a gesture to follow. And I complied with the Autobot, "You like to spar?"_

 _I shrug while giving a so-so gesture with my hand, I put my left foot in front of my right and began walking towards Sides, "I've got nothing better to do..."_

I shook my head, my moment in the restroom darkened my mood, my lips turning downwards, "I'm not really interested..."

"Are you sure you're alright, Char?" We stopped just before his quarters, standing outside the door. He turned to me, the intensity of his blue eyes burning in my vision, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ravage," I pushed past him into his quarters, where Sunny looked up from his polish rag, looking a little concerned. My scowl only deepened, what had my mood dropping so quickly?

Choosing not to make some sort of wise crack or any conversation starter with the golden twin, I continued on to their berth, which Sides helped me up without question.

Once on the metal surface, I lied there on my stomach, eyes blankly staring at the wall.

Sides' holoform sat next to me, his hip slightly pressed into me, he lightly stroked my hair, occasionally weaving his fingers in the long strands and raking his nails on my scalp. It felt good. And what felt even better is when he moved to my back, rubbing and scratching up my spine, sometimes sending chills when he hit a certain part on my nape.

It was quiet, besides the sounds of hydraulics from Sunny.

I closed my eyes, taking in the calm environment the two provided me, they respected my need for silence.

After a bit, Sides ended up lying next to me, pulling my body into his by the hip. I complied, curling around his side and resting my head on his collar.

"How is this gonna work?" I mumbled, finding his shoulder very interesting to touch with my nails.

He stopped his absent rubbing, "Hm?"

"This," I said, referring to our relationship.

Sunny sighed, pausing in his polishing, "Well, how would a human courtship regularly go? Besides us being 'giant alien robots,' it seems pretty normal so far."

I lifted my head and kissed the first spot I could reach; his chin. An odd place to plant my lips on, but it'll do. Sides chuckled above me, tilting his chin down to meet my lips with his.

It sent little shivers down my spine, either that or it was his hand's doing. Either way, it still brought a smile to my face.

A transformation sequence could be heard through our little make out, and soon, another presence was sidling up next to me. Arms wrapped around my hips and brought me closer to him, breaking my kiss with Sides and forcing me to turn to see Sunny, waiting for his.

Releasing a soft laugh, I cupped his cheeks in my hands and brought his face to mine.

Once again, they were much different in the way they kiss. Sunny still teased me by flicking his tongue across my bottom lip, having me part my mouth, but nothing moved inside.

Growing impatient, I pressed into him when his tongue drew on my lip, forcing it to travel inside my lip. My demand for it had him releasing a quiet moan that brought a blush to my cheeks.

His hands began roaming, while Sides had since wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on my stomach. The silver twin breathed on my nape, occasionally planting a soft kiss on my jaw or nipping my ear.

Forget sparring.

Finally becoming breathless, I broke from Sunny, his tongue had since swept through my entire mouth and left a spicy, diesel taste. I liked it.

I sighed, content with being sandwiched between the two. Their bodies were warm and left me feeling tired, my eyes beginning to droop as I settled my head on Sunny's bicep.

A nap sounds good right about now...

 _It was quiet... and dark. Only the silent gush of a wind and the feeling of small particles of dust hitting me._

 _"Charlese..."_

 _Who was that?_

 _"Char."_

 _Why are you calling me? Who are you?_

 _"Femme, I swear, you're going to be the death of me."_

 _Wh-... Sunny. There's no mistaking that tone, the sound of the voice, the phrase._

 _Why are you in my head?_ _My dream?_

 _"Char!" I could just hear the smile in his voice as Sides called me._

 _What is this?_

 _Then an impatient voice called me out, almost groaning my name._

 _"Charlese..."_

I jolted awake, staring at the twins' holoforms as they too, woke with a start. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Were you calling my name?"

"What?" Sunny scowled, "If anything, _you_ were calling _our_ names!"

"No," I frowned, "It was dark and-"

"Quiet," Sides finished, "Then you started calling our names."

My mouth was left agape, only then closed when Sides quickly sat up and cheekily took my mouth in his. I pulled away after his tongue explored, a smile now on my face, "You jerk."

He smiled, "You love me."

 **May 14, 2017, 10:25 pm**


	70. Chapter 70

**Aftershock's one year anniversary is coming up this Friday... I was hoping to get a chapter out a couple months ago, but my goal now is to get one out by Friday.**

 **And only two reviews last chapter? I need to know how I'm doing with this romance, it's unmarked territory and I feel I'm not doing a good job...**

 **Chapter 70**

Ever since that first dream, almost a week now, us three have been quiet with each other. Sure, we'd make out sometimes, but no words or real ongoing conversations happened.

I had been sleeping in my own room for the past five days, but the twins insisted, more like dragged me, into their quarters.

So now, I was currently sandwiched between the two, _again_. I didn't want to make any eye contact with them, so I had tucked my head into Sunny's chest.

This week had been a little rough and stressful, I kept having reoccurring memories that I didn't want. I'd hear some gunfire in my left ear, even though I knew that I wasn't anywhere near the training room. I was just beginning to call myself insane, when I realized there's something called PTSD.

I had immediately thrown out that idea.

The most frequent memory is one of Ravage, usually with Soundwave and Laserbeak or when he watches over me.

Shoving aside an oncoming memory, I sighed. There was just no stopping this.

I tightened my arms around Sunny, and in response, both moved closer to me.

Relaxing, I let myself succumb to sleep.

 _It was dark again... And quiet. Very quiet._

 _My ears picked up the faint sound of something that oddly sounded like my name._

 _Straining them, I listened closely._

 _"Charlese..."_

I snapped awake before it could continue. Damn, they were calling my name again.

We had gotten in a small argument concerning this, mostly just trying to get the frustration of confusion out. We stayed irritated for a while.

I felt the twins shift, and I frowned, thinking up some snide remark since I was feeling it this week, "Let me guess, I was calling your name in your dreams, whereas you were calling mine in my dream?"

No response was given to me.

Instead, their arms slightly slid off of me. I refused to look up, Sunny was probably giving me _the_ look. His infamous you're-beginning-to-irritate-me look.

I placed my hand on his bare chest and kissed the spot right above his holoform's spark, "Would Ratchet know what it is?"

"The dream?" Sides snorted, "Hatchet's a medic, not a psychiatrist."

My lips were pulled down, "Okay, but. He might know," It hurt me a little that both agree on everything, thus outnumbering me. Huffing, I pulled away from Sunny, "If you won't come with me to talk to him, fine. I'll go myself."

"You will do no such thing," the golden twin lightly said, gently tilting my chin up to him to press his lips into mine.

It was about two in the morning, apparently. Sighing, I settled back in between the two, this time, eye level with them. I dodged the Autobot's lips as he tried to kiss me, "Okay. How about later?"

"Primus, femme. _Fine_ ," Sunny growled, pulling me to him and meeting my lips in a fiery kiss.

And with that, we fell asleep. Or at least, _I_ did. They fell into recharge.

* * *

Once again, there was the dream. This time, I had a pulling sensation in my chest... And when I woke up, it seemed that the twins had wasted no time in getting away from me.

They were avoiding me to get out of having to visit Ratchet.

 _Oh well,_ I thought as I stretched, _I'll just go alone._

I made my way down to the mess hall, where I proceeded to get food... anything but an apple. In the end, I had turkey and cheese sandwiched between whole grain bread that was wrapped up in tinfoil. Not my favorite, but I didn't want to stick around and socialize, seeing that there were many humans and Cybertronians alike in here in the earlier hours of the morning.

It was eight, basically when everyone is up and about.

Where the twins had gone, I had no clue. But without a doubt, were they in the training room. Or on patrol. They hardly ever volunteered for it, but seeing that they deliberately left me in my sleep this morning, it's a big possibility.

Balling up the tinfoil and finding the nearest trashcan, I sighed. Ratchet and I are not on good terms. Whatsoever. I'm sure he hates me just as much as he hates the twins. He'll just have to suck it up.

It was about a ten minute walk to the med bay, I pushed open the human doors and invited myself in. Prowl was sitting on the berth, Ratchet standing behind him and fumbling with some wires on the tactician's nape. Had he glitched earlier?

The medic momentarily glanced at me before returning his attention to Prowl. Knowing that I'd only come in here if it were important, and seeing that I never did come here without the request given, he didn't immediately shun me out, "Hold on, femme. I'm almost done here."

I leaned against the wall, waiting patiently with my arms crossed, staring at the floor with a half scowl, half blank visage.

The twins chickened out on me.

 _Oh,_ they are _so_ getting it.

Less than five minutes passed before Ratchet stepped away from his patient, the tactician rubbing the back of his stiff neck once the panels were closed, "Alright, Prowl. You're all done."

I eyed Prowl as he left, "Can't you just fix his glitches?"

"I am fixing his glitches, it's just that his processor is simply irreparable," the medic sighed, then looked to me with sharp optics, "What do you want?"

"The twins were supposed to come with me," the scowl on his face told me that he was glad they didn't, "To speak about something that recently came up. I was hoping you'd know what it is."

He sat down, waving his servo to me, "Continue."

"We've been having dreams. My dream was where they'd be calling my name. Their's is me calling their names," I frowned, "I don't know what it is or what it means."

Ratchet froze, then spoke quietly, "I have personally never been through this... Did you feel a pulling kind of feeling in the dream?"

"Yes."

"Did this only happen when you slept with them?"

Blushing, I swallowed and nodded, "Yeah."

The medic sighed, pinching his nose bridge, "It's so early for you younglings to be feeling that..."

"What is it?" I perked up. He didn't reply for a long while, but then he whispered one term I was very unfamiliar with.

"Spark-calling."

 **May 21, 2017, 9:47 pm**


	71. Chapter 71

**The Blue Angels flew over my school! I wish I could have gone to see them, but I had after school classes. AND THEY WERE FREAKING PERFORMING RIGHT THERE**

 **Oh, and Aftershock's one year anniversary was a couple days ago... I finally updated it for that occasion!**

 **Aaaand POV change! I also just began watching Armada... four episodes in and I already made art for it, so I'm sorry for the short chapter. I got really sidetracked, plus I had a couple huge exams this week and I'm just plain tired**

* * *

 **Chapter 71**

"Don't you think this is a little unfair to Charlese?" Sides vented, standing a little ways away from myself, both servos curled into fists and placed in front of his faceplates in a defensive manner.

I lunged at him, my own fist landing under his jaw, "Nope."

My twin collapsed onto the training mats, "I just feel like we shouldn't have left her to go by herself," I backed up as Sides picked himself off the floor, he wiped his lipplates and checked for energon, "You might as well just send me there if you continue to kick my aft."

"Not my fault you suck," I raised my fists, giving him the chance to strike first.

Scoffing, he mirrored my position and we began circling each other, "I do not suck."

"Oh yeah?" shaking myself of my battle ready position, I stood with both my arms open, and smirked, "Prove it."

Sides stared at me with wide optics, helm bowed, as he focused on what moves to take. I already knew his plan of action and subtly turned my pede, ready to counter it.

We were front liners for our skills, obtained through our time in the pits, learning from the Academy, and training against each other. Through the bond, we can predict what moves the other would take, which tripled the difficulty to get one or the other on the mats. Usually it was Sides on the floor first, he was strength, I was speed.

As my twin stalled, my processor roamed. The first and only thought I had, was Charlese.

I had tried my best to keep her from going to see Ratchet concerning us. She would find out about how our sparks react to her, and what would she think of it?

This question lingered in my processor until the very end of our match, where my helm was planted onto the training mats with Sides' pede on top, probably scratching my paint. I shoved it off, growling, "Get off."

"Thinking about her a _little_ too much, huh?" he teased, offering a servo to me. I clasped mine in his and allowed him to pull me up, we stood at equal height. My twin understood, he just knows how to control his emotions a little more than I do, seeing that he's just so damn _cheery_ all the time. He flicked his helm to the entrance of the training room, "We should go find Char."

"Not if I find you first," our femme stood at the open doorway, hip cocked and foot tapping. Her arms were crossed and hair was drawn back into what humans called, a bun. She wore a baggy black shirt with jean shorts. She was beautiful. Her eyes stared up at us, flicking back and forth with one of her brows raised, "So. Care to explain?"

I knelt, moving closer to her level, keeping my faceplates neutral as I spoke, "Sorry, babe," I almost grimaced at the name slipping past my lipplates, "We didn't exactly want you to know."

"By Cybertronian standards..." she looked down at her hand, feigning an examination of her nails, "...I am supposed to know."

"You're not mad at us, are you?" Sides frowned, looking like... what do humans call it? Ah, yes. A lost puppy.

Charlese offered a lopsided smile, "No, I'm just tired."

I offered my servo to her, in which she sat upon with legs crossed. Her green eyes stared up at me, and I immediately came to think how I was blessed with her.

"Where do you want to go?" I looked down at her, meeting her gaze as Sides and I wheeled out of the training room. By the look on her face, I guessed, "Our quarters?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"Wow, Sunny, of all 'Bots, is touchin'... no, carryin', a human," one of the Wreckers teased, crossing his arms, "Ha! Got 'im wrapped 'round yer lil' finger, eh, human?"

Charlese remained quiet, thank Primus for that one, and turned her head away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of having his ego fed. She's a smart girl. We continued our way, ignoring Leadfoot and more unwanted attention on us. I was holding my human, so what?

When we arrived at our quarters, I set Char down on my berth and transformed. My surroundings grew as I shortened. I focused my consciousness and energy into making a holoform, and it activated in the driver's seat of my alt. mode. I flickered the holoform, steadying it when I was on the berth. I stood with our faces close together, where I took this opportunity to give Charlese a quick peck.

"Guess I do have you wrapped around my little finger," she giggled, sliding a hand onto my cheek, staring up at my holoform with adoration.

Sides' holoform sat down on her opposite side, "If you keep dragging us into our holoforms... then, yeah. I'd say you do."

I glared up at him, "It was our own choice to go into holo."

"Yes, but," he cracked a shit-eating grin, but didn't continue. I already knew what the fragger was going to say.

Charlese just laughed quietly below, enjoying the banter between us two.

My twin smiled down at her, admiration in his eyes... then came the mischievous glint, and he climbed up on top of her, forcing her back onto the berth. He met her lips in a passionate kiss, "What're you laughing at?"

"You," a giggle slipped past her lips before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

I shook my head, I'm stuck with these two now.

 **May 28, 2017, 10:35 pm**


	72. Chapter 72

**I got to proof read the beginning of an amazing story yesterday, The War She Wages by SunnyandSidesFemme17! I'd check it out and send some love to this author's first Transformers fanfic for me!**

 **My best friend's, the one that moved across the country, birthday is tomorrow! I painted her TF5 Bumblebee, drew her Z28 Bee, and I'm giving her the extra items from the Transformers IMAX event! (Which is a t-shirt, charger and poster) Eeeee I'm so excited for her to come back! :D**

 **Also... 70k view! And we're ten thousand from 100k words!**

* * *

 **Chapter 72**

 _"What's 'spark-calling?'"_

 _He sighed, "I'll put this in the simplest way possible. The twins are looking for a mate," the Autobot looked to me, "And they've chosen you."_

 _My mind screeched to a halt, and I squeaked, "What?"_

 _"Primus, femme," Ratchet swept a servo over his faceplates, "You're a compatible mate."_

 _"But why did they choose me?" I frowned, surely this is a mistake? "We haven't even been together for long."_

 _The medic scowled at me, "And now you're officially to...?" he muttered, before speaking louder, "Their sparks see you as a possible mate because their processors see you courting them. It's just a sign they're giving you, and your... I don't even know what's responding to them... You have no spark, but they seem to have no trouble seeking you out. I'm surprised this is even happening at such a young age."_

 _"This is so weird," I pressed a palm to my forehead. I looked up to Ratchet, "Are you sure this is what it is?"_

 _"There is no other explanation."_

 _Nodding, I bid the Autobot a quick farewell and walked out of the med bay. I don't know how I was supposed to feel about this. We had just gotten together, and now I know that I could be a mate to them. Isn't it too early in the relationship to tell? Or were Cybertronians just that easy to fall in love with each other, quick to jump in? God, this is turning out much more complicated than what I anticipated._

 _Do the twins already know? Is that why they avoided coming with me?_

 _After scratching my head and pulling at my hair countless times, I grabbed a hairtie and began pulling my hair back, just like I had in Chicago..._

 _...Chicago._

 _I let my hair fall. That isn't a time I wish to remember right now, it just adds onto the reoccurring memories I didn't want._

 _Instead, I pulled my hair up into the best bun I could muster._

I frowned up at one of my twins, the loose strands of my hair falling away from my face. They had been silent for a couple minutes, I couldn't read their faces to see if they were in deep thought or talking to each other. I don't think they were. Going for a reaction, I lightly touched Sides' arm with my fingertips. His blazing blue eyes flicked over to me, I frowned, "You alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed, slouching his position. Both of them were sitting up, while I was lying down. Sunny had his head turned, I couldn't see his expression. Sides shook his head, "Guess you know now, huh?"

I hummed my confirmation, and watched as he shifted, looking a little uncomfortable, if not flustered. I smiled, trying to ease his tension, "There's nothing wrong with it."

Sunny turned his head at that, subtly however, trying not to redirect my attention away from Sides. I pursed my lips and kept my eyes on the silver twin, intent on watching him take his legs out from under himself and crossing them. He remained silent.

"So, what's going on with NEST?" I tried picking up a new topic, and also I haven't been caught up with what's happening with the treaty.

"Your government refuses to negotiate with us," Sunny eyed me, "Optimus is using everything in his power, but you humans are too stubborn for your own good."

Sides let out a deep breath, "They're giving us time to leave this planet," my blood ran cold, "They want us to leave, and they're pretty damn set on it. And if we refuse, they'll 'use deadly force.'"

"They can't do that!" I gaped at the twins, what has the government done? There are still Decepticons out there! Barricade is still out there... "Is there any way to change their minds?"

"After _Chicago?_ " Sides began hysterically, "There's no telling what they'd do in order to get rid of us."

I frowned, "Is it possible to go to another country?"

"Charlese," Sunny began, he looked at me dead in the eye, "U.N. made their decision."

"You said government! Not _world leaders_! What about... What about the other countries? The ones not involved in the United Nations? Like... uh, Taiwan? Hell, just go to Antarctica," I threw my hands up in the air, "Guess we really lost this one, huh?"

"Don't say that Char," Sides scooted over to me, lifting me up into a sitting position and wrapping his arm around to pull me closer, "There might be some little deal forming."

I looked up to him, hope in my eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, "But it immensely restricts us from what we were able to do before."

"What does it entail?"

Sunny frowned, "No interaction with non-NEST members," and, my heart plummeted, "No missions without a supervisor and in advanced approval."

"We'd have to share our weaponry," Sides frowned, "They just don't understand why they can't have it."

"So make them understand," I softly said, "Tell them."

The golden twin glared, "You don't think we've tried? Every time we try to correct them or say something, they always cut us off as if we're not... not _people_. Like we're literally just mindless killer robots. They call us _machines_. The fraggers called _Optimus_ a _machine,_ " he curled his holoform's hands into fists, anger written all over his visage, "They won't listen to us, and won't take the human soldiers' words."

I had never seen Sunny this angry. Sure, irritated. Annoyed. But never... had I ever seen such anger in his eyes. He really did care for others, especially this Prime, and it just comes to show how much he's compassionate for others. I leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbed my thumb over it, comfortingly. I felt determined to make this right.

"Let me talk to them."

 **June 4, 2017, 12:23 pm**


	73. Chapter 73

**Guess who's gonna go see TF5 for Optimus Prime Time next week?**

 **Oh, and hey! It's Pride Month! And guess what today is? Polyamory day! How coincidental is that lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 73**

I frowned up at Optimus, he looked frustrated, judging by how square his shoulders were. He was stuck in a stiff stance, fighting to keep his faceplates neutral, if not a little determined to set this small human straight.

Mearing stood next to me, observing the same. She was on our side, thank goodness. The Director wanted best for NEST, and that was to not disband. Behind the arguments she brought up with the Autobots and soldiers, she knew that it was imperative to keep the Autobots around, just in case. It's not like they had anywhere else to go. Mearing was bent on disliking the Autobots and supporting them at the same time.

As well as it costed money they didn't have to let them stay, and possibly just as much to send them off planet. It was difficult to weigh their options with what's at risk.

I glanced at the twins, they were watching the humans below attack Optimus. They must've sensed my eyes on them, for they turned their helms to me and our gazes locked. I sent an apologetic smile.

"...But you refuse to share your weaponry with us?"

The Autobot leader looked down at them, frowning at the height difference before he crouched to gain a better level, "You humans are young and not yet capable of handling our weapons. You have maintained an equilibrium with your weaponry, why the rush to gain advancement?" he rumbled, his optics flicking between the five men in suits, as well as two women.

One of the men stepped forward, babbling about, "You can't tell us what we are ready for, and what we're not! You aren't human."

Optimus looked down with sadness and wisdom of one who had witnessed too much throughout his age, I found myself mirroring it as he spoke, "Cybertron was destroyed by the very weapons we carry today. The Decepticons had gained the upper hand and struck the core of our planet, leaving us to flee into space in search for the Allspark."

"What about these weapons can we not handle?" a woman spoke, she was young and open-minded. Much unlike the other six, "Is there something physical we cannot control?"

Ratchet stepped forward, nodding, looking like he had been waiting to have been able to speak. As a demonstration, he activated his machine gun, and pointed to it with his opposite servo, "Our weapons are laced in with our processors," he pointed to his helm, then back down to his arm, "These weapons can only function when attached to our nerves. Only fired neurally. No trigger involved."

With that having been said, Optimus turned around, "If only Ironhide were here," he muttered, before looking down at the human group, "You see now, if your bodies were to inhabit our weapons..."

"...Your nerves will be fried," the CMO finished, walking up to stand at Prime's right side, "These weapons are beyond dangerous. Only our frames are capable of handling them, since we are living beings with the ability to transform."

A man with an English accent stepped forward, "What if we use our own technology? Or study your weapons to create our own to assimilate our... differences?"

"As I had just said," Ratchet began, kneeling and pointing at his gun, "We are living beings. You'd need a processor in order to control it. Not a machine."

They didn't seem to know the difference.

"What else can we do for you? Besides weaponry?" Optimus looked down, a solemn look gracing his faceplates, "If we wish to stay?"

The woman from earlier, who I'd taken a subconscious liking to, smiled up at him, "I wish I could help you. But, alas, everyone outvotes me when I try to reason..." she looked down in thought, then met his optics again, "...Find the remaining Decepticons, and I'd say help clean up Chicago."

"Are you crazy?" one of the men incredulously exclaimed, whisper-yelling, "They've already done enough! They destroy everything!"

"You're looking at the bad side," she pointed, "I'm just trying to help them gain a better reputation. It's not their fault they're like this."

With an encouraging look from a few Autobots, I stepped forward, "We could try that. There is still a group of Decepticons roaming free, an a couple rogue here and there. NEST specializes in taking them down, why not let them finish their job?" I shrugged, "And Chicago is pretty beat up. A little extra help wouldn't hurt."

The woman smiled at me, happy I'm backing her up. Her shoulders relaxed in relief.

I cracked a grin, cutting anyone off before they could even think about speaking, "You say they're good with destruction, yeah?" I looked to the man who had spoken earlier, "Well, y'know... There are some badly shaped buildings that need to come down... That's the perfect job for... Oh, right! The Autobots!"

My hands flew to them, gesturing with a victorious smile as the men shifted. It remained silent, even after I stepped back to stand behind Mearing. She lightly bumped my arm with her elbow, and whispered to me, "Nice work, you got their hands tied."

Yeah, I definitely liked her.

"She's right," a man with neatly cut hair stepped forward, his black hair reminded me of Ironhide's holoform, which I had seen only a few select times. He continued, "No offense or anything, but they could give a great deal of help with the cleanup. And gather up the discarded weapons, ships and... oh what's their term? Offlined Decepticons!"

"And they have no place else to go," the woman piped up, "It's just inhumane to leave them without a place to call home."

A few of the ones against us looked bewildered at the sudden turn of the conversation. We were finally getting somewhere with making the deal. A couple of them had the "they're _living people_ now?" face on. I bit down a snicker, this was going better than planned.

"I didn't think that the deal would change," Mearing muttered to me, watching as the group of representatives spoke amongst themselves. She turned to meet my eyes through her peripheral vision, "I think we might be getting somewhere. All we need is for them to agree."

I sighed, "Yeah. But y'know, this is much like a 'evolution versus religion' debate. It endlessly continues."

 **June 11, 2017, 1:49 pm**


	74. Chapter 74

**TLK COMES OUT SOON! I won't spoil anything, but if anyone has seen it after the 20th, PM ME LET'S GO! I'm seeing it for Optimus Prime Time :D**

 ** _QUESTION:_ ** I really don't care, it won't ruin the plot in any way, but do you guys want our little lovebirds to make some babies? ...Baby? Metal/flesh baby? It's up to you, I'll be counting the votes

 **Chapter 74**

After what seemed like hours, only actually being five minutes, I became impatient and stiff on my legs. I looked around the empty hangar, catching a small breeze on my bare arms as I waited.

The deal had worked. The Autobots had been gone for two days now, cleaning up Chicago and gathering up robot carcasses.

A lump formed in my throat at the thought of Soundwave and Laserbeak being among them.

"Miss V...-" a soldier approached me and immediately ceased speaking when my eyes met him in my peripheral vision, my face threateningly blank. He coughed, "Ahem, Charlese, the Autobots will be landing in ten minutes."

I nodded, my head still had yet to turn. He slowly backed off when I gave no other response besides the cold shoulder. Good, these rookies knew not to poke the sleeping bear; she wasn't in a very deep sleep currently.

My eyes roamed the polished floors as I referred myself as the bear. Funny, the floors in the Tranquility base were all cement. The Health and Human Services building is larger, yet the most time seems to have been spent on the _floor_.

Well, it was an office building.

I frowned, but even the caution tape was polished! Shaking my head, I looked to all the gadgets and mechanics in the hangar I was in; the main hangar. It's where they do all the training with human soldiers, they might not have enough room for an individual one.

"C-17 landing, ETA, three minutes," a speaker called out from the intercom system. NEST soldiers left behind scrambled to prepare the hangar for their arrival, with loads of scrap.

The airport was, unfortunately, a mile away from the base. They'd have to cut through some traffic in order to get here. That'll surely catch attention, especially with the media sticking their noses everywhere.

I subconsciously stepped off to the side, waiting for further instructions on whether to remain on ground level or on the catwalks. Will the media find out about her and her twins? What will they think?

 _It shouldn't care what they think,_ a tiny voice in my head said. It was right.

"Soldiers entering bay three," I turned to find all the Humvees and Autobots entering through said bay door. They looked exhausted, even the Cybertronians, who drove low on their axles and quietly rumbled their engines.

The Wreckers didn't seem to have had as much fun as I thought they would smashing things. Actually, it looks like they didn't even get to.

I leaned on the railing when my twins stopped beneath me and transformed, slowly standing to their full height, if not a little slouched. I held out a hand, which Sides gently leaned into, his nose falling into my palm, "Hey."

"Mm," he hummed, optics shuttering. A frown was settled on his faceplates, but seemed more contented when I let him nuzzle into my hand. He onlined his optics, the blazing blue orbs watching me, rotating and glowing, "What have you been up to while we were gone?"

Sighing, I brought my hand down, "Tidying up. Shooting practice," I gestured to the side of my head, "I shaved though."

The silver mech pouted, and I smiled, returning my hand to his faceplates. He rumbled, "You'll be returning to school soon."

"Please tell me you're coming with," I glanced to Sunny, who had just inched closer to us two while the hangar became crowded.

Sides smiled, shrugging, "Dunno."

Frowning, I stared into his face. He seemed too cheerful for two days cleaning up Chicago. Is he hiding something? I furrowed my eyebrows, staring him in the optic with a critical eye, "Are you hiding something?"

"No?"

"Sides." I said sternly, crossing my arms and cocking my hip, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"...No?" he winced, his answer more hesitant than the last. He was a horrible liar. And I thought he would be good at poker.

I knew he was doing it for my benefit and safety, but I've gone through worse, "What could you possibl-"

And there they were.

My eyes landed on the scout, hefting the torn frames of...

No.

I paled, heavily leaning on the rail and balancing on the balls of my feet, looking down at the ground.

"Char?" Sides whimpered, nudging my back. I could hear the strain in his voice, "Please don't close up again..."

Bile rose in my throat. I stood and stumbled away, "I-" swallowing, I averted my eyes from their empty shells, "I need some time alone."

"I give you ten minutes before I find you," Sunny grumbled before turning away, watching with a scowl on his face as they piled up the scraps of metal.

Not bothering to hear anymore, I pushed my way out the hangar and down to... Oh God, I didn't even know where to go!

A whine escaped my throat before I threw my back on the wall of the corridor, sliding down to the floor. A cry ripped itself out of my throat, my anguish released as I felt my eyes tear up.

 _No,_ I swept my sleeve over my face, _no crying!_ Then the dam broke, and I curled up. Having not truly _cried_ in a long while. Not your simple tears falling, choppy breath, sobs, you name it.

No, this was _true_ crying. The kind where agony literally rips itself through your throat, releasing in the loudest and most painful way possible, giving you a headache almost immediately.

I felt someone sit beside me, but they didn't make a move to touch me in such a fragile state.

 _You're so weak!_ Seeking comfort, I looked up and found the one who I _least_ wanted to see right now.

 **June 18, 2017, 8:45 pm**


	75. Chapter 75

GUESS WHO FINALLY FINISHED LEARNING ARRIVAL TO EARTH ON PIANO? I've been learning it since I first got into Transformers. Ugh... it's a bittersweet achievement. I don't wanna be done with it ;-;

 **Baby count is 1-1, currently in a tie. What're your thoughts? Kids or no?**

* * *

 **Chapter 75**

"You know they would've been proud," he muttered next to me.

I picked up my head and frowned at the blonde holoform, his large baby blue eyes flicking back and forth between my two eyes. My frown deepened, "Why?"

"Hm?" he perked up, pursing his lips and eyebrows raising. I couldn't help but get a feel of innocence at how young his holoform looked; close to my age.

"Why did you kill them?" I whispered, barely audible as I continued, "Why did you kill my family?"

He flinched, looking down at the floor with a hollow look in his eyes. He closed them, speaking just as quiet as me, "War is what it is. I don't like it anymore than you do, but..." his eyes met mine again, he spoke gently, "He was hurting people, Charlese. _Killing_ them. He's a Decepticon, and if offlining them is the only way to stop them, so be it."

"I wish it didn't have to end like this..." my lips barely moved as I spoke.

We sat slouched against the wall for what seemed like an eternity, another wave of silent tears escaped my eyes as I stared up at the high ceiling. It wasn't any less than ten minutes, otherwise Sunny would've come to find me.

"What now?"

He sighed, fiddling with the watch on his wrist, "I don't know. Hopefully the government learns to trust us again."

I turned my head to him, noticing the way he worded his sentence. He was so accustomed to us humans that he doesn't even refer to the government as "your government." The Autobots really did call Earth their home.

"We _were_ supposed to hightail it outta here after we retrieved, or destroyed, the Allspark," he continued, smiling, "Change of plans. We wanted to leave Earth alone, so that our war isn't brought into your race. We've always been scared that it'd destroy your planet, as it had ours."

Bumblebee was far more mature than I first anticipated.

"Wise beyond your years, huh?" I watched as he blinked, still staring at the wall.

He glanced at me, "War tends to do that to you."

"Char!" I heard Sunny's voice from down the hall, where I had come from. Next, I saw his holoform appearing, and his eyes landed on me. He jogged over, momentarily glaring at the scout sitting next to me, and leaned down to me. I held my arms out, seeing that his hands were going under my armpits to pick me up. He lifted me up and I wrapped both my arms and legs around him, tucking my head into his cheek.

"That felt like more than ten minutes," I muttered.

He was still glaring at Bee, who shrugged and offlined his holoform, leaving us be. I felt Sunny sigh, beginning to walk back with me still latched onto him.

I closed my eyes, burying my nose right under his jaw, as we entered a brighter area. I mumbled against his skin, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

I wasn't expecting to be brought here.

Just outside of Washington D.C., was a large expansion of land. Some of it was yellow or dark green with crops, or just ridden with grass. Down below the cliff we were parked on, was a herd of deer. Does were grazing with their young and bucks prowling in the bushes. Flocks of birds sang and flew in the air, hopping from one group of trees lining the fields to the next. A gentle breeze was sweeping over, pushing down the grass as it went.

The sun was beginning to set, creating a wide variety of colors, mainly a gorgeous contrast of blue and purple skies with pink and yellow clouds. They were light colors, not too vibrant just yet. Looks like it'll turn into a blue hour, however.

Sunny had be settled on a large rock that stuck out from the ground, his holoform embracing me from the left side, Sides' on my opposite side doing the same. My head rested on Sides' shoulder, with one leg crossed over Sunny's.

It was peace and quiet out here. Away from any commotion, and a chance to get some fresh air and properly clear my head.

So much has happened.

 _I turned onto my back as fast as I can, looking up and ready for self defense. But what I found caught me off guard. These two weren't officers._

 _But were young adult twins._

It all started then.

And it'll all end here. ...I hope not.

"You know," I humorlessly chuckled, they looked at me curiously, "It's illegal for us to be dating."

"Why?" Sunny frowned, leaning forward and bowing his head to touch our foreheads, "'Cause we're aliens?"

I shook my head as slowly as I could, trying not to cause him to move away, "It's illegal to date someone four years older than you when you're a minor."

"Oh," he frowned, touching our noses together, "Guess we're gonna have to keep you a secret then, huh?"

Sides decided it'd be the best moment to play a song clip from his radio, much like Bumblebee. He played fucking All-American Rejects, _"I'll keep you my dirty little secret!"_

I heaved a sighed, and glared at him, "Seriously?"

Mischief was in his eyes as he cut off the clip, smiling down at me.

"You're killing me right now," I placed a hand on my forehead, "You know that right?"

"Uh huh," he cheekily stated.

Catching a cold breeze, I pulled my shirt's sleeve farther over my hands, curling into myself. With the dropping sun, follows the temperature. Sunny sensing this, slipped off his jacket and offered it to me, holding it behind my back and leaving it open for me to put my arms in. I smiled, accepting the jacket, "Aren't you such a gentleman."

"I know how to treat a femme," he rumbled, adjusting the large jacket on me and softly swept his finger's knuckle over my cheek, "'specially my femme."

"Oh, I'm yours now, huh?" I leaned into Sides, amused.

His blue eyes darkened to a cobalt blue, "You know you are."

I hummed, closing my eyes and enjoying the receding noises of the day. It was becoming too late in the year for crickets and fireflies, unfortunately. That would have made this experience even better. All we needed after that was a nice fire pit and some s'mores. I'll remind them that sometime later, for the summer.

If they're still here.

Something felt wrong though. My twins sensed it, and stiffened. I was just about to turn to the source of a whirring noise when a voice froze me in my movement, it sneered, "Freeze, Autobots. If you know what's best for you."

 **June 25, 2017, 7:27 pm**


	76. Chapter 76

**Friggin spiders man. I don't know what's more disturbing; the fact that I got bit by a spider, or that there was a spider in my bed. Crawling on my leg. At night. And it was one of the nights I stayed up, and I felt it, thinking it was just a head hair on my leg dammit**

 **Tomorrow marks 10 years since the first movie!**

 **Baby count is** **4-1, so far y'all want kids. Keep in mind, if they do have kids, it'll be in the _future_ , not necessarily _now_.**

 **Chapter 76**

"Don't you worry, Barricade," Razor threw a pebble into the dark water, watching as the moon's reflection rippled against the almost black, royal blue sky. His aged gold optics looked up to mine, "We'll get those sparklings. Primus bless us if we are even able to _find_ them to have a proper travel to the Well."

"It's too early for them," I sighed, "I never should've let Starscream leave the Earth back when Megatron was first killed. Those sparklings wouldn't even have been sparked in the first place."

He whispered, sounding young once more for he was not straining his vocal processors, "I know."

We sat in silence, keeping vigil and sentry as the other three slept in the nearest warehouse. I'll be damned if Brand and Windshift weren't a couple, they must've hidden it pretty slagging well if they're still online. Megatron would not tolerate romance in his ranks.

But he was offline.

It was... almost like a heavy relief for the Decepticons. But no high ranking officers were left to lead them. The Decepticons are a lost cause, renewed, however.

"I want to make it right. I want to rebuild our reputation as _good_. Not evil. We just want what's best for our kind now, even if that means dying in the process," I thought out loud.

"Don't worry," he repeated, then humorlessly chuckled, "That's what Megatron said to me, many vorns ago when I first entered the gladiatorial pits."

I turned to him, shocked, "You were a gladiator?"

"Once," the old mech smiled, "Megatron was like my partner in crime, if not my prodigy. Except he got me into the pits."

"I thought Ironhide taught him?" I frowned, releasing the pebbles I had in my servo back onto the patch humans had made at the edge of the pavement.

Razor nodded, "Ironhide taught Megatron weapons. I taught him combat. He learned much from me," he shook his head, "And used it for mislead purposes. And left me to rust at the bottom of the ranks."

"You taught Megatron," I mused. It settled in and I breathed out, "You're a legend."

He lightheartedly chuckled, reminding me much of my Sire, "Hey now, I'm not offline yet."

Razor was a wise mech, experienced with old age. He was just shy of being the same age as the Autobot, Ratchet, if not a little older. My mech creator was much like him, a noble mech and high in hierarchy in Praxus. Prowl and I were to be next in line to maintain Praxus and its traditions. But it was bombed before our ceremony. Our creators offlined preparing for it.

I sighed, "I hope it stays that way."

* * *

 _"Sunbolt reporting!"_

 _"Razor here."_

 _"Brand..."_

 _"...And Windshift accounted for."_

"Barricade in position, are we all set?"

A variety of affirmitives were sent over our short frequency comm. link. I glanced to Razor, he shifted in his stance; hiding behind a boulder across from mine. Brand and Windshift were closer, while Sunbolt began prowling towards the cliff, the colors of the sunset creating a silhouette of his form.

The blasted young Decepticon changed his stance, the glitch, just what the frag is he doing? I watched, furious that he didn't follow through with the plan as he activated two cannons, giving away himself _and_ he decided to threaten, definitely catching their attention, "Freeze, Autobots. If you know what's best for you."

Their eyes snapped to him in such a sharp gaze, I doubt their dual blades would be sharper than _that_. Both holoforms of the Autobot twins shifted to block the human from the line of fire, going as far as pushing her down.

 _"What is he doing?"_ Windshift cursed.

I snarled into the link, "Sunbolt, get _out of there!_ "

 _"Don't worry, I got this,"_ he smirked into his link, before cocking one of his cannons, "Do as we say, and we won't harm your little human there."

Maintaining their holoforms, the twins transformed, looming over Sunbolt with both their blades sliding out.

The fragging glitch just signed his death wish.

Windshift transformed, streaking his jet through the sky and tackled Sunbolt out of the way, just before a sword sliced through the air, formerly where he was. With both Decepticons on the ground, the frontliners had the upper hand, literally.

Sunstreaker pointed his blade, straight for their throat cables. If enough force is used, the cables could pull apart the spark chamber, which was connected to the spinal strut. A deadly blow. He sneered, "Now why should we spare you two?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sunbolt held out a servo, shying into Windshift, who pulled up his arms to try and block the blow as Sunstreaker pulled back his arm, blade threatening to swipe, "No!"

I glanced over to Brand and Razor, ready to flee. Brand was gripping on the tree branch he was under, refraining from protecting his possible mate.

But there was no Razor.

My optics returned to the two soon-to-be executed Decepticons to see the old mech sprinting at full speed, bounding towards the twins. My armor puffed out, and I screamed into the comm. link, "Razor what the _frag_ are you _doing?!_ _Get out of there!"_

The silver mech, weak in armor, dove under Sunstreaker's arm, bumping the blade up and allowing it to... slice right through his neck cables.

His helm was severed.

Sunbolt and Windshift were okay, besides the energon and corpse falling onto their frames.

My engines revved loudly, drowning out any upcoming noise, and all optics turned to me. I was beyond furious.

Brand gaped at me, then at Razor, then at the twins, breathless, "You... you killed him..."

"No," I strode, my chestplates moving side to side with each step I took towards them, "He sacrificed himself."

 **July 2, 2017, 11:10 pm**


	77. Chapter 77

**I've estimated the amount of chapters SSU _might_ have. 110-120... if they have kiddos**

 **Baby count is 5-2. Still want babies. Oh yeah, and if you guys do decide they have kids, there'll be a sequel! *waggles eyebrows***

* * *

 **Chapter 77**

It was a deadly silence. And tense.

I feel like that Decepticon's "sacrifice" was in vain. I stared blankly at his corpse, _dangerously_ blankly as the twins turned to me.

"Who are you?" I stepped forward, watching as the two other Decepticons brushed themselves off, and attempted to stand. Sunny had them stay put with his blade threateningly pointed at their neck cables.

One, a tan short one, sneered down at me, "I don't answer to you, fleshy."

Barricade heavily sighed, pinching his nosebridge.

Sunny snarled, moving his sword closer, "She asked you a question, _'Con_ ," he then turned to me, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just offline them."

"These aren't Decepticons," I held my hand up to calm down, "Tell me, would a true 'Con risk himself to save another?"

The golden twin lowered his blade, turning back to the two on the ground with less ferocity. He then looked to Barricade, "Why are you here?"

My brother snapped out of his trance, previously staring at the dead Decepticon, he straightened, "We need your help. And if _Sunbolt_ here hadn't done something that _rash_ ," he glared at the youngest, "We _probably_ would've been on better _terms_."

Sunbolt shrank back, taking in Barricade's scolding.

I had to refrain myself from just _sprinting_ to Barricade and hugging him, assuring help. I knew it wasn't that easy to get the humans and Autobots on their side. I shook my head, "What do you need?"

"We..." he paused for a second, eyeing the twins hesitantly, "We need to get to Africa."

"Like that'll happen," Sunny sneered.

Sides smacked him on the arm, he spoke the calmest, "Why do you need to be there?"

"There are... sparklings."

"You mean they survived!" I exclaimed, "There were barely any left, _twelve,_ with Shockwave! They're in _Africa?_ Sunny, we have to help them!"

"Slow down, Char. How do you know they had sparklings?"

I took a breath, steadying my racing heart at the sudden outburst, "Back when I was with the Decepticons..."

 _What I found in the mysterious room made my breath hitch._ This is where the supplies have been going? _I look around and observe every little detail._ In here...

 _This was a room full of baby Decepticons._

 _Some of them were in blue pods and others were in a little pen, some gazing at me in wonder. They looked tired and hungry._

 _"Sparklings they are," A voice says from behind, scaring me out of my skin. I whip around to see Shockwave standing in the doorway. He gestures to the control pad next to the door, "You could have asked instead of pulling that stunt."_

 _I gulped as Shockwave's towering form passed by me to inspect the sparklings._

 _"We've been trying countless times to breed and raise a new army. These are the only survivors from the last wave," I shiver at his grave tone, for once he had_ some _sort of emotion in his voice, "We once had hundreds on the Nemesis."_

 _Twelve of them in all. Twelve were left._

I curled my hand into a fist, "How many are left?"

"Last time we checked, seven," the one pinned by Sunny said, lying next to Sunbolt, "We don't even know if they're still alive."

"Megatron barely had enough to feed them," one strode towards us, moving to stand safely behind the other two, "I wouldn't doubt it if they were offline by now."

"You want a proper farewell," it was more of a statement then a question as Sunny _fin_ _ally_ retracted his blades, easing the tension, "You want them to travel to the Well safely..."

I swallowed, and spoke softly, "See? They're not _real_ Decepticons."

The twins sighed, relaxing. Sides held up a servo to his helm, "Sideswipe to Prime, we got a situation."

* * *

We spent one more hour there, standing grimly around the corpse of Razor, I learned his name was. The other two, looking like a couple, was Brand and Windshift. I stood closely next to Barricade the entire time, a hand placed on his leg in comfort. He spoke Cybertronian words, my guess, for their funeral traditions, which are called farewells, or travel to the Well.

"Thank you for staying here for his passing to the Well," Barricade muttered, speaking carefully as though it were a terribly fragile moment he could break.

"Our escort has arrived, let's go," Sunny briskly turned away, towards the several humvees and the couple Autobots waiting. The Decepticons gently loaded Razor's corpse into one of the waiting trailers. Windshift was strapped onto a flatbed, no NEST member trusting the flight-capable Cybertronian to not run off. He silently complied. Brand stuck very close to that trailer's bumper.

I rode in Sides, not wanting to sit with Sunny when he was still tensed up.

It was a relatively long drive through late night traffic in DC, but when we did reach NEST's headquarters, I got out to stand next to Lennox as he watched the Decepticons carefully transform. He glanced to me, "Ironhide would have 'em pinned against the wall in a second," he chuckled, shoving his thumbs in his pockets, "Where do they need to go again?"

"Africa."

"Damn," he whistled, "Long way."

I pointed to Windshift, "He's the only one who can fly, the others just need transport."

"Preferably the fastest way you can offer," Barricade rumbled, optics landing on us two, "We don't know how much longer the sparklings will survive."

He left out the if they're alive part.

"We'd need to have another talk with the liaisons," Will groaned, sweeping a hand over his face, "Great."

I have a feeling it'll be even more difficult to convince them this time.

 **July 9, 2017, 10:43 pm**


	78. Chapter 78

**We're at 80k views, and almost 100k words!**

 **Check out my newest story, 253. It'll take only a minute to read the description and see if you'd like it. For now, its rating is T, but soon will go up to M.**

 **Here it is:** The Decepticons have just begun to enslave the human population. A few unsaid rules were learned. Don't look them in the eye. Don't make a sound. Don't stumble. Keep moving. Follow every order with haste. That is, if you want what's best for yourself. And maybe, just maybe, you'll live. Now it is a game of catching the eye of one Decepticon. Megatron.

 **Chapter 78**

I wiped my forehead, exhaling through my mouth. That was a very rocky meeting, lasting for over four hours, and I had to stand through all of that.

Currently sitting on Sunny's hood, I stretched. He was already a lowered vehicle, so either my legs were straight, or bent to a sharp angle. It felt good. My neck was stiff, dragging down to my back, where Sunny's holoform's left swept over the muscles, loosening them for me. He sat sort of behind me, but to the right of me and stayed his normal quiet, gruff self, glancing around the room in a warning gaze.

Talk about possessive.

Sides was the protective one. And I enjoyed every little bit of it.

The meeting ended up allowing the former Decepticons to Africa, they're currently boarding a C-17 that'll follow Windshift to the sparklings. It was tough, especially since most of the Autobots were also against the idea of helping the 'Cons. I stepped in after a couple glitch headed 'Bots decided to insult the Neutrals.

 _"Our main focus," I began, grabbing all's attention, "Should be helping the sparklings, regardless of faction."_

 _Barricade pointed to me, "She has a point," he stepped forward, motioning with his palms up; a very human gesture, "We have been programmed to protect the young. The longer you stubborn afts stand around here, the less time we have to save the sparklings."_

 _"Are you positive Megatron had hatchlings?" Optimus eyed him warily, head slightly turned for emphasis._

 _Windshift and Brand both nodded, "We have seen them with our own optics."_

 _"I can vouch," I called up, "They were in the Decepticon base, Shockwave cared for them."_

 _Prime nodde..._

"Oh, right there," I moaned when Sunny hit the spot, right on my shoulders. He brought up his other large hand to massage the other side of my shoulder. Sunny and I were waiting to be called, since we were to tag along. I've never been to Africa, but I assume it's hot there, so I dressed appropriately.

I dropped my head, letting his hang as Sunny continued his wonderful massaging.

 _"All call, any going to Africa report to bay two. Boarding in five."_

The message repeated itself on the intercom as the Lamborghini started up, revving his engine. I picked up my legs from the floor and tucked my knees to my chest, allowing him to slowly drive forward. His holoform deactivated as we neared the bay.

I glanced behind me when I heard a second engine; Sides. I stood from Sunny's hood when we stopped, I went to step into line with the few human soldiers coming. It took only a minute to get the head count before we were directed to the ramp of the awaiting C-17, I moved back to walk with the twins' alts and they kept the slow pace, more of remaining with me than the group.

It would be an almost sixteen hour flight. Barricade had growled then, but was quickly reassured by Windshift that he would get there as soon as possible, since his alt. mode was faster than the large aircraft they were using. The coordinates were previously provided by the 'Cons and we were on our merry way.

The Autobots and Decepticons aboard were strapped down for safety. I softly smiled, they've finally put past their differences to help the future of their race. NEST knew they had lost the argument when they mentioned that these were innocent sparklings' lives at stake.

I was invited to Sides' alt., Sunny's engine growling after what I assumed was the aftermath of a little quarrel they had. Probably about who would hold me in their car modes. Sides immediately activated his holoform when I settled in his passenger seat, he leaned over and tenderly kissed the spot right under my ear, "You should get some rest, it's a long flight."

"I know," I muttered back, keeping my voice low to match his calm tone. It was quite tense in the plane, however. It was three Decepticons; Barricade, Brand and Sunbolt, and five Autobots in here; Sunny, Sides, Prowl, Optimus and Ratchet. Windshift was out flying.

Speaking of, "Can I go see Barricade?"

He frowned at me, obviously not liking the idea but unlocking his door nonetheless, leaving me to have to manually open it. The stubborn aft didn't want me to go, but understood me at least.

Barricade and Prowl were parked next to each other on the plane, their alt. modes almost touching with how close they were. I swept my hand over 'Cade's hood and felt as his engine started up a soft purring. I smiled and trailed my fingers over his door's handle, in which he popped open for me to pull. I gratefully slid in, "Hey."

"Yeah?" he activated his holoform, looking at me curiously.

No words were said as I quite literally jumped over the console to embrace him in the tightest hug I could muster. I shoved my face into his shoulder, "I missed you."

He rubbed my back, then pulled me full over the console so I was sitting on the same seat as he was, then he fully returned the hug, "Mhm."

"Were you talking to Prowl?" I leaned back, staring into his eyes, they too flicked back and forth between my left and right eyes as we stared at each other.

"Yes," nodding, he smiled, "We were trying to strengthen the bond we have."

My eyebrows furrowed as confusion swept through me, "You guys have a bond?"

"We're twins, Charlese. Of course we have a bond," he smirked, "It's just not as strong as the Terror Twins over there. They're literally split spark."

* * *

I ended up resting in Barricade for half the ride, begrudgingly moving to Sides since both the twins wanted my attention. I slept there too, and woke an hour before we finally landed.

We slowly got off the plane, having to make a small trip to the location. Windshift hadn't answered any comms sent to him, which was concerning us so we made our trip with haste. Within the next hour, we arrived at the small clearing.

It was dusty. A couple trees dotted here and there, but around a particular one, was many objects. Barrels, busted electronics, etc. Something black lied in the yellow grass, I strode over to examine it. It was the decaying form of a bird.

I examined the dead vulture, and smiled at the burnt bullet holes. Amused tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision as my eyes narrowed with the smile.

 _Laserbeak._

Turning back to the clearing when I heard shouts, I stared. It was almost impossible... but a miracle.

Two pairs of tiny red optics peeped up at us from inside the barrels.

 **July 16, 2017, 11:36 pm**


	79. Chapter 79

**I can't believe Chester Bennington's dead...**

 **Chapter 79**

"Two!" I breathed out, taking a closer look at them, I recognized them...

 _"Talon," Shockwave said, I look to him in question, "The sparkling's name, Talon," I shape my mouth into an "O," before pointing to the sparkling next to it, and he said, "Wildstrike."_

 _"You name the sparklings?"_

 _He nods, "We do."_

"Talon and Wildstrike," I stated, staring at the sparklings, even as everyone, including the two, turned to me in interest. I stepped forward, smiling at the small robotic beings, "Remember me?"

The larger one, Talon, was a light blue. He had red optics and sharp claws, his little body was slender, losing the "baby fat." He clicked at me excitedly, pulling himself further out of the barrel. Wildstrike crooned.

"You've gotten bigger," I smiled, poking his little nose. Talon squealed in delight, while the other one moved closer to me for some attention, I laughed, running my hand over her helm, "So have you! Look at you!"

As far as I know, she was the only of two femmes.

Barricade frowned, his optics scanning over the area, his helm slowing turning, "I don't sense any others."

I faced him, having previously tried to situate Wildstrike on my hip, since she had insisted on climbing out and attaching to my side. She was kind of heavy, but I could manage. Her gold-orange plates rubbed against my shirt, but they were smooth enough to not tear the fabric. My lips were parted for a bit as I thought of what to say, realizing I shouldn't be asking Barricade, I turned to Ratchet, "Have any energon?"

He glared at me, "Why wouldn't I?" Crouching, the medic held out his servo, "Gimme her."

I tried pulling Wildstrike off of me, leaning over the metal servo. Wildstrike warbled loudly, refusing and holding on tighter. I frowned up at him, "Maybe I should feed her...?"

"Let's get to the plane," he scooped me into his servo and began the trek back to the makeshift runway. Ratchet was stopped at a shriek, he pointed his gaze upwards, "Primus save us."

The Autobot turned back and retrieved poor Talon, who had been the one to cry out. I smiled down at him as he got situated in Ratchet's servo, curled up in my lap, "I think they're attached to me."

"You're probably the one they recognize the most out of us," Brand stated, standing close to Windshift, "Surprising, it's been a year since they've seen you."

Ratchet carefully transformed around the sparklings and I, us landing in the back of the ambulance. His holoform appeared and grabbed a couple small cubes of energon, "This is low grade," he stated while mixing some other powders inside of it, "It's perfect for sparklings when minerals are added. Copper... Zinc... Iron..."

He listed them all off as he mixed them, then turned to me and placed a cube in my hand. Pointing a finger at me, Ratchet sat down, pulling Talon into his lap, "They have sensitive tanks, and need to intake the energon slowly," after the sparkling got situated in the medic's arms, cradled like a human baby, he tipped the cube to his lips, "They won't drink it all, so don't force them to swallow more than they can take."

"Do they throw up?" I asked, wary of Wildstrike in my arms, following Ratchet's demonstration as he went.

The holoform snorted, "Unfortunately, they do. But if the right amount is given, with the right kind of energon, it's less likely," he frowned at Talon, who bounced around excitedly. He cooed at the sparkling, which looked absolutely _weird_ to see the medic like this, trying to calm the little 'Con, "They need to be calm as they digest it."

"Yikes," I smiled, "I don't think that's possible for him."

Ratchet sadly smiled, "If only Ironhide were here," he muttered, then turned to me, "Believe it or not, he was the best with sparklings. Always knew how to calm them down, interact with them..."

A grieving look entered his eyes. It lingered for a moment as he stared off into space before snapping out of it, shaking his head and continuing to feed Talon.

"Well," I sighed, "You seem to be doing fine."

I nodded down to the sparkling in his arms, who had settled down. His red optics blinked wearily as he slowly drank down the energon, his servos tucked to his chestplates, occasionally lifting to touch the cube. His legs were curled in, as well as stretching out over Ratchet's arm. He eyed me, "I could say the same for you," he exhaled, "But you're a femme, your kind naturally has the proper instincts."

"Haven't had kids yet, so they aren't activated," I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm no mother."

He shrugged, careful as to not jostled the sparkling, "You could be," he glanced down at Wildstrike, who looked almost in recharge as she drank. He directed his gaze back to me, "Do you plan on having kids?"

"Oh, I don't know," I frowned, watching as she swallowed the energon before tipping it back to give her a minute, "These two seem like enough already."

Ratchet chuckled, "I meant actually giving birth to kids," he smiled, "I'm sure the twins would love their own. Y'know, it was their dream. Survive the war, find a femme, have kids, watch as they grow up and give them grandchildren."

"I think it's too soon to be thinking about it," Wildstrike's optics connected with my own, she was so calm. "I'm almost seventeen... Just a few more months and I will be. But, it's a little early to think about that, right?"

"Planning the future doesn't hurt," he quipped, "You are young, but have matured faster than you should have."

Wildstrike turned her helm away, finally done with the energon. I set the cube beside me, then let her relax in my arms, "Why the sudden soft side, Ratch?"

He didn't say anything for a while.

I didn't look at him as I watched the femme curl into my chest, her helm lifting to settle against my chest. She vented in time with me, listening to my heartbeat as she fell into a light recharge. I ran my thumb over her shoulder, smiling as she purred in her recharge, servo twitching into a loose fist.

"I raised the twins."

 **July 23, 2017, 12:49 pm**


	80. Chapter 80

**Since you guys only gave me two reviews last chapter, you'll get a short chapter this time. Plus I'm stressed out, and my mom found out how to not only shut off my wifi, but limit it to a certain time. I'm a teen, why do I _still_ need restrictions?**

 **Depending on number of reviews, next chapter will be longer.**

 **Chapter 80**

Ratchet raised the twins?

I sat there, watching as Wildstrike fell into recharge in my arms, _what did that mean?_ I glanced to Talon, who's helm was rested on my lap next to the other sparkling. Ratchet had since deactivated his holoform and also retired to a light recharge for the flight. _Is he their father, or guardian?_

Sighing, I relaxed on the bench inside the Hummer, feeling the vibrations of the Autobot's idle engines.

Would I be the parent to these two?

Would the twins help as well? I didn't even know how good they were with kids. I glanced to the front seats to the Hummer, _funny, I never thought Ratchet to be the kid type._ Or maybe he was forced to raise them.

The sparklings didn't seem to like anybot else, they've attached themselves to me. Literally.

I sighed, remembering the short conversation I had with Prowl.

 _Ratchet glanced to the rear doors to his alt. mode, both of us still sitting on the bench with the sparklings. The double doors swung open and revealed Prowl's holoform, who watched intently as the sparklings squirmed in our arms at the disturbance._

 _"Talon and Wildstrike, if I'm correct?" he pointed to the respective sparklings. We both nodded, and he continued, "Ratchet, have you examined them?"_

 _He shook his head, "Waiting until we return to base," the medic reshifted the sparkling in his arms, "What brought you here?"_

 _"Just wanted to see the sparklings up close. May I?" his hand gestured to the step into the Hummer. Ratchet nodded and the Autobot's holoform stepped in, eyes glued to the sparklings, "They're very young."_

 _"Barely a vorn. In human years, they'd be three," he sighed, "I can't believe we found sparklings. It seemed like all hope was lost."_

 _Prowl frowned, "I can't believe they were going to be used for war."_

 _"The Decepticons seemed to have cared a lot about them though," I furrowed my eyebrows, disturbed by this fact, "Shockwave had sounded a little reluctant in his speech. He didn't want them to suffer."_

 _Neither made a comment, I'm sure they didn't believe me when I said that Shockwave, of all Decepticons, had emotion and cared for sparklings. Ratchet shrugged, "We all have parental coding."_

 _"Charlese," Prowl looked to me, "You're going to return to boarding school soon. I'm not sure if the twins will be joining us this time."_

 _"Why not?" I frowned, "They applied for the school, didn't they?"_

 _He sighed, "Yes and no. They tried it out, just as any other transfer student might before going to a school. They're going to stay at base and help raise the sparklings. They're closest to you, and with the rest of the time you're here, you need to show the sparklings that they have others to trust. And we prefer to start with the Autobots closest to you."_

 _"Barricade and the twins," I mused._

Talon twitched in his sleep, his foot jerking and a little, soft croon in his throat. I smiled, running my hand over his helm and he immediately calmed.

I didn't have many days left to show the sparklings that they could trust another. I fear that they'll be more than upset at my absence. And that concerns me most.

When Ratchet began walking away, Talon had screeched. Would he do the same when I return to boarding school? He wouldn't see me for a whole month before winter break. Wildstrike was quieter, but I have a feeling her reaction might be worse.

Ratchet has seemed to win Talon's favor though. Maybe I just need to have Barricade and the twins feed the sparklings? Giving them energon, much needed and to them, scarce, energon would boost the trusting process.

I just hope it works.

 **July 30, 2017, 11:38 pm**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

We sat alone in the hangar, Sunny, Char and I. Well, there was also Barricade sitting across from us in our spread out circle. The two sparklings and Charlese were in the middle, the femme having sat on her knees and watched as Talon and Wildstrike explored the floor. A couple times, they'd look up at us, then return to crawling around. They never strayed too far from Char though, always returning after deeming themselves to have went closer to us than her.

Both were wary of us three larger Cybertronians, they didn't know us. Or at least, barely recognized Barricade. Charlese mentioned to us that he left the Decepticon base before they were old enough for their memory banks to start recording and storing long term files.

They must remember Charlese only for her being a human, but they didn't entirely react to other humans. Maybe it was because they were all male? Do they respond to female humans or is it exclusively Char? These two couldn't have possibly picked her out so easily from their group back in Africa.

Us three tried lounging around the hangar to make ourselves seem less intimidating to the sparklings, so far the only change we've seen was them looking up at us curiously, as opposed to the wary looks.

Charlese insisted on Barricade feeding Wildstrike, handing him the low grade Ratchet prepared for them. He'd have to feed the sparkling in his holoform.

"Why can't we just feed them from our lines?" he grumbled, transforming down and activating his holo.

In our chestplates, just outside the spark chamber, were varieties of energon lines. There was one thicker, softer line for sparkling energon produced by our frames. It was a soft wire, in order for the sparkling's denta to puncture it with ease to obtain the energon. But usually, there was no reason for an excessive amount of the energon if the spark had no creator bond with a younger spark.

Ratchet and Prowl were leaning on the large entry way of the hangar in bipedal. They'd been standing there for quite some time, observing the sparklings' behavior. Ratchet had his arms crossed as he spoke, "You _could_ try that, but all three of you would need a medical examination and a sample of your energon. Not one of you has had a sparkling."

"Ugh!" Barricade softly growled, cutting himself off immediately when his optics found Talon in front of him, servos braced on his leg for support. The ex-'Con held out a hand to help balance the sparkling as he tried to stand.

Sunny and I watched his holoform closely as he sat down with his legs crossed, inviting the sparkling onto his lap. Wildstrike stalked over, leaving Char in the middle of the floor. She smiled as the little femme tried to squeeze onto Barricade's lap, and when she couldn't, he swept a hand over her helm to calm her whines.

Char scooted over to sit next to the holoform with a cube in her hand as well. She crooked a smile at the sparkling as she climbed in her lap, "I get to feed you again, huh?"

Wildstrike chittered happily, her frame relaxing once the energon hit her mouth.

Ratchet came to stand in between Sunny and I's sitting form. He watched as Talon accepted the cube after a bit of calming down, "You'll get your chance. We have four days until Charlese has to leave."

"Right," I stared at the two for a bit before frowning up at Ratchet, "You think she'll want kids?"

A knowing smirk slipped onto his faceplates, drawing Sunny's attention to him. I saw Char's head look up in curiosity before returning to the sparkling. She couldn't have heard us from across the hangar, so I didn't worry about that. My twin furrowed his optic ridges, "What're you hiding, mech?"

"Hey, that's no way to speak to me," he teased before crossing his arms again and standing proudly, "You'll find out in time. But it seems to me that you already got a couple to take care of now."

I turned my gaze back to Charlese and Barricade, the sparklings having drank a considerable amount of the energon. I turned to Prowl, who I heard approaching, "How much longer will she be in school?"

"Two years. She stopped at tenth grade, but was able to move onto eleventh. Technically, she didn't drop out, since a student can't do that until they're seventeen... but..." he muttered, "Yeah. Two years, just as long as she maintains good grades."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, especially with _you_ around," I teased. He didn't say anything, only glared at me before watching the two across the hangar feeding the sparklings.

Prowl and Barricade were suspiciously close to each other. During the ex-'Con's time in the brig, Prowl always stepped up and fervently defended him and postponed his execution. Any time one was absent, the other one was too. On the plane right both to and from Africa, they rode fender to fender next to each other. At first, I thought it was just how close Barricade was to Charlese, and that Prowl knew about the psychological issues she could have if he were to be offlined. But their relation furthered, and I don't know what to think now.

"Hey, Prowl?" I turned, his optics looked down at me without any movement from his helm. I swallowed at the calculating gaze he held, and vented, "Are you and Barricade related in some way?"

The SIC leaned onto one pede, "I was wondering when you'd notice. Yes, we are. We're twins."

"Oh," I stated, turning back around, "Okay."

Wildstrike shifted in Charlese's lap, twisting as the cube was set down on the floor and Char began caressing the little femme's frame to soothe her to recharge. It was adorable. On the other hand, Barricade was still feeding Talon. He was taking in more than half the energon, it was ridiculous how much this tiny sparkling could take in.

I whipped around, optics wide, "Wait, _TWINS?_ "

 **August 6, 2017, 9:12 pm**


	82. Chapter 82

**Decided to update real early this time, it's my Granddad's 80th birthday today, so we're going to a restaurant for brunch (I'm probably gonna get sick, always happens at restaurants) and then going to my friend's house for painting in the afternoon.**

 **Speaking of art, a guest had reviewed and plead for me to draw the two sparklings. Now that I think about it, I want you guys to draw some fanart of Talon and Wildstrike! :D**

(Send the fanart to CodenameVODID on DeviantArt) **Hopefully this chapter can clear up their appearances** **, but the rest is up to you!**

 **Chapter 82**

" _No_ , we are not split-spark, and _no_ we aren't of the same city-state," Prowl sent a pointed glare to Sides after his little outburst, in which I laughed out loud at. Then the tactician smirked down at the sitting Autobot, "But yes, we're twins. And yes, I'm the older twin."

Sides was shocked into silence, and I laughed again, throwing back my head. He turned to gape at me, "You knew about this?"

"Maybe," I choked out, trying to catch my breath. I had that horrible laugh where you just _can't breathe._ Yeah, I never liked the sound of it either, but if the glow of everyone's optics was anything to go by, I'd say they quite enjoy it.

I looked down at Wildstrike, her little gold-orange plates lined her chubby form. She had a round helm, dipping into a 'V' at the back, covering her nape. On her chestplates sat her little clawed servos, curled up and tucked in. By the looks of it, both her and Talon would be capable of flight.

I glanced over to the mechling, he had sharper, angular light blue armor. His helm looked slightly Praxian, but there were multiple chevrons that went farther up his helm. It was an odd design, but their age made it look so simple and innocent.

Sighing, I slouched in my seated position. Four days until I had to leave for school, I really didn't want to leave them.

I glanced up to see that Brand and Windshift walking into the hangar, hand in hand. Or should I say, servo in servo. I smiled, those two didn't seem to be very open about their relationship. I don't blame them, Megatron most likely wouldn't have tolerated love in his ranks. But since he's no longer around...

My eyes found the twins, _my_ twins, they were staring right back at me, if not a couple glances at the other mechs in the hangar. Protective much?

Barricade nudged me from the side, snapping me out of my daze. I blinked, "Yes?"

"So, you three are officially together, huh?" his lip twitched upwards, shooting a glance to the twins, who were watching us... more like 'Cade with a heated glare.

"Technically, I'm not old enoug-"

He cut me off with a groan, albeit softly as to not disturb the sparkling in his lap. He shifted in amusement, careful of jostling Talon. Barricade rolled his eyes, "You sound like Prowl."

"I heard that," said mech sharply cut in from across the hangar, his arms were crossed and optics glaring elsewhere. Was Prowl... pouting?

"But you are together, yes?" he cracked a shit-eating grin.

I mocked him, "You sound like a gossiping girl."

"No," his smile grew wider, as if he _knew_ I was going to say that, "I'm being a teasing brother."

He playfully poked me on the nose, earning a scrunched up face from me in return. I stuck my tongue out, "You're just trying to get me back for dumping Talon on you!"

"Am not!" he nudged me with his shoulder again, his holoform's red eyes full of mirth.

"Primus, you two sound like sparklings!" Prowl exclaimed, copying our earlier banter.

I laughed, it felt like such a good day. The weather was nice and sunny with the occasional cloud and gentle breeze. The sparklings surely raised hopes among the Autobots. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood.

"Ratchet, sir," Brand nervously stepped towards the CMO.

Before he could utter another word, Ratchet cut him off, "No, enough with the 'sir,' just call me Ratchet."

The ex-Decepticon nervously glanced to his lover, then back to the fluorescent colored mech, "We wanted to speak to you about something," the Autobot's silence and undivided attention was his sign to continue, "Can a grounder and a flier create a sparkling?"

An eery silence consumed the hangar. Ratchet stared at them, processing the question more than the answer. After a few passing moments, he cleared his throat, optics gazing at the ceiling in thought, "Yes, but the sparkling would be a grounder. Dominant gene," his blue optics shifted to Brand, and spoke with a short tone, "Why?"

"I, uh..." he stammered, shamefully glancing at his pedes when he slipped up. Venting the mech gestured to his lover, "Windshift is a carrier..."

"By the Allspark, a _carrier_ " Ratchet gaped, "How in the name of Primus did you survive for so long! In the Decepticon ranks, no less!"

"Mechs can be carriers?" I muttered into Barricade's ear for confirmation, and he grunted affirmatively.

"You two want to create a sparkling?" They nodded, flustered. The Autobot CMO ran a servo over his helm, "You'd need to bond first. _Spark_ bond."

"We're gonna have _three_ sparklings to take care of?" I placed a hand on my forehead, exasperated.

Barricade smirked, "Just wait until you and the twi-"

"Don't!" I held my opposite hand in his face, I was shaking, trying to hold in more laugher. " _Not_ the time!"

"-or they have _twins_ " He laughed, skipping the first part, thank God. But then _that_ thought came. Then another where what if _I_ would have twins should I ever get pregnant? Barricade caught my eye and decided to continue to mess with me, declaring his next sentence, "I give it three years till I become an uncle."

I sputtered.

 **August 13, 2017, 12:20 am**

 **Oh and, WE HIT 100K WORDS! YAYY**


	83. Chapter 83

**And we're back to two reviews. Do I really need to pester you guys? Y'all still alive?**

 **I'm sorry for the lack of updates in my other stories, and SSU currently feels like a chore. Idk what's going on, whether it be the little amount of feedback I'm receiving or some Guest flame. Like, honestly, if you don't like a story, don't fucking read it. And if you're going to lay hate, give some constructive feedback instead of downright saying that the story is terrible. And maybe try logging in so I can reply ?**

 **Chapter 83**

 _Bang!-_

My body spasmed upwards, a sharp cry escaping my lips as I jolted into a sitting position. Sweat plastered some loose hairs on my forehead, that's not to say it wasn't making my clothes stick in other areas.

This bed was too firm, the blankets too thick, I was sweaty. And had just awoken from a nightmare.

Talon and Wildstrike looked up at me with curious, weary optics. They were previously curled up on either side of me, the latter was around my collar, and the former, my ribcage. It was adorable last night, but not so much now that it's four in the morning. I wished to be alone, but the sparklings had no one else.

I didn't want to wake either pairs of the twins, they needed the recharge.

Every so often, these nightmares would wake me from my restless sleep. Almost every morning, I had to shower. I prefer taking them at night.

I forced myself to relax, comforting the distraught sparklings who were both tired. I remember when this had happened at boarding school, Prowl almost glitched the first time trying to figure out what I was freaking over. It's had to of happened half the nights I was at school.

Three days until I return. The farthest we've gotten is Talon approaching both Ratchet and Barricade, begging to be picked up by the medic's holoform. Wildstrike was still attached to my hip, which was concerning. She didn't seem to want to let go, and never strayed too far from me.

It would be cute sometimes, but there were multiple occasions where she wouldn't leave me alone. I'd need privacy in the bathroom and she'd start crying at the door. I'd speak to her through it, to try and calm her. Which only broke her down to whimpers and scratches at the door.

Talon was an opposite case, I _can't_ leave him alone. He's always trying to get into some mess, like climbing on the dresser. He even tried _jumping_ off the wooden furniture! Lucky for him, I caught him last second and just looked up at me with some goofy smile. It was hard scolding him, I liked that little smile and I didn't want to be the one to make it fade from his faceplates. _Tough it out_ , I'd tell myself.

A whimper brought me to attention, and I looked down at Wildstrike. Her large optics stared up at me, yearning for affection. I sighed, standing from my temporary bed. I was wearing a tank top, with black shorts. I quickly changed out of the sweaty shirt and slipped on a white long sleeve, far too big for me and hiding the shorts I wore underneath.

I carefully scooped up both sparklings, settling them on either side of my hips with a hand under their bottoms to steady them. They gripped onto my shirt. I learned to always wear long sleeve, or at least some longer short sleeve shirt, so they had something to grip on besides my skin. I had a couple little scratches from their tiny claws.

Expertly opening my room's door, I stepped out and made my way down to the med bay where I knew Ratchet would be. His personal quarters were branched off from his office. My form slipped into the bright hangar, large berths lining the wall with varieties of medical equipment.

"Ratchet?" I called out to the medic, who sat at a workbench, tinkering with whatever the hell he had in his servos. I couldn't see, he had his back turned to me. His blue optics looked over his shoulder, fully turning around when he saw me with the sparklings in my arms, "Can you watch over them for a minute?"

"I'm sure it'll be longer than that," he quirked a brow, slipping Talon into his holoform's arms he activated after transforming. Wildstrike stubbornly held onto my shirt.

I spoke to her in a light voice, "Come on, Wildstrike. I'll be back," she looked into my eyes, "I promise. And maybe, if you're a good sparkling, I'll bring you treats."

With this, she perked up. After much more coaxing, she finally went into Ratchet's arms, tiredly rubbing her optics with a little fist.

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder as I went out of the med bay. I didn't wait for a reply as the door shut behind me.

First stop, shower.

I quickly got that done and made my way down to the barracks, wringing out my wet hair. I stopped at the corridor, eyes flicking back and forth between two doors, one to the left of me, and the other at the end of the hall.

The Terror Twins, or Police Twins?

While they were physically much closer, and possibly offer better comfort, I feel like the latter understands more about what I've gone through. Prowl had been there many times when I woke from nightmares. Well, both of the twin pairs were but...

I sighed, scratching my head and pacing down to the Police Twins quarters.

Ever since we returned from the trip to Africa, the ex-Decepticons had gotten their own quarters, but there weren't enough. Barricade moved in with Prowl and Brand and Windshift were with each other. Sunbolt had temporary residence with Bumblebee, the two had hit it off quite quickly.

I stopped right at the twins' enormous door, my shoulders slouched and eyes gazing up at the top of the doorframe. My hand lifted up, curled into a fist. I took a breath and lightly knocked.

 **August 20, 2017, 9:18 pm**


	84. Chapter 84

**Please tell me what I'm doing wrong. Is the story dragging on too much? I promise, it'll get there but I'm giving the story some time to cool down.**

 **School starts next week, on the 6th. Yeee...**

 **On a higher note, I just grew. A lot. In just two nights. Figures, since I was eating a lot lately. I now stand at 5'2" (or at least... almost 2") haha yeah, I'm a little short**

 **Chapter 84**

It took a couple of minutes before I heard the soft steps of pedes. Prowl. Their steps were easily distinguishable; Barricade always walked heavier.

My canine tooth sunk into my bottom lip, though not piercing through the thin skin. The large door opened, and I was greeted with identical black and white paintjobs, one in front of me, and the other back on the berth.

One berth, apparently.

 _Cute,_ I held in a snort. I looked up at Prowl, who was gazing down at me.

"Charlese," he stated, announcing me to 'Cade, who perked up in interest. Prowl invited me in, his blue optics gazing down at me, picking my body language apart piece by piece. He turned to watch me as I walked in, "Something's bothering you."

It was more of a statement than a question. He's seen me like this before. I wrapped my arms around myself and nodded, looking down at the floor and feeling a little too small standing in the middle of a giant room with giant beings watching.

A clawed servo swept me off my feet and curled me into a black chest as I was carried back to their berth. Barricade lied down and set me on his stomach, red optics watching me as I slipped down on my bottom and crossed my legs.

Prowl settled down next to his brother, though only sitting up. He encouraged me, "What happened?"

"I was back with the Decepticons," I said, starting with my tone soft and quiet. I frowned, staring at his chestplates yet looking at nothing, "I had my rifle. And I shot someone. I don't even remember anything besides the-... the bullet leaving the barrel. It was loud, and ugh! My ears are ringing!"

I swept my hands over the sides of my head as I rambled. The twins were silent as I spoke.

One of 'Cade's digits carefully moved one of my hands out of my hair by the wrist, he spoke quietly, "How many times have you had these nightmares?"

"Frequently," Prowl answered for me, since I hadn't said anything. That same sound replayed in my head. I couldn't get the faces of the ones I killed away. The Autobot leaned and moved my other hand away from my head, "She's had them quite a few times during her stay at school."

How did they let me off so easy? I'm a criminal, a _murderer_. I mean... Would they consider me one if I hadn't even killed in cold blood? I wasn't thinking...

...But who would take that as an excuse?

Surely I would be in jail for at least a few decades. Why am I not there? No trial, no arrests, handcuffs, cells, bars. Nothing.

I feel like justice hadn't been served to the people I've killed, and it's sickened me.

The Autobots didn't even like me at first, what stopped them from sending me away in the first place? Did my school know I was a murderer, or did they think I was some junkie or something like the many other girls and boys there?

I let my back hit the metal plating under me and I stared up at the ceiling, "Why am I not in jail?"

"Do you want to be?"

No, but I feel like it's unfair. That I shouldn't be let free for what I had done. Of course, I no longer had Touféki, my rifle was currently locked away in the weapons room. It wasn't showcased or anything. I wasn't even allowed to use it, even if I had supervision.

Fine by me. I no longer wished to lay another finger on that gun, as much as I liked it.

"How come you didn't go to the Terror Twins?" they looked at me with interest, waiting for an answer.

I sighed, my stomach lifting and dropping, "I don't know."

"Come on, Char," Barricade began, a certain glint I know all too well in his optics, "Why didn't you go to your _boyfriends_?"

Ah, yes. He was teasing me. I didn't feel the happiness it once brought me, I was still far too tensed up from that dream.

Noticing this, 'Cade backed down, now concerned, "Char?"

I didn't answer, or even look at him. Even when his sharp digit began stroking my head. I didn't know why I didn't go to the other twins, but I know why I came to the Police Twins instead. I spoke in a whisper, trying to shrink into myself and hide my face behind 'Cade's digit.

"'Cause you're my brothers."

 **August 27, 2017** **, 9:04 pm**


	85. Chapter 85

**YOU GUYS WHO TYPED UP GIGANTIC PARAGRAPHS LIKE THAT TAKES A WHILE AND I LOVE YOUUU**

ALSO THANK YOU FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR AUTHOR LIST, I NOW HAVE 100 FAVS/FOLLOWS

 **Okay, so I know. I'm a terrible person. But I never made a birthday for Charlese and her sisters. I'd want their birthday to land somewhere late January, the anywhere in February or the beginning of March.**

What should Charlese's birthday be? **(watch it just be Jan. 31)**

 **Chapter 8** **5**

Two days had passed, I slept with the Police Twins for those nights and haven't had a nightmare since.

I was now lounging with the Terror Twins just outside against the base's walls. Both were in bipedal, Sides had me on his thigh plating, my back settled against his stomach.

It was quiet. A peaceful quiet as we watched birds fly, the last of them heading south for the winter.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the chilly air. It's been around a year since this entire mess began. When I first met the twins and Barricade, then was sent to the Decepticons, and missed my birthday.

Probably not this year.

My birthday is a little inconvenient. boarding school is five days, Saturday and Sunday are spent on activites to keep me... well, active. It's mostly teamwork.

There are some kids that go out with their parents or family members. Prowl took me out for a drive around on a Sunday.

Tomorrow, we're having a celebration of a sort for the bonding of Brand and Windshift. They finally decided to sparkbond, and possibly start a family. I learned that couples traditionally went to the Prime for blessings for bonding and carrying. The way they explained how Optimus would "bless the young spark" reminded me of a Pope blessing a human child.

Kissing.

It sounded quite adorable, a by the looks of it, Optimus would be able to. Even if the sparkling is the size of his optic.

"Hey," a sudden thought struck me, "Did Prowl or Barricade ever have families?"

Their gazes fixated on me saddened, Sides slumped in his position. It was quiet for a moment as he fought for words. Or, _word_ , "Yes."

Neither took it farther for a long while.

They did? Did both mechs have femmes of their own? Were they lost to the war? Did they have sparklings? The Police Twins never gave me hints at this, I never would have suspected.

"Barricade had a femme, and a sparkling, not too long before the war," Sides sighed out, "He ran to the Decepticons after Autobots first bombed Kaon. They had been killed in the crossfire."

"Have you ever heard of Jazz?" I looked to Sunny, not getting much thought on 'Cade. Jazz? I feel like I've heard it momentarily. I shrugged. The golden mech leaned closer till his shoulder touched his twin's, "He was the first Autobot to die on Earth. Prowl's mate. He was SIC temporarily, since Prowl was lost in space. They were separated, the bond was taught, so Prowl was able to survive."

"He was a carrier," Sides frowned, "We didn't know that until the autopsy."

They didn't even have the chance to have a sparkling? Well, I wouldn't during a war. Now that it's over... I frowned, "Can't you bring him back? Like Optimus did Sentinel?"

At that name, a flash of hurt ghosted over their optics. Sunny shook his head, rumbling deeply, "We had to drop him in the abyss."

"Wasn't Megatron there?" I let a little hope slip into my voice, "He was able to get out. Maybe Jazz...?"

"I don't know, Charlese. It's been several years since he's died. Prowl wouldn't react too well to this idea."

I urged a little, "But what if we had? Couldn't Optimus just use the Matrix?" Unless you could only use it for Primes, I see no reason to not go through. I sat higher, "He's still intact, right?"

They nodded distantly. They weren't too excited about this, I could tell by Sides' tone, "We wanted to when we had a shard of the Allspark... And we don't even know how much power the Matrix holds now. Sentinel was deep in stasis, Jazz is offline. He's in the Well, and it'd be more than difficult to pull his spark back."

"I just don't think it's fair to him and any other offline mech out there," Sunny said, gaze set upon the trees. It was well into the evening, the sun casting a lovely golden hue upon the trees as it shone through the leaves, I knew how much he liked scenery. But his gaze reluctantly ripped away and moved to me, "But he knew the dangers of taking Megatron helm on. I..."

"Everyone deserves a second chance?" I tried, I'm not even sure if it could apply in this situation. I attempted another way, "You said he was a carrier? There's one reason to bring him back. So far, there's only Windshift. You guys said you needed to rebuild your race? Why not start with Jazz?"

They both stared down at me for a long while, optics blinking owlishly at me as the gears were grinding in their helms. Sides cracked a brilliant smile that stretched across his whole faceplates, "Char, you. Are _brilliant_."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" he looked infur- _beyond_ infuriated. His doorwings cut through the air upwards in a sharp "V" that looked almost painful as his blazing optics settled on the twins with his armor puffed, making him look larger to the slightly taller mechs. When he was angry, he was dangerous. Everyone shrunk away from him.

Sides' engine whined as he shied away, forcing me to back up. He picked his helm up a little, "But Prowl!-"

"No!" he shouted, his faceplates morphing to that of despair. It damn near broke my heart to see someone so composed fall apart so easily at the idea of bringing back his mate. I would think of him to be happy. Of course, before we brought this idea any further, we had to get his permission first. Barricade watched warily from his seat behind the Praxian, who took a step towards Sides, "He's _offline_. He's in the Well, at peace! How could you even come up with such a horrible idea!"

I grimaced, daring to speak up, "Actually, it was mine."

That seemed to calm him a bit, his armor relaxing against his protoform as his optics flicked down to me, "And why would you suggest such a thing? What is your reasoning?"

I stole a glance to 'Cade, who nodded at me. With this encouragement I stepped forward, looking up to the black and white Cybertronian who was just about ready to glitch, it seemed, "I'll keep it short. Cybertronians need to repopulate. Jazz is a carrier, you guys could need him eventually when there's only one carrier here."

Prowl stared down at me, choosing his next words carefully, "And you want to pull Jazz out from his peace to become a breeding machine?"

My face flushed in embarrassment, that I'd be sentencing another to a life of carrying. I gripped my other arm tightly with my hand, nails digging into my skin, "Did you want sparklings, Prowl?"

He didn't respond. Only stood to his full height and pinched his nose bridge.

"Prowl," Barricade looked at him, elbow set on the table he sat on as he leaned heavily on it, "This is something that any who had lost their mates would want. Pit, if I could, I'd bring back mine. But I don't have that opportunity. Don't let it pass."

"For the sake of you and your race," I shrank back, not wanting to deal with his fury any longer, and careful as to not press any more buttons. Prowl is _scary_ as _hell_ when he's mad. Something I wish to never experience again. How many times had the twins gone through his wrath?

He sighed, doorwings finally falling lax on his back, "Then we must speak with Optimus."

 **September 3, 2017, 9:43 pm**


	86. Chapter 86

**This entire week was bare of reviews, but I'm glad to have woken up this morning to four.**

 **Anywho, I would have gotten this out earlier if I hadn't been stressing out over some AP class I was placed in. One class of it and I've already given up, so I'm going to see if I can switch out because this is too much stress for me to handle right now. I'm just not ready to deal with it.**

 **Oh, and a little bit of some (experimental) gay steamy fluff at the end... so if you wanna skip that or pay close attention to it, go right ahead**

 **Chapter 86**

"We'd need the human's permission," Optimus glanced at us, "to repopulate on their planet."

That can't end well.

Not only were the humans stubborn, but they're becoming hostile to us, despite the war ending. There was no longer any threat, and we just barely slipped past not being sent off the planet. I have a feeling trying to birth sparklings here would be pushing it.

I placed my servo on Prowl's shoulder, sending a pulse through our strengthening bond and curling my digits on his armor as some sort of comfort. He was beyond disappointed, what if Jazz couldn't be revived?

"But I will speak with them," he turned, sighing, "As much as I wish for us to be able to bring new life, I am not sure myself if they will allow it. It's their plane-"

"Yes, yes, we _know_. The whole 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings.' It would also be sensible for them to follow that rule as well, letting _us_ have our freedom," Sideswipe huffed from behind me. I glanced to him to find Char sitting on his shoulder.

Optimus all but glared at the silver frontliner, "Sideswipe," he rumbled, "Their planet. Their rules."

But he didn't relent, "But we're like _slaves_ to them! We can't let them think they can control us."

"And we won't, Sideswipe, I assure you of that. I will maintain as much freedom for us as possible, but we cannot push too far," his optics landed on the human femme sitting upon his shoulder, then gestured to her, "This would already set them on edge."

With that, the twins stiffened. I knew their relation with Charlese, it would break my spark to see her forcefully separated from them.

I tugged Prowl away and out of the room, the conversation since having been done. The main hangar needed to be prepared for the bonding ceremony of Brand and Windshift.

Those two were odd. Neither made themselves known in the Decepticon ranks, like most wanted. They remained quiet. A way to hide their bond and Windshift's ability to care. It's a wonder how they survived. But it worked, I never would have suspected them to be anything more of being mutual partners in the line of work.

My brother and I walked down the hall to our quarters in silence. We'd take any chance we had to be with each other, especially alone. The bond worked best when it was just us, so it wouldn't have to stress being around other sparks it didn't know well.

We had been far too long without one another.

Sure, we could just leave the bond and each other, we didn't necessarily have to keep it. But we want to. If not for necessity, than for a way to try and fill the missing halves of our sparks. We both lost our mates, and if we can't fill in that hole any time soon, then this would be our next resort.

Of course, Jazz might have the chance to be revived. Jealousy worked its way into my spark, but I knew it wouldn't be the same for me.

Ever since Prowl and I sparkmerged not too long ago, I've had this fear that he'd leave me once Jazz returned. That I'd be left alone.

During that merge where our sparks were intertwined with each other, Prowl had sensed a few of my concerns and immediately began watering them down. He didn't find my jealousy though.

We had been close before the war, but then I joined the Decepticons. We got separated, and my world began crashing down even further when I learned he became an Autobot. I didn't just block the bond then, I _cut_ it. As much as I could. I was furious.

He had just found Jazz at that time, and was safe and healthy. I was much the opposite and quickly became envious.

Guilt wormed into my spark, I immediately regretted having cut the bond, even now I still do. But I couldn't fix it, the only way to was to properly merge. But we were on other sides of the planet and the remaining strings of our bond was taught. If I had tried to access it, it would snap and I'd suffocate in loneliness if the death of my mate and sparkling were anything to go by.

I had moved on from my family, but the gap remained. It would never be fully filled until I join them in the Well. That won't be for a while.

But for now, I could focus on rebuilding my brotherhood with Prowl, one that never should've been lost in the first place if I hadn't been so petty at the time.

A pulse was sent through the bond, Prowl eyed me in his peripheral vision as we walked.

He was listening.

I knew he would, he was after all, the older twin. He seemed to assume he had to take responsibility over me and comfort if I needed it. And I'll be damned if I said I didn't like it. I'm just not used to it.

Many vorns stuck with the Decepticons has taught me to tough out any pain I must be experiencing, or any feelings at all. Emotions weren't for Decepticons, apparently.

Glad it's all over, however.

Prowl smirked at me, his own way of agreement as his gaze was set on the door of our quarters. He unlocked it and we stepped in, the door quickly closing behind us.

I didn't even have the chance to see him before I was pinned against the wall, my twin ready for another round.

Twins interfacing or merging wasn't abnormal among our race, I wouldn't doubt it if the Terror Twins did it as frequently as Prowl and I did. They were one spark in two frames after all. We weren't, but were the closest normal brothers could get.

A soft pair of lips crashed into mine, pausing my thoughts he knew I was having. A servo for each wrist pinned my arms above my helm, our legs were twined with our codpieces rubbing against each other and his chestplates pressed against mine in the most _arousing_ of ways. He was doing on purpose too, the fragger.

It was his usual foreplay, which usually included torturing me until I was on the verge of overloading.

He never let me take dominant. Only once, but hadn't again.

Gathering up both my wrists in one servo, he took the other one and ran it down my entire frame, teasing all the right sensors underneath my armor and rubbing the certain spots that have me wriggling in his grip.

I sharply breathed in when his servo brushed against my codpiece, having me bucking and scraping against his. He definitely knew how to tease.

What had he done to poor Jazz through their time of interfacing?

I didn't have time to ponder on it for long before I found myself lying on the berth with Prowl over me, nudging my chestplates open and his sliding apart to bare his own spark. He lowered himself onto me and the merge began.

 **September 10, 2017, 11:04 pm**


	87. Chapter 87

**We're getting so close to 100 chapters, I can't believe it!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who offered feedback, especially the guest, I am Guest, thank you so much for that. (I mean, it left me embarrassed and mentally facepalming every time I thought of it this past week) but it was constructive, I'll keep it in mind for the future :)**

 **Oh and to the other guest that reviewed with a suggestion for Jazz... I have that exact idea planned for another story of mine.**

 **(Sorry for short chapter, busy busy week) but on a higher note, 33rd anniversary for the first episode of The Transformers (1984) that aired today!**

* * *

 **Chapter 87**

It had been a few hours since the Police Twins had disappeared. I've only walked in once and found them, to be more or less blunt, interfacing. Though they had just been winding down from their little session, it still felt a little awkward when I opened the door to an image I no longer wish to see in my head.

So, once again, I got "sexed" out of their room, currently playing with Wildstrike and Talon. My twins were sitting on either side of me in holoform, Sunny's arm around my waist with his side pressed against mine. Sides had my legs in his lap along with Wildstrike, Talon playing with my hands while sitting upon my thighs.

The two had come to enjoy the twins, even going as far as Talon climbing onto the hood of Sunny's alt. mode, to which he'd growl and the sparkling - too damn innocent for his own good - clapped his servos and smiled up at his holoform. Sunny would sigh, picking up Talon and placing him just in front of his bumper and then inspecting his self for any scratches.

Wildstrike liked Sides more, she definitely did _not_ like Sunny's temperament, always wanting to be around positive energy instead.

That's not to say she didn't like being fed by him. Whether it be because of his irate attitude or his natural possessiveness that she adores about him, I wouldn't know. She only allows Sunny and I to feed her, no exceptions.

Talon practically allows anyone to feed him, he doesn't care whatsoever as long as he gets energon.

Another bonus was that we learned that Wildstrike was most likely a carrier upon one of her checkups with Ratchet. He said it's a little too early to tell, but seeing that she hasn't a man's package, chances are, she's a carrier.

It was beyond great news that rippled through the Autobots, them becoming even more protective of the little sparkling. It was quite adorable with how their coding works, Ratchet told me that even Decepticons hardly could override their codes that demands youth be protected. A sparkling's safety was top priority above all else.

We had instincts that held our own protective vibe around kids, but it wasn't as intense as a Cybertronian's experience.

During the meeting Optimus had on the topic of sparklings earlier, one agent had threatened to take away Talon and Wildstrike if they distracted the Autobots too much from their duties, which earned a burning gaze from Optimus. I could just _hear_ the amount force he put into restraining himself in physically ending this human. It shocked me to see the Prime like this, and just came to show how passionate Cybertronians could be. It even earned ominous growls from Sides and Bumblebee, the two most upbeat people I had ever met.

It wasn't a serious meeting, just a request for a formal one for the future. It was planned for next week, one I, nor Prowl, would be present for, much to his frustration. He dearly wanted to be included, if not for defending the sparklings, but to be able to debate. I guess it was his way of working out any stress he had.

Tomorrow was the celebration for Brand and Windshift, I had been meaning to spend more time with them before I left for school, but both pairs of twins and the sparklings had been taking up all my time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sunny muttered, pressing a light kiss to my temple before leaning his head in front of my vision, our eyes meeting.

I hummed, "Brand and Windshift," sighing, I looked down to Talon, wrapping my fingers around his own little servos, feeling his tiny digits squeeze mine, "They finally get to bond after all this time."

He nodded, returning an interested hum of his own but made no actual response besides a slight shift in his position; pressing closer to me, his arm wrapping further around my back and over my hip.

Sides watched us, Wildstrike in his arms as she ran her digits over his holoform's arm hair, intrigued by the short strands. "School is coming up," he quipped, "Will you miss us?"

Huffing at his waggling eyebrows, I comically furrowed mine, pouting as I replied, "Of course I will, you dummy," I looked up to him, "Besides, it'll only be a month before winter break."

"Can't wait," he cracked a grin.

"We still have time before I leave," I muttered, watching as Talon left my lap in favor of joining Wildstrike. It's too early to tell where they'd be in the future when they grow, whether they be unrelated siblings or mates, but those two were already a dynamic duo.

And during the little sex-ed lesson I had with Ratchet, he told me how Cybertronians easily adapt to new environments, especially sparklings and their growth. Apparently, Talon and Wildstrike would grow like a human, if not a little slower. They would outlive us by many millennia after they've matured. When I get out of high school, the two sparklings would be the equivalent of a four to five-year-old.

I just wonder where I'd be by that time.

 **September 17, 2017, 11:52 pm**


	88. Chapter 88

**Thank you, I am Guest. I look forward to each review, especially the gigantic ones**

(And no, last chapter stated that sparklings grow much like humans. Talon and Wildstrike would mature in approximately 20 years, Char wouldn't be dead by then)

 **Castle of Shards needs some loving, I haven't been able to work on it since Chester Bennington's suicide. And it'd really mean a lot if any would review (that guest flame I was talking about a few chapters ago was from CoS, not Sunny Side Up)** **but I've recently been working on the chapters but it's mainly venting. I need some encouragement instead of only pouring my anger into the story**

 **Since some guest apparently doesn't like my vents**

oh yeah, who else is getting TLK on Blu-ray Tuesday? I am!

* * *

 **Chapter 88**

They spoke in Cybertronian.

Not many humans were in the hangar, but I tagged along just for the sake of witnessing some of their traditions. Which mainly consisted of every line spoken in their language.

Great.

Occasionally, Sides would translate, but that required me to ask. They have some wicked sensitive hearing, I felt like I interrupted Optimus the way his optics flicked to me for a second when I leaned towards one of the twins. So I didn't ask again.

Now, one thing I did catch was that the bonding ceremony was much like a wedding with the couple facing each other with an officiant speaking. Both ex-'Cons couldn't stop smiling at one another as the Prime spoke. Instead of holding hands, their left servos were placed on the other's shoulder. As far as I could tell, vows and the "kissing of the 'bride'" hasn't come yet.

We all stood in a circle, not one opening was seen. I stood in between the twins with the Police Twins standing on the other side of the circle, 'Cade occasionally sending me silly looks just to make me laugh and interrupt the whole ceremony. It's happened twice already and my face flushed beetroot red. And we were only ten minutes into the ceremony!

It wasn't supposed to last long, since there's the overall celebration. Then the couple would seclude themselves for a bondage, which could take hours.

Optimus' voice rumbled through the hangar, it's a wonder how they speak so fluently through their almost guttural-like language.

I felt a little out of place with how everyone here understood the words being said, but I sat here like an idiot staring up at Optimus and I can't even begin to comprehend what he's saying. But if his tone was anything to go by, I'd say he was just about finished.

He nodded, gesturing to Brand and Windshift, who leaned towards each other until their foreheads met with a light sound.

That was when everyone shouted one phrase, scaring me out of my skin.

I heard Sides' laugh from above me before he crouched, "It means 'till all are one.'"

"Oh..." I sheepishly smiled, shoving a fist into the air and exclaiming with vigor in English, "Till all are one!"

And then I blushed again at the laughs passed to me. Yeah, fun times.

Sides smiled down at me, "And that Char, is our bonding ceremony. Now for my favorite part, which is what you would call the reception!"

He joyfully bounced away, leaving me to walk besides Sunny, who skated on his wheels at my pace. What a gentleman.

I first made my way to Brand and Windshift, Sunny scooping me up from behind when he realized I wanted to speak with them. It's better to be eye level with these guys when they're over three times my height.

"Hey," I leaned forward in Sunny's servo, catching the optics of the two ex-Decepticons, "Congratulations."

"Charlese," Brand smiled, fully turning to me but maintaining a hold on his mate's servo, "I never got to thank you."

I was taken aback, "What do you need to thank me for?"

"For helping us, and the sparklings," Windshift nodded to Talon and Wildstrike, who were both playing with Sides and Bumblebee.

"Well, you're welcome. I just did what was right," I shrugged, trying to ignore the gaze of Sunny on my back. He probably wanted something from me, but we could do that later. For now, it was time for celebration and mingling with others before I have to leave for school. I smiled up at the two, "I'm just glad everything turned out okay."

They nodded, a gleeful glint in their optics.

I cracked a mischievous smile, "So, when are you gonna do the do and have a sparkling?" With that, their optics widened, Windshift sputtered and I laughed, throwing my head back, "Oh come on! You seriously can't tell me you're not going to!"

Sunny bounced his servo, "Let's go."

Did I ever mention how impatient he can be? I waved Brand and Windshift goodbye before the golden mech turned around, heading towards Sides, said Autobot perking up at our approach, a smile splitting across his faceplates. He set down Talon into Bumblebee's arms.

I didn't spare the yellow mech a glance, but I did make sure the sparklings were being taken care of right. Sunny deposited me in Sides' lap, sinking into a seat right next to his twin, close enough to where their hips touched.

I thought back to yesterday, when Prowl and Barricade had some time alone. Surely the twins do that as well? Probably even more so since they're split-spark, whereas the Police Twins are fraternal.

Prowl would be separated from 'Cade, would he be alright? They've been connected at the hip ever since they started sharing the same quarters.

Laughs and chatter all mingled as one in the hangar as the reception went on, I watched as everyone was having a good time while playing with Wildstrike. Each time I caught the optics of someone, I'd smile, which they'd happily return. I twisted to look up at Sunny, who eyed me silently, "You seemed like you wanted something back there."

"After this," he waved me off, deep voice rumbling over all else. I could melt right then and there at how hot their voices were.

 **September 24, 2017, 10:46 pm**


	89. Chapter 89

**And it's October!**

 **Anyone have any good TF fanfics I can read? I'm in the mood for romance or something. Maybe M if I'm feeling up to it (which I mostly am)**

 **On the topic of... Wonder what could be in this chapter? Y** **ou guessed it... I have some fluff in here, let me know how I did with a review! :)**

 **Chapter 89**

The reception lasted for another good hour or so, Sunny impatiently bouncing his knee as he sat for the whole duration, watching Sides and I socialize and hop around the hangar.

Occasionally, the silver twin would bring up his holoform and guided me around with an arm slung across my shoulder, or alternatively around my waist.

It was enough to send butterflies in my stomach and a lingering sensation when his hand would leave my hip. I'd bite my lip when he'd shoot me a grin, one that'd make my knees go weak.

Every time I glanced back to Sunny, he was watching. It didn't even look like he had ever looked away. When our gazes meet, his optics darken and his lips purse. A knot formed in my stomach each time, a constant reminder of how nervous I was to find out what he wanted.

I got it bad for them, don't I?

But it only gets worse, or better, depending on how it's looked at.

They both led me down to their quarters, bidding the dissipating party a quick good night before we were on our way. Sides urged me into his alt. mode after transforming, his holoform already up and running in the driver's seat, a dazzling smile upon his face.

It was a short drive, I could feel exhaustion worm its way into my body, settling heavily on my eyelids.

Tomorrow, I'd be leaving for the trip back to boarding school. Prowl was all ready, and spending his last hours with Barricade before we had to go. Guess this was a time for me to do the same with my twins. They seemed to want to as well, I noted as we entered their berthroom.

Just as their door closed, Sides let me out. I barely got enough time to fully stand from the silver Corvette before I was backed into a wall, more or less gently.

With Sunny's chest to mine, he pressed himself against me, my back flat against the wall. His hands roamed my sides, feather light touches on my ribs that sent chills up my spine before they found purchase on my wrists, dragging them up above my head where he held them there, his lips meeting mine passionately.

He was set on a faster pace, I tried my best to keep up. I fell short, and before I could break the kiss that rustled the butterflies in my stomach, he swept his tongue over my bottom lip.

A soft whine escaped my parting lips, I needed air. He smiled, his own voice working up a moan as his tongue slid into my mouth, exploring and tangling with my own.

I don't know what I was expecting in terms of taste. It was spicy with a hint of metal. That was pretty much it and I _loved_ it.

I arched my back at the touch of one of his hands falling down my spine, his other one having previously gathered both my wrists in its hold. His palm settled on my bottom, pulling me up from the ground. I didn't need coaxing to wrap my legs around him, settling my arms over his shoulders as we maintained the kiss.

It wasn't until I felt Sides behind me that I pulled back from Sunny, twisting to land a quick peck to his lips, wiping the pout off his face.

"So I guess this is what you wanted, huh?" I said, breathless. They were definitely going to make the most of our remaining time.

Their eyes only darkened with a slight downwards tilt to their chins. Another knot inside me formed, a warm knot.

Sides planted a kiss to my nape, adding a couple more that traveled up to my ear where he nibbled, all the while sandwiching me to Sunny and placing his hands on either side of my hips, sweeping up to my ribs and back down.

The golden twin nuzzled his nose into my cheek, getting me to turn my head back to him. His lips met mine from below, me being propped up to where I curled over him.

He broke it just as soon as I parted my lips for him, confusing me before he moved to attack my neck. I tilted my head up for better access, feeling him ghost his lips over my skin before finding the perfect spot to assault.

"Sunny," I breathed, moving my hand up to his hair. I felt him smile, open his mouth and bite. His teeth did no more than Sides was my ear, but it was enough to drag out a gasp. His tongue ran over that bite, sucking along the way.

"Say my name," his breath felt hot against my skin.

 _"You know," Sunny whispered into my ear, "I like it when you say my full name."_

 _Heat traveled up to my cheeks, eyes casted downwards at his flirt._

Sides pressed against me, and I turned my head to him. His blazing blue eyes met my green ones, and he smiled, "Gonna say it?"

At this, Sunny paused, leaving me to pout as he settled his head under my chin.

I hummed, a soft smile curling my lips as I ran my fingers through the holoform's hair, letting my nails catch onto his scalp. He instantly relaxed, and spoke in his deep voice that came from his chest, sending it into my stomach with, once more, butterflies, "I don't know, Sides. I think I like the messing of my hair more."

His face lit up in interest, his eyes staring into his twin like he fell into a daydream. Must be the bond.

Helping him out in feeling it, I shifted so my other hand could reach his head. Sunny balanced me in his arms, my legs tightly around his waist.

"Yeah, you're right. It does feel good," he hummed, "But I've never heard my name from you before."

I giggled at his cheeky smile. They could flirt, but they'd have to earn what they wanted.

It's a wonder why they like me saying their names. Must be because I only call them by what I first knew.

By the end of the hour, they had transformed to their bipedal modes and settled in their berth with me in between. Their optics watched me as their pointer digits grazed my body.

I fell asleep before them.

 _A dark and quiet dream began playing in my mind and..._

 _"Charlese..."_

 _Oh no, not again._

 **October 1, 2017, 11:15 pm**


	90. Chapter 90

**Buddy look who accidentally forgot about SSU this entire week and only had an hour to type it all up (I was so focused on other stories)**

 **And thanks to everyone who suggested some nice ff! I've had to of downloaded twenty new stories xD**

 **Chapter 90**

It was incredibly warm when I woke up. Not like the sweaty hot, but the amazing warmth, like you're wrapped up in a nice blanket.

Yeah, it was probably the two holoforms pressed against my front and back, their arms slack over my waist and their faces nestled in the pillow or my hair.

I shifted backwards to see Sides' peaceful face as he slept and I couldn't help but smile, seeing just how adorable he looked.

Somewhere in the middle of the night - only seeming like a faint, old memory to my tired mind - they activated their holoforms and cocooned me with them.

There was still a little knot in my stomach and my God it wouldn't go away.

I reached up, having to strategically wiggle my arm out from where it was wedged, and placed my hand on the back of Sides' neck, just where his hair ended. I used my nails to run a trail along his skin, and I watched as he slightly shifted in his sleep.

Sunny shifted from behind, his chest moving away from me and I saw Sides' eyes open. I frowned at the lack of warmth around me, looking up to send the expression to the twins as they sat up.

"You're leaving today," Sides stated, staring at the floor as he scoffed, "Prowl won't quit sending me messages. Really wants you up, huh?"

Sunny turned to him, "It's six. Of course he would. Wants to leave by eight."

"Ugh," I groaned, rolling onto my stomach and effectively muffling my voice in the pillow.

"You gonna give us a goodbye kiss, princess?" Sides leaned over, muttering in my ear with that cocky voice of his. When I didn't reply, I could just hear him smile, "Hm?"

I hummed, "Princess, huh?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, grinning when I revealed my face from the pillow they had grabbed last night, "'Cause why not? You're precious, like a princess."

"Sure do act like one," I snorted sarcastically.

He pulled me from my position, letting me stretch when I sat up and took that moment to check me out. I knew he was if the look on his face when I glanced at him was anything to go by. His eyes weren't on mine, but on my ribs which protruded from my stomach as I curled back.

Sunny dared to run a hand over my stomach, slowly wrapping his arm around my midsection. He pulled me to him, his mouth close to my ear, but took a long breath and leaving me waiting. A smile adorned his lips, I could see in my peripheral vision. He breathed out, "Good grades."

And with that, I groaned loudly in the silence, ignoring the snicker of Sides as I pushed his twin away from me, "Seriously?" I shook my head, "With Prowl following me around, of _course_ I'm going to get 'good grades.'"

"Yeah, we know," he teased.

Their holoforms deactivated, putting their bipedal modes in motion. I remained seated as they stood and stretched themselves. Sides turned around and scooped me from the metal berth, subspacing the pillow that I had used.

"Prowl's not gonna be happy we're 'late,'" Sunny huffed, skating to the opening door.

"Eh, suck it up," I chided, "He can be a total aft all he wants but he knows there's no rush."

"Oh I can, can I?" a voice called from the corridor right as we left the berthroom. There was Prowl, standing there in the middle with his arms crossed and an unimpressed expression displayed for us.

I froze, shrinking as his optics lowered to meet my gaze, "Um... Good morning?"

His doorwings flicked, pede beginning to tap, _oh shit._ "Likewise."

Not liking that tone, I winced. _Somebot's not in a good mood today._

"Aw, cheer up, Prowl!" Sides smiled, "Just give her a little bit and she'll be ready."

His gaze hardened, switching to the silver twin, "She better be."

After having Sides let me down, I jogged down the corridor to my room in the direction Prowl went. I continued behind him, realizing he was going to wait outside my door as I packed.

He transformed down into his police cruiser, silently idling a few feet from my bedroom.

This wasn't entirely like him, usually he'd follow me in and list off a mental note of all the specific items I'll be taking. I ran a hand over his hood as I passed, "Everything okay?"

No answer was given besides a change in posture.

I paused in my walk, glancing back at his alt. mode, "Prowl?"

He sagged on his axles, "They said no."

"No?" a pitiful whimper left my lips, voice failing me.

They said no. I knew what that meant. Prowl had accidentally gotten his hopes up, or at least, I had excited him.

But they said no.

No, that we couldn't bring back Jazz. They didn't want anymore of their race here and were still considering sending them off planet.

I took a few steps back to his alt. mode, and splayed both hands on his hood, a choked whisper left me, "I'm sorry."

He had nothing to say in return, only the cut off of his engine to prevent any noises.

Looks like it'll be a grim ride.

 **October 8, 2017, 11:50 pm**


	91. Chapter 91

**Oh my gosh, we're so close to 100 chapters! I'm gonna cry**

 **Hope everyone's doing okay with all the stuff that's been going on. Recovering from the hurricanes, the wildfires, etc. Just please, stay safe!**

 **Chapter 91**

Stiff, silent, definitely grim, unnerving... what else?

This ride had quickly become just that. I sat very uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Prowl's alt. mode. I had my hands tucked in between my closed thighs, my ankles settled next to each other below. I sat straight and kept my eyes outside.

Prowl hadn't said a single word since I began packing. Those words leaving us hauntingly quiet.

They had said no.

The whole world knew of the Autobots, whether it be very little or too much, they knew in the back of their heads that there were aliens living here on Earth.

Some had been furious that this was kept a secret, others were curious and a vast majority wanted the Autobots _gone_.

Of course, they had defended themselves along with - surprisingly - the United Nations, who were back and forth wanting them to stay or leave.

I had to restrain myself from hopping on a computer - which I barely know how to use - and type furiously back to all the haters that they are wrong. That the Autobots aren't evil, that they aren't a waste of resources and aren't nuisances. That I was in a relationship and had some close friendships among them.

But like I said, I wouldn't be able to go on social media. I don't have access nor the knowledge. Besides, I'm now part of national security for the relationship I have with both sets of twins, they would not allow me to have such affiliations; romantically, and familial.

It drove me nuts. I wanted to be able to defend them, but I'd just end up causing more harm than good.

I sighed, leaning back in the seat. Prowl didn't have his holoform up and tried to keep his engine quiet as possible as he drove down the highway on the right lane, keeping a steady speed.

Usually, he'd make haste on the fast lane. Guess the news brought him down a little too much.

I felt like that was my fault. I came up with the idea and hyped him up for it. Jazz could come back to life... at the humans' permission. That would've ended horribly, and it had.

Life was unfair, and I continuously learnt that the hard way.

The drive was long. If I remembered correctly, four hours.

Four hours of a stretched silence, taught and uncomfortable.

Might be longer with the speed Prowl was going. Hopefully, he's focused on the road, not his thoughts. These guys could multitask, but the news was overwhelming.

I just wish there was a way to cheer him up. But my comforting skills probably suck. How do you console someone who lost their mate, who could be potentially revived but told no from lifeforms inferior to him?

I couldn't even begin to imagine the emotions running through him right now.

I just hope he holds up until we get there.

Sunny and Sides had stood outside and watched me go until I couldn't see them anymore. They just stood there in holo, but it meant the world to me. Seeing Sides' goofy smile, Sunny's grumpy face but affectionate, caring eyes. Both their laid back postures. Literally, their backs arched with their hands shoved in their pockets.

It was most likely the sexiest thing I have seen them do, and it made me all the more frustrated that I had to leave.

I did, however, not wanting to piss off Prowl. I felt like I was walking on egg shells, I had to tread lightly. I didn't know how short tempered he was in this kind of mood - seeing as I've never seen this side of him - but I _really_ did not want to find out.

So here I was, staring out in front of me. My eyes were glued onto the bumper of the car in front of us, _far_ in front of us. Prowl was driving just a little over the speed limit, normal on a highway. But when you're a cop, everyone else tends to go _exactly_ on the limit, slowing our travel.

A few drops of rain landed on the windshield. I could see in front of us where we were about to drive into some rain, starting out as a light drizzle and drenching the roads. Cars went even slower.

"Prowl?" the word barely left my mouth, my mind having last second second thoughts. It was a whisper, my voice cutting off. I waited a long moment, for what felt like an eternity. No reply. I softly cleared my throat and tried my voice, "Prowl?"

His holoform activated, slouched in the driver's seat and looked all for the world tired as hell. He sighed, then turned his head to me, his dim blue eyes brightening, "Yes?"

I swallowed, probably not the best question to be asking, but here goes, "Are you okay?"

He sharply inhaled, straightening his back, holding it for a bit before releasing, "I guess so. Didn't really know what I was expecting," he averted his gaze to the road, "I was a fool thinking it'd go through."

"Maybe they'll change their minds with enough convincing," I lightly spoke keeping my eyes on him, "You can't just give up."

"We're living here under strict rules, this is pushing it."

But it wasn't fair, I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell, to shout, to tell them they are all wrong and inhumane.

It was probably unfair to us, that the Cybertronians could bring someone back when we can't. I couldn't feel those opinions in me, I felt more at home and as myself with them than I do my kind.

Whatever the case, I know _I_ would not stop fighting for what I want, even if it doesn't seem right.

But it's _their_ right. They should have the freedom to choose instead of being kept on a tight leash and used as weapons, treated like machines.

Would it have been different if we hadn't tried to push it with everything else that's been going on?

A distant honk of a horn brought me out of my thoughts, I barely had any time to dwell on it before something forcefully jerked Prowl to the side and off the road in a jumble.

 **October 15, 2017, 10:18 pm**


	92. Chapter 92

**Forgot to do a POV change last chapter, so here's one this chapter!**

 **I ended up typing most of this Monday, yay!**

 **And ended up posting this so early cause my period decided to start up in the middle of the night, so now I'm lying here waiting for my gosh darn pills to work cause I. Am in pain. So much pain.**

 **Chapter 92**

It was a while before the alt. mode of Prowl disappeared into the streets of Washington DC. It'd probably be a longer drive this time around.

We had heard about the disapproval of reviving Jazz, and honestly, it sent burning rage through my energon lines. One chance to rebuild our race. Gone.

I stood next to Sides in holo, neither of us really knowing what to do now that Char was off. We had tried our best to act normal around her after the spark-call flux occurred last night. We've lost count of how many times it's happened, which is usually a bad sign back on Cybertron. We were waiting too long. If the flux is ignored or not acted upon, it usually means that the partner is no longer as compatible as before or it will e an irregular relationship.

We had to bond with her.

Soon, or we might lose her. We were tired and our spark was upset with onlining each day to see that the pace between us and Char still hadn't been filled. We'd occasionally have aching pains in our chestplates that we still haven't consulted Ratchet for.

I nudged Sides with my arm, "We should probably visit him today before anything happens."

He nodded in agreement. It was uncommon for split sparks to find a mate, we can't miss this chance. Sure, we had each other, having the only bond among our kind that was stronger than a sparkbond. The main reason? We were sparked with it. Ever since we onlined, we've been brothers, twins, soulmates. That's the human term for sparkmate, but it didn't seem to be as intense for them.

A thought flickered through our open bond; were we just a conquest to Charlese?

 _"It wouldn't make any sense though, Sunny,"_ Sideswipe mused, _"She wouldn't be having the dreams too. I don't think we'd even be having them if she didn't like us."_

I deactivated my holoform, Sides soon following along as I returned to my true form. I frowned, transforming from the Lamborghini alt. mode I acquired all those years ago, _"How is she even able to sense our sparks?"_

 _"I don't know, Sunny,"_ my twin palmed open the entrance into the corridor from our berthroom, _"I don't know..."_

"How do you think she's doing?" I decided to revert back to talking aloud, "Think they drove into the rain yet?"

"Well, it's been half an hour, they probably have," Sides smiled at me as we wheeled down the base to the rec. room, "Here, I can comm. them."

His pace slowed to a stop as he occupied his self with the comm. link; placing two digits on his audio, staring off to the side as he waited for a response.

My twin blankly let his servo fall from his helm, turning to me, "No reply."

 _That's weird,_ I hummed.

Sides nodded, _"Yeah. Wonder what's up. Prowl usually responds."_

I shook my helm, "Let's see if Prime knows anything."

It was amusing when we were sparklings, the ways we could communicate. We could verbally speak out loud, through our bond or just hear each other's thoughts. Even emotions we had used to get the point across.

It didn't take long to reach the main hangar; the first place to find Optimus. As assumed, he was standing in the center of the catwalks, humans able to see him better there.

"Any updates on their position?" he rumbled, every time he spoke, the hangar quieted.

A human technician frowned, "The rain is messing up our long range energon detectors."

"Ratchet, I'm sending you down to investigate," Optimus said as the CMO stepped forward.

The fluorescent green mech nodded, "Yes, Prime."

"What's going on?" Sideswipe glanced around, lost in the conversation.

Optimus eyed us warily, "We've lost Prowl's signal."

" _What?_ " I gaped, "What do you mean? He's with Charlese!"

"Sunstreaker," my Prime gestured for me to calm down, but I couldn't help my hackles raising in defense, "It might just be the rain."

"Prowl isn't answering his comm. link either," Sides mustered up a glare, "Think _that's_ because of the rain?"

"That is why I am sending Ratchet-"

"Send us!" I stepped forward, "We're faster."

He nodded, "Yes, but no medical expertise. You have personal affiliations. We need someone unbiased should this turn out to be a dire situation," Optimus reassured, nodding Ratchet off as the medic transformed, "Besides, he's not a... oh, what's the term you all use?"

One of the humans smiled up at Optimus' curious gaze, "Road hugger?"

"Yes, that is the one," his lipplate twitched, his optics remaining on the technician before turning back to Sides and I, "I'm sure Prowl and Charlese are fi-"

He was unable to finish his sentence before Barricade charged into the hangar, servo clutching at his chestplates as he breathlessly scrambled past us, stopping himself short just at the bay entrance, "Permission to leave," Optimus made no reply, sending the same wary look to the ex-Decepticon, who grew a desperate appearance in return, "Please, Optimus! He's in pain!"

I stiffened, I knew all too well what that was like. It was more intense for Sides during the Battle of Chicago. In the back of my processor, I wanted to go for Charlese, but she wasn't - by Cybertronian law - mine yet.

Prime sighed, "Granted, please be careful out there."

In a frantic nod, he transformed and blared his sirens, his flashing lights reflecting on the walls and road, the rain just beginning for us.

What was wrong, what happened? Was Char okay? I couldn't help the protective streak that rise from my spark and codings. What had Prowl done? Would we lose our communication with Ratchet and Barricade?

Chances were low but I couldn't help but run all the horrible scenarios through my processor.

She could be hurt!

That almost sent me over the edge, Prowl never has his communications link off or damaged. Always up and running.

Sides slipped his servo into mine, squeezing it reassuringly. He was more level helmed when it came to these situations that might trigger my berserker codes. I was usually the first to slip, fall under those.

I kept trying to reassure myself that Char was fine, but Barricade's words haunted my processor.

 _"He's in pain!"_

Something happened. Whatever it is, it's bad. Charlese was hurt.

 **October 22, 2017, 12:40 pm**


	93. Chapter 93

**I need to start watching Stranger Things 2 and Voltron season 4. I'm so behind lol** **plus I need to catch up on RID2015**

 **Anywho, we have a couple milestones! 100k views AND 250 favs/follows! And I CAN'T WAIT until 100 chapters!**

 **Chapter 93**

"Ugh," the raspy groan left my parted lips, head lolling to the side.

It was deathly quiet, the hiss of an engine and shattered glass still following gravity down in small noises was the only thing that entered my ringing ears.

The faint whine of sirens was somewhere off to my left.

We had been pushed off the road, _far_ off of it. Through the guard rail and down the small hill into a field. Dirt was kicked up all around us. I could see it through the cracked windshield of Prowl's alt. mode.

 _Oh shit!_ I straightened up, pushing past the sharp pain that shot through my arm and side and glanced around with wide eyes, "Prowl!"

No reply.

" _Prowl!_ " I tried louder, desperate to get some sort of reaction. None. Must have been knocked unconscious then.

I winced, placing my left hand on my arm, not daring to touch my side that was too warm and sticky for my comfort. I was most likely bleeding out, but I was too scared to confirm that theory.

Okay, first of all, _ouch_ , I grimaced at my arm. Secondly, what the _fuck_ was _that_.

I turned my head to look out the busted right window, there was no grass, just upturned dirt and...

...Was that a metal pod?

 _Holy-_ My jaw fell, and I scrambled to get out, tugging on the door handle. Of course Prowl would lock it, and then it would get _stuck_ locked.

I groaned, trying my best to ignore the pain as I switched sides, sliding over the console and trying the driver's side door. I could unlock this one thankfully, and the door whined as it slowly opened, being very difficult and jammed.

My shaky feet carefully settled themselves in the soft dirt, sinking in. I stared as I left heavy imprints, my eyes following the trail of dirt all the way up to the mauled guard rail that Prowl had been pushed through.

I glanced back to his alt. mode... or at least what was _left_ of it. He didn't even look like a car anymore! Both of his sides were crushed, every window shattered.

His holoform must've deactivated during all that commotion.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, I stumbled back to him, leaning heavily against his bent fender, where the tire haphazardly stuck out.

"Oh, Prowl," I muttered, though he couldn't hear me, I couldn't help but try to speak to him, "You'll be alright."

The pod off to the side began shifting, metal clanking and grinding as it moved. I ducked behind Prowl and watched as the parts grew in height to form a Cybertronian.

He was shorter compared to the rest, around Bumblebee's height, maybe. He looked around warily, kneeling to the ground to stay low. He was in unfamiliar territory.

But there was one thing that gave me slight comfort. He had blue optics.

"Prowl!" A desperate choked voice called out from the road. I turned to see a black and white form scramble out of his transformation and down the hill, "Prowl! Char!"

The new Cybertronian stood, taking a defensive pose as he snarled in his native tongue, halting Barricade in his steps.

Another mech appeared; Ratchet. His lights were still flashing as he shifted out of his alt. mode, hurrying down the hill and calming the new mech in Cybertronian.

"Why's he here," he said after taking a moment to look through the internet, my guess would be. His voice was heavily laced with a Japanese accent. He pointed to Barricade as he straightened, "He's a 'Con."

"As far as I can tell, so were you. Besides, the war is over," Barricade snarked, sliding over to Prowl. His movements were stiff, I could tell he felt every bit of pain through the bond when it happened. He sighed, "You rammed right into Prowl, what a coincidence."

" _That_ was _Prowl?_ " he gaped in shock, staring down at the - former - police vehicle. His shoulders slumped, "Oops."

Ratchet knelt next to the offline SIC, "Took quite a hit," the medic's optics found me and his attention switched, "Are you alright, Charlese?"

"Uh," I stated dumbly. My small injuries were forgotten, "Just... just focus on Prowl, please. He isn't waking up."

A helicopter flew overhead, and I watched as the newcomer craned his helm up and scanned, easily sliding into his new alt. mode. The 'copter he was was black with blue trimming.

"Have you sustained any injuries, Drift?" Ratchet said distractedly, his optics not leaving the engine of Prowl.

"No," he mumbled, "Minor scratches."

Drift? New Autobot, I guess. I liked him already, his accent was cool. And don't even get me started on the Japanese armor and the blades on his back. He was like a samurai.

"I need to be in my med bay," Ratchet grumbled.

Barricade worriedly glanced back and forth between the medic and his twin, "How do we get him back?"

We all look to Drift, who just so conveniently transforms into a helicopter.

Finally catching our gazes in his peripheral vision, he turned to us and cluelessly said, "What."

"Drift, I need you to transport Prowl back to base, I'll lead you," with that, they set to work.

Barricade scooped me up, setting me on his shoulder for the time being. He turned his helm to me, a worried look crossed his faceplates, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Prowl's the one hurt."

"You're bleeding," he frowned.

"I'm fine," I turned my attention back to Ratchet fitting Prowl into a platform with netting to be securely attached to Drift, who was transformed and ready to lift off.

Ratchet passed a nod to Barricade and stepped back on the highway, ignoring all the humans driving and shifted back into his emergency vehicle alt. mode on the opposite side of the road, heading back to base.

The helicopter hovered off the ground and followed after Ratchet at a steady and slow pace, careful not to jostle the precious cargo below him.

Barricade transformed easily around me and I landed in his passenger seat. I was still shaking from the accident, and the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain returning.

"So much for boarding school, huh?" he sighed.

I heavily breathed out with no voice, "Yeah," I frowned, staring out the window, "The twins must be worried."

"Yeah, when they heard, they were ready to speed on down here, but Prime let me go instead," he flickered on his holoform, setting his elbow on the car door of his interior, a finger pressed to his temple, "Probably because I'm a police car."

"Oh, I hope they're okay," I brushed a hand through my hair, "Boarding school's probably not gonna be happy with this."

He breathlessly chuckled, "You got that right."

 **October 29, 2017, 10:56 pm**


	94. Chapter 94

**I feel like the worst person in the world for not posting any chapters of Aftershock. But fear not! One will be out November 7 celebrating three years of writing! (Tomorrow, Nov 6, is three years since I signed up on FF)**

 **Still feel really bad. I'm only getting two chapters for Aftershock out in a year, May 26 and November 7. And I broke my promise of more, so I won't make a promise, but a goal. I will try my best to write more for that story. It's all planned out, just... writer's block and plot holes. But I'm working past it and I've actually been writing it over the week!**

 **Hope you guys can take a look at Aftershock if you have not, it's my favorite story that I've been working really hard on ever since I first joined the TF community**

 **Chapter 94**

I hissed, tucking my arm into my chest after I tried resting it on the door's interior of Barricade. The skin was shredded on my elbow and it stung. There were many scrapes and scratches on me. My knees and elbows, one on my cheek, my shoulder. I think something broke in my wrist? I'll surely have a giant bruise on my hip by tomorrow.

"Char," the holoform's hand gripped the steering wheel, his jaw clenched as he turned his attention to me, "Are you _su_ -"

"Yes, I'm fine," I snapped, my stress was beginning to build up. I'm missing _more_ of boarding school, at this point I might just fail and give up, I won't be able to see my sisters, I was in irritating pain and Prowl was hurt.

And I immediately felt guilty from taking out that little bit of anger on 'Cade, I hadn't meant to do that. I glanced to him, opening my mouth to speak, but he cut me off curtly, "Don't. It's fine."

He didn't meet my gaze, keeping his eyes set on the opposite side of the road with his head turned away. I slumped back in the seat, stiffly scrunching my shoulders and watching the scenery I had passed earlier fly by me again.

Were we both stressed from pain? Was Prowl blocking Barricade out or something?

"Why don't you just finish the trip to boarding school?" I muttered, trying to break the horrible tension I was feeling.

His holoform simply smacked his lips in thought, resting his head on a hand, two fingers pressed against his temple and the rest on his cheek. He sighed through his nose, "Well," his red eyes flicked over to me for a second, "You're hurt. Besides, the boarding school wants you to have a probation officer. Prowl's fit for that."

Another silence swept over us as we drove down the highway, following the bumper of Ratchet distantly. I had a strand of my hair in one hand, twisting it in my fingers. I looked down, my hair had begun to reach just below my bust. I puckered my lips, "Say, do you think it's time to get my hair cut?"

Barricade eyed my hair, and hummed, "Maybe. I like it being half white half black," he slipped a hand behind my head and ran his fingers through my growing hair, "If you do end up cutting it, it'll look great, don't worry."

 _"Your brother has been telling me how you wanted your hair," she began, grabbing some scissors._ Brother? How I wanted my hair? _She took note of my reaction, "It'll look great, don't worry."_

I jerked back in the seat, my eyes widening and hands gripping the sides of the seat. I straightened my back and parted my lips. _No, no, no, not now!_ I shut my eyes, _no more memories! No more Soundwave!_

"-ar?... -rlese! _Charlese!_ " By the time I registered my name and the shaking of my shoulders, I opened my heads and blinking up at Barricade's holoform. He was hovered over me with his hands on my shoulders, holding tightly with red eyes worriedly staring down at me, "Char? What happened? Where did you go just now?"

 _And so, she began her work._

"I-," _Soundwave just stood nearby, observing closely._ Taking a deep breath, I released my death grip on his seats, stuttering my way through my sentence, "I don't... I mean, I do know..."

He shook his head, voice calm as he directed me, "Okay, just breathe. Take a moment, then try."

 _"There's a smile I haven't seen in a while," Soundwave said from his position leaning against the table with his arms crossed._

A whine left me, and I turned my head away, choking on my gasps, "I want Soundwave."

I saw his shoulders slump, and his speed slowed. I felt his eyes on me as he sympathetically watched me shut my eyes, "Oh, Char..."

"I know he's gone," my lips curled, and my shoulders began shaking as my breaths hitched, "But I want him back!"

It was too late. He was already in the Well. I wanted him. I wanted Ravage. I wanted Laserbeak. Hell, I even wanted Megatron if it meant the three of them could be alive. It was selfish of me, but I had no one closer to me than Soundwave and his cassettes. Why did I have to get attached so easily?

 _No more crying! No more Ravage!_

But in the back of my mind, I knew that I didn't regret any of my life choices. If it meant being able to spend the time I could with the ones I love most, then so be it. I'd rather be with them than no one.

I hadn't even noticed Barricade pulled over, not until he shifted his holoform, waiting for a response from me. He was calling my name again.

Returning to my senses, I looked up at him, keeping my voice quiet, "Can we just... go back? To base?"

"Of course," he nodded, a hand cupping my cheek with his thumb running over my skin, "We can talk later, if you want. Or maybe visit your twins?"

My twins.

"Yeah," I tried, swallowing the lump in my throat, "Yeah, I'll do that..."

 **November 5, 2017, 10:22 pm**


	95. Chapter 95

**I think the worst feeling, is to have a crush on a girl... who's straight.**

 **Like, I fell so hard for her, the second class I was in with her, I drew her.**

 **At least, I'm certain she's straight. But oh my gosh, she's _beautiful_ and I barely know her, but she's already amazing. (SHE LOOKS LIKE CHARLESE, just dark brown hair and it's wavy)**

 **I've never had such feelings for someone and it's kind of scary, especially considering the fact _I can't have her_.**

 **Help! D:**

 **Chapter 95**

"Set him down _gently._ "

 _CRASH._

"I said gently!" Ratchet viciously snapped, helm shooting up to glare at the helicopter above him.

I sighed in the seat of Barricade, watching as the medic and Drift unloaded the _still_ unconscious Prowl. 'Cade has his door open for me to hang my legs out of as I wait for the twins to arrive. They were apparently sent into a sort of house arrest after having thrown a fit for not being able to retrieve me.

Shaking my head, I leaned back, my shoulder pressed against the passenger seat. They should be coming out once Ratchet gets Prowl inside, and it's proving to be quite the time consuming task. Really, is it _that_ difficult?

I don't even know who I'm even supposed to be mad at anymore. Bumblebee, Ratchet, Drift, Optimus?

Myself?

I've done so many horrid things. I constantly wonder why I haven't been placed in jail. What do the Autobots see in me? What does Optimus see?

A Decepticon?

Is that what they think of me? Just another human who worked for them? Optimus is all about second chances, but does that mean he likes me? Do they all just, pity me?

Do the twins pi-

 _No,_ I turned my head into the seat, shutting my eyes, _they love me._

I didn't want to question it. I dare not ask, "right?" They're both mechs not to be trifled with and take relationships seriously. I wasn't just another conquest. Some pretty femme to get a good frag from.

I opened my eyes, gasping. _No,_ I placed a hand on my chest, my breath hitched, _they love me!_

"Hey, Char," Sides appeared in bipedal, wheeling onto the tarmac. He had a grin on his faceplates as he stared at me from a distance, Sunny came into my view from behind the interior of Barricade.

Okay, good. Distraction.

"Hi," I weakly said, craning my head up as they wheeled closer. I feel a hand, namely Barricade's, push me out of his alt. mode in encouragement.

Sides crouched, offering a servo, "Back to our quarters?"

"Weren't you just cooped up in there?" I slipped onto his palm, feeling him slowly lift me up to his shoulder where I could sit next to his helm.

Sunny scoffed, "You're right," he rolled his neck, bouncing on his pedes, "I want to go driving or spar. Something."

"The wait was boring," the silver twin glanced at me out of his peripheral vision, making sure I was secure before making a move.

"We were worried you got hurt," Sunny observed me as he wheeled next to Sides, "Which you did. Why are you not seeing Ratchet or a human medic?"

I shrugged, "I'm sure I'm fine."

"No, we'll take you down."

And with that, left me with no argument to fit in, they began the trek to the human medical area where I could get checked out. Because of lack of space, the twins had to transform down into alt. They weren't allowed in the med bay, so they followed me in in holoform, standing close protectively and eyeing all the unfamiliar human medics that I have never seen.

I could trust them. They were here for their job, they wouldn't hurt me.

I tried sending them that message with a smile, but I could tell it didn't fully reach my eyes.

Sides wrapped an arm around my shoulder and tugged me close as one of the medics led me to a little bed where I could get treated.

* * *

About an hour later, we were able to leave. I wanted to get the twins out of here as fast as possible, they were beginning to show signs of very well hidden stress of being stuck inside.

I walked out with a brace on my wrist, it was minorly injured and should be better in a week.

Their holoforms dissipated around me, both the Lambo and Corvette simultaneously starting up, the headlights flashing on.

I stopped just short of their bumpers, feigning a look of thinking as I cocked my hip and placed a finger on my chin, eyes flicking back and forth between the high price vehicles, "Hm... now which twin to ride with?"

Sides jerked forward, revving his engine eagerly. Sunny made no move, however.

Laughing, I shook my head, "Oh, alright," I slid into the passenger seat of Sides. They made a U-turn, Sunny driving behind us, and peeled out of the corridor. I felt the tension ease as they drove on.

I feel like, when I'm around them, my troubles can go away. But unfortunately, it's not permanent. I could feel my upset emotions settling back into my mind, creeping up on me.

"Can... can we pull over?" I said quietly, finding my voice too loud in the silence that consumed us as we drove down the road. It's been a little while, we were somewhere more secluded than the bustling Washington D.C.

"You okay?" Sides' reached over, lacing his fingers through mine and rubbing a thumb over the back of my hand.

Luckily, he questioned no more after I didn't give him an answer. I felt him shift off to the side, pulling over to the side and idling his engine.

Sunny's holoform was immediately there, opening Sides' passenger door and turning me to him, "What's wrong?"

I thunked my head onto Sunny's chest, "Soundwave. Laserbeak. _Ravage_." I moaned, "I need them."

He sighed, pulling me close, "Sometimes, you just have to make do, baby. We're here for you."

"Just like you are for us," Sides whispered, pressing a light kiss to my temple. His arms went around me, pulling my back to his chest, "We've had only each other this entire time."

"Char," my eyes returned to his, he knelt to be more level with me, "Please, let us help. You have with us... perhaps without even knowing it."

I swallowed, how could I have possibly helped them? What problems did they have? What demons haunted them, were they the same as mine? I had so many questions, but was only to utter one word without my voice, "How?"

 **November 12, 2017, 11:00 pm**


	96. Chapter 96

**POV change! We're getting closer and closer to 100...**

 **I dress up nice and draw cool things to impress her. I only have one class with her, she's a grade lower than me and her name is Arden. We don't talk much, and I think she sees us as just friends, we're probably still at the acquaintance stage.** **Ah this sucks sometimes**

 **But omg, you guys are so open minded, accepting. I was afraid you'd say something about same-sex relationships but ahh, you guys are great ;-;**

 **So have a long chapter, because my fingers just kept typing, and typing, and typing! And _knew_ where to stop, the bastards, but decided to continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **96**

I sighed, slumping my shoulders. I knew she'd ask this. But, if we open up to her, maybe she'd do so in return.

I didn't feel safe standing out here, I made sure Sides knew that as I climbed into his passenger seat, sliding Charlese into my lap.

The car door closed once I was settled, Char shifting around, her little aft rubbing against my thighs as she had. To still her, I wound my arms around her hips, hands resting on her abdomen.

She sighed, leaning back into my warmth, her head landing right next to mine. I could feel her breath when she turned to face my cheek.

Sides began, cycling oxygen through his holoform, "We were much like you once..."

 _"Stop_ crying _, Sides, you're making us look weak!" I snapped, turning my helm as I marched on, my twin following after me, sobbing as we walked on. My optics warily shot around the street, catching onto a pair of red optics in a dark alley. No surprise there._

 _There was always a mech waiting in the dark spaces of Kaon for a good frag or fight._

 _We had to stick together, no matter how much of a slagging weak link Sideswipe was being at the moment. My optics were filled with coolant, my spark was suffocating and I was ready to curl up where I was. But I was more tolerant._

 _I wasn't cold-sparked, just... trying my best to ignore the horrible feelings clouding me at the offlining of our creators. Sides and I had been roaming the streets of this retched city-state for a long while now. I lost track of the time._

 _We had to survive, on our own._

 _I couldn't care less_ how _. I didn't want to care what happens to us, I just felt like some empty shell of who I used to be. A bright mechling who thought his art was the best thing in the world every time his creators praised him, but was really just trash, a waste of time and credits._

 _His carrier was from Polyhex, the naturally talented city-state._

 _Sides stumbled, a gasping sob leaving his mouth in shock. He quickly recovered, trying to keep up with my fast paced walk._

 _We were going no where in particular._

 _Actually,_ I _was. Sides just simply followed me, afraid of being separated._

 _Multiple times had we stopped to steal energon, me having finally convinced Sides to grow up. Yes, we were too young to care for ourselves, but Kaon didn't give a frag._

 _I almost had a sort of... violent urge to do something. I didn't want to relax, or settle somewhere. I wanted action, revenge, something better than this boring cycle of avoiding and stealing._

 _Getting energon the legitimate way was not on our processors, when I had a flicker of the thought, Sides immediately sent it off the bond. He was not giving his frame for energon._

 _We wanted to keep our seals for each other to take, not for some energon dealer._

 _Neither of us were old enough to start merging, just a few more vorns and we'd have to start._

 _Our creators had wanted us to save it until we absolutely needed it. They wanted us to have our first interface with our first merge. They knew we had to, they understood. Not many others did, they saw it as disgusting, us as abominations. The dirty mechs of this city-state saw it arousing and wanted twins in their berths._

 _It was revolting, all these mechs and femmes wanting nothing but a good frag._

 _"Sunny, I'm tired," I rolled my optics at his never-ending whines. Could he possibly get any louder?_

 _All he was doing, was exposing our weakness. He thought as though a kind Cybertronian would open their doors for them and allow a safe, warm home._

 _And then violate us when they get the chance, or as payment._

 _"Hey there, mechlings," a pair of red optics called from a dark alley, looking much like the ones I saw earlier. I could just tell he smiled at his next sentence, "I've got a proposal."_

 _"Not interested," I growled as I marched past, grabbing Sides' wrist and pulling him beside me, hiding him from the alleyway. I pulled him closer, the street being far too open for my liking. No one would hurt Sides. Not on my watch._

 _"Ah, but this isn't for a frag!" I heard him step closer. I slowed, I didn't want to, but we were growing desperate. The mech kept talking, "Ever heard of the pits?"_

 _I furrowed my optic ridges, swiveling around while keeping Sides hidden, "The gladitorial pits?"_

 _"So you have heard of them!" his optics brightened, "What do you say joining? You young mechs have a lot of potential, it could help you!"_

 _My processor worked, could it? Or would it be best to stay on the streets._

"Sire said the pits were dangerous," _Sides' small voice quipped._

 _I looked up to the mysterious mech in thought,_ "Yes, but he was in them at one point."

 _My brother didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to fight or have anything to do with the pits. That forbidden place was for sport, not defence or a home. It was for offlining for credits, frags, cheers._

 _They heard of the gladiator, Megatron. How he rose to power and popularity, crowned King of the Pits._

 _I felt a feeling of jealousy pass through me, what if we had that? We'd be the best fighters out there. Split spark twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker of Kaon. We wouldn't have to worry about how to survive beyond fighting!_

 _We had taken many possessions from our old home, including these cool modifications; duel cybertanium blades._

 _Our Sire had bought those for us, saying it was for when we came of age. Kaon was a place of violence, we needed to be able to defend ourselves. Carrier was more bent on long-range, but that was for Praxians, the pint-sized cowards. We were Kaonian mechs._

 _I almost laughed, these blades are worth a fortune and could give us enough credits to hightail it out of here, but I didn't want to let them go, even at the insistence of Sideswipe. They were beautiful._

 _Our creators had warned us to not become clouded with violence. But, I kind of liked it. Watching mechs on the street brawl it out. I especially liked watching them play with swords. I always wanted to go watch a match at the pits._

 _But why watch when you could be a part of it?_

 _I smiled at the mech, not hearing Sides' protests, "What can we do to get in?"_

 _"Well, I'll train ya first," he clasped his servos together and began backing up. A digit curled, beckoning us to follow, "Come with me."_

"Sunny, wait," _Sides tugged on my wrist, fear was sent over to me,_ "What if he tries to frag us?"

 _I glanced to the mech, something inside of me just knew he was true to his words. I looked Sides in the optic,_ "I think he's in it for the credits. You know they buy mechs to fight."

 _Pay, buy, it was the same thing to them. Except sometimes, mechs didn't have a choice to be in the pits and commonly offlined._

"But what if that happens?" _he tugged again,_ "What if _we_ offline?"

 _I dampened the bond, tired of his talking. I twisted my servo out of his grip,_ "Then I can go alone."

 _I knew all too well that if I offline, he does too. But Sides follows me everywhere, so what difference does it make._

 _"I ain't gonna try anything," the mech called over his shoulder, holding up his servos as he walked along. His red optics looked at me in his peripheral vision, "Name's Razor, by the way."_

 _"Sunstreaker. That's Sideswipe," I nodded._

 _He hummed, "I like that. I like that a lot. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Fits ya."_

 _I chose not to reply, holding myself up as I walked behind him. We were shorter than this mech_ _by a little. We'd grow to be taller though._

 _"The busy season's coming up. Heard that Megatron might return this time around to participate. Ever heard of him?"_

 _I nodded silently, more focused on making sure Sides was close to me as we passed a few mechs, some overcharged and slumped against the wall, as we walked down the alleyway that most likely led to a dead end._

 _"_ _Alright, here we are," he held a door open for us to walk through. I slowly stepped in, passing visuals to Sides instinctively to ensure I didn't miss anything._

 _It was dark. Could barely see anything. The few windows in this large room were blocked, very little light coming through. It was night anyhow._

 _"This is where you'll be trainin'," he pointed to the center where it was cleared out, it was a large space. Scuff marks and some paint scratches were left in the dusty ground. It was much like the pits' floors where they were dirt._

"This'll be good for us, Sides, don't worry," _it was a reassuring, light tone I hadn't used in a while. A surge of trust swept over the bond, in which guilt placed a lump in my throat. I brought him into this, there's going to be no going back if we go through with this._

 _Maybe we could stay for just until we learn how to properly fight._

 _"Let's get ya fueled up, then we can start," he passed two cubes to us. We did a short toast to a new future, Sides and I pouring some of our energon into his to ensure that if it's poisoned, he'd get it too. He allowed us, an understanding gaze stared at us. He knew we were smarter than we let on._

 _I tipped the cube to my lipplates and felt the decent energon flood my mouth._

* * *

"On your left, watch your front," _I calmly said over the bond, having split vision between Sides and I as we fought._

 _It was the beginning of the busy season, we were matched with lower ranked gladiators. Megatron was here. Wasn't watching our match, at first. Then he heard of us_ twins _fighting. Unheard of._

 _He was observing, quiet with servos behind his back, but attention was set on us. The crowd cheered as we took on a team of five gladiators. We'd win this. We had to._

 _It was kill, or be killed. It was an offlining match, all of them were. Nobot survives if they lose_.

 _Razor had sold us recently, for a_ lot _of credits. He patted us on the shoulders, and turned away. We haven't seen him since. Old mech is probably on the streets finding more possible gladiators he can sell._

 _I sliced my blade through the neck cables of a mech, his own sword falling just short of chopping my wrist off. That's another thing the crowd liked; our special blades._

 _Sideswipe hadn't killed a mech yet. We've been through five fights so far, and I had to offline each mech._

 _They knew he was weak, and I was stronger. But we were best together. They paid more when we fought side by side, back to back._

 _I brought my sword down upon a gladiator's chest, watching with sick satisfaction at the gasp that left his parting lipplates._

 _A sense of guilt and nausea hit me through the bond, I turned to see a mech lying at Sides' pedes. The crowd roared at the energon that trickled from the blade that ran through the burly mech's neck, holding him up on his knees._

 _Sideswipe stumbled back, pulling the blade out and watching as the last of the mechs fell onto his front, choking on his own energon._

 _"I... I_ offlined _him," Sides sheathed his blades. He was too pure of a soul, hadn't wanted to hurt anybot. But we had to._

 _These were the gladitorial pits._

 **November 19, 2017, 11:01 pm**


	97. Chapter 97

**My friend had asked if Arden was straight. She is. She was my first true crush, and getting over something like that is painful.**

 **So much emotional stress this week ranging** **from feel sick to shark week ugh**

 **But thank you everyone for the support! Writing and reading reviews made me feel a LOT better :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 97**

 _Sunny's arm slid back from the waist of Sides, his codpiece sliding back into place as he lied on his back. Heavy breaths left both twins as they were still winding down from their first ever frag and merge._

 _It took a lot of energy from them, but what did it matter? They were too caught up in the moment to care, feeling around in the refreshed bond between them._

 _Sides' optics stared at the other berth in their room, it was never used. They shared a berth since orn one, never separated during recharge._

 _"Do you think they'll get mad at us," the silver twin muttered, "For fragging?"_

 _They both knew just how many mechs and femmes had wanted virgin twins in their berths, all to themselves. Though Sunny's hadn't been broken yet, they were planning on that next merge. The golden mech propped himself up on his elbow, burying his faceplates into Sides' neck cables and nibbling, venting hot breath, "Why should we care?"_

 _He didn't reply. The answer was right there, lingering in the middle of the bond; they didn't care._

 _"When will I be able to take top?" Sides grumbled, pulling his neck away from Sunny's biting. Said twin rumbled his engine dominantly, blue optics blazing._

 _Smirking devilishly, he pushed the silver twin's shoulders down, lying him flat on his chestplates and climbing over him, whispering in his audio, "Next time."_

 _Sides whined, "That's gonna be a while, isn't it?"_

 _The gold brother hummed, looking down thoughtfully at his twin, his sparkmate. He pressed himself against his back, growling, "Or maybe now."_

 _With brightening optics, Sides sharply turned his helm, arousal passed over the bond._

* * *

 _Shouts filled the corridors of the barracks. Should it be normal, if not for the gunfire, which snapped Sunny online from his half recharge, pulling away from the mech him and Sides had just fragged for a good amount of credits._

 _They had been in the pits for vorns, now grown-up younglings thriving in the arena. They brought in a good income._

 _But something was off this early orn, usually there were shouts or mock fights as practice, but there were no guns in the gladitorial pits. Why was he hearing it now?_

 _Sides too was sitting up now, leaving the mech to slightly curl up from the loss of their frame heat._

 _"What the frag?" Sunny mouthed, staring at the door to their berthroom. A wave of fear passed through the bond from either one of them before the golden twin shut it down and replaced it with determined curiosity. He liked a good fight._

 _He stood from the berth, onlining the blissfully recharging mech. Neither twin cared as Sunny threw open the door, rushing out in a quickening pace to see what all the commotion was about._

 _"No... No, Sunny, wait!" Sides called after him, freezing at the sight of an offline gladiator slumped against the wall, two bullet holes pierced his helm._

 _"We gotta get out of here. There's no other way out than to fight," the golden twin shouted over his shoulder, "Come on."_

 _Nervously and reluctantly, Sides jogged after him. As they went on, the shouts and bullets leaving the barrel became louder. Out of this hall and into this room..._

 _A-ha. There it was._

 _Sunny's optics roamed the large room, dubbed the practice arena. It was filled with graying frames, pooling energon and blue-opticed mechs who shot down anybot who threw themselves at them._

 _Guns._

 _His optics widened in fascination, those weren't common in Kaon, mechs_ loved _servo-to-servo and swords, lances, daggers, knives or any other sharp object._

 _But_ these _were guns. Deadly._

 _In fear of losing Sunny to violence again - a few occasions where he or both had fallen to their damned berserker coding they discovered during a difficult, near offline match - pulled the golden twin out of the room and behind a wall, slamming him into it to keep him still._

 _He snarled, in which Sides bared his denta back and hissed, "Listen to me, Sunny. Fight it, not them," Red lined his nearly white optics, "No, stay with me."_

"Please," _Sides resorted to the bond, wrenching it wide open and flushing it out. Sunny would be offlined in kliks if he stormed the place, highly skilled gladiator or not._

 _Sunny growled, shaking his helm at the invasion of his twin._ Right, _he panted, setting his helm on the wall and momentarily offlining his optics,_ no fighting. We need to get out of here.

 _He pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Sides' wrist, tugging him along as he stomped down the corridor. He knew the way out._

 _After vorns of being in the gladiatorial pits, they'd only left a few select times, but Sunny made sure to have remembered the way out in situations like this._

 _Left, straight, right, he replayed in his processor as he made it out._

 _One more turn left and... the exit. The large door was blasted open, gray-framed mechs far too offline to be revived as holes dotted their armor._

 _"On the count of three, we run. Don't stop, just_ run _," Sunny glanced to his twin to make sure he got the message through his fear-ridden spark._

 _"One..." the golden twin stared at Sides until their optics met. He crouched, breaking contact and tightening his hold on his wrist, "Two..."_ _"_

 _Three!" They shouted together, making a break for it. They knew there were mechs out there. If they remained in hiding, they'd be found and killed._

 _Better to have offlined fighting like_ gladiators _than hiding like_ cowards _._

 _"There! They're trying to escape, get them!" A voice shouted out_.

 _Sides desperately looked up to him, "Where do we go now?"_

 _"You're not moving an inch, 'Con," a barrel to a gun entered their vision, stopping them in their tracks as they looked to their right to see a black mech with blue optics aiming his large cannons at the two mechs. Nine more followed behind him._

 _The silver twin could hear Sunny curse under his breath, and mutter, "These must be the Autobots..."_

 _So this was why they were killing the gladiators? Interesting. A familiar Autobot strode up to stand beside the black mech, He was a big, tall mech. Red and blue. And he did not look too pleased. Sides raised his servos, "We don't want any trouble."_

 _"Likewise," the black mech said, spinning his cannons as if to intimidate the twins, "Get down on your knees and maybe we won't kill you."_

 _Sunny slid to stand in front of Sides, instinctual protection over his twin flooded his processor as he crouched, ready to push away Sides should they attack,_ _"We lived in the pits for vorns, we know how to fight you. But we aren't going to hurt you. Pit,_ you're _the one attacking_ us! _" he glared at the Autobots, "Let us go."_

 _"Not happening anytime soon," the Autobot growled, he opened fire. Hitting Sunny pointblank on the shoulder before he could even make a move. The golden mech grunted in pain and placed a servo on his shoulder, glaring at the black mech. The dark green one one aimed his machine gun at Sides, and also opened fire. He took a couple steps back, feeling the bullets dig painfully into their armor and protoform._

 _It was shared through the bond and hurt like pit._

 _"No! Look, we don't want to fight!" Sides shouted out desperately, falling to his knees. He watched as two giant mechs, plus the black one, tackled Sunny to the ground, pinning him brutally. His attention was back to the bullets being fired at his self, and he finally made a move to dodge. One of the Autobots' bullets grazed his helm._

 _Sunny heard his twin shout in pain, and that was when I had enough._

 _He released a battle cry and sprung up, lunging at the closest mech, knocked him over and repeatedly threw hits at his helm, each of which struck home._

 _"Let me go!" Sides snarled, trying to tug his arms from the grip of two Autobots. The bond was wild, but no rational thought was in Sunny. His optics were red. The berserker coding was activated._

 _A mech took this chance to throw the silver twin off balance and pin him down, servos wrapped firmly against his wrists and he straddled him to keep him from moving, "Where do you think you're going, Decepticreep?"_

 _"I'm not a 'Con! I'm just a gladiator!" Sides gasped, struggling to get out of his grip._

 _Sunny also gasped, this time, in pain. Immediately, Sides took action and writhed out of the Autobots' grip, racing to the troubled mech, only to be tackled and trapped on the ground again. He stared at Sunny, who relentlessly kept struggling. The burly black mech was on top of him, holding his right arm painfully behind his back._

 _"No!" Sides heard his self shout subconsciously, no longer having his own thoughts. His coding was nearly activated._

 _The golden mech closely bonded to Sides let out a pained wail as the mech pulled his other arm onto his back. He firmly held them in place, causing pain and discomfort for both twins. Anger boiled in their veins._ No one causes us pain.

 _Sunny was snapping out of his coding, fear taking place instead of ferocity. Sides_ _cried out again, Sunny could see coolant pooling in his optics as they locked gazes for a split nano._

 _They continued to struggle in their grips, until one felt a servo on his helm and a sharp prick in his neck cables. All sound fades away, and Sunny felt his twin's squirming becoming feeble. He was sedated, as was he, but was still fighting back._

 _"Sunny!" he cried out, screaming for his name, the mech was still in pain from the position he's in, "Help me!"_

 _He couldn't do anything._

 _"Brother!"_

* * *

I gasped, jolting back with bitter realization. Déjà vu greeted me heavily, the exact thing must've happened to me. Right?

Yes, I remember... the Autobots stormed the Decepticon base and I had to flee. They caught Barricade and I, and we had the exact same struggle.

 _"Brother!"_

My voice rung in my head. Yes, I remember quite clearly now.

Though, I didn't enjoy violence as much as Sunny did. If anything, I was more like Sides, just a little apathetic. This brought a new side to the golden twin, he _liked_ fighting. I don't know if the concept uneffected, thrilled or scared me.

Love was an odd thing, after hearing of a danger you had gone through with another, you immediately wanted to be with that person, even though you were just with them.

We were too far out, and besides, I didn't want to push the twins away. Instead, I settled for twisting around and hugging Sunny's torso, resting my head on his collar.

"It's a scary feeling," I muttered, "Must've been worse for you two. You have a bond."

"No, we always thought of it the other way around. We knew what was happening to the other most of the time, but you didn't with Barricade, did you?" I felt a hand rub my back as Sides spoke, "We never realized your story was much like ours until you first had to leave for boarding school."

"A little too much like ours," Sunny stated, mock suspicion lining his tone. He sighed, chest sinking below me, "But it was all in the past, a distant memory now. We've gone through our fair share of fluxes - nightmares - and distrust, but we became Autobots in the end."

"It took a long time," Sides chuckled, "Optimus finally gave up on trying to teaching us how to fight fairly. Our fighting techniques now lie in between gladiator, and Autobot."

"What happened after your capture?" I curiously looked up to Sunny, I felt like a child questioning the storyteller.

He smiled down at me, and I could just see the pain hidden behind it in his eyes, the curl of his lips, his voice, "Baby, we just told you a story. Save it for another day, hm?"

His nose bumped mine gently, and I couldn't help but smile, my fingers curling around the soft fabric of his shirt.

It was almost sunset, and an idea popped in my mind, "Wanna go somewhere to watch the sunset?"

"Like where?" Sides eagerly started up his engine, leaving it idling as he watched me shift in my position. They were going to make me talk, I just knew it. They just told me a big part of their life, it was unfair to hold back on mine.

I shrugged, "Just, somewhere nice."

 **November 26, 2017,** **8:48 pm**


	98. Chapter 98

**I hope you guys are really enjoying the longer chapters. I'm going to try to keep writing, but last couple chapters I couldn't _stop_ lol**

 **I really want to advance their relationship already, but I don't know. A lot of you like the slowburn relationship... Is it too soon for certain things? I want to write something special for ch. 100... whether it be a lemon or censored smut (to keep the story T), but are our lovebirds ready for that yet? Maybe a time skip for once?**

 **Chapter 98**

We sat at a field, having to drive far from the road in case any people pass by and interrupt our privacy. The world already knows of the Autobots, but they don't know me.

Sunny rose a fuss on having to drive through the large field, grumbling on about how weeds and twigs kept touching his undercarriage.

Their holoforms had deactivated, leaving me in Sides' seat by myself, but his seatbelt tightened around me and said seat warmed simultaneously every so often in his form of a hug. It was adorable and made me smile every time.

So here we sit, them in bipedal mode with me in between as we watched the sunset.

Lots of poofy clouds became bright colors as the sun hid behind the horizon. The trees were silhouettes against the bright sky, the sun shining through where it was setting. A large flock of birds were migrating.

It was beautiful.

I wish I had some way to remember this, but I had a moderately sharp memory. I'm sure this'll last.

We were quiet the entire time, listening to the sounds of day transition to the sounds of night, the occasional faint rumbling of a plane or sirens. We weren't too far out from D.C.

"We should go to an art museum or something, I want to see skies," I mused, intently staring up at the clouds that were now purple.

I heard Sunny's helm turn towards me, I have long since memorized the robotic sounds of most of the Autobots, and he replied, "There's the National Gallery of Art. I've been wanting to see some things there."

"Y'know, for hating Earth, you seem to really like nature. Oh, the irony," I teased, rolling my head back to look at him. He only glared at me, "You're contradicting yourself, Sunny."

"Only pretty thing here is you," he smoothly answered, turning back to stare at the sunset. I knew he saw more than that, he definitely liked the sky.

I snorted, "Flirt."

I never really had a problem with my looks, it was more of focusing on my inner self. I didn't find myself overly attractive either, just... average. I didn't really care. I had more problems than that.

Sooner or later, I'd get to see my sisters. I feel... distant from them. I don't even know them anymore and it hurt. I missed a big portion of their lives, mid teens age was to be our time to find who we were together. Now, almost seventeen, we lost our chance.

I sighed in relief, only one more year and I'm free.

But of what? I blinked, realizing I had no reason to be free, because I wasn't trapped. I could finish school and at least try for a job. Prowl would be proud of me... Barricade too. They wouldn't want me to drop out.

For once, I felt like I could do anything. School didn't even feel like prison.

"Just eleventh and twelfth grade to finish," I began, stretching. The sun had fully set, leaving dusk behind for everything to turn blue, "And I'll be out of school."

"College?" Sides quipped, curiously cocking his helm to the side.

I groaned, "Ugh, no. If I do, I'd want to take online courses."

"I have rarely ever seen you use technology outside of datapads," Sunny watched me funny. Heh, funny Sunny. Yeah, maybe that's why. I can get a little weird.

"Prowl would probably agree for online college," I ignored his comment in favor of trying not to become loopy. I was too tired as it was.

Sides straightened, pressing a couple digits to his audio receptor. After a couple moments he looked down at me, "Speaking of, our favorite little partypooper just onlined from his nap. Should be find in a day or two."

Throwing myself onto the ground so I lie on my back, I let out a groan, "But I need to go to school."

"Wow. How tired are you?" Sides teased, "You had an odd look on your face a minute ago and I have a pretty rough guess that you're thinking something funny."

"Funny Sunny," I mumbled, my eyes closed.

Said mech snorted, "Haven't seen this side of you."

"She's tired, probably didn't get much sleep after the ceremony," he didn't bother mentioning our make out. The joint of his index digit brushed against my stomach, and I let myself relax. He smiled down at me when I opened my eyes, "You can go to sleep if you want."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Would the whole 'spark-calling' thing happen again?"

"Only if we're recharging," Sunny then straightened, "Do you not want it?"

I sat up, panicking from thinking I said the wrong thing, "No! That's not what I meant. Just that... I don't know. It kinda grows old? What do we do about it?"

"Bond," Sides deadpanned, "But Prowl would have our afts. You're a minor still."

For the umpteenth time, I groaned. I keep forgetting I'm not as mature as I make myself out to be.

"Don't worry, it'll only be a year. Besides," the silver twin leaned towards me, lowering his voice, "We can have all the fun we want 'til then."

"So," Sunny started. Oh no, I was hoping they'd forget.

I sighed, "Yeah. I know. I'm just having some confidence issues, I guess. I miss Ravage and Soundwave, Laserbeak. I want to be back with them. And, I don't know. The whole 'I killed people' scenario is catching up to me again and I feel like I just... don't deserve what I have."

They respectfully listened as I went on, keeping my words slow. I don't want to go on a horribly fast rant and have it be over. No, I had to get this out the right way.

"I feel like... everyone is pitying me now. Like I'm just some fucked up kid - which I guess I am - who made the wrong decision. But I have pity points. I..." swallowing, I gathered my words and took a leap, "I feel like you guys just... don't love me. That you're in it for something else. And that might not even be it, you might actually like me for who I am. But I always have that one bad feeling that thinks this... this is all just for a good frag, that you don't even li-"

A fist landed next to me, startling me and cutting off my sentence, "Stop," Sunny rumbled, "We've heard enough."

"We have been through our fair share of going through femmes for a frag," he winced, probably not the best thing to say to me, "But princess, I _promise_ you. We like you as a person. Not as good interface material. Slag, we never thought like that to a minor! We aren't that dirty of mechs."

"Point is, we understand," Sunny sighed, "And we trust each other, right?"

I nodded silently. That's what this is. Trust. Understanding. Love. Support.

"Then we're fine. The past is the past, we've all done things we regret. I know I have, but Char, our relationship not something we're willing to ruin," he firmly stated, "We're not those mechs anymore."

* * *

"Char, are you ready to go?" Prowl's holoform peeped into my room, watching as I zipped up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"Yeah, lemme just get my jacket..." I trailed off, focused on crossing the floor to pick up said jacket and turn to the door. I smiled, following Prowl out and into his alt. mode. He opened and closed the door after me, buckling the seatbelt and climbing into his own seat, "You feeling better?"

He nodded, "Yes, thank you," we drove down the corridor, the speed limit inside the base was normally set to ten miles per hour, very slow. It was a precaution that Prowl liked, "I'm just a little sore."

"Yeah," I smiled softly, I still had a couple bandages and the brace on.

I was not looking forward to even _more_ school work to finish, but it wasn't like I didn't have anything else to do besides get creamed by Prowl in the board games the school provided to each dorm.

He enjoyed it though, even slipped in a datapad with some Cybertronian games too, and installed a few human ones for me. They were all mostly mind games; puzzles, competitive, memory.

Prowl liked challenge, and I didn't really offer much, but at least he was happy.

I was seriously hoping we could find something for him concerning Jazz. I know he had really been looking forward to being able to bring his mate back, but... I feel like I shouldn't have spoken with him about it. Maybe Optimus first? Then I wouldn't have to go through this stupid guilt.

"Did you say bye to the twins?" he cut into my thoughts, sensing my stress. I don't know how he does it, but every time I'm dealing with homework or overthinking, he urges me to talk or play one of the games he has. Clears my mind.

I shrugged, "I guess. I spent yesterday night with them."

"I know, it looked like you talked about some things," he glanced at me, "Did it help?"

"Yeah," my chest did feel lighter after our talk.

He smiled, "That's good. I'm glad you three are happy together. Primus knows what those twins have done in previous relationships."

"I know," I spoke quietly, "They told me. Seemed like something they weren't too proud of... something they want to forget. But... at least now I know I'm not just another conquest to them."

 **December 3, 2017, 11:53 pm**


	99. Chapter 99

**So I went to a party, and the entire time it was just dancing and singing (which I don't do so I just sat there for four hours) but it took everyone four tries to get me up there**

 **Arden asked me to dance, and I said no (my online friend called me a doof), I was dead set on not dancing... but then they got me up (they all cheered lol) and I danced with her :0**

 **Anywho, two reviews last chapter... but, think we can get to 600 reviews at 100 chapters?**

 **Oh and last call, lemon or no?**

 **Chapter 99**

The closure I had for my relationship was relieving. It was there, in the back of my mind, nagging. But I knew I could trust the twins, they loved me.

I just have to wonder what happened with the other femmes. Did the twins do something or was it the other way around? Who got hurt? Hell, I don't even know how many femmes they've had. Or mechs.

I wouldn't end up like them, or at least, I hope not. It's a wonder how the twins fell in love with me; a human who's killed her own kind for the Decepticons.

Long distance relationships didn't always work out, and it made me nervous. We have plenty of breaks over the year, but is that enough? Prowl would surely be a messenger for me, or lend a datapad. I know it's possible to communicate on those.

"I've heard orphans don't normally have last names, so who's surname do you have?" Prowl didn't look at me as he spoke, feigning a watchful eye on the road.

I sighed through my nose, folding my hands together, "My father's. They kept it in the records, hoping one day he might return."

"And he never did," he finished and I nodded. The holoform clicked his tongue, "Do you think he might?"

My father returning would be a miracle, but who knows what he's like. From what I've heard, he wasn't even known in the system. No home, no name, nothing. He could have just banged my mother for all I cared and out came my sisters and I. It was really never something I pondered long on, why would someone who rejected me as a baby come back all of the sudden? Normally, those types of goodbyes are forever.

No one talked about him either, just said he was, if anything, handsome and that he loved my mother. None talked shit about him and how he could have been some asshole who was out of my league to raise me. I've had those suspicions quite a few times.

"I don't know."

Prowl hummed, ignoring the time it took for me to respond.

Talking about my parents was never a touchy subject, I just didn't because there's nothing special about them. Didn't know them, so what even _there_ to begin with.

I carefully propped my elbow - still bruised - on the door, leaning against it and the window

We had called the boarding school and they were totally fine with my absense, then my continued delay. We covered it up with family issues, new member and minor car accident.

My lip tugged downwards, I still have well a ways to go before I can legally date the twins. Prowl being "follow the rules" and all, I'd thought he'd be against us. But if anything, he's helped. Got me to open up.

I trust the twins, it's okay to talk to them.

"Hey, Prowl," I began, musing and keeping my gaze on the passing scenery, "If I marry the twins, what last name would I have?"

"Char," he warned, "Don't make me glitch."

* * *

"Did you finish your essay?" I glanced to Charlotte, who looked up from her math, staring at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Essay?" she squeaked, "Is that English?"

I sighed, "Yes, it's English. We're in the same class."

Writing down the square root of seventy-four on my paper, I put down my pencil. Prowl always kept me up-to-date with my homework, there wasn't a single assignment I was missing or incomplete. And most of it was correct, since he has a tendency to hover.

"It was due two days ago, I kept reminding you," Charlene scolded.

My sister rolled her eyes, "Don't remember that, Charles."

"It was on the book we just finished," I leaned forward on the table. It was one of the breaks between classes and this was our usual "study hour," as we called it. Others spent theirs differently, but I got the two into this habit after Prowl did me.

Speaking of, he was sitting in a chair pulled back against the wall. My sisters weren't the fondest with him, Charlene and him actually had a short argument in which I broke up and it was an unspoken rule from then on that Prowl wasn't to step in unless he needed to do his job as a probation officer.

It was pretty funny, really. Him just sitting there, pouting.

Charlotte and Charlie don't know what I've done, or anything really. They just think I did something minor like shoplift or smoke again.

Man, I haven't had a hit in a long time. Cocaine is the shit, but I'm smarter than that. Besides, it was one time I had done it.

I felt vulnerable, but it also left me in a blissfully numb state.

Prowl wouldn't even let me _see_ the stuff, I bet.

 _I'm not a crack addict_ , I told myself after my first hit. It truly scared me, when I woke up one morning not remembering some of what I did the night prior and my sisters were angry at me.

I set my elbow on the table and scratched my head. My- _our_ birthdays were tomorrow. It's been two months since the Battle of Chicago and the talks haven't gone down.

Some even started rumors of Prowl, the poor mech.

I was still here and there in a bad mood from remembering Soundwave and his cassettes. But it will be soon time to move on, I'd have to eventually.

Most of my winter break was spent with both twins, more so the Terror Twins for obvious reasons. Though I slept more with the Police ones.

Sometimes, Prowl would join me in bed if nights were too cold. Honestly, it was fucking adorable. He'd heat up the temperature of his holoform to keep me warm.

Now, it's nothing perverted. Back on Cybertron, I learned that families normally slept together for comfort or to keep a tight bond. Besides, I know Prowl wouldn't try anything. It's against every rule out there, human and Autobot. And everyone knows how Prowl is with rules...

It was my seventeenth birthday tomorrow, and I have a very strong feeling Prowl wants to do something for me this Saturday, since my birthday falls on a Tuesday and I plan on spending it with my sisters.

I glanced at him, catching his attention from the floor. He looked at me in interest, waiting to see what I wanted. I smiled, keeping a long silenc before speaking, just to see him smile back, "I finished my math homework."

"Good," I handed him the paper and he went over it, nodding as he went, "Everything seems to be right."

I remember having struggled on what we're learning in math, and let me tell you, Prowl. Is an _amazing_ teacher

He gave me a lesson on it and holy shit, I suddenly went from "what the fuck am I doing" to "let me become a teacher, this is so easy."

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, I had just led Prowl back to my room where I dropped off my bag next to the door and slumped onto my bed. There was no homework to be done, and I still had a couple hours until I needed to go to sleep, half spent on a shower.

Oh, and that's the other thing. It was extremely awkward for me the first time, but Cybertronians sometimes partake in group washings. And they acted totally normal with it.

Was it a guy thing or just a large cultural difference? Because last time I checked, brothers and sisters don't shower with each other.

I do remember the days many years ago when Charlotte, Charlene and I would take showers together, but we were younger then.

Prowl had no problem with it though, he kept his eyes respectful and dutifully washed my back, in which he mentioned was an old habit of a Praxian, they washed with another almost every time to get their backsides and doorwings. He even dries me off.

But what's annoying is that each time he's there with me, he asks me if he can do this and that and every little thing that he'd do. "May I scrub your back?" "Can I dry you off?" "Can I rinse your hair?" He asks it every single shower.

Now, yes, it's very respectful, and I love him for that. But I've already let him do these things before, I have no problem with them.

It's come to a point where I don't care if he sees me naked, he has before. Nudity just doesn't bother me as much as it used to when I'm around him.

Crazy to think I've formed a borderline deeper bond with Prowl than I have with Barricade.

I gathered up my towel and fresh clothes, padding barefoot to the bathroom for my shower. Prowl loves them, says it almost feels better in his holoform than bipedal, were it not for his sensitive doorwings.

"You coming or no?" I peeked my head out, leaning back to see him over the door frame.

He perked up, "May I?"

Groaning, I rolled my eyes, "Get in here."

I heard him standing and walking to the bathroom, appearing with him unbuttoning his shirt. I turned my back, starting to take off my clothes, and heard him sigh, "It's just something that humans don't do, I want to make sure you're okay with it."

"Meh, I like it. Interesting culture, and it feels nice," I shrugged, turning on the shower and testing the water, I liked it warm, "As long as no one finds out, we're fine."

He nodded silently and approached the shower as I stepped in.

* * *

The week was agonizingly slow as I waited eagerly for Saturday. I just _know_ Prowl has something planned. He seems more and more zoned out as the week went on.

He told me to dress casually, something comfortable that isn't school uniform. We were going out for the day, and he wanted to be out by eight. It was half past seven and I still haven't gotten up.

Prowl sat down at the edge of the bed, running a hand through my hair, "Come on, Char. How come you can easily get up on school days but not on weekends?"

"'Cause usually I can sleep in," I mumbled.

He snorted, shifting so he was facing me more, "You never sleep past seven."

I shushed him, spending just a few more minutes in bed before I sat up, using his shoulder as a support, much to his amusement.

"Come on," he grunted, hefting me up my by armpits and out of bed. My feet lazily hit the floor, and he let go of me once he knew I could hold myself up. After all that excitement of trying to figure out what he wanted to do was spent, I was too tired for this.

"Where are we going?" I quietly asked, rubbing my eye. I approached my dresser where my normal clothes were held. I had no desire to wear anything better than a oversized sweater and leggings. It was so comfy.

I turned back to him and he smiled, walking over and grabbing the brush off my dresser, handing it to me, "You have quite the bed head."

Snatching it, I turned and scrunched my nose with a smile teasingly, "Your hair when you sleep in my bed gets worse."

He shook his head, standing back to let me brush my hair. My white tips were getting shorter and shorter as I kept trimming my hair. We just recently cut it and reshaved the side.

It honestly made me more upset the less white was seen. It was something I held dear to me, I could never change my hair. Soundwave had had it styled like this, I couldn't lose this look.

I spent a few more minutes spending any time I needed in the bathroom and came back out, finding Prowl holding the door open.

"Ready?" I nodded, slipping on my shoes and following him out, "Alright, let's go."

He signed me out at the lobby and we exited, his alt. mode was in an unpopulated area, in the corner farthest from the building. I felt bad for him having to remain outside in the cold, but he insisted he was fine. His attention was always more focused on his holoform.

"Got some nice couple of surprises for you today," he started up his engine, smiling as the seatbelt wrapped around me, ruffling my hair before pulling out, "Happy birthday, kid."

I laughed, he's never called me that before. Something must have brightened his mood.

We drove through the town a bit, and I vaguely remember certain parts.

Prowl pulled over at a shady spot just below some evergreen trees. Another car pulled up behind us and I turned in curiosity. I could only see police lights of the other car.

A tap on the window jolted me back, I swiveled around and gasped, wasting no time to open the passenger door and fling myself onto the holoform of Barricade.

"You drove across the country to see me?" I mumbled into his shoulder, his arms lifting me off the ground momentarily.

"Wouldn't want to miss your reaction when you see this," he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. My gaze settled upon the barber shop that stood across the street.

My mouth fell open, and it all came rushing back.

 _We enter the highway for a few minutes before taking an exit into town. Soundwave drove down the street before parallel parking in between a Mini and a big ass pick-up truck. Right in front of a barber shop. I glanced over to his holoform to see him pretend to take out the keys from the ignition, then pull on the handle to open the door. All the while smirking._

I gasped, my hands flew up to my mouth as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Come on," Prowl gestured me over. I didn't want to move, were they going to-? "We're not changing your hair, don't worry."

We walked across the street and into the barber shop, and we were greeted by a smiling woman.

 _Allison_.

"There's a face I haven't seen in a year!" she beckoned me over to a chair, "This'll take a bit, so make yourself comfortable."

I stared at myself in the mirror, watching as she grabbed a few materials.

Running my hands through my hair, I swallowed a lump in my throat.

They bleached my hair so it was properly half black, half white, like how it was when I first had it cut with Soundwave. I looked almost like myself a year ago.

It was questionable whether I liked it or not, but it reminded me so much of Ravage, Laserbeak...

"Hey, we said no tears," Barricade grumped, crossing his arms from his position leaned up against his alt. mode. They got me hot chocolate to sip on while we chilled outside. The barber shop was right across the street from a nice little grassy area, separated by the trees.

Prowl had his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him and drinking his own cup of hot chocolate. Barricade hadn't wanted a whole cup and decided to steal some from the both of us every so often.

"I love you guys," I leaned my head against Prowl's shoulder, "So much."

"We do too," they both said, the arm around me tightened.

 **December 10, 2017, 11:43 pm**


	100. Chapter 100

**Fun fact, I began a very special story a year ago today. And it is still in the making. There will be four chapters, and so far, the first has 35k words**

 **And I can't. Believe it. 100 chapters. And 600 reviews! Wow.**

 **Anywho, y'all asked for a lemon, so THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT (of a sort, I kinda ran out of time, but I'm just gonna edit it lol I'm such a cheater), RATED M (I guess I'll be changing the story rating?) and a time skip**

 **Chapter 100**

Well, this was it. Three months without seeing the twins, and I finally get to now.

I was practically bouncing in my seat the entire ride, Prowl glancing at me every so often to smile or an occasional chuckle. He understood all too well.

The route we went down every break was all too familiar for me. And this was, fortunately, the very last time.

My sisters had offered to take me home with them, but I declined, as much as it hurt me. But the Autobots were more of a family to me now. I promised to stay in touch with them, however.

Besides, we didn't need parents anymore. I was legally eighteen. _Finally._

I had graduated school as, surprisingly yet not so much, one of the top of my class. What was I to expect when I had Prowl there for me, helping with school work?

And now I could properly date the twins. Well, our relationship had progressed drastically in the few times we saw each other throughout my school years. They spent every last minute with me during summers, and that's what took us to the next level.

They both were so cheeky with it too, going as far as stealing kisses that left me breathless, sleeping with me far too many times to count, gifts such as a painting of me that Sunny made when his artistic side peeked out. Their favorite was to deliver a teasing squeeze or light smack to my ass, and each time, I would squeak. It was beyond embarrassing, and suggestive.

We also had quite a number of instances where we almost ended up fragging. First time, Prowl had caught us, arms crossed and pede tapping. Second, I had to stop them in fear of being caught, we weren't in the most private of places, you could say. Ratchet found us the third time, shook his helm and moved on, but of course, without throwing a couple wrenches.

I can't even begin on how many times I became frustrated - _sexually_ frustrated - after a "cock block," so to say. And we haven't particularly had actual _sex_ yet. Maybe it was some teasing, or Sides eating me out like the fragger he is, but no penetration.

Sunny most certainly has a neck fetish, and Sides is obsessed with my womanhood.

 _"Fraggers," I breathed out, arching my back when Sides' holoform buried his face between my legs. The tip of his tongue flicked out, quickly touching my clit before returning._

 _Sunny had me pinned, lying half on me in favor of allowing Sides some space, despite being down there. His lips were pressed against my neck, hand gripping my hip, moving up to my ribs. They had eagerly slipped off my lower half of clothes, leaving me in my baggy t-shirt._

 _I parted my lips, gasping, as I felt Sides' tongue drag across my opening. He took far too much pleasure in what I tasted like down there and how much he could make me writhe and moan._

 _I clutched at the pillow below my head, having no other object - or mech, per se - to latch onto and ground myself as my back continuously left the bed._

 _A nip was given to my neck at the same time a hand from the same mech left my hip in favor of trailing down my stomach in a feather light touch. He rubbed just above the spot where Sides was completely_ devouring _me._

 _"Sunn-!" I gasped, thrusting my hips upwards. Sides' gripped my shaking thighs to keep me down as my clit was becoming overstimulated._

 _"Say my name," he whispered, kissing my neck again just below my ear. His fingers moved closer to my opening and I whined, trying once more to move my hips. He growled, "Say my name."_

 _Sides moved up, pushing up my shirt and kissing my abdomen, stomach and ribs, his eyes locked onto mine as he did. His lips curled up mischievously before closing in on my breast, my bundled shirt held in place on my collar. I grunted at the attack, my hand coming down to tangle my fingers into his hair._

 _Sunny kissed my cheek, and I turned my head to him. He wasted no time in crashing his lips with mine, tongue teasing my mouth. Two of his fingers slid into my opening and I pulled back with a gasp, soon turning into a moan when his fingers started moving, pressing themselves in me. Then they stopped._

 _"I'm waiting, baby," both were staring expectantly into my eyes. My cheeks were most certainly flushed, and if it was even possible, deepened in color at the heated look in their own blue eyes._

 _"Mm," I shut my eyes, I could feel something pooling in my abdomen, just waiting to be released. My hips jerked upwards, "Please."_

 _He clicked his tongue, pulling out his fingers, leaving me to disappointingly sag with a groan at the loss of something in me. Sunny propped himself up, "Shame."_

 _"No," I playfully cried, feeling Sides pull away too._

This stupid smile wouldn't fall off my face as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, thinking of our little heated adventures.

Might need to stop with that, I had to learn the hard way that Cybertronians could smell human hormones. Including arousal.

It was useful some days, the twins would know when I needed some love. Prowl could also smell my stress, or when I was upset, and would act accordingly.

"That excited, huh?" Prowl glanced at me, a teasing look in his eyes, "Wow. How often do you three have to refrain from fragging each other senseless?"

I sputtered, whipping my head to him and managed to squeak out a single word, "What?"

The holoform laughed, "You seriously think I don't know how it feels?" he shifted in the seat, "I'm looking forward to seeing Barricade as much as you are the twins."

I sat back, rolling my eyes. Deciding to open my mouth to let out a remark, "Yeah, well. You and 'Cade get to 'frag each other senseless,' whereas the twins and I can't," I used quotation marks with my fingers to prove my point before crossing my arms with a pout.

"So that's why you always have that smell sticking to you," he snickered.

Heat traveled up my neck, _did I always smell like that?_ My eyes widened, _did everyone else smell it?_

I turned eighteen before spring break had came, but we wanted to wait until I was officially out of school to have our fun. But they did make sure to tease me enough to make me frustrated as a way to have me looking forward to seeing them again, as they had put it.

Things had seemed to settle between humans and Cybertronians, NEST was disbanded and the government was quiet, but everything was going fine. We still had the base, but the Autobots were kept on a leash, so to say. The government wasn't obsessively watching over them or pestering for weapons, odd enough.

Prowl had wanted to get to the bottom of it and closely monitored the base when he could. He was always reading some report, full of Autobot script I couldn't read well. I barely remember Decepticon letters.

Oh, and that was another thing. I've improved with the resurfacing memories, and I've mostly moved on from Soundwave's death. It was something I didn't need plaguing my mind all the time, and I learned to deal with it.

I know it sounds harsh, but I can't keep grieving. They're gone, and that's that.

I'm not on the best of terms with Bumblebee still, we have a long way to go before I can even go to him for help.

November is still a very difficult month for me, for everyone, really. Not only have thousands of people died during the Battle of Chicago, but many Cybertronians as well.

For me, it was just Soundwave and Laserbeak. The Autobots, and especially Optimus, it was Ironhide and Sentinel. I didn't know Que that well, but I did know that Dino was close to him.

Then there was Megatron, Starscream and Shockwave. Now, I didn't connect with them like I had Soundwave, but I did have my fun times with them, even if the only moments I really socialized with Shockwave was about the sparklings.

Speaking of, those two have grown. A lot. And they're a lot more independent when it comes to being around me. They aren't as clingy and really enjoy being with the other Autobots. And they can speak! Albeit with very few words but, they love babbling about something.

Windshift stated that he was carrying a sparkling sometime during spring break, and it brought up our spirits tenfold. We even had a mini celebration for the two. Brand looked beyond proud the entire time.

From that, I also gained a lesson from Ratchet about how "familial units," as they call them, work. Beginning with the whole alpha, beta, omega system. The sire of the family is basically our version of "the man of the house." He - or she - has the biggest responsibility of ensuring the safety and health of the family.

It was a wonder why Brand was so protective of Windshift, attached by the hip.

Ratchet had said that they brought the instinctual need to protect family even deeper with codes that prevented them from hurting or allowing harm to sparklings or mates.

It made me dizzy thinking how the twins would be since they're not only the same spark, but I'm the only "carrier" in the relationship. And besides, they were already crazy protective of me.

Barricade normally visited me on my birthday, we redyed my hair and had some hot chocolate. It became a little tradition.

He and Prowl now regained a full half sibling, half twin bond. They acted very closely to how the twins behave, and it was adorable.

I glanced in the rearview mirror to see the front of Barricade tailgating Prowl's bumper. He had come for my graduation, and to be an extra car to carry my stuff. Not a word came from him though, this entire ride. I don't know why, but he's been quiet today. I just hoped nothing was wrong with him or anything back on base.

"Prowl," I furrowed my eyebrows, continuing to watch the cruiser, "What's up with 'Cade?"

"Ah, he's just tired. And we want to talk to you about something when we get to base," he glanced to me, "Don't run off with the twins just yet. There are some things that need to be covered."

That doesn't sound good. See, these two do this thing sometimes. It's this certain thing that makes them more fatherly than brotherly to me. Honestly, it's cute each time, but when they're serious... not so cute. It's normally about something I did that they want to scold me on.

By the time we'd get to base, it'll be late evening, just before the sun sets. It's noon now, we're at least halfway there.

I sighed and brought out my datapad, beginning to write an entry.

Everyday, I write like I had back when I was with the Decepticons. Except every note was directed to Soundwave, Ravage and Laserbeak, hoping they'd see it. Wherever they are.

* * *

A finger hooked onto my collar, pulling me back from exiting the vehicle, "No, we're having a talk. Twins aren't going anywhere."

I groaned, "Oh come on!"

He didn't listen, just drove on out of the hangar and towards their quarters. Barricade was silent still, following closely behind. When we reached the door, Prowl sent a mental command for it to open, and we drove in. As soon as the door closed, the two transformed simultaneously, I easily slipped down and landed on my feet. I turned to see Prowl stretching, his doorwings wiggling, and Barricade setting down one of my bags with a clawed finger.

During our time at school, Prowl rarely had any time to transform. He'd have to drive a while to find somewhere private. It must be a huge relief to be able to transform and move around freely at his leisure.

"Alright," Prowl let out a content groan after finishing a full stretch, then turned to me with doorwings twitching, "Let's get down to business."

"Okay?" I had no clue what he wanted to talk about, and it made me nervous. Did I do something wrong? Was he going to start talking college?

He sucked in a breath, servos placed against each other in front of his mouth in a very human gesture. He pointed them at me, blue eyes sharply staring at me, "Condoms."

"Prowl!" I whined, "I don't need them!"

Shaking his head, the tactician knelt, "I know your menstrual cycle, Char. I want you to use them."

I huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face, "I'm sure Ratchet has morning after pills."

Beginning to walk out of the room, I heard Barricade shift, "We'll drop off your stuff at your room. I want you to check with Ratchet immediately, you know there aren't really any relationships here on base."

"I'm sure he'll have something," I glanced back, "He always does."

I closed the door behind me, ignoring the protests of Prowl. I just want my twins. Though I took my time walking down the corridor to their room, fiddling with the sleeves of my gray hoodie. Oh how I loved baggy clothes, I don't care if it's summer now.

A while ago, the twins gave me the passcode to their quarters, allowing me to enter whenever I wanted without having to bother knocking. I returned the same courtesy, though they could just hack like they have prior to giving them the code, 38118. It was my name, the same numbers Soundwave used to label a file on that flashdrive I still had, hidden away from prying eyes.

I walked in but saw no sign of the twins. The lights were on, a little dim, but on. Surely they were in here? I went in a little farther, looking around and seeing no alt. mode, no bipedal and no holof-

"Boo!" a pair of arms wrapped around my middle and a face was shoved into my neck. My heart had to of skipped a beat, and I quite literally jumped away. I swiveled around, defensive instincts kicking in as I brought up my arms to protect me. A smiling face of blond hair greeted me, "Whoa, babe, calm down."

A chuckle was laced in his words, and I brought my fists down, shoulders relaxing and a laugh working its way past my lips, "Don't do that!"

I smacked him in the chest as I walked by, going to hug Sides' holoform, which stood right behind Sunny. They were just waiting to scare me, weren't they? Fraggers...

The golden twin came up behind me, joining the embrace and smelling my hair in the process. I smiled, muttering into Sides' shoulder, "You're in a good mood."

"We've been waiting for this exact day for a long time," we pulled away, I turned to him and he swiftly ran the knuckle of his finger down my cheek, a wide smile plastered on his face, "Of course I'd be in a good mood."

"Well, I'm an adult now," I returned an equally large grin, pressing my front to his, "Now?"

I could see him swallow as his hands rested on my hips, "Here?"

"Would you rather my room where Prowl can burst in at any moment and pester you to use a condom?" I deadpanned, "Besides, you guys have a bed for me. It's still here right?"

A while ago, sometime during summer last year, they got a large bed for them to sleep with me in holoform, since it's more comfortable than sleeping upon many blankets.

Will had to pull a few strings for us, stating I needed a new bed as an excuse. My bed was perfectly fine, we just needed an extra. It was our little secret.

Sides slipped his hand into mine, sending a little flutter in my stomach, and pulled me to the corner where my bed sat. The blankets I used for when I slept in their berth were folded neatly in front of the bed. A single comforter was on the mattress, far too large for it and hung off the sides.

"Hmm," I feigned an examination of the bed. It was still made as I had left it, but it was slightly out of place, "Did you sleep in it?"

I heard the shuffle of feet but no actual answer was given. Oh, they surely did. I know how much they missed me and love the scent I leave behind.

Sunny turned me around, backing me up until my legs hit the edge of the bed and I fell onto my back with him following along, one knee propped on the bed as he leaned over me. My arms settled over his shoulders, pulling him closer for a kiss that sent a twinge of excitement to my stomach.

By the bulge pressing against my pelvis, I could tell that they were just as excited. Not even a minute in, and they were ready.

Well, they have been waiting a long time. I don't entirely know _what_ to expect, I've felt no more than Sunny's fingers inside of me.

"Oh," speaking of, Sides' hand - above my clothes - rubbed at my clit, I broke away from the kiss and threw my head back onto the silver twin's thigh, him having previously sat with one leg out and the other tucked in next to me.

Sunny leaned back, prompting me to sit up. My hands fell down to the hem of his shirt, rubbing the fabric between my fingers before I lifted it up, my mouth following the reveal of skin with open kisses.

I worked to get his belt off, tugging it out of the loops and unbuttoning his pants. I left him there in favor of starting on Sides, but not without leaving a kiss on his navel first.

From behind, Sunny lifted my shirt. In a flash, it was off of me and he expertly unclasped my bra. I had to pause from Sides to rid myself of my own clothes.

It was a process that took too much time, it was agonizing.

As soon as my pants came off, Sunny pulled me into his lap, guiding me in rolling my hips into his. Immediate pleasure greeted me, and I curled into him, his hands leaving my sides and allowing me short control.

"We're gonna frag you, _so hard,_ you won't even be able to get out of this bed in the morning," he whispered into my ear, pulling me down harshly onto his bulge.

I threw back my head, hands gripping his hair.

Sides came up behind me, hands exploring in various places. Moving from my ass, to my womanhood, up my stomach and on my breasts. He teased the nipple there, I could feel him smiling against my shoulder, "Who's getting her first?"

"You were always the less... aggressive one," Sunny brought me down again, grunting as a whimper left me, "It's her first time."

"Switch halfway?" Sides offered.

Sunny hummed, pausing my grinding, "Double overload?"

"Better," Sides landed his mouth on my neck, biting and sucking as he went.

I was already heated up and growing impatient. I pulled back from Sunny, done with my underwear still on. I pulled it down my thighs, making sure to give them a show. With the twin bond and all, I'm sure they're taking pleasure in my curves.

Turning around, I settled in Sides' lap, having them both remove the remaining pieces of clothing as well. I eyed his spike, is what they called them. It was large, to say the least. I bit my bottom lip, raising my eyes to meet his, which were already on mine, attentively.

He smiled, licking his fingers and sliding down to my opening, teasing as he went just to find that certain spot that makes my thighs twitch.

A single finger went in, and he sighed, "Damn, already wet."

"Just get on with it," I gripped his shoulders with both hands, grounding myself as he added a second finger, feeling around and stretching me.

I moaned as Sunny's own hand joined, circling over my sweet spot and making me feel like jello.

"Please," I pressed my cheek to Sides', leaning heavily on him. I thrust my hips down on his erect spike, drawing out a gasp from him. I repeated the action, and his fingers pulled out to hold my hips in place.

We shifted a bit, I glanced behind me to see Sunny's hand wrapped around his own package, keeping it at attention and lubricated. Butterflies were sent flying in my stomach.

The head of Sides' spike nudged my entrance, my head turning back around to lovingly meet his lips. A keen left me as he pushed himself in, a little stretch from his girth.

He pulled my hips all the way down to the point where he was entirely sheathed and there was no more room.

Lifting me up momentarily, I felt Sunny press against my backside, his own spike finding its home. It took every bit of self control I had not to jerk about at the shots of pleasure I was already feeling as they both settled me on them.

"You think this feels good?" Sides breathed, I wiggled my hips for a more comfortable position, "Just wait until the main event."

Then he jerked my hips up, and brought them back down, drawing out a cry of pleasure from me.

 **December 17, 2017, 11:59 pm**


	101. Chapter 101

**Idk if it's me, but I'd actually find Char to be bisexual. Who knows, maybe she is and was just drawn to the twins more but...**

 **That last chapter was a struggle, but I thank you guys for the support (I was expecting much more reviews, like I had when Ravage died)**

 **Merry Christmas (and Happy Holidays!)**

 **Chapter 101**

"Looks like you had a nice night," I took a swig from my energon, watching as Charlese threw her arms up and stretched, arching her back contently, a pleased look on her face before her eyes snapped open, glaring at me.

I smirked, her and the Terror Twins had disappeared for the rest of the night yesterday.

It was mentioned throughout the base, most of us knew of the three's relationship. Since many weren't entirely close to Charlese, they chose to tease the twins instead, namely Sunstreaker. His brother more or less liked to talk about the human femme to the point where he was proudly boasting about how she was his, or _theirs_ , should I say.

It was quite adorable, honestly. They'd get this certain look on their faceplates; love, admiration, pride, glee. Sunstreaker's would soften, his arms would be crossed as he was leaned back on a wall or chair. He tried to act all cool about it, but I knew all too well, that both equally adore her. They just show it differently.

In the time I was away with Charlese, Optimus has had to fight harder to keep peace with the humans. They wanted us off the planet, they didn't take the news of the two - and one upcoming - sparklings very well. They've threatened to use deadly force if absolutely necessary, they already took us off Decepticon-hunting duty, creating a new division run solely by the government and no other.

Setting us on edge, Optimus had wanted more information on this military group, but the humans offered none. The US government had something against us, and they were hiding more and more from us with each passing day.

And we knew, they had a hold of our weaponry. Mostly taken from the Battle of Chicago, or from that new military group that hunts down rogue Decepticons.

It honestly began to scare us Autobots, to the point where most of us had wanted to leave. But for the sake of the sparklings, the twins' relationship and having no where else to go, Optimus kept us here. I had a bad feeling about it, expressing it each time and trying to offer new standpoints, but the government wanted none of it.

They wanted all remains of any offline Cybertronians that we may be holding to go into their possession, and that is where true fear settled in for me. Jazz was among them, I couldn't lose him. Although we managed to put that off for a bit, I returned to my quarters overly upset and in need of comfort. Both Barricade and Charlese were in there, least to say I was embarrassed to walk in with coolant in my optics, finally falling onto my cheeks when I reached the berth.

But they understood, and stayed up all night with me, ending up falling asleep at four in the morning. Ratchet ordered me off for a couple days, saying my spark was stressed and I needed to be near Barricade to stabilize it.

I was always passionate over Jazz. I already lost his spark, I couldn't lose his frame if it meant bringing him back. Prime was also working on that, but all the humans offered was shelter until Jazz was able to be sent off planet with us.

We knew we were pushing it, at any given moment, the government would finally decide they had enough of us and our stubbornness and terminate us.

That was more stress added onto me, as SIC, I was trusted to offer guidance to Optimus. I was his advisor.

Constantly, I returned to Barricade and I's quarters upset, too tired to do anything else but slump onto berth and wait for the next day. I rarely get enough recharge anymore, or merges. I was just too busy, too stressed, and it weighed heavily on me. I was so ready to be done, just get off Earth already, not have to worry about the tense meetings, hostile news and orders given. But I had to think of Charlese.

She was what was keeping me grounded through all this. It all revolved around her, in my optics. I couldn't take what was her life now away from her.

It was more or less being hidden on base, there were government agents all over the place, monitoring us. We strictly placed rules ourselves that no agent was to enter our private quarters, since they strongly refused to leave.

"You have too much on your processor again, brother," Barricade sighed. I picked up my helm, optics previously hidden from him behind my red chevron. Subconsciously, on some sort of autopilot, I had entered our quarters. It was such a common routine, I didn't even register the trip from the main hangar to my barracks.

Charlese was in here, her attention to me from the little blue crystal in her hands. It was singing sadly. My doorwings twitched in response to the drawn out notes it played.

She was speaking to someone. It was yet another Praxian tradition she learned; sparks were held in Praxian crystals. It was an age-old belief of my city-state, some believed it, others didn't.

The sparks were either offline, or not yet onlined, thought that these small glowing crystals were a direct connection to the Well of Allsparks.

She was trying to speak to either Soundwave, Ravage or Laserbeak.

All one had to do, was connect to the crystal on a "spiritual" level, it was more of the crystal growing to like them, it would brighten up its colors and sing happily. They liked doorwingers the most, since we could hear their notes.

Charlese most likely couldn't, but she was very observant in watching how it reacted to her touch and voice, the way it would brighten and dim, dance with a few flickers of other colors.

This Praxian crystal in particular, felt her grief and conveyed her emotions. It sang for her. For Soundwave and his cassettes.

It was thought that the crystals would send the feelings of their holder to the spark inside, and send some back. It was a very difficult practice that took many vorns to perfect, to read the crystal perfectly and know what it was saying.

Ever since the destruction of my city-state, I had tried my best preserving a few crystals. One, currently in my subspace, held my creators' sparks, having two crystals that branched off of each other. I'd try to speak to them as often as I could.

It was very similar to that of a human grave, but it was meant to be a happier moment, that I had a way to communicate with my creators. The crystal wasn't very fond of Barricade when he had tried speaking, it turned him away. And it happens, whether it be the crystal or the sparks that lie inside that doesn't like him. It'll eventually warm up to him with time.

"Long day," I settled in next to Barricade, our shoulders just barely touching each other. I most likely would have lost my processor by now if I didn't have him here.

I pulled out a datapad, beginning to scribble on it my report. It was considered rude in some cases to watch one speak to a Praxian crystal, it was a personal conversation between the two and didn't need an audience.

A servo pushed the datapad down, stopping me from writing. I looked up to see Barricade's red optics in a scolding gaze, "You need rest, not more work to worry about."

"Does red mean anger or love?" Charlese asked, not looking away from the glowing crystal.

I leaned forward, a slight panicky confusion in my voice, "Anger. Why, are you seeing red in the crystal?"

She was quiet, watching the colors swish in the blue object. They were blue or cold pink, depending on if it's holding an offline spark or a new spark respectively. But why would Soundwave or the cassettes be sending red? Char muttered, "No, it's a light red."

I sighed in relief, " _That's_ love."

"Do you think, if I read my journal entries to them, that they'd hear?" she said quietly, carefully holding the crystal in cupped hands, held close to her chest.

My spark almost broke at her light tone, she sounded too innocent. I glanced at the small datapad that sat by her, "Maybe."

"Um," she turned to Barricade and I, cheeks flushing, "Is it okay if I go to my room for this? It's a little too... personal to me."

My brother nodded, sliding off the berth and gathering her up in his servos, ready to carry her out of the room. He disappeared behind the closing door of our quarters and left me in silence. He kept the bond wide open though.

It's grown to a point where we could see through each other's optics now, I could see Char reading over her datapad, crystal in her hand. It was hers now, it liked no other.

When we first gave it to her, it didn't like her. In fact, it was frustrated with the fact that she couldn't hear it, and began crying - a terrible sound to our doorwings - trying to get her to hear. It soon learned that she responded greatly to its colors and used that.

Praxian crystals had no processors of their own, but sparks were enough to drive it, mainly just instinct and intuition. They were in fact, alive, and seemingly took on the intellect of whose spark they carried. There was no question as to how it learned and warmed up to Charlese so quickly.

I lied on my back, chestplates rising in a vent. I could feel recharge catching up to me, Barricade now making his return. I needed as much rest as I could get if I was to endure another rough day.

 **December 24, 2017, 11:15 pm**


	102. Chapter 102

**Last chapter of 2017! Thanks for such a great year!**

 **Chapter 102**

"...A bit of stress on his end, but Prowl and I have been doing fine. He's working hard to keep him and the Autobots on Earth," I read from my datapad, occasionally glancing at the Praxian crystal nestled in the blankets of my bed every few words, "I'm scared for them, but I try my best to spend as much time as I can before they'll be sent off planet, if they are. I hope no-"

A soft knock cut off my words, I looked up to the door as if it would show who it was. I called out, "Who is it?"

"Ratchet."

I let him know the door was unlocked and he stepped in, his holoform holding the servos of two sparklings, both standing as tall as his hip.

"These two have been waiting to see you for a while," he released them, the two running up to my best with wide smiles.

Turning off my datapad and setting it beside the crystal, I shifted from lying on my stomach to my side, catching Talon as he jumped onto me. I rolled onto my back, holding him up, and I cried out, "You've grown more!"

Wildstrike sat next to me, an eager expression on her faceplates. They hadn't seen me since break.

Sure, these two were taken care of mostly by Ratchet, but I was most certainly a mother or big sister figure for them. Ratchet didn't mind, in fact, he was pretty damn good with sparklings, surprisingly.

His temper barely shows itself to them too. Only when he's really pissed does he - only - threaten to whack them upside the head with a wrench. Of course, he never would, but it sends the message.

The two became very well behaved, if not a little mischievous sometimes mostly due to Sides, but they haven't caused too much trouble.

"You two behaved yourselves while I was gone?" I asked, glancing between the two.

"Uh huh," Wildstrike nodded, purring and leaning into the hand I swept over her helm.

"Talon, what about you? Were you nice to everybot?"

His little arms went around my neck, his frame settling itself on my front. He hummed his affirmative.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was setting up a few cubes of sparkling energon on my table. The two would be the equivalent of a toddler, but were sparked roughly five-years-ago.

Both sets of twins, Ratchet and I are their usual caretakers. There's only been a couple instances where Optimus has watched over them, and he loved every minute of it.

Speaking of the Prime, I can't help but find his curiosity adorable at times. He'd have this certain face, wider optics and raised optic ridges, that would soften from his normal look, and it was cute. I see that expression on him every time he watched the sunset or rise, the sparklings play, or animals running around.

He was such a gentle giant and I never bothered to notice.

Don't even get me started on when he set up a bird feeder back in spring, when the birds were migrating. He'd sit outside nearby for hours, watching all the birds eat.

I'd join him a few times, and he'd point out which birds he's seen before. Like a cardinal couple who had just laid three chicks, those of which have learned to fly.

I'm thinking of going to see them tomorrow, have the sparklings watch. It'll be a good little exploration, and a way to keep them calm and quiet. Or myself, said calm and quiet.

Optimus was a good listener too, I don't know how much I told him because sooner or later, I'd find myself rambling on some topic.

He's told me a few stories too, patiently waiting for mine to end, which in some cases, didn't. I felt bad those few times, but he waved it off. He was too considerate, and when I told him that, he actually _laughed._

Smiling to myself, I ran my hand over Talon, "Did you feed them yet?"

"Yes, an hour ago. They'll need more before they recharge," Ratchet dismissed the holoform after nodding to me. We had gained a more than mutual respect for each other. After all, he'd most likely be considered a father-in-law of a sort. We had grown to be closer, and he was almost like family to me.

I cooed at Wildstrike, smiling at her happy faceplates. She giggled, "Miss you!"

"I missed you too," I kissed her forehead, then turned to Talon - who picked up his helm - and did the same, "And you."

He squealed happily, curling his fist. I had a datapad that Prowl organized for both of them, filled with strategy and puzzle games. They took a strong liking to the puzzle ones.

We stayed like that for a couple hours, the two lounged on top of me, greedily soaking in my body warmth, before it was time for their energon.

* * *

"There are mourning doves over there," Optimus kept his voice low, hearing me approach from behind his seated holoform. I looked above his head to see a couple of doves below the bird feeder, picking up seeds as they walked along the ground, their eyes watchfully darting back and forth from me and the seed.

I whispered the the sparklings who held either my hands, "You have to be really quiet and still, or else you'd scare the birds away. See those two?"

Slowly crouching, I redirected their attention to the gray doves, their optics lighting up with strong curiosity. City birds were normally comfortable around people, so they were harder to spook.

I sat next to Optimus, pulling a fidgety Wildstrike into my lap, tugging Talon to my hip, efficiently keeping them still.

"How are you and the twins?" Optimus striked up a conversation after a few minutes of silence, the morning doves having walked closer to us, the sparkling beside me fidgeted.

"Very good," I smiled, glancing to him. He had just set down some seed a few feet in front of him, the doves picking some up. "The government?"

"Adamant."

He breathed out his nose. I felt bad for him. He came out here to get away from that. I pulled Wildstrike closer to me, the sparkling having leaned forward, "The twins and I reached the next level in our relationship."

"Mourning doves mate for life," he mused, "Much like our own race. Would you find yourself with the twins as well?"

The look he was giving me out of his peripheral vision was a sort of promise, that his twins should not be found with a broken spark one day. I could just see it. Smiling at his protectiveness over his Autobots, I answered him, "I hope so."

 **December 31, 2017, 11:50 pm**


	103. Chapter 103

**And the two year anniversary for SSU is coming up! Again, I will have a bonus chapter (equally confusing as the last lol) on Wednesday, Jan 31.**

 **But more good news! I've been working on Castle of Shards and 253! If you haven't read them yet, I strongly recommend! (And review if you want, it really helps my motivation)**

 **Oh and I noticed back in chapter 101 that I had Prowl speak with Char at the very beginning, then it suddenly went to probably days later in his quarters one night. Please excuse that, I had written the first part very early in that week and typing the rest on Sunday. Hate it when that happens**

 **Chapter 103**

"Ever considered having little ones of your own?" Optimus kept his voice low, as to not scare away the many birds that have gathered both on the feeder and the ground. The sparklings were on and off recharging and intently watching the birds.

I huffed out a laugh, "Ratch asked me the same thing," I pursed my lips, "The twins and I aren't even _together_ together. Like, married or mated, whatever you want to call it."

"You do not trust them?" It was more of a curious question, instead of a challenge.

Shaking my head, I looked at the two sparklings in my lap, "I just... don't know. I trust them, but there's always that possibility. I want to wait."

He glanced at me from his peripheral vision, "Never guessed you as the abstinence type."

"I'm not," I laughed, "We had quite a night when I got back, but I just meant... I don't think I'm ready for kids? I'm really not sure, Optimus. It's if they want kids, and when they might want to have any."

"You're giving them the choice," he eyed me before his attention was set to the birds again. I nodded.

Over the year, the Prime and I have grown a little closer. It was more of an acquaintance kind of relationship, we weren't entirely too close yet we were very open and honest to each other. I just felt some sort of pull to him, it might as well be his compassion and empathy. He was always able to relate or offer his advice.

"How would you want to bond with the twins? If you don't mind me asking," he turned his attention to me, interest in my eyes, "A human wedding, or a Cybertronian bonding ceremony?"

I smiled, "I'd rather do it the Cybertronian way. I was never fond of weddings."

"The way we bond is intense, are you sure you're willing to endure it?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," I playfully admonished, "It'll most likely be a long while before we go through with it."

We sat in a comfortable silence, Wildstrike moving from my lap to curl up in Optimus', cooing up to him as his arms secured her. A lot of time passed, the sun hiding behind clouds as it began its descent to the horizon, turning the sky dark. Birds chirped at each other, angrily at some points when they pushed each other off the bird feeder. The mourning doves have since left, now settled on a nearby wire together.

Optimus slid the sparkling off of him, settling her close to me before getting up, announcing his departure, "I am needed elsewhere. Try not to stay up too late."

"I won't," I gave him one last smile for the night as a goodbye.

Is it just me or does everyone act as a father around here? I never would've thought Optimus as the type, but now that I've seen him as such, I can't think of him any other way. It suits him, and reminds me of how he looked at Sentinel. Does he realize others see him as that kind of figure?

I got in the habit of rotating back and forth between sleeping with either pairs of twins, or on my own if I wanted to. Some of those times, the sparklings accompanied me, but normally Ratchet had them. They had a cute little area to themselves in his quarters, which were in the very back of the med bay. I remember him grumbling a few times about them bothering him some mornings.

The medic wanted a short break from them, and the Police Twins and I offered to take them off his servos.

It was almost dark now, I stood, taking the servos of the two sparklings in either of my hands and leading them back inside. They needed their energon, then recharge. Tonight, I was going to be staying with the Terror Twins.

The thought of them had me blushing, thinking back to the morning after our little night of fun.

 _"Good morning," I mumbled, not daring to attempt to untangle my limbs from theirs. Their bare skin was warm against mine, and it felt good under the covers. I was content to stay here._

 _Sunny hummed, burying his face into the crook of my shoulder and neck. He breathed in and out before I felt his lips part, delivering an open mouth kiss to my collar._

 _Their hands trailed over my skin, whether it be rubbing or a feather light touch. I couldn't tell whose hand was whose, but I knew exactly which one had done it when one of the hands squeezed my ass, causing me to jerk my hips forward in surprise, ultimately grinding into the cheeky form of Sides. The bastard._

 _I could feel the stickiness of last night coating the insides of my thighs, the friction of my legs rubbing against each other was uncomfortable. So I ended up leaving the warmth of the twins, ignoring their drowsy protests, and grimaced at the soreness in my abdomen. True to their word, they had fragged me so hard I felt like I couldn't walk._

 _But I was going to have to if I wanted to clean up, my room wasn't that far. I just needed them to drive me down, to save me the trouble._

 _Pulling the covers from myself, I slipped out from in between the twins, stepping onto the cold floor of their far too large quarters that made me feel a little self conscious standing there nude. I could feel their undivided attention set on my backside, probably a little lower than I was expecting, knowing them._

 _I found Sides' shirt lying discarded nearby the bed, I picked it up, holding it by the shoulders as I shook it of any dust it might've collected. Once I was satisfied, I slipped it on and turned around, presenting myself to the twins, one sitting up with the blankets pooled over his lap and the other - Sunny - still lying on his back. They both had the covers strategically placed just above their pelvises quite suggestively, it left me biting the inside of my cheek. They were very muscled, and the way Sunny was lying on his back complimented his abs._

 _Snorting, I snatched up my shorts and slipped them on, grimacing again at what resided in between my legs. My movement felt limited because of how sore I was. I dearly needed a shower._

 _"Can you take me to my room?" I gathered the rest of my clothes, folding them neatly and carrying them in my arms._

 _Sides was the first off the bed, making me laugh. Sunny reluctantly rolled off, formerly having looked very comfortable and now wore a pout and a slump to his posture,_

 _I laced my fingers with his as we walked across their quarters to their alt. modes, "I'll wear your shirt next time, if that makes you feel better."_

 _"I'll hold you to that," his fingers tightened before we released each other. I slipped into the passenger seat of Sides and patiently waited for them to take me to my room. They were still waking up from sleeping in holoform, probably feeling a little disconnected from their true selves. I placed a hand over my abdomen._

 _A hot shower sounded nice._

"Alright, settle down now," Talon wiggled in my arms, he was getting a little big and it made me sad to see them grow up so fast. They were about up to my hip now, it was getting harder to hold them in my arms and feed them energon like I had before. Wildstrike placed her helm on my thigh, waiting patiently with big innocent optics for her cube of energon.

They were not yet capable of holding a cube by themselves yet, but multiple times had they placed both their hands on the energon as if they were holding it.

Talon's red optics closed halfway, calmly sipping up the liquid into his mouth.

This was probably their favorite time of the day, I was the one to normally feed them, and then they got to recharge right after.

Once they were done with their energon, I led both down the barracks towards Prowl and Barricade's quarters. Wildstrike skipped along happily, Talon babbling to her in what the Autobots called "sparkling speech," it was a binary language that new sparks use to communicate with one another, later learning Cybertronian.

They had Earth's languages in a downloaded package, they just don't know how to properly use the words yet, seeing that they still can't speak much Cybertronian.

"Ba!" Talon pointed at the black and white mech who had opened the door to his quarters. The sparklings took a liking to the nicknames they gave everybot, Barricade being Ba. Prowl was just Owl, Optimus was Ops, Ratchet was alternating between Ratch and Ra. Sunny was... well, _Sunny_ , sometimes it was Sun. Sides was, to everyone's amusement, Wipe. He absolutely _despised_ the nickname, fully understanding how Sunny feels.

We like to tease him on a regular basis.

Multiple times has he tried to set up a new nickname for himself with the sparklings, a couple times they remembered and ended up with Sid. They liked Wipe better, as did all, and continue to call him such.

"Go have fun with the twins," Barricade nodded down to me, scooping up a mess of giggling sparklings into his servo. After I smiled and began walking away, he shouted one last thing to me, "Say hi to Wipe for me!"

 **January 7, 2018, 11:08 pm**


	104. Chapter 104

**You know, if Char had a kid a little before DOTM, I would've had her lose the kid during the Battle of Chicago and made said kid Izabella from TLK. Unfortunately, it's too late** **:'0**

 **I think I'm getting a little sick? Nothing too much, just congestion, headache and sore throat.** **I don't really like this chapter, but I tried my best**

 **Chapter 104**

"Charlese," Brand nodded to me, him and his mate walking down the hall, passing me.

I stopped them in favor of a quick chat, "How's the sparkling?"

Windshift softly smiled, his red optics gleaming with happiness, "Wonderful. Since we adapted to Earth, it should be due early next year."

Where the sparkling resides the entire time, I would never know. I do know that there is something called the gestational chamber, but it doesn't look like Windshift is showing. Or maybe it's too early to tell? He's only a few months in, after all.

"I can't wait for it to arrive," I sent a smile to the couple. I was so happy for them, they no longer had to hide their feelings. They were free to become a family.

"Neither can I," the flier returned the smile. Before we could continuing walking, he spoke as a sudden thought hit him, "We just recently got our holoforms installed! We can hang out with you if you ever want to."

"I'd love to!" I laughed. For the past year, we had been bugging them to get holoforms, and they didn't entirely want to. We had become friends though, and Windshift towered over me, he wanted to be closer to me.

Brand was the more quiet one of the two, he spent most of our conversations observing who was chatting with them or his surroundings.

Then there was Sunbolt, who was a really childish mech but I loved him like a little brother. We all called him 'Bolt for short, despite the fact that his alt. mode was some old truck model. The sparklings liked to call him Bo, and he loved it. He was such a cheerful mech, and got ahead of himself sometimes, but he brought up our spirits a couple times.

After all, he was the one who went about boasting of Brand and Windshift's news of them expecting.

"We're going to berth, we'll see you later, Char," Windshift waved, turning away as they continued their travel down the corridor.

I returned the quick farewell and went on, approaching the quarters of the twins. I walked in and was immediately greeted by a holoform's lips.

"'Cade says hi, Wipe," I mumbled into the kiss as he pressed me against the wall, one of my legs curving over his hip.

Sides groaned, breaking the kiss just before his tongue made the travel into my mouth, "You can call me _that_ but not my full name?"

I smiled, detaching myself from his holoform and striding over to Sunny, who sat in his bipedal on their berth.

The two, being three times my height, had a berth that was roughly a couple feet above my head. They were quite short compared to the rest of the Autobots, they were even smaller than Bumblebee! But them being only fifteen feet tall made me feel less small.

Sunny scooped me into his servo, depositing me next to him. He was polishing his armor, currently working on the plating on his thighs. What can I say, it's his favorite pastime.

"And I thought _I_ hated being called ' _Sunny_ ,'" said mech muttered, distracted by running his rag over the gold armor.

Sideswipe dismissed the holoform, transforming into bipedal and shoving his faceplates into his servos, "My name is _not Wipe_!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. He always got worked up over that name. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Not wanting to sleep on metal tonight, I hopped off the berth and made my way over to my bed.

"'Lese," I heard one of the twins call out. I turned and saw Sunny's holoform spread his arms out.

It was basically the age of new nicknames, since Sunny began calling me by the second part of my name, 'Lese. It was fragging adorable and he knew I loved it.

Rolling my eyes with a smile, I returned to him, his arms gently pulling me to his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head, smelling it after he buried his nose.

"Sunny!" I shrieked when he ducked, two arms hefting me up bridle style. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck as he carried me back to my bed. I called out his name again when he tossed me. I bounced on the bed, laughing, "What the hell?"

He wasted no time climbing in after me, grabbing my wrists with one hand, my hip in another, effectively keeping me still as he found my mouth.

"Mrrphy," I couldn't speak or playfully complain. Sunny opened his mouth, prompting mine to as well in a gasp for air. He didn't wait as his tongue clashed against mine, his hips thrusting downwards onto my abdomen, a muffled squeal left me.

He wanted to do this _now?_

I moaned when his bulge became apparent in his pants. The bed shifted, Sides must've joined if the second pair of hands was anything to go by.

Sunny sighed, then pulled back. I whined, how could he just leave what he hasn't finished yet?

I didn't have long to ponder on that before Sides replaced him, his eyes roaming down my clothed body as he leaned over me, his hands trailed down my sides.

He hit a certain spot on my ribs that was a little ticklish, drawing a giggle from me as I tried to wiggle away. Sides paused, staring up at me before a suspiciously large grin spread against his face, "Oh, Sunny, I think someone's ticklish."

"Oh no," I immediately tried to scoot back, but Sunny was faster, his hands pinned me down. I attempted to wiggle out of his grip, becoming afraid of the growing smile and approaching hands of Sides, "No no no no no!"

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" A laugh escaped him as his hands attacked, quickly pulling up my shirt and fingers fluttering over my sides. I squealed, twisting my torso to try to get away to no avail.

"No!" I screamed. Sunny kept me pinned, taking over tickling my stomach while Sides turned around, his back turned to me as he still straddled my hips. I felt a hand on one of my feet and I jerked away, laughing again when light fingers passed over my sole.

"I never thought of you to be so ticklish, baby," Sunny smiled down at me, his hair framing his face casted shadows, making it look like his blue irises were glowing.

I gasped, chest heaving, "I-I'm not supposed t-to be! No!"

They continued their assault for another couple of minutes and I was helpless to do anything. I eventually just slumped in defeat and they stopped.

"Well," Sides relaxed, now facing me, still straddling my hips, "Can't decide whether or not that was hot."

I glared at him, "Shut it, Wipe."

 **January 14, 2017, 10:47 pm**


	105. Chapter 105

**I'm feeling much better since last week! Idk what made me sick, but I'm able to eat yay**

 **And throwback to when I said "I've decided to keep Ravage alive, for unknown reasons...(I just like the little guy, so why not?)" back in chapter 13, and he ended up becoming a major part of the story lol**

 **I really want to move this story forward, but that would also mean the end of it would come sooner.**

 **You know what, leap of faith**

* * *

 **Chapter 105**

I blew a hair out of my face, lying on my back and staring at the ceiling for God knows how long. The twins were still recharging, miraculously. We, or at least, I had another one of those spark-calling dreams. It was starting to get on my nerves how I couldn't sleep in peace. I always had funky dreams, occasional nightmares, but spark-calling is what bothered me the most.

Turning my head to stare at the lax faceplates of Sides, I thought back to the conversation I had with Optimus. The Cybertronian bonding ceremony was confusing the first time, but that was mainly because I had no clue what they were saying. Would they translate or keep it Cybertronian? Was I even ready yet?

Trust was something I was willing to give, but I still had that one little voice in my head that said they could still leave me. Fully trusting them was something they didn't have from me yet, and it made me upset. Why didn't I? They've stated before I wouldn't become just another conquest to them, I was an actual potential mate to them and yet I couldn't find myself letting us go further.

Was it because of my father?

That sudden question hit me hard. I ripped my eyes away from Sides, returning them to the ceiling. Was it because of him? The man who left my mother when she died after giving birth to us?

Is this where my hesitance came from? Was I scared of having kids and being in a long term relationship?

This fear never popped up before, but with Optimus now curious of my future, I couldn't help but truly think this out. Was I ready for raising a child of my own? Or go through the dangers of giving birth? I remember always being afraid of seeing someone pregnant or myself included, because before I learned of actual pregnancy, I thought that most women died after having a baby and every kid was just adopted or given to their father.

It was a wild idea, but I didn't know any better.

I remember crying at night, thinking that I'd die if I had any kids. And cried some more when I realized; who would want kids with me? I was bullied in school, who would take an interest to me? I remember puking in front of everyone. Who would want a girl like that?

My attention returned to the twins, they did.

But then again, they don't know most of what happened in my life.

 _"You're a Decepticon."_

The sudden harsh voice echoing in my mind caused me to flinch. It felt like such a distant memory, when Sunny was very... mean to me. He hated my guts then, and I knew it wasn't entirely for the people I've killed, but for the fact I was working with the 'Cons.

I wasn't one of them though. I didn't share their viewpoints and I definitely wasn't bent on being violent.

Hell, why'd I even follow them? Why did I let them use me? Why did Soundwave let them use me?

Regret filled me. I don't know why I did what I did. I honestly had no reason.

Guilt left a terrible taste in my mouth. It tightened my throat and unsettled my stomach. My jaw would begin a certain sensation, the one where you're about to cry. My hands would curl into fists and I'd bite my tongue. But the _taste._ That godawful taste.

It wouldn't leave me.

Something real stirred in my stomach, and I impulsively jumped up. I felt it rise in my throat. Leaping off the berth, I raced out of the twins' quarters. I didn't stay long enough to see if they woke up, I just ran.

I quickly made a turn and shoved open the restroom door, opening the nearest stall and collapsing at the bowl, my mouth wide open and ready.

Only a few seconds passed before I started gagging, my stomach emptying itself. I gripped the seat, shutting my eyes as the purge went from wet, to dry in my throat by the time I reached my second heave.

It was terrible.

A noise of a sob and whine combined escaped me, I was panting over the toilet filled with my stomach's former contents. It made me feel worse just looking at it, but I couldn't bring myself to look away or flush the toilet. My arms were shaking, and I slumped, unable to hold myself up anymore.

I settled on my bottom, slipping my knees out from under me and I rested my head against the side of the stall, weakly bringing my knees up to my chest. My arms remained limp at my side, I just didn't have the energy.

Throwing up never took so much out of me before, but as time goes on, the regret and guilt eats at me more and more. It disgusts me to know _I_ was the one to hold Touféki in my hands. _I_ was the one to pull that trigger. And _I_ killed all those people.

Another sob left me, my lips stayed parted.

The door to the bathroom creaked open, "Yeah, I think she's in here," a voice muttered before raising, "Char, you in here, sweetspark?"

I moaned, turning my head. I heard two pairs of feet walk in. I stayed seated for a few seconds before hauling myself up, quickly unlocking the stall and letting myself fall back down. I barely had enough strength to stay up. I just wanted to curl up on my side, I didn't care if the bathroom was dirty or not. I couldn't stay seated for much longer.

"Hey," a holoform slipped in, crouching in front of me. He was very close, due to the lack of space in the stall. I felt a hand on my forehead, then it went to my cheek, the other hand joining. Despite looking, I wasn't seeing who it was until it finally registered that this was the holoform of Sides. He glanced into the bowl and grimaced, one of his hands leaving my cheeks in favor of flushing the toilet for me, "We should take you to Ratchet," he picked me up by the armpits, "Come on."

My arms and legs instinctively wrapped around his neck and hips respectively, but I protested with a long heavy no, but it was weak.

"No, we're going to see him," Sides stated firmly. We left the bathroom and I felt a hand gently press itself on my back, it was Sunny. I turned my head to him, his expression was masked but I could tell he was panicking with concern, his eyes said it all. They were a tad bit wider and darted around very quickly, his eyebrows were drawn closer than normal and his mouth was set in a firm line.

It was very easy to read him when you become acquainted with his usual visage.

"I'm fine," I mumbled into Sides' shoulder when Sunny began rubbing my back as they walked down the corridor, clearly going in the direction of the med bay.

Sides kissed the top of my head, "We're going anyway."

 **January 21, 2018, 9:48 pm**


	106. Chapter 106

**Oh guess who actually got sick again. I went to school anyway on Thursday and regretted it. But I had two exams. Friday, I didn't go to school** **and missed thre** **e. But I'm better now**

 **I updated 253! I'm working on my other stories too, just... very slow progress and I want to work on them all at once!**

 **And next chapter will be on WEDNESDAY! It is finally the two year anniversary of SSU, and luckily, my school day off! See you then!**

 **Chapter 106**

 _"If it was serious, Ratchet would have told us,"_ Sunny reassured me the through the bond, his front bumper tapping my aft.

 _"I guess,"_ I slowed down a bit, akin to the slump of my shoulders. We were racing down the streets, currently on a highway. We were sent out on patrol as soon as we dropped off Charlese.

Probably the work of Prowl. Him and Barricade were technically her "legal," or at least de facto, guardians. The SIC immediately dismissed us when he heard of her incident.

We weren't bonded, we didn't have the first say over her yet.

I could still feel the lingering anger on Sunny's end, he was a little irritated that we couldn't be there to comfort Char when she needed us.

Ratchet didn't even tell us what was wrong with her, but we're assuming it's just some resurfacing memory, she has those a lot.

Slowing down some more, I turned off onto an exit before we left the city. It was a quiet road, few cars here and there, but otherwise very calm.

Neither of us were in the mood to race, however. It was too solemn.

Our processors were too focused on Charlese to engage in our favorite pastime.

What could we do for her? She was in pain, we wanted to be there to comfort her.

Uselessness and jealousy quickly swept over the bond. As soon as it was there, it was gone. We knew she needed some space, and Prowl seemed to know how to deal with her better when this happens.

Sunny used the empty lane next to me to get around and in front of my alt. mode, speeding up a little bit. We had no real destination.

This felt more like a leisured drive than a patrol. The silence in the bond was from Sunny scanning the area dutifully.

An hour passed, our uneventful and quiet patrol was almost over, we began to head back to base. Bumblebee was next for patrol, we noted as we passed by him when we entered the base. He revved his engine and turned onto the street, continuing where we left off. Which was really no where, there was no activity.

Transforming, I frowned. No Char to greet us. Was she still in the med bay? I glanced to Sunny, our optics met before we both made our way to Ratchet.

A knot of dread formed in my tanks, from what, I don't know. But I had a bad feeling, as I approached the med bay. The door opened and we walked through.

Ratchet had his back turned, working on Dino's arm. Not even one step in and the grump already started on us, "If it's the twins, get the frag out. Prowl wants you in his office, _now._ "

We stopped, taken aback by his angered voice. What had happened?

I didn't realized I had said that aloud until a wrench flew over my helm, Ratchet's optics holding a dangerous glint in them as he yelled, "Now!"

Swallowing, we exited the med bay and went towards the offices. Prowl's was looking just as intimidating as ever, and not in the fun way. We didn't prank anyone, and the absence of Char was concerning.

"Prowl?" I winced, popping my helm into his office.

Doorwings were set high on his back, I knew he was tense. Mad, even. There was a datapad in his servos that he seemed to be intently staring at, before his piercing blue optics flicked up to us in a gaze that spoke more types of anger than one. None of his self moved, only his optics as they subtly looked between Sunny and I.

A sharp vent left him, his datapad loudly landed on the table. I grimaced, he normally sets them down gently. He laced his digits and set them on his desk, voice straining to remain even, trying not to show just how mad he was, "You two are in the brig until further notice."

"What?" My posture slumped, mouth agape. He was sending us there?

Sunny stiffened, challenging the tactician, "Not even going to tell us what we even _did_ first?"

"Brig. Now," he pointed in the direction out of his office, "I do not need to _escort_ you, do I?"

His tone was clipped and sharp, it cut through me like a knife. What had we done wrong? What happened? "Is Charlese okay?"

He gave us no verbal response, only a sigh and a less violent pointing digit to the corridor.

I stepped out of the doorway, grabbing Sunny by the arm and began walking. Prowl would tell us later, and maybe go easy on us if we followed his orders.

Sighing, we walked into the brig and found our usual cell.

Had we done something to Charlese?

Guilt washed through the bond and we closed the cell's door after us, slumping against the walls across from each other.

Sunny and I were usually left to either stare at one another, or the floor. The bond was the only thing there to entertain us, and now it just didn't seem to be welcoming.

Where had we gone wrong?

This was such a terrible way to make us reflect upon ourselves. It was normally to learn our lesson, identify our mistake, which was usually pulling a prank. Other times, we went too deep and had flashbacks of our past.

A "until further notice" sentence was only given to us when Sunstreaker's berserker codes had almost activated, he became violent and attacked a couple Autobots, when I had been injured. He was such a fragging protective mech, it got us in a lot of trouble.

For that incident, we were only in the brig for two days, surprisingly a very little amount, before Ratchet figured out what happened and helped.

Just about every time we've been sent to the brig, we knew what we had done.

Our spark screamed in distress, where was Charlese? Was she okay? Did we trigger something? Had we hurt her?

Worry, guilt, sorrow, alone, quiet.

I looked up to Sunny, he was already staring at me. What could we do? What do we say?

I let my helm fall back onto the wall, my knees were loosely up to my chestplates, my elbows limply settled on them. I offlined my optics for a moment, how long were we to stay in here waiting for Prowl to come talk to us? How long was he going to hold whatever vendetta he now had against us before releasing us from this retched place?

Never have I ever hated the brig so much. Usually I was still in a very good mood, having pictures or videos of a prank to entertain me.

"He didn't even ask for a report from our patrol," I frowned, musing, "What's up with him?"

"I don't know," Sunny mumbled, turning his helm. His optics traced the bars, "I'm more concerned with Char. Something happened."

I swept a servo over my helm, vocal processor becoming choked up, "Oh Primus, what if she's hurt? And we're not there to help her... or _we_ hurt her?"

"I don't know, Sides," his voice became too quiet to even echo, "I just don't know."

 **January 28, 2018, 9:49 pm**


	107. Chapter 107

**It's the two year anniversary for SSU! You know what that means; another confusing bonus chapter! Hopefully this one will clear things up from last year's bonus chapter and lead us forward into the story... (even if that means the end of it comes sooner)**

 **I wanna thank the 200-something people who view each chapter and the reviews I get with it! (granted there are only a few, but I love you guys anyway) and I want to give a special thanks to Storygirl747 for sticking with me the longest, and has reviewed on (to my knowledge) just about every single chapter since ch. 4**

 **And I grabbed some random poems this time and altered them (so credit to original poems)**

 **Enjoy! (And reviews are much loved, I've been going through a rough time with motivation recently)**

 **Chapter 107**

* * *

 _I see you've returned._

 _Fate welcomes you._

 _Destiny simply greets you._

 _Life jumps for joy._

 _Death remains quiet._

 _Shall we go on?_

* * *

Her name was Annalese.

Sound familiar? Does our little Charlese ring a bell?

That's right.

Her name was Annalese Reynolds.

Mother of three.

Now peacefully at rest; she passed during the birth of the triplets.

Said sisters were told stories of her; the people around town knew each other well, some had gone to school with her or were even close friends and bore stories to tell. A few met the triplets and smiled sympathetically, telling them of their mother.

But no face was given to her name.

She was quite a beautiful woman, passed onto her children.

* * *

 _Have I mentioned,_

 _She has his attention,_

 _With her vibrant style,_

 _That makes him smile._

* * *

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" she asked kindly, hands holding a notepad against her stomach with a smile on her face.

The man looked up to her in thought, his lips tilting up, "Yeah," teeth showed through his widening grin, "How about a name to your face?"

Her own expression mirrored his, "Normally, it is polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone else. Unless you wish to stay Mr. Mystery Man," she flipped her notepad closed and shoved her pen back into her pocket to keep her hands moving, "You've become a regular here, why not have a name to _your_ face?"

"Oh, I'm not staying long," he waved her off, turning his head to steal a sip from his coffee, taking in a breath of its lovely smell.

"Annalese," she wanted to say, he was quite attractive so why not try to know this man? Instead she smiled, walking to another table in the café to take another's order.

His eyes followed her every move, her own catching onto his occasionally.

Each morning, he came in at the exact same time, and ordered a coffee, or tried something new if his usual waitress offered it. They had come to make it a daily routine for a friendly banter. For three days now - out of the seven he's been coming to this café - the man has been trying to find out her name. No name tag was present for him to see.

Just as the waitress was trying to find out his name. It was a never ending standoff.

* * *

 _Falling in love is so easy to do_

 _They fell for each other right out of the blue_

 _"I've got a plan," Fate said._

 _"Aw, cute," Destiny would coo._

 _"They don't even know what's coming," Life grumped._

 _"Which one shall I take first?" Death plotted._

* * *

"You should just ask him!" Ivy bumped her shoulder, holding the cup of hot chocolate in her cupped hands. She blew into the hole, steam still coming from the hot drink. Winter was just ending, and spring was normally chilly.

Annalese scoffed, smiling at her friend as they walked down the sidewalk, "No, I'm not just gonna _ask_ him. I still don't even know his name! Much less if he's interested in me..."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. He totally likes you," she leaned in, "Allison says he owns a truck. Maybe he is only staying here for a little bit? Perfect opportunity to strike."

"A one night stand. Seriously," the black-haired woman took a sip from her own beverage, "If he'll be gone soon, what's the point of falling in love?"

"Uh, _duh_ , to make him stay!"

Annalese gulped her hot chocolate, closing her eyes as the blissful warmth filled her throat and went down into her stomach. Her shift at the café ended a few hours ago, she normally walked around town with her friends to catch up and get some fresh air. It wasn't very busy at this time of day, rush hour just ended. Besides, Tranquility's rush hour is technically a few extra cars than the five or so on a street.

There wasn't too much business around their town, no big building seen. It was just a small town.

Why a trucker came here was a mystery. Annalese smiled to herself as she thought of "Mr. Mystery Man," the name she and Ivy dubbed him the second day he came to the café. Her friend worked shorter shifts at the little coffee shop, but was behind the counter brewing coffee and other drinks.

The black-haired woman frowned, "I don't want to get my hopes up," she glanced around the street, the streetlights were supposed to come on in about an hour. She loved this time of day, especially after or during raining, "I'm probably not even ready for a relationship yet."

"Come _on_ , you've been saying that for the past five years! It's time to find a man," she held up her left hand, baring the jeweled ring, "Wilson and I have just reached this stage, and look at you!"

"You guys have been together since junior year," Annalese rolled her eyes, then held up quotation marks with her fingers, "'Mr. Mystery Man' and I have only known each other for, what, a week?"

Ivy shrugged, sipping on her hot chocolate.

* * *

 _No, this is not the Hallmark channel._

 _Bear with us, we're almost there._

 _We don't have much time to dwell._

 _Because a love they have is rare._

* * *

"So, VanDyke it is, huh?" her arms were lazily thrown over his shoulders and around his neck, her thighs coming up to straddle his as the man sat on her bed. Annalese smiled and gave him an open-mouthed kiss, "And to think I started a relationship with a man I don't even know the name to."

His hands went down to lightly rest upon her hips, "Mm, VanDyke works."

"You sound unsure," she smiled up at him, the man being at least a foot taller than her, "Would it be your first or last name?"

"Last," he kissed her, pulling her closer, "Could cut as first."

"Alright, you," Annalese landed a kiss on his collar, her fingers fluttering on the edge of his shirt before tugging it over his head, "This comes off."

He chuckled, lifting his arms as she pulled it off, "Down to business, huh?" he sat back, watching as she stripped herself of her own shirt, "Your name?"

Annalese's fingers paused in her work from unbuttoning her flannel. She thought for a moment before playing his game, "Reynolds."

"I see," he nodded, smiling and knowing what she was doing. He leaned forward once her torso was rid of her plaid shirt, left in only a white bra. His hands swept over her sides and up her ribs in a feather light touch, burying his face in her neck and leaving kisses and licks, "Stalemate."

* * *

 _Fate carefully sets things up._

 _Destiny smooths it over._

 _Life prepares it._

 _And Death smiles wickedly._

 _They know what - more of who - is to come._

* * *

This man, she fell in love with. And he did with her as well.

For a long time, neither knew each other's real name. Until that one day, Annalese revealed she was pregnant after a fun night. Their relationship wasn't too far in, but they did have their romantic and even sexual days.

VanDyke, as Annalese assumed, had to leave eventually. But it was only for three months before returning, staying with the woman throughout her pregnancy.

Until the triplets were born, he was there with her.

Though no one else knew him, never had, even after Annalese died. She was the only one who knew his first name. Others knew VanDyke by his last name, or simply "Mr. Mystery Man."

He was never seen again either. Not one person has. They couldn't find him anywhere. Ivy was the only one who knew more than the average person, and even then, she didn't know much.

It was frustrating for them, that they couldn't find the father of these poor triplets. Regret found its way into some people when they didn't stop him before he left the nursery, officially orphaning his children.

But you, you are able to find him. You are able to get to know VanDyke, and reunite him with his children. Especially with Charlese. I can give you a hint, and let you be on your journey. Here it is; he has been here before.

In fact, you know him.

 **January 31, 2018, 8:50 pm**


	108. Chapter 108

**To the guest, Kalanna, YES YES please tell me your theories! I wanna know. Cause you never know, you could be right :)**

 **As I was typing this chapter, I watched as you, Storygirl747, reviewed on the chapters you missed XD**

 **Chapter 108**

"I-I don't under _stand!_ " I hiccuped, running my hands over my face.

'Cade rubbed my back, sliding closer to wrap me in a one-armed hug, pressing me into his holoform's side. Ratchet sighed, hearing a mech enter the med bay. He patted my arm, speaking to the Police Twins, "I'd keep her in your quarters, take the sparklings, and calm her down."

"Come on, Char," the ex-'Con pulled me up as Ratchet left to tend to a red mech. I couldn't see, my vision was completely obscured from tears, everything was just a blur. I stumbled with him, his hip pressed against mine to lead me out of the med bay.

Prowl fetched the sparklings, they were quiet, no doubt seeing my condition. I sniffed, wiping a tear away and straightening my back, I didn't want them to see me like this.

When my vision cleared enough to see my own feet, I turned to see the two little Cybertronians holding onto either of Prowl's hands, obediently walking with their helms down and optics watching their own pedes. Normally, their helms would turn with optics wide in curiosity.

I sighed, my lip trembling. I let my head fall onto the shoulder of Barricade. Well, as much on his shoulder as I could, he was much taller than me.

It didn't take long to reach their quarters, Barricade dismissing the holoform in favor of scooping us up in his servos and depositing us on the berth. Prowl stated he needed to finish some reports, and talk with the twins when they return from patrol.

A sharp sensation pierced through my heart at the thought of them, my stomach upset again. It wasn't their fault, it wasn't their fault.

I didn't realize I had said that aloud until a digit turned my head, Barricade staring down at me and firmly said, "It's not yours either."

"I'm the one who..." I choked on my words. Not in front of the sparklings.

Wildstrike climbed into my lap, curling up against my stomach. Talon tried his best to squeeze in, and they started this rumbling sound, like they were purring. It was extremely comforting, I wrapped my arms around them.

"Ma?" Wildstrike looked up at me in question. I don't think she meant what she said, since they do make noises as a substitute, but I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eye.

I tried for a smile, running my hand over her helm, sniffing, "I'm okay."

"Char..." 'Cade started.

"No," I shook my head, not looking up to see him, "It's... it's fine."

He sighed, "You're not very convincing."

I didn't respond to that, having nothing else to give. Instead, I just focused on the two sparklings who were trying to comfort me, even if they don't know why I'm upset in the first place.

Feeling more tears stinging my eyes, I shut them. A couple squeezed out and ran down my cheeks, leaving wet trails.

What was Prowl going to do with the twins? The mech obviously wouldn't resort to physical measures, that was Ratchet's job. The brig or some chewing?

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Honestly, I was scared.

Was I ready for this responsibility?

My thumb traced the cheekbone of Wildstrike as she continued to gaze up at me. I was looking right back at her, but not quite seeing.

All this crying and thinking was going to give me a headache. I pressed the palm of my other hand to my forehead, I could already feel it coming.

At the loss of my hand, Talon whined, nuzzling his faceplates into my side and elbow, begging to be pet more.

Exhaling, I returned my hand to his back and rubbed in tiny circles.

Maybe I was ready? I'm caring for two sparklings as it is.

"What's gonna happen to the twins?" I mumbled, glancing up to 'Cade, his red optics darkening in thought.

He frowned, "Prowl wants them in the brig forever. He's protective, you know? He just... needs some time to cool down."

"Time? Prowl always thinks reasonably," I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Cade gently ran a digit over my cheek, wiping away a tear's trail, "Some coding was almost activated, he's just trying to fight it off."

"Coding?" I stopped caressing the sparklings for a moment, "Like, guardian or...?"

"Yeah," he grunted, "It upset him."

Nodding, I went back to watching the sparklings as I pet them, their purrs getting louder when I hit certain spots on their frames that they especially liked. For Talon, it was when I'd scratch the cables on the middle of his back. Wildstrike liked the back of her helm the most, akin to scratching a scalp, I'd assume.

I shifted to where I was leaning up against 'Cade's inner thigh, resting my head on it. His servo came down to mess with my hair, it felt nice.

We stayed like that for a bit, it was very quiet, excluding the sounds their frames naturally made.

My hands got tired and I settled for resting them where they were. Talon whined, wiggled, then dealt with it. His helm was shoved in my ribs, I could feel him venting softly. He was falling into recharge.

I could tell Wildstrike was half in it, her helm rested on my stomach with her optics shuttered.

A soft knock caught the attention from Barricade, turning his helm away from me. I woke from my daze, formerly staring into his optics. He rumbled, "Come in."

"I wanted to see if she was okay," a baritone voice stated, very quietly. I didn't have to look to know who it was. I heard a couple slow steps, "The twins were sent to the brigs."

"I figured," Barricade shrugged, careful not to jostle any of us.

A moment passed before his hesitant voice returned, "Is she awake?"

"I'm up, Optimus," I muttered tiredly, rubbing my eye and turning my body slightly to see him.

He nodded down at me, "I heard the news," the Prime stepped forward, "I will ensure you are safe at all times. I promise."

"I know," I whispered, "Thank you."

Optimus was about to say something else before he paused, his optics caught onto my face as I felt a warm liquid trickle out of my nose.

I groaned tiredly.

* * *

"Ratcher's gonna do a blood test," I stated, "See if I can even go through with this."

Optimus glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "I'm sure you can, if you've already come this far."

"That's what we were thinking," I swept a hand through my hair, taming it after the wind blew at it. I perked up, "There's a new bird."

A red northern cardinal landed on the feeder, he wasn't any of the ones we've seen. He was chasing after a female cardinal, who had just stopped to eat at the bird feeder.

"Have you seen them feed each other?" Optimus asked, talking about any bird couple that we've seen.

I looked over to him, "No, they do that?"

His holoform nodded, "I saw one of the males feeding his mate a seed one day."

"Cute," I smiled. The male cardinal left the feeder as soon as the female did. She was a young cardinal, one of the birds that just left her nest.

"Are you ready for this?" Optimus fully turned to me, abandoning his attention on the birds.

Was I really ready for this? To care for another life, to have it completely dependant upon me, to raise it.

It was too late to make any decisions about it now. But, with the two sparklings I already have... there's no way I can't be, right?

I could do this. I'm strong. I've been through hell and back many times over and I survived.

Just the fact that... I was creating this... new life, _in me_ , is scary. It's very scary. I have the ability to do this, and never had I given it a second thought.

Another life added to this world, one I added, one I'd help grow.

I swallowed thickly, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Oh, if I had just gotten the twins to wear condoms.

But do I really regret that?

 **February 4, 2018, 11:15 pm**


	109. Chapter 109

**One of my readers from this site found me on Instagram, and we had a nice chat. Don't be shy to say hello to me on my Instagram, I'm Vodid! :'0**

 **The 77th chapter, I said there'd probably be 110-120 chapters and I regret to inform you, I may be right. I didn't realize how spot on that prediction was until now and it makes me sad. But fear not, I have ideas for a sequel.**

 **Oh and names/genders. Lay em on me (although I have ideas, I'll let you know next chapter)**

 **I typed so much this chapter. I just didn't know when to stop!**

 **Chapter 109**

It's been three days.

Three days of aimlessly walking around base. Of feeling disconnected. Of spending time with the Police Twins, or Optimus, or Ratchet and the sparklings. Of thinking over my decision. Of rubbing my stomach. Where a small spark resided.

The blood test was today. Delayed a bit by the arrival of a new mech; Hound. He... was a weapons specialist, of a sort. It was hard for Optimus to look at him sometimes, I could tell.

He was a mech of many weapons. Hell, his _armor_ was basically nothing but ammunition and guns. It was crazy.

Hound acted nothing like Ironhide though, he wasn't much of a hardass as the black mech, nor did he have dual cannons attached to his forearms. The new Autobot was also educated in the medical field, much to Ratchet's relief, mumbling something about an apprentice named "Jolt."

When I asked him about it, all he said was that he was a blue mech I didn't know very well, but he was an amazing student, an Autobot of very little words. Ratchet missed him, he was a young mech, around the age of the Terror Twins.

 _But after most of the 'Cons were taken care of, the remaining heavily damaged and a blue Autobot offlined, the Decepticons called a retreat._

He died during that invasion, when Ravage was...

I stopped walking, my feet glued to the ground. I swallowed thickly, staring at my shoes that were just poking out from under my stomach. I already had a bit of chub to me, so the bump probably won't show until three months in.

 _"If it is alright with you, I'd like you to become Ravage's master."_

My hand shot out to the wall, steadying myself in case I need it.

Ravage wouldn't be here to protect me. Or the sparklings. Or anyone.

I took my other hand from my stomach, moving it to the pouch sitting upon my side, where the Praxian crystal was inside, wishing that he was here with me.

I've come to terms with the spark inside of me, a small embryo starting to develop around it. Ratchet said he wouldn't know how it'll grow until my blood test, which is where I'm going now.

Straightening my back, I forced my legs to work. The sooner the appointment is over, the sooner I can visit the twins, who are _still_ in the brig.

Prowl wouldn't let them out until I officially made my decision and confronted them about it.

"Hey, Ratchet," I walked into the med bay, looking up to the said mech.

He nodded, "Sit over on that berth right there, I have everything ready."

Transforming into his alt. mode, he left his work repairing a few trinkets that sat upon a workbench. His holoform was activated, walking over to me as I sat down at the table.

He grabbed a band, wrapping it around my upper arm. He positioned the syringe at the inner part of my elbow, "It might take a bit for the results to come in. While we are advanced in medicine, you humans are not. I can't test blood like I can energon."

"Okay," I nodded, he was going to take a lot of blood, stated last appointment. I was going to need food. Prowl was planning on picking me up, taking to me to the cafeteria then dropping me off at the brigs.

I was nervous. How would they take the news? Were they angry, just upset? I mean, of course they would be. They've been in the brigs for a few days now without word of why. Would they be happy and excited? Were they ready for this responsibility?

Well, they'd have to be, or practically everyone would whoop their afts.

Only the Police Twins, Optimus and Ratchet knew of the news. There was always the possibility of a miscarriage when I was so early in.

A week.

I was that far along. Ratchet, being the absolute amazing Cybertronian medic he is, can detect everything before human technology can. Technically, it was the spark he found, whereas a pregnancy test would only go by a urine sample and a fetus' heart wouldn't start beating until three weeks have passed. Sparks are the very first things to develop, since normally it's the combination of sparks that creates a new one.

We're not sure yet _how_ I created a spark, Ratchet's still trying to figure that one out still. He was going to run a deep scan next appointment when my blood results come in, which should be within a few days.

"Done," Ratchet taped the bandage to my elbow and released my arm. I didn't even feel him draw my blood. He turned back to me once he secured the vial, "You alright? You're zoning off again."

I pushed away from the table but stayed in my seat, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

He eyed me, "Don't be afraid to talk about it. Any stress could affect the sparkling."

"Yeah, I know," our conversation ended there when the med bay doors opened, and in came Prowl, driving in in his alt. Picking myself up from the chair, I staggered over to him. My vision grew fuzzy, and I almost collapsed. Laughing, I braced myself on the frame of the police cruiser, "How much blood did you take, Ratchet, jeez."

"I told you last time I would need a lot," he shot back, "I'll let you know when the results are in."

Prowl's holoform helped me into the passenger seat, securing me in the seat belt. He turned around and drove out of the med bay, heading towards the mess hall. I just stayed in his alt., letting him fetch me food which I probably wouldn't have been able to get myself.

He returned with a banana and a couple other items. I noted the absence of an apple.

It's been a long time since I've eaten one.

They brought back sweet and sour memories. Most of the time I was eating the fruit, I was around Soundwave, Laserbeak and Ravage. I didn't want to eat them anymore, it felt... wrong, to eat one without them there.

"Ready to see the twins?" he didn't deactivate the holoform this time, leaving it up and pretending to drive. He liked to have it up when speaking to me if he was in his alt. mode.

I sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be. Question is, are they?"

"They have to be," he grumped, furrowing in eyebrows in slight anger, "If not, they're staying in there."

Smiling, I took the last bite from the banana. He's told me over and over again how if the twins weren't ready for the responsibility of this, they shouldn't have interfaced with me. I would shoot back at him that I was the one who refused to have them wear a condom, and he would tell me it's not my fault. I didn't feel bad or disgusting about it, I felt pretty excited and nervous, but nothing negative. It wasn't a bad thing if it was my fault, I'd tell him.

He didn't want to hear it though. Barricade would have a laugh over our bickering, taking no sides and proving to being a nuisance to both of us in the argument.

"They're the second on the right. I'll be waiting out here," he opened the passenger side door, and I climbed out. True to his word, he parked just outside the brigs' entrance, idling his engine.

Taking my eyes away from him, I moved into the darker room full of cells. Walking a bit before I came up to the cell, the twins sitting on either sides of the walls, staring at each other. They didn't hear me come in.

"Guys?" I tried, my voice became small. I was nervous.

Their optics flicked over to me in record time, no flinch or movement. Just their sharp optics landing on me.

I shifted, glancing around and fiddling with my hands, "I have something to tell you two."

Nothing was said. No smiles. No greetings. No words of encouragement to continue. They just sat there, staring at me.

"Um..." I frowned, suddenly feeling self conscious. Were they going to say something?

I had to of waited for a couple minutes, but nothing was said.

Temper getting the best of me, my frowned deepened and I held out my arms, "Well? Gonna say something or just keep staring at me?"

Sides sighed, "You didn't come to see us. We were..." he swallowed, "We thought you wouldn't."

"You thought I'd leave you?" I snapped, "The frag? I just needed ti-"

I cut myself off. Why was I suddenly so angry all of the sudden? Was it...

Taking a deep breath, I started over, "Look, something came up and I wasn't ready to come to terms with it. But you two need to understand, because..." I paused for a moment, preparing myself for two words that were probably the hardest to say, "...I'm pregnant. Carrying. We're going to have a sparkling."

As expected, they stalled. I had to wait patiently, I told myself. This was big news, they've been waiting days to hear this.

"Prowl got a little... angry. You know, guardian shit and all," I continued, when they didn't say anything. I gave them another minute to speak, but nothing was said again. They just stared at me. "I... I want you guys to be there for us. We're having a kid, and it needs you two. I don't want to do this alone, I just... hope this doesn't change things. I don't want to be separated. And I'm sorry, we just reached a certain point in our relationship and then all the sudden I'm pregnant. We haven't even reached the point where we say the three words, or bonded, or anything." As I opened up, baring myself for them, they seemed to snap out of whatever half-trance they were in, and I continued, taking a breath to steel myself, "But, I love you two. And I want to have this kid."

Stepping forward, I used the lock that was my height and entered the cell, stepping inside. Both quickly transformed and I was immediately - gently - tackled in tight hugs. It happened so fast, I couldn't tell who was who before I opened my eyes, seeing Sides in front of me. I let them stay there for however long they wanted, hugging back just as much. The silver twin was the first to pull back, kneeling in front of me, "Char... It's okay. You don't have to apologize. We... we'll be there. For you and the sparkling. _Our_ sparkling. And, Primus, we love you."

"We do," Sunny said, his face still buried in my neck, he kissed the spot under my ear before unwrapping his arms from my waist, moving to kneel next to Sides. They both grabbed either of my hands in theirs and stared up at me in what looked like admiration, "Char... we don't have anything to give you, no gift or ring, but we want to ask you; will you bond with us?"

"We promise, to be there for you, to love and care for you when you need it. To help raise this sparkling. To respect you, and ensure your safety and happiness at all times, and to be good..." he paused for a moment, looking for the right term, "Husbands, for you."

My eyes had welled up with enough tears to blur my vision. One escaped, in which Sides reached up and carefully wiped away. I leaned forward and hugged him, how could I not be with them? I nodded, my voice failing me when I tried to say "yes."

We returned to hugging again, and I laughed, "Prowl was so dead set on believing you wouldn't want the kid that he was planning on keeping you here for eternity."

"Sounds like him," Sides chuckled, he moved back to see my face, cupping my cheeks with both hands, "Primus, we're having a sparkling... A sparkling! Can you believe that Sunny!"

"It's mine," he gruffly stated, tightening his hug, "It's going to look like me."

Sides scoffed, "No, it'll take _my_ good looks. After all, I'm the better looking twin. Right, Char?"

Another laugh escaped me, "You're twins. The sparkling is both of yours," I turned to a more logical reason, shrugging, "Ratchet said that if only one of you interfaced with me, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant. So technically..."

"It's mine," Sunny repeated, "I'm the one who finished the job."

"Oh my God, you guys never quit," I placed a hand on my forehead. I stepped away from them, "Let's go tell Prowl. I'm eager to see how he'll take this."

Their holoforms dissipated, and I felt the front bumper of one of them tap my calves, nudging me to go faster.

"You two are going to be fathers," I smiled.

The revs of dual engines is what I got.

 **February 11, 2018, 7:15 pm**


	110. Chapter 110

**Now, the gender doesn't really matter. Girl or boy, it doesn't affect anything.**

 **My name ideas were more of unisex, and some of them need explaining.**

 **Mason** **, because my friend called me that once and it's actually a really cute name, and works for all genders (although I was thinking this name for a girl, cause I'm a girl).** **Dakota** **, just cause it's also cute and I've always wanted to use it for something. And lastly,** **Sterling** **(this one links more to the sequel. This one I actually like more than the others)**

 **I'm leaning towards girl, but they could be boy. It's up to you guys.**

 **Chapter 110**

"Do you believe in fate, and destiny?"

Optimus eyed me from his peripheral vision, thinking. He sighed deeply, "Perhaps." His attention returned to the birds flapping and flying about, "I once told an ally 'fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing.' Though, whether fate and destiny exist is still a question among us."

I snorted, "Well that's a first you went all 'Primely' on me," I smiled at him, "I think it might be a thing. I mean, some people say everything happens for a reason. And so far, nothing's been proven vain."

He hummed, eyes trailing after a flock of birds flying distantly in the sky. They landed in a big tree, their constant chirping heard all the way over here on our little rooftop hangout.

I found some lights, they were like Christmas lights but uncolored, and hung them up. They lined the door, over the table we set up but never sit at, the bird feeder. They come on at night, and it's absolutely amazing.

The twins and I came up here for dinner the other night, as sort of a date. Only, they couldn't eat too much food. They had drinks of their own and stole bites of my plate.

It's been two days since the twins were let out, Prowl actually looked kind of proud of them, that they were taking responsibility and this relationship seriously. He wasn't mad like I expected him to be. He just looked... sad, that he'd have to let me go.

Him and Barricade stole me away every night now, wanting to spend as much time as they could with me. 'Cade even jumped into the shower with me at one point.

They continued to complain how I grew up too fast and they weren't ready. I'd just roll my eyes. The Terror Twins and I are over a year into our relationship and we're having a kid.

"Oh my God, we're having a kid," I gasped.

A soft chuckle sounded beside me. I didn't realize I had said that aloud. The holoform turned to me, "And again, congratulations."

I smiled sheepishly. Brand and Windshift were coming along fine with their carrying, and the two sparklings we already have are currently staying with the Police Twins.

Ratchet was out on _another_ mission. There was a new arrival. Again. So now, _once more_ , my blood test was delayed. The results won't be in for a while. They had to go to Britain for this one.

I was getting a little irritated at the sudden inconvenience with the Autobots arriving, but I couldn't control it.

"Anymore waiting on that blood test and I'll go stir crazy," I groaned, running my hands over my face.

"What are you looking for in the test?" he slanted his head, a very curious look on his face.

I shrugged, "I mean... I've never really had my blood tested before. And this could be my chance, to find my father. And figure out how this kid is gonna grow."

"Why do you want to find him?"

"I... I want to know. _Why_." I held out my hands, palm up, and stared at them, whispering, "Why did he leave us?"

"I quote a very young femme who is wiser than her years," he turned to me, "She said, 'some people say everything happens for a reason. And so far, nothing's been proven vain.'"

"I'm not wise, Optimus," I smirked, rolling my eyes, "You are, though."

He rumbled, "But I am a Prime. I must be 'wise.'"

"Uh huh," I nodded, playfully disbelieving him. I watched as birds came and went, fewer coming. The Christmas lights came on, and the sky was turning a dark blue. There was a sort of mist tonight, it was incredibly humind and a bunch of stratus clouds covered the set sun.

 _"It seems like a cumulonimb-"_

 _No, stop. No more memories._

I sucked in a sharp breath, digging my palm into my forehead. They came with headaches now. Might as well be migraines.

"Are you alright?" Optimus was watching me with concern.

I nodded slightly, my brain suddenly felt like jelly and it hurt to move my head, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine... Just... headache."

"Need I get the twins?" he was ready to call them up. He was too kind for his own good...

"No, it's just a headache."

He relaxed, only slightly, and nodded, "You should get some rest. Ratchet told me any stress on your part could affect the sparkling."

"I know," I grimaced, closing my eyes. It hurt to simply shut them, "...Is it too much to ask to have Prowl or 'Cade to come get me."

The vibration of my voice rattled in my head and pierced my temples. I blew out air from my cheeks and winced. I heard Optimus get up, and a moment passed before I felt the warmth of his hands under my legs and back. He spoke softly, "May I?"

I didn't feel like speaking or nodding, so instead, I just reached out with my arms. He bent down further and I wrapped them around his neck, he hefted me up easily bridal style and began to make his way back inside.

The lights inside were brighter than they should have been. I shut my eyes, not without pain, and shoved my face into his neck. He smelled more like metal than the others. It was a good scent, it calmed me in a way.

He made haste returning me to the Police Twins, who were currently in my room, but made sure I was okay. He was quick but gentle.

"Is she okay?"

"Says she has a headache, and asked for you."

I faded from the conversation, I was hearing but not quite listening. I was looking but not quite seeing. Touching but not feeling. I just couldn't bring myself to.

I was handed off to another holoform, and then passed onto my bed. I loosely curled up there and tried to fall asleep.

It didn't come easily.

The voices of Optimus and the Police Twins served as some good white noise.

My bed shifted, and I felt a hand on my head, lightly running over my hair. It brushed my hair behind my ear, fingers slightly scratching my scalp.

It felt good.

Sighing in content, I relaxed my body and I felt like I closed my eyes, despite them already being closed.

I felt my shoes being taken off, and a blanket being pulled over me.

"Good night, Char."

I smiled, my fingers curling over my blanket and pulling it over my face to hide it.

It was Optimus who tucked me in.

 **February 18, 2018, 11:49 pm**


	111. Chapter 111

**Sterling could also be spelled Sterlyn, which sounds a little more feminine, but I want it to be like "sterling silver" cause yknow, Sides is silver (ha and Sunny thought his kid would look like him pff)**

 **Question for y'all, VERY IMPORTANT, do you want... a happy ending, or an angsty ending to this story? This will determine where the sequel starts off (which will be published as scheduled; the Sunday after this story ends, so it won't be a long wait)**

 **Please please _PLEASE_ let me know! I'm caught in between**

 **Chapter 111**

Prowl was stressed.

It passed onto me the longer it went on, and soon, I was just as irate.

For now, I was settled beside Char, running my digit over her hair. Optimus had dropped her off earlier, tucking her in and leaving with haste.

She was having trouble sleeping again. This normally happened when her memories resurfaced.

"Any news on the government?" I kept my voice low, making sure not to scare her out of whatever half asleep daze she was in. She was on her side, back turned to me, but her breathing was mostly even.

"Not much," Prowl sighed, setting down his datapad, "I think we're finally at least convincing them to let us keep the offlined."

I nodded, "That's good," I turned my helm to him, seeing him watching as I caressed Char's head, "Anything on reviving?"

"No, unfortunately," he stood and minutely stretched, striding over to my form and settling down next to me, "We're taking it one step at a time for now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he cut in, having a couple seconds pass before letting his helm fall onto my shoulder, "They eventually have to know about Char."

I frowned, "Hope they send us back to that Diego Garcia place. Seemed nice there."

"It was, but we were moved after the battle in Egypt, around the time Charlese came around."

Sensing a pause in our conversation, we both turned our helms to watch said femme doze off. How would the human government take the news? That one of their own is reproducing with aliens she's in a polyamory with?

I grimaced, not too well.

Although being normal among our species, humans didn't seem to like to openly partake in polyamories. They stuck to the traditional couple, mostly of opposite sexes.

Their anatomy was different, only females carried. And they didn't have sparks, that could form a tri-sparkbond.

Humans were very close minded, I decided.

Prowl nudged the bond, his doorwings twitching with interest when I looked to him. He flicked his helm to the berth, "We should be getting some recharge ourselves."

I hummed, "I think I might go holo tonight," I mused, staring at Char again.

Transforming down into my alt. mode, I activated my holoform and approached the bed Charlese was in. I heard Prowl transforming behind me, his presence coming up beside me.

I carefully climbed into the bed, slipping under the blanket and pressing myself up against her back. Prowl took her other side and hugged her close, smelling her hair.

* * *

Our sparks sang, knowing our charge was safe and sound with us.

When morning came, we were left alone in the bed. It was still warm, but Charlese wasn't in it anymore.

It wasn't until I heard gagging that I realized her absence and where she had gone. I jumped up from the bed, ripping the covers off of my holoform and racing over to the femme bent over a trashcan.

She coughed, face twisted up in a grimace. She turned her head away, landing on my chest, "I don't like this."

"I know, sweetspark," I rubbed her back, letting her sit there as her stomach settled, "Ratchet said it's normal to have morning sickness."

Mumbling something incoherent, she leaned most of her weight on me, prompting me to pick her up.

"Do you want to go see Ratchet, or the twins?"

A wave of irritation passed through the bond, Prowl was still a little... angry over them. He was happy, yet mad.

Charlese shook her head, wrapping her limbs around my holoform. I still couldn't believe she was carrying. It wasn't so easy for us Cybertronians to get sparked, plus carriers are now a minority.

It used to be the other way around, before the Purge, that Cybertronians were predominantly carriers, some mechs. It was to help maintain an adequate population.

Now carriers are rare.

I frowned, toting Char back to her bed, would her sparkling be Cybertronian? Or human? Techno organic?

Doesn't matter, I get to be an uncle.

Smiling softly down at Char, I pushed the stray strands of hair off her forehead, her green eyes staring back up at me, occasionally fluttering shut.

"So you and Optimus?" Prowl started up, propping up his elbow. He was lying on his stomach, a palm on his jaw. Primus

"You sound like a gossiping girl," Char rolled her eyes.

He was trying to cheer her up. To humor her, he played along and repeated our playful banter that occurred over a year ago, "No, I'm just a teasing brother."

"Hey, that's my line."

She smiled, her cheek smushed into the pillow, waiting for us to quiet for a moment, "Optimus and I are... mutual friends, I suppose. I'm sure we're past the acquaintance stage."

"Oh, must you be so formal?" I teased, then stopped, "Well, now that I think about it... he _is_ Prime. He's always formal."

"You got that right," Prowl added, "Makes me follow along."

It was silent for a few moments, my pastime being playing with Char's hair. She looked like she was about to fall asleep, until I spoke, "Hungry yet?"

"Mmm, not really, but I should probably eat," she turned onto her stomach, sighing in content as I moved to run my hand over her back. She mumbled into the pillow as I rubbed, "Sunny's really good at massaging."

"Oh yeah?" I smiled, "Want him to do this or should I take that as a challenge?"

She thought it over for a moment, I could tell she was ready to fall asleep again, "Whichever is easier... I guess..."

Prowl and I watched with soft gazes as she calmed, her body falling asleep.

I glanced to my brother, whispering, "I can't wait until we're uncles."

 **February 25, 2018, 11:11 pm**


	112. Chapter 112

**Haha I updated chapter 111 at** **11:11**

 **Alright, I'm done with the filler chapters. It's time to move the story forward...**

 **I'm thinking of just leaving the fic happy. I'll just push said angsty "ending" for the next fic, to give y'all week-long panic attacks then**

 **Chapter 112**

"How's my kiddo doin' in there?" Sides pushed up my shirt, leaning over me and kissing my stomach - which still hasn't begun to show.

I was lying on my back, reading some book off of my datapad. It was just to pass time and calm my nerves. Not only was I still irritated at the _continuous_ wait, but beginning to think for the worst.

What would Ratchet find in the results? Am I unfit to have this kid? Would I have a miscarriage?

Until we passed the two month mark, we were going to keep quiet about my pregnancy. There were just too many possibilities and too much stress on my part. I still had a lot of problems I needed to sort through, but I've been managing them better.

I just hope I don't have a miscarriage. I really do want this kid, and I know the twins do. Both sets, actually.

Was I really ready for this though? I know I've been over this with myself. Many times. But I still just can't help but think if I really am ready to raise this new life that _I_ created. Of course, the twins will be there.

And even if I do have a miscarriage, we'd be able to conceive again when I'm ready. But... when will that be? That's probably another reason why I'm afraid to lose this one.

Not only was it a spark, an alive, pulsing _spark_ \- basically a soul - but could I really live with having a miscarriage?

"Everything alright, baby?" Sunny swept a strand of my hair off my face. He'd been lying next to me this entire time, watching me read my book. I'd glance over a couple times, to see him staring right back at me, or watching his fingers run through my hair.

"Yeah," I nodded, placing a hand over Sides' head and ruffling his hair. "Got a little distracted."

He hummed, waiting for me to go on.

By now, Sides had interrupted my fingers going through his hair and picked up his head, also curiously - and also concerned - looked at me.

They were getting better with pinpointing when I was having a bad memory or thinking too much. They knew when to step in, even though they didn't know what I was really thinking.

Shaking my head, I reassured them, "It's nothing. I guess this book isn't really a good distraction from the blood test."

"It'll be fine," Sides smiled, "Ratchet will get the results in in no ti-"

"Twins!" the said medic barged in, throwing open the door, "Char, tests are back."

"What?" I gaped, quickly sitting up.

The large mech held out a servo to stop me, "Easy. They aren't going anywhere."

"Are... are they bad? Am I gonna be okay?" I put the datapad down, sitting up farther but at a - hopefully - much calmer pace, "Is the baby gonna be okay?"

Ratchet gestured me over as he walked back out the doorway, leaving me to scramble of the bed in a frenzy. The twins deactivated their holoforms and transformed, following the medic out.

A lump formed in my throat and a knot twisted in my stomach. _He didn't answer my question. Why didn't he answer my question. Is it bad?_

A servo scooped me up and held me against silver chestplates. I felt a bit of a headache coming, and I was thankful he had wheels for pedes instead. Smoother and less upsetting to my stomach and head.

I stared after Ratchet, watching as he moved with ease down the corridor.

With each more of his calm steps - that didn't even tell us if the results were bad - the twins got coiled up tighter. They stiffened and shifted.

Or was it not bad? I attempted to reassure myself, trying to relax my shoulders. It won't do me any good being scrunched up here, eager to know the news.

Frowning, I looked up at Sides. He looked as equally distraught.

I placed a hand over my stomacy, where the spark and terrible knot was. I was getting even more worked up over this. Does Ratchet want me to have a miscarriage?

The walk felt like hours, when in reality, it was probably just about several minutes, if not more or less.

We passed by the main hangar on the way, seeing the newest Autobots. There was Drift, Hound and the oddest one, Crosshairs.

He was much more like Ironhide, which no doubt hurt Optimus more.

The green mech stated himself to be more of a solo kind of guy, and he immediately striked me as Wrecker. I know he wasn't - since they're a rag tag team of Autobots - because he'd rather be Neutral. He didn't want to be protecting humans.

But he respected Optimus above all else, and thus became a 'Bot. And he also hated Decepticons more than anything.

When I realized, after long since leaving behind the main hangar and Crosshairs, that I had zoned out, I snapped back into it, and my anxiety hit full force. The hairs of the back of my neck rose and I felt myself pale a little. The knot violently twisted and my throat closed up.

Sides' thumb ran down my back in comfort. He still seemed nervous too.

Ratchet was silent the whole way, up until we reached the med bay and closed the doors after us.

"Alright," he began, shifting around his tools to occupy his servos, "Nothing bad-" I let out a _humongous_ sigh of relief, my body relaxing and anxiety melting away, "-but there was something I thought I'd bring to your attention immediately."

"Wait, so I can..." I started, but he cut me off, nodding. I smiled in even _more_ relief, "I can have this kid."

I turned around to see the twins staring down at me as I bounced excitedly.

"We can have this kid!"

Ratchet shook his head, sobering the conversation again, "I ran the blood test," he began, "And found an unusual substance in your blood."

I stopped short. Unusual substa...?

"Energon," he stated grimly, "And that could only mean three things. Either you and the twins interfaced enough for that to happen, your sparkling could be to blame - although it isn't harming your body in any way - or you have a Cybertronian heritage."

We sputtered, " _What_ "

"Ratchet. You've gotta ge kidding me. She's human," Sides looked at me, "How do you know it's not the other two?"

"I factored them out when I traced the CNA back to one of our mechs." He turned from his tools, "Do not worry, if she has had energon in her system her entire life, I doubt it'll cause problems now. In fact, I think that's how she was able to conceive with you two."

I stopped him, holding out a hand, "Wait, wait, wait. You said 'trace the CNA back to one of the Autobots.' Does that mean...?"

"Yes, you and your sisters are the creations of one of us. An exact match to one particular 'Bot."

I was scared to ask. One of the... one of the _Autobots_ was my father. My father... I've finally found him. And he was _Cybertronian?_

"Who?"

 **March 4, 2018, 10:38 pm**


	113. Chapter 113

**I** **have been waiting for this chapter to come for two years. We've finally made it. I changed it a little bit than what I first wanted, but I think it fits better**

 **Anyway... this is, regrettably, the second to last chapter of this ff** **. Also, we just made it past 666 reviews haha**

 **Chapter 113**

"Char-"

 _"-lese!"_

 _I ignored the calls from behind, ignored the pain in my leg, ignored the rapid beating of my heart, the tears streaming down my face, the resurfacing memories..._

 _"Char!"_

This couldn't be true! I swiped my hand across my face, smearing the tears. I ran down the base's corridors, trying to push back the sudden echoing memory.

Fury quickly took over me and I changed course. I had to see him. I had to know why.

I was nearly stomping now, keeping my eyes trained forward. Soldiers and even a couple 'Bots passing by moved out of the way. I could feel their burning stares.

But nothing burned more than the anger inside.

I didn't spend more than a second feeling guilty for leaving the twins behind in the med bay. Ratchet had stopped them from following me, a grim look on his faceplates. He knew what I wanted - hell, _needed_ \- to do.

Stopping momentarily, a mix between a sob and a snarl ripped through me, and I slammed my fists onto the wall. Before I could even think of approaching _him,_ I had to at least have my breathing in check.

Him. He caused all of this.

Did he know? This entire time, did he know he had three daughters, and had grown close to one? Did he do it on purpose?

He wasn't a selfish mech, so why would he keep this from me?

I pushed myself away from the wall, anger renewed as I continued.

Did he purposely get close to me? Was he planning on telling me at some point, or keep it from me for the rest of my life? Is this why he's been particularly... fatherly to me?

Did I even want to have a father anymore?

There was a bitter taste in my mouth as I began regretting ever wanting to know him, for he was right in front of me this entire time and I hadn't known!

 _Guilt left a terrible taste in my mouth. It tightened my throat and unsettled my stomach. My jaw would begin a certain sensation, the one where you're about to cry. My hands would curl into fists and I'd bite my tongue. But godawful taste._

 _It wouldn't leave me._

I shut my eyes, more tears being squeezed out. Furiously wiping them from my face, I sniffed and steeled myself, I couldn't face him crying.

I wanted to scream, and shout, and yell at him. That's all I wanted to do. Not break down crying and hope he'd understand. No, he had to know _what he did._ What he _caused._

As I continued my raged walk, a sudden question hit me. Did I still want him in my life? Why was I even going to him? Did I want us to have this relationship?

We already had something, did I really want to ruin that? Should I even confront him about this?

It was too late, I was standing before his door.

My hands shook, even when I curled them as hard as I could, they still shook. I couldn't knock like this, if I even had the courage to in the first place.

I was... I was honestly _scared_. Scared to know what I'd find out.

Squaring my shoulders, I fought down the shaking the best I could. I brought up my fist... and knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice. They were very quiet and hesitant, I was surprised he could even hear them.

Alas he did, and I heard the deep rumble, "Enter."

And so I did. I felt my face go lax real fast, if not a little stiff. I stood there, just in front of the door that closed behind me. I dare not to take another step.

"Charlese," he set down the datapad he was holding and looked down at me, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I faltered, did he seriously not know? Or was he playing innocent? I started shaking again. I ripped my uneasy gaze away from him in favor of looking down at my hands that I had held out in front of me, palm up. I watched as they uncontrollably shivered. My voice was small and broken as I spoke one certain word.

"Why?"

"I do not understand..."

" _Why!"_ My head snapped up as I screamed, taking a step back to brace myself. I could see through suddenly blurry eyes that he jerked in surprise, but made no comment. I continued, my voice almost failing me as I lost whatever control I had, "Why? Why did you leave us? What was _so important_ that you had to leave your _three daughters_ alone? Orphaned? We _grew up alone!"_

He tilted his helm downwards, listening as I went on. He made no move to interrupt, the polite bastard.

"We've heard so much yet so little about you. Nobody even knew your _name_ or whether or not your last name was truly VanDyke. I had to take the damn name! It made me feel like a fragging _failure_ because you didn't stay! Where had we gone wrong? Was it Mom's death?"

This time, he definitely jumped in surprise. I could barely tell through the tears whether or not he was still composed as ever or had a face of distraught.

"Was it the fact that you had _triplets_ to take care of? Was it the stupid war holding you back? Wasn't family - _biological_ family - first? Why did you even get her _pregnant!"_

I couldn't hold back the words in the form of a violent scream that I let out with that sentence. It was too much.

"Please, Charlese, you're stressing yourself too much," he held out a servo to calm me.

I didn't relent, though I did let up a bit and lowered my voice. I was still seething though, "Did she even know you were a fragging alien? Did she even know your _name_? She's _dead_ and you never told her! You never stayed there for us!"

He didn't make a move. He just let me take it all out on him before I stopped of exhaustion. I could just _see_ his shoulders bearing the heavy weight of this, and growing heavier as I went on.

"What about Charlene and Charlotte, huh? Did you ever care to think _they_ wanted to know? Would you even come looking for us had I not met Barricade? God, I just... I feel like _shit_. And many people have called me that before, and I always linked it back to _you._ The fact that _you left us!_ What did we do to deserve this?" With that last scream, I had run out of things to say and was left there stuttering, "I... I..."

With a sob, my legs gave out below me. And somehow, he was able to activate his holoform and catch me in record time, easing me to the floor as he hugged me close.

And I began crying, unable to stop my arms from latching onto him. His hand cupped the back of my head, running it down over my hair.

"I..."

"I know," he started hushing my cries.

Whenever someone tries to comfort you and try to help you stop crying, you end up crying more. And that's what happened as another sob tore through me.

He pulled back, cupping my face in his hands, "I know..."

His thumbs wiped away at my tears. One of my hands came to grip his wrist, having nothing else to hold.

Of all the mechs to have done this... to have been my _father_. It was him. It was Optimus... My lips curled downwards, and another fit of sobs tore through me. Though I guess he wasn't now. He was...

"Dad..."

 **March 11, 2018, 7:18 pm**

 **Happy (early) birthday to Frank Welker and I yay**


	114. Chapter 114

**Here we are. The very end. I can't believe we've come this far. And this is the first story - outside of one shots - that I've fully completed!**

 **Thank you all so much for an incredible journey and I hope to see you in the sequel! (Though you do not have to read it) It will be posted next Sunday as usual**

 **This story has brought me through a lot. I decided that if I ever have kids, I'd most likely adopt, because of Charlese. And on my terrible days where I couldn't take it anymore, I remembered that I had this story to finish. I am making a sequel for myself, because it will help me the through tough times.**

 **Again, I thank you all, so so much. And don't forget to drop a review! Love you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 114**

"...and you're gonna be an uncle," I chuckled, running a hand over my swollen stomach, "Wish you guys were here to help. It gets lonely around here sometimes."

I glanced around the quiet room. Both sets of twins were out, one on patrol and the other helping with meetings and the former Decepticons. I had no one to hang with at the moment, so I resorted to speaking to Soundwave.

Two extra little crystals began sprouting from the base in which I assume are Ravage and Laserbeak. I hope so, I miss them.

Running a finger over the largest crystal, I continued, watching as the pink and blue swirl around, albeit slowly, "I'm four months in, and - thank goodness - hadn't miscarried. It's healthy, I'm healthy."

Two months in, I passed out from iron deficiency upon other problems. Apparently, the fetus was developing its skeletal structure, but out of metal. Ratchet had to find a way to safely give me more nutrients and minerals.

We hadn't considered that it'd try to grow as a Cybertronian first, since it was only a blob of flesh. We thought it'd grow as a human, since I had.

Did my mother not have these problems when she had three of us? Or had our CNA not fully integrated in our DNA?

It was concerning at first, my body couldn't produce true Cybertronium. Just as I was _sure_ the baby, or myself, was going to die, Ratchet found a way. Now I have to take in lots of energon and supplements.

Those two months ago, I had passed out in the main hangar, where everybot was. It gave them all a scare and Sunny's berserker codes almost activated. Neither of the Terror Twins left my side when I was in the med bay. That was when my pregnancy was revealed.

"A lot of people care about me," I felt my lips lift into a smile, "Crazy how a couple years ago, I thought no one cared. Then I met Barricade... and you, and the twins, and Prowl. Oh, and my sisters. We're definitely closer. Especially since last month..."

 _I lied on my back, holding the device up to my ear. When had I ever used a phone? Or a computer? Or anything? I remember the computers at the orphanage, they were either broken or being used._

 _This was a smartphone, and while it technically wasn't mine, I was still using it as if it were. It was so weird and took a bit to figure it out._

"How have you been?" _Charlene asked, she was currently in college. Charlotte was working as a tattoo artist and was pretty damn good with her job._

 _I smiled, even though they couldn't see it since we were over the phone, "I'm good. It's been a little hectic but I have some news for you two."_

"Go for it," _I could tell Charlene was most likely cooking if the clang of pots was anything to go by._

 _"Alright. Well first," I took an excited breath, "I'm three months pregnant."_

 _It was silent before Charlene and Charlotte both exclaimed and squealed excitedly respectively,_ "What?"

 _"Yeah, it's wild," I waited for them to calm down before continuing, "Secondly, I... I found our biological father."_

"Seriously? How?" _I could just imagine them furrowing their eyebrows,_ "He's not in any system. How could you have possibly found him?"

 _I sat up from my bed, getting up - which was still easy for me - and paced around the room, "Well, you know how I live in a military division, with that Prowl guy?" I waited for their hums of confirmation before continuing, "Turns out the leader of the faction is our father. I've been standing right in front of him this entire time."_

"Wait, if he's military, wouldn't he be in the system?" _Charlotte asked._

 _I sat back down on the bed, sighing, "Look, it's been a long three months, but we have permission to allow you two to meet him. I can't talk to you about this over the phone; security reasons, but if you want to see him, you'll have to come to Washington D.C."_

"All the way over there? Hell, Charlese, we're still in _Nevada_ ," _Charlotte laughed,_ "We don't have money for that kind of trip."

 _"That's why we're providing you transportation. Special military, remember? We can pick you up with anything. Plane, helicopter, car,_ truck _," Oh if only they could understand that._

 _There was a sigh, and then Charlene's voice,_ "Is he a nice guy?"

 _"Holy shit, he is_ too _nice," I put my palm on my forehead, "He's... I don't even know how to put this in words. I guess it's just, he's really compassionate and considerate of others? It's hard to believe he's our father, even though he acts like one a little too much."_

 _I have so much to say about him, like even though they've been in a war for a long time, he has this... innocent part to him. And he always has this authoritative aura to him, almost intimidating because of his rank but he's too kind to come off like that. He's a good listener, offers advice and cannot, for the life of him, lie._

"Wow," _Charlotte said after a moment and it took me a bit for me to realize I had said all of that out loud. She clicked her tongue,_ "I thought you'd hate him with every fiber of your being."

 _"Oh no, I was pissed when I found out," I chuckled nervously, "I had a blood test. But apparently, he hadn't consciously known I was his daughter? I don't know. I didn't really talk to him for a month, I had to cool down. But he's a great guy, it's impossible to stay mad at him forever."_

 _More clinking of silverware and pots were heard from Charlene's end before she spoke,_ "What's his name?"

 _"I can't say, security reasons. You'd have to come to D.C."_

"...and they're going to be here in a week. I'm so excited. I haven't seen them in half a year," the crystal blinked a pink color, slightly off from what I know as love, which was a hot pink. This was a slightly darker pink, almost magenta. It was excitement.

I loved the colors. It frustrated me sometimes how I couldn't hear the sounds it made, but I at least had colors. Prowl told me it was quieter than a normal crystal, probably because it doesn't need to make anymore sound.

He got so excited when I told him it was growing extra crystals, and I immediately dubbed the larger of the two Ravage, and the smaller, Laserbeak.

"They're bringing some of their adopted family here, like their parents or whatever." I shifted on the bed, glancing at the clock nearby, "Anyway, I'm gonna have to go soon. I have appointment with Ratchet in a few."

I stood from the bed, tucking the crystal into a bag and hanging the strap over my shoulder, letting it rest upon my hip. I haven't really spoken to it at all the past four months, maybe have taken it out for comfort or just to say hi, but I thought it'd know what was going on. Apparently not, Prowl told me. It can sense movement but doesn't know what exactly is happening.

Optimus and I have definitely grown closer. As odd as it feels, I call him Dad sometimes. Mostly in private or around my closest friends. A couple times I had said Sire, and he was just as joyed over it as Dad.

But after four months, it's now awkward for me to call him Optimus out loud. He didn't seem to mind what I called him though. It was "whatever you are comfortable with."

We had one heart to spark conversation and I learned of the extremely heavy weight he had on his shoulders whenever he thought of us, saying he never forgot about the three daughters he had created.

He had to leave because of the war, he couldn't stay. He regrets not being there for us, even scolding himself. I had to remind him - as hard as it was to say for myself, seeing that I was also upset over being orphaned - that he was a Prime, he had duties and an army to command, a war to fight.

I glanced in the mirror, pulling on a baggy shirt and turning, seeing my belly poking out just a little bit. _Remember to a_ _sk Lennox or Epps if their wives still have maternity clothes._

To the med bay I go. I stepped out of my room, nodding to a passing 'Bot in greeting.

Brand and Windshift were going to have their sparkling around the New Year. Mine was due sometime in spring.

I smiled to myself, my steps becoming a little bounced as I strode down to the med bay. I was having a kid. Wow.

"Charlese," Ratchet greeted, nodding to me. His holoform was waiting for me near my usual checkup spot. I climbed onto the bed, my feet dangling. He offered a quick smile, "Alright, let's get started."

I held out my arm, ready to have my blood pressure taken.

Life was just turning out good for me.

* * *

"Yeah, and he said 'I guess this is the crossword puzzle!' It took all we had not to tell him that it was a box of tampons," I chuckled, setting down the small cups of energon for the holoforms as I listened to Charlotte tell stories of their younger siblings. They had one sister and two brothers, all younger and under ten years.

We were having breakfast together, my family with theirs. Charlotte and Charlene's parents came and got along great with the Autobots. Yes, they know of them too. It wasn't much of a secret anymore.

It's been a week, and somehow my stomach decided it'd swell even more. My clothes were coming in in a couple of days, I can't live off of baggy tops and the twins' shirts forever.

Charlotte's fiancée was also here, he proposed only a month ago. Their wedding was in a few months, they didn't want anything too extravagant.

I offered a hand to Dad's shoulder as I set his cup down, smiling at him when he glanced at me.

It was a little awkward for my sisters at first, when they met him, which was in bipedal mode. They weren't frightened, so to speak, but they simply didn't know him enough to know how to act. They were still trying to warm up to him.

Neither called their adoptive parents Mom - they had two mothers - but settled for their first names. They hadn't particularly called Dad anything though, just spoke when they had his attention. I had gone through that awkward part too.

Both sets of twins were here, as well as Ratchet - we were somehow able to convince him to join us, he caved when we said he was family. He was currently holding Talon in his lap, Wildstrike with 'Cade.

That's another thing, they accepted the Cybertronians very quickly. Even though it gave them quite a scare when they learned of the CNA part, but were both reassured that it would die off if they reproduced with another human.

They were also completely fine with the polyamory part of my relationship. An odd look at first, but it was explained as part of their culture.

It made me ecstatic, they took it all so well.

I sat myself down at the table, in between my twins and sipped at my own cup of energon. It didn't taste all too bad, it was actually very addictive.

"Char," Charlene called me, bringing out some eggs to make on my stove. Oh, she was quite the cook. She glanced to me, "How would you like your eggs?"

"Hmm," I thought for a moment.

Sides slipped his hand into mine, Sunny setting his on my knee. I smiled at them and turned to her.

"Sunny side up, please."

 **March 18, 2018, 10:22 pm**


	115. Chapter 115

**A reviewer suggested I post the first chapter of Silver Side Up on this fic so everyone will see it! If you'd like to see more of this, don't be afraid to check out SSU2! It's full of family fluff and an underlying tension and BABIES**

 **Chapter 1**

There was a sound.

Unlike the other sounds I've heard, yet it was much the same. It was all muffled, incoherent and I couldn't make out what was being said, as if I'd understand it in the first place.

There was also a pressure, I didn't like it. Sometimes there'd be a gentle touch, just below my head and I'd like it, I'd kick to get more. But if it was anything else, I'd try to move away.

But this sound was different. And the squeezing was harder. I scrunched my face and wiggled, curling tighter.

I didn't want to move!

A deeper sound cut through the one I normally hear, before the pressure increased. My head was being pushed into something tight, and I felt it shift. My body was being squeezed where my head was going.

Wait, I didn't want to leave my warm home! I liked it here! Sometimes, I'm disturbed, but I can live with that. I want to stay.

It was a very uncomfortable travel down the tight passage, warm and soft. But tight. I wanted to go back to where I was.

There was a pause, and I stopped moving. Then the sound returned and I was pushed again. And again. Something cold met my head, it wasn't necessarily solid, or anything really. It was just _cold_. I kicked, and accidentally began pushing myself further into the coldness.

The sounds grew louder, the first sound I distinguished as wailing, the other shouts.

Why did I have to leave my warm home?

One more time I was squeezed, forced out and met a new cold world, slipping onto something rough in texture. I gasped and wailed, turning my head away from whatever was trying to touch it. It was louder, clearer, and deafening. My freely flailing arms and legs were caught and wrapped up. I was back in my former position, but it wasn't warm enough! It wasn't soft enough! I didn't like it!

I felt myself being shifted, pulled up and placed into another set of hands. I was brought close to something warm. What was this?

Warm and soft... I liked it.

My cries stopped, and I focused in on a sound, a feeling, of something... making noise. It was a steady ba-dum... ba-dum... ba-dum. This is what I heard in my warm home, I remember. It's still here!

I curled into whatever it was, trying to find more warmth in it. I put my hand on it, it was smooth, like me.

There was a blob of... what was that? It was round, but had bumps all over. One line at the bottom of it was curled up. Was that good? Was that a mouth?

I've touched my face, felt my head. This looked a lot like what I've felt. What were those pair of dark things? They were locked onto me, and skin occasionally closed over them. Blinking! That's what it is. Those are eyes.

Why was it so bright? Can I go back to my warm home?

Something left that curved line, it was sound. Wait! It was _that_ sound! I looked back up to... to her. This was Mom.

Mom.

That's her name. Right?

Two pairs of other... faces, they were, appeared on either side of her. They were identical, I realized. But who were they? I glanced in between them, the lines on their faces curving upwards as well. Their eyes were... bright. Why?

I wiggled, trying to get closer to the warmth. There was a touch, a very soft touch. It was the same one as the one on my head in my warm home.

I felt something even warmer than where I was, just above the beating sound. I wiggled again, trying to find it. It smelled good, I wanted it. I was shifted and held up to whatever I was smelling. I had to have it.

My mouth opened and closed over the warm thing, and pulled. It tasted just as good! And it was warm!

I focused in on the sounds, the voices, but I couldn't understand them. I was mainly just listening to hear her voice. Mom's voice. It sounded so much better out here!

My eyes wandered a bit, seeing the previously closed curled lines open and close, releasing sound. They were communicating.

One was looking down at me, one of the identical faces. His head had silver soft things. I wanted to touch them. I continued sucking on the sweet liquid as his voice left his mouth, "Hi there, sweetspark. I'm one of your daddies."

What? Was that important to remember? Dad-dies. Dad-dy. Daddy? That was a word they said. I was too busy taking in the warm stuff to bother with it though.

"A healthy femme," there was one that had red upon his head, and had these weird reflective things over his eyes. His line curved up when he saw me looking at him, "What will her name be?"

I looked back to Mom, she spoke next. I didn't understand what they were saying, but I knew that whatever she said, was important and something to remember, "Sterling. Sterling Silver VanDyke."

Another thing to remember, great. They were just full of surprises!

 **March 25, 2018 (posted May 5, 2018)**


End file.
